Withering the Ferns by AngstGoddess003
by Pervas Place
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Isabella, a infame menina rica, conhece Edward, um rapaz sombrio e misterioso que estava do lado errado da pista após um acidente. Perdidos juntos na floresta densa ao redor de Forks, eles precisam sobreviver ao completo isolamento.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic: **Withering the Ferns _*Secando as Samambaias*_

**Autora: **AngstGoddess003

**Tradutoras:** Irene Maceió e Lary Monteiro

_**Sinopse:**__ Isabella__, a infame __menina __rica__, __conhece Edward__, um __rapaz__ sombrio e misterioso__ que estava do __lado __errado da pista __após um __acidente.__ Perdidos__ juntos __na __floresta densa __ao redor__ de Forks,__ eles__ precisam sobreviver__ ao __completo isolamento__._

**AVISO****:** Esta história contém temas gráficos, violência, linguagem forte, conteúdo adulto. Não leia se isso puder perturbar ou o ofender de alguma forma.

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **AngstGoddess003** e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**AngstGoddess003**_ and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1****  
****A Sistemática Errada é uma Mistificação da Conquista Injustificável **

***- ~ I-o | W.T.F | o-I ~ -* **

**(Mais conhecida como 'Paris Hilton é uma vadia')**

**

* * *

**

Detesto aviões. Eles são pequenos e abafados, e eles me fazem me sentir mais confinada que um elefante embalado em uma lata de sardinhas. Paredes em todos os lados, me mantendo prisioneira por longos períodos de tempo, me fazendo suar. Há pessoas na minha frente, há pessoas atrás de mim, há pessoas ao meu lado, e, infalivelmente, uma delas tem um bebê que está chorando.

Crianças chorando são vadias.

As crianças choronas são pequenas criaturas que conseguem o que quer por meio de extorsão auditiva e emocional. Essas malditas e seus catarros e suas lágrimas e suas assustadoramente bem desenvolvidas cordas vocais. Elas usam o amor de seus pais contra eles para conseguir o que querem, quando elas querem isso. De alguma forma, alguma intuição automática e instintiva lhes diz que gritar o mais alto que seus pulmões conseguirem vai inevitavelmente fazer seus desejos se realizarem. Eu não estou sendo muito dura. Eu só estou falando a realidade. Aqui. Esta declaração vai provar isso.

_Eu_ sou uma vadia.

Não no sentido sexual, claro. Eu pessoalmente detesto a definição geralmente estreita que as pessoas dão a esse termo, quando na verdade ele é muito mais amplo. Algumas pessoas me chamam de socialite. Outras gostam de me chamar de debutante ou hipócrita ou pequena-puta-rica-acabada. As socialites _de verdade_, debutantes, hipócritas, e pequenas-putas-ricas-acabadas gostam de me chamar de _muitas_ coisas - nenhuma das quais são reproduzíveis de forma educada. Realmente não importa o nome que é dado a elas ou a mim, porque somos todas a mesma coisa: vadias.

Nosso trabalho é parecer bonitas, dizer as coisas certas, ficar realmente boas sob pressão, e nunca, nunca, _nunca_ ir para qualquer evento social sem uma calcinha cobrindo perfeitamente as nossas bocetas. É um conceito simples. E realmente, as recompensas valem o esforço de usar saltos altos e vestidos e sutiãs que são quase o suficiente para convencer as pessoas que eu não estou precisando urgentemente de um silicone exorbitante. _Quase_. Eu nem sequer tive que ir para a faculdade no ano passado quando me formei na escola preparatória. Não houve necessidade já que tudo seria claramente dado a mim. É uma vida boa. Uma vida privilegiada. Uma vida sem desafios, cheia de conforto e luxos, sem a expectativa de inteligência ou caráter, como Renée.

Em suma, eu detesto ser uma vadia.

Há vadias em todos os lugares que eu olho. Esquerda, direita, na frente, atrás e em seguida, há a vadia que está na frente e no centro, aquecendo-se na atenção e no afeto de seu John, como se ela não tivesse vendido sua alma por dinheiro e uma penosa rodada de lipoaspiração mal feita. Essa prostituta que faz com que se prostituir pareça respeitável e decente. Ela é do tipo da prostituta que me fez.

Minha mãe, Renée é como a abelha-rainha de todas as vadias. Gosto de imaginar San Diego como uma colméia enorme, com ela no centro e todas as pequenas abelhas correndo para debaixo de suas asas, a fim de serem vadias do seu padrão.

Ainda me lembro com clareza perfeita o primeiro momento em que eu percebi o que essa palavra realmente significava. Como eu disse antes, não tem nada a ver com sexo, embora, com toda a honestidade, o sexo certamente não ajude. Mais vadias talentosas podem conseguir o que querem sem nunca realizar um único ato sexual. Minha mãe chama isso de 'subir a escada social'. A primeira vez que eu já a vi se associando com seus subordinados, eu poderia vê-la lisa-como-o-dia, com o sorriso falso gessado enquanto ela tinha desistido de sua verdadeira autonomia para ganhar a vida que ela desejava. _Isso_ era ser uma vadia de verdade: enfiar a honestidade de seus ideais, valores e individualidade dentro de si mesma por uma questão exclusiva de qualquer nível de reputação, situação monetária, ou conquista social.

Seu marido é Phil. Este safado não tem sobrenome. Bem, acho que ele tem um tecnicamente, mas ninguém usa. É tipo como Prince ou Madonna, só que sem o talento musical ou a genialidade do marketing. Você pode vê-lo estampado em cartazes por todo o país. Ele está nas paredes do quarto de garotos entusiastas, meninas com o ego esmagado, e os adolescentes machos sexualmente confusos que afirmam adorá-lo pela moral e o espírito de equipe louvável, mas realmente acabam se masturbando pensando em seu físico masculino como coelhos com Viagra. Ele é conhecido como um fenômeno do atletismo e um modelo ideal para os aspirantes a atletas de todos os lugares. Ele tem a maior média de rebatidas no campeonato e tem um vício clandestino de esteróides do tamanho da Índia, que por coincidência, é onde ele prefere adquirir suas "ervas naturais". Ele tem a mentalidade de um menino de doze anos de idade, o corpo de um homem de 28 anos de idade, os testículos de um roedor adolescente, um contrato de nove dígitos com a liga, pelo menos, vinte patrocínios, cinco casas, três iates, dez carros, duas motos de neve, e um caso amoroso com a herpes.

Em outras palavras, ele é o sonho americano.

Phil está conosco desde que este relacionamento amoroso entre ele e Renée floresceu. E por "floresceu", quero dizer desde que minha mãe o jogou em um banheiro do Bellagio. Ainda assim, eu tinha pouco ou nenhum motivo para reclamar. Renée me dá o que eu quero, quando quero, sem dúvidas ou hesitação. E tudo o que tenho a fazer é jogar o bom atrativo filhinha vadia aos olhos do público. Tudo tinha sido muito fácil por um bom tempo. Usando a sempre presente atenção da mídia de seu novo marido, ela tinha adorado me empurrar para os holofotes, desfilando em torno de mim como seus amigos faziam com suas próprias filhas. Ela finalmente percebeu o senso de pertencer a isso à medida que subíamos a cruel escada social com facilidade. Durante muito tempo, eu era boa em aturar isso.

_E então, muito recentemente, o espiral começou a descer... __  
_  
Eu fui pega pelas câmeras mais do que posso permitir-me contar. Em um evento formal onde eu não podia ser vista bebendo bebidas alcoólicas, eu larguei meu copo de Dr. Pepper (com uma pitada de licor) e sozinha destruí o sofá marfim do governador de dez mil dólares. Arnold devia ter uma proximidade muito grande com seu consultor de design atual. Além disso, há uma foto minha circulando na internet com o meu vestido ridiculamente escondido na parte de trás da minha calcinha. E depois de um mal-entendido infeliz em que eu tropecei em Colin Appleby e aterrissei em uma posição muito comprometedora, se tornou particularmente notório para mim o meu bruto talento sexual.

A pressão só piorou quando eu fui inconscientemente gravada informando minha opinião não censurada da rainha da Inglaterra em um desses vídeos de telefones irritantemente inconvenientes. Não vou repetir exatamente o nome que eu usei para descrever a Sua Majestade, que foi injustamente tirado do contexto, mas aqui vai uma dica: rima com 'vadia'.

E no mês passado, o prego final no caixão conhecido como minha reputação social - Eu "acidentalmente" joguei fora o acessório da sorte de Phil e sua mais revoltante superstição - seu antiquado protetor de testículos. Como resultado, o mundo atribuiu a perda a nada menos que Isabella Swan: a Bloqueadora da Sorte.

Eu me tornei a chacota da cidade. Quer dizer, eu não era Paris Hilton ou algo assim. Os níveis de vadiagem entre nós estavam a _milhas_ de distância. Ao contrário dela, eu não pude sair muito ilesa dessa porcaria. É um vale-tudo em que os insultos e os ataques são lançados na conta - mais depressa do que a conta do banco de Renée e Phil poderia razoavelmente subjugar. Eu falhei com a minha única obrigação no regaço do luxo, e agora eu estou fugindo com meu rabo entre as pernas.

Estou indo para Forks, Washington para visitar meu pai, Charlie. Ele é um vadio também, mas uma variedade muito mais meritória do que Renée. Quando Charlie vadia, ele o faz para um propósito maior do que uma ambição mesquinha ou a corrupção. Quero dizer, sim, ele é um pouco corrupto. Qual oficial público não é? Ele é considerado bastante rico na pequena cidade de Forks, onde reside, mas ele faz algo com a sua posição que faz a diferença na comunidade. Ele _dá de volta_.

E agora eu estou esperando que ele dê de volta para _mim_, porque eu estou a ponto de implorar e rastejar em minhas mãos e joelhos por liberdade, como a pequena vadia que eu fui criada para ser. Medito em silêncio enquanto espero chegar a Washington, pensando a respeito dos sonhos de finalmente ir para a faculdade. Imagino ser capaz de conseguir ir a algum lugar decente, embora não de classe superior e não que eu pudesse entrar em qualquer um desses lugares, de qualquer maneira.

Sinceramente, sinto que posso ser verdadeiramente feliz indo para um colégio da comunidade visinha, especializando-me em literatura e, finalmente, escrevendo um livro.

Tudo que eu preciso é que Charlie me dê Forks, e talvez eu possa ser normal novamente.

***- ~ I - o | W.T.F | o - I ~ -* ****  
**

O vôo entre San Diego e Seattle leva muito mais tempo do que realmente deveria. Lamentavelmente, Renée não estava se sentindo generosa o suficiente para me dar o luxo de um jato privado, não que eu necessariamente esperasse isso. No começo eu achei um pouco refrescante me misturar com pessoas comuns na primeira classe, mas esse sentimento só durou até a minha bunda tocar o tecido do assento do avião.

Eu me tornei uma vadia mimada, eu decido.

Quando o avião começa a descida para o Sea-Tac, eu prendo a respiração. É um hábito nervoso e geralmente confirma a legitimidade do velho ditado: "Não há nada como um ateu em uma trincheira." Eu não posso falar com as vadias crianças choronas ou com os outros que me cercam, mas Jesus é sempre o meu parceiro quando meu corpo está caindo a uma velocidade nauseante e fatal na terra. Eu sempre espero que ele perdoe os outros trezentos-e-sessenta-e-quatro dias do ano quando a masturbação ou os gritos letárgicos o tiraram de sua posição superior. Ele deve me ter me perdoado, ou é verdade que Jesus ama as criancinhas, porque o avião pousa com segurança, e eu sou capaz de relaxar e expelir um suspiro trêmulo quando finalmente paramos na pista em um grande pedaço de metal oco.

Leva tempo para que o avião se posicione no portão, e ainda mais tempo para o piloto se espremer pelo meio das aeromoças e brincar com os botões brilhantes do painel. Eu começo a me sentir claustrofóbica, e o bebê parece estar com empatia comigo também. Emite-se um alto e estridente grito que me faz estremecer. Eu acho que sua mãe pode, sozinha, destruir a indústria de controle de natalidade, é só passar a vadia-chorona para frente. Deus sabe que a última coisa que eu quero depois de ouvir _isso_ é fazer sexo de qualquer maneira ou forma. _O celibato trás a virgindade de volta?_ Checado. _Viu, Jesus?_

Ainda há esperança para mim.

Eu sou cosmicamente recompensada quando finalmente começam a permitir que os passageiros saiam. Eu fico no meu lugar e me espremo até onde o espaço limitado da minha janela do banco permite, o que significa que o meu pescoço e dedos são as únicas partes do meu corpo que colhem os benefícios. Pego minha bagagem de mão do compartimento de bagagem e espero por uma vaga no corredor para fazer a minha rápida partida. Estou pronta para balançar para fora no corredor e passar por cima de todo mundo - inclusive as crianças - quando algum tipo de senhora idosa para em minha cadeira e me permite dar um passo na frente dela.

"Muito obrigado", eu sorri, sinceramente, minha fé na humanidade marginalmente restaurada. A fila se move lentamente, e há um recuo a longa e macia carne do meu abdômen que pinica dolorosamente como resultado da minha calça jeans de cintura apertada. Eu a ajusto com uma careta, maldizendo a persistência de Renée em me forçar a vestir essa roupa para uma cidade monótona como Forks. Eu antecipei que lá não teria a mídia, mas ela já tinha lotado a minha bagagem, e eu sei muito bem que sua assistente foi instruída para embalar tudo para o meu conforto.

Eu espero pelo alívio da luxuosa calça de veludo que eu sei que está aninhada em segurança na minha bagagem de mão. Quando eu, finalmente, saio do avião e ando com os outros passageiros até o portão, eu preguiçosamente considero parar no banheiro para mudar para ela. Claro, eu simplesmente não posso me imaginar andando pelo aeroporto Sea-Tac bem preenchida com a palavra "Suculenta" escrita na minha bunda na cor rosa, mesmo se essa for de longe a mais detestável peça, a mais feia roupa que já comprei para mim, mas eu vou ser condenada se não me sentir celeste. Assim, eu faço como eu costumo fazer com o minha calça desgastada favorita e decido esperar até que eu seja abençoada com o conforto da privacidade.

"Hey!" Uma voz feminina chama atrás de mim quando eu finalmente chego ao espaço aberto. Dirijo-me com a testa franzida e chego em uma menina pequena, talvez de quinze anos, com cabelo preto curto, botas de combate, e um piercing no lábio visivelmente inchado. Ela sorri para mim e vira a cabeça um pouco para o lado. "Você é Isabella Swan, não é?", Ela pergunta em um tom um tanto incrédulo. Eu forço um sorriso apertado e aceno a cabeça, rapidamente me perguntando qual o prazo educado que estes tipos de interações deveriam durar. Seu rosto se ilumina num sorriso enorme, e ela chicoteia a cabeça em torno para um outro grupo de meninas. "Ei! Eu disse a vocês que era ela! A Bloqueadora da Sorte!" Elas todos começam a rir ruidosamente, e meu sorriso apertado se transforma em um sorriso de escárnio quando eu giro no meu calcanhar, sua diversão à minha custa ecoando em meus ouvidos enquanto eu fujo da multidão em busca do meu motorista.

Isso é algo que eu estou acostumada agora. O riso tagarelo serve como um lembrete constante de minhas muitas falhas. Eu vagueio com a multidão e mantenho minha cabeça tão alta quanto eu posso, porque enquanto eu sou "Isabella" para eles, eu sei que no fundo eu sou e sempre fui alguém, outro completamente diferente, apesar de eu ter dificuldade em nomeá-lo. Essa pessoa odeia o nome "Isabella", a reputação em anexo, e o que se espera dela. Esse alguém não dá a mínima para que marca de roupa ela viu no evento ou o que pode levá-la a impressionar mais. Que alguém está vestindo uma pele que é habilmente esfoliada e engrossada por palavras duras e críticas mordazes. Esse alguém pode ser inteligente e ter uma profundidade que ninguém jamais poderia imaginar. Que pena que eu tenha que empurrá-la profundamente em mim mesma para que ela não possa ser ferida pela maldade da mentalidade do rebanho.

Assim que eu chego na imensidão do exterior, eu puxo a umidade do ar em meus pulmões avidamente antes de me jogar sem a menor cerimônia em um banco próximo. "Vadias", murmuro baixinho enquanto eu pesco meu telefone em minha bolsa. Eu não trouxe qualquer bagagem adicional, porque, sinceramente, eu não tenho a menor noção de quanto tempo vou ficar. Eu trouxe o essencial e uma leve mala para não dar azar a qualquer situação. Eu já tinha dado azar a um time inteiro da Liga Profissional. Não há necessidade de abusar da sorte. Idealmente, eu estaria enviando minhas coisas dentro de dias e me mudando para Forks com mais permanência. Idealmente.

Enquanto esperava por meu motorista, eu comecei a mexer distraidamente em meu telefone, checando meus e-mails, lendo minhas mensagens perdidas, porque é isso que é esperado de mim.

_102 mensagens de texto perdidas_, a tela pisca para mim. Com um exalar cansado, eu abro a primeira, apenas para excluí-la depressa. Repito esta ação vinte vezes antes de eu me entregar e com raiva jogar o celular em uma lixeira próxima. Decido comprar um novo. Realmente, quantos insultos de "Bloqueadora de Sorte" se pode ler antes de ficar entediada? _Posso te dizer: vinte e um._

"Swan?" Uma voz profunda chama ao meu lado, e eu viro minha cabeça em surpresa. _Um jovem, intrigante..._ O homem tem cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros, que está puxado para trás e derramado sobre sua nuca. Seus olhos escuros e redondos passam sobre meus ombros e por meu peito e eu recuo infinitamente.

_Ew. __  
_  
"Sou eu", eu respondo cuidadosamente quando seu olhar malicioso continua. _Apesar de todo meu esforço. __  
_  
Ele sorri para mim, um pequeno sorriso perverso que faz minha pele arrepiar, e anda até minha bagagem de mão, que eu lhe permito levantar do chão ao meu lado. Eu o vejo caminhar para um pequeno sedã escuro e abrir o porta-malas, colocando a mala dentro. Ele se vira para mim e me joga um par de chaves, que só acaba caindo sobre meu ombro enquanto eu fico de boca aberta para ele.

"Esses vadios vão me fazer dirigir." Noto com incredulidade.

Intrigado, ele balança a cabeça e olha para as chaves no chão antes de fugir.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:** Morri de rir quando entendi o verdadeiro sentido do título da fic... a Bella não dá sorte... ela seca _até _as samambaias... coitada! Andar com a saia presa na calcinha... quem nunca pagou esse mico?

Meninas, essa fic é da mesma autora de _Wide Awake_... e tem 17 capítulos. Ela está finalizada. Eu ainda não tenho cronograma para ela... mas em breve surge mais um. Espero que gostem.

Me desculpem meu sumiço, mas como mês que vem é meu casório só tenho traduzido quando quero "desestressar", pois os preparativos estão ameaçando tirar minha vida. Mês que vem provavelmente não teremos post... pq será a festa e minha lua de mel... eu volto no final do mês super feliz e _bem_ casada para postar tudo que não pude postar de uma vez. Hahahaahah.

Adoro poder fazer isso aqui. Essas fics são meu refúgio seguro.

E uma novidade: A Lary resolveu me ajudar com essa fic, então os capítulos pares são meus e os ímpares dela. Assim podemos ter mais certeza de não furar o cronograma.

Se chegar a 10 reviews eu posto o segundo capítulo **domingo**.

Até lá!


	2. Chapter 2

**AVISO****:** Esta história contém temas gráficos, violência, linguagem forte, conteúdo adulto. Não leia se isso puder perturbar ou o ofender de alguma forma.

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **AngstGoddess003** e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**AngstGoddess003**_ and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 2**

**Uma descoberta infeliz da ambigüidade periférica e seu resultado conseqüente**

***- ~ I - o | W.T.F | o - I ~ -* **

**(Mais conhecida como 'Por que o ódio, Jesus?')**

**

* * *

**

A viagem leva mais tempo que o normal, porque eu não dirijo assim muitas vezes.

_Okay_. Eu não _dirijo_ muitas vezes.

Ainda assim, um câmbio automático teria sido mais fácil e mais rápido. Em vez disso, eu sou obrigada a focar minha atenção em um milhão de coisas ao mesmo tempo, todo o tempo pensando que Renée irá ganhar uma bronca quando eu telefonar para ela. Eu paro para descer a cada posto, e quando eu acelero, a maneira que ele balança está no limite do cômico. Eu mal posso andar sem cair na maioria dos dias e eles ainda esperam que eu opere um veículo manual? _In-fucking-crível. __  
_  
Um mar de mato verde cobre tudo, e a atmosfera da Península Olímpica não é amigável para o meu cabelo. Eu já estou com um humor azedo quando me aproximo dos limites da cidade de Forks, ansiosa para arrancar esses jeans da minha bunda e cravá-lo em uma lata de lixo das proximidades.

Estas estradas são do tipo desoladas. Não há casas ou postos de gasolina ou lanchonetes pequenas para cumprimentar-me quando eu passo. Há membros largos e estendidos de árvores, oferecendo-me as boas-vindas com seus ramos longos e musgos espessos, mas não muito mais. O meu GPS se tornou meu novo parceiro e colocou Jesus abaixo de um entalhe. Se ele pudesse magicamente transformar o sedan em um automático, seria ótimo.

O silêncio profundo do carro e da estrada me faz me sentir estranhamente solitária, de uma forma que chega no fundo e aperta até ficar dormente, mas parte de mim está sempre presente, a que está sendo escondida pela vadia que eu estou fingindo ser. O silêncio é sufocante, e eu decido que a música não seria uma idéia tão horrível. Eu quero distração. Eu estou mordendo meus lábios em uma profunda observação ao leitor de CD quando eu entro numa curva, e eu não posso suprimir o alto suspiro que emerge da minha garganta quando a parte traseira de um carro prata vem rapidamente à vista.

A parte de minha mente que está reservada para situações de emergência e decisões em frações de segundo falha, e em vez de desviar-me, eu viro em um breve momento de idiotice. Meu punho agarra o volante, meu pé pedala a embreagem, e eu rapidamente percebo que eu não tenho idéia do que estou fazendo. Tudo muito rápido, a oportunidade de desviar passou, e meus músculos apertam em preparação para o impacto que vem.

Eu sempre gostava de imaginar que minha vida passaria como um flash diante dos meus olhos em uma circunstância como esta. Em vez disso, a única coisa que invade meu pensamento é: _é melhor aqueles vadios não colocarem Bloqueadora da Sorte no meu obituário. __  
_  
Curiosamente, é de alguma forma libertador ver a parte traseira deste carro colidir com o meu, e eu mantenho meus olhos abertos para testemunhar o contato inicial do prata contra o preto.

O som de esmagamento de metal é ensurdecedor, e eu estou sendo empurrada e puxada para a frente e para trás e de dentro para fora. Há uma explosão de cor branca, um duro beijo no meu nariz que faz luzes brilhantes dançarem em toda a parte de trás das minhas pálpebras. Fragmentos de vidro, o céu se move, e metal geme quando tudo para, se acalma, fica silencioso e enganosamente calmo.

Primeiro, eu não sinto nada, mas depois eu sinto tudo.

Sinto-me tonta, meus ouvidos zumbem quando eu tento levantar a cabeça. Ela está muito pesada, então eu continuo com meu rosto descansando contra o tecido branco que me amorteceu. Eu pisco e respiro e posso ver as árvores além da janela da porta do passageiro. Algo subitamente borbulha dentro de mim, e leva-me um momento de apreensão para eu perceber que eu quero rir. Isso parece uma reação muito bizarra, mas inevitável. Abro a boca para libertar a risada, mas tudo o que escapa é um som tenso de asfixia. Minha visão escurece, correndo pelas bordas pretas do mundo e se envolvendo em verde e cinza até que é totalmente engolida e eu sucumbo a algo que mal posso compreender.

***- ~ I - o | W.T.F | o - I ~ -* ****  
**

Sou acordada pelo som da chuva tamborilando contra o vidro quebrado. Minhas pálpebras, vibram, e eu me levanto para ver - fazer qualquer coisa visível o suficiente para me dar o conforto de encontrar o rumo. Meu rosto parece paralisado, e apesar de registrar a dor em algum lugar, eu não consigo localizá-la e nesse breve momento eu luto para ter um pensamento coerente.

Lentamente, vejo cores, formas e coisas estranhas, e, em seguida, elas entram em foco, e eu percebo onde estou e o que aconteceu. Meu primeiro instinto é sorrir, mas o meu segundo é franzir a testa. Possivelmente chorar. Em vez disso, eu também não choro. Entro em pânico e começo a mover meus membros para examinar a paralisia, porque essa parte da mente dedicada a emergências retrocedeu, finalmente. Tenho o prazer de encontrar facilmente o movimento em meus dedos dos pés e das mãos e me levanto cuidadosamente da almofada vermelha onde meu rosto estava apoiado.

_Vermelha?_

Meu pescoço, pesado e dolorido, protesta quando eu me arrumo na minha cadeira e fico olhando o airbag encharcado de sangue seco. Eu movo minhas mãos e alcanço a maçaneta da porta, porque não consigo olhar para ele, e ficar por dentro desse caos doentio e destruído simplesmente não parece certo.

O vidro molhado e o cascalho trituram debaixo dos meus pés enquanto eu saio desajeitadamente e o silêncio ecoa estranhamente na estrada. A extremidade dianteira do meu carro está realmente dentro do pára-brisa traseiro do carro prata, transformando os dois em uma fusão, feia e esmagada. Eu finalmente gemo, esfregando o pescoço latejante com a palma da minha mão antes de passá-la por meu nariz. Há sangue por lá, correndo por meus lábios e queixo. A visão do vermelho faz tudo absurdamente doer mais, e a náusea saltitar na boca do meu estômago enquanto eu luto para evitá-la.

Eu de repente começo a chorar enquanto eu estou na chuva ao lado do meu sedan desconfigurado. A dor e a realidade da situação desencadeiam uma metamorfose, e, de repente, eu estou com seis anos de idade, novamente, desejando o conforto que havia sido a perfeita imagem de uma mãe e um pai. A dor maçante do meu rosto amplifica isso, e eu permito que os soluços e que o tremor do meu corpo escapem livremente. Minhas lágrimas se misturam com as gotas frias de chuva que caem e salpicam a minha carne, e se misturam com o sangue que escorre pelo meu rosto e pinga do meu queixo.

A dor, embora presente, é um pouco anestesiada pelo choque completo do momento, e eu rapidamente rolo os olhos para o meu comportamento infantil e endireito-me para me preparar para a lógica. Eu levanto o meu rosto para o céu e respiro profundamente, enrolando e desenrolando meus dedos e flexionando o meu queixo.

Um som distante de gemidos me alerta e minha cabeça dolorosamente encaixa na direção do carro prata. Eu suspiro, cobrindo a boca com a palma da minha mão enquanto eu lentamente me aproximo dela. _Eu vou para o inferno. Jesus me odeia. Eu matei alguém, eu sei disso._ Quando eu chego à janela do carro prata, eu posso ver uma cabeça debruçada sobre o volante, imóvel. Meu coração afunda com meus dedos, batendo em alarme quando ele começa lentamente a se mexer.

"Não se mexa!" Eu digo para a janela aberta quando me recordo de alguma parte aleatória de conhecimento que me lembra como é perigoso mover uma vítima de acidente. Eu meio que corro para o meu carro, ainda estremecendo de dor enquanto eu me esforço para lembrar o paradeiro do meu celular.

Então eu percebo que não tenho um telefone celular.

Eu tinha jogado aquele pedaço de merda fora como alguma vadia mimada em excesso. Eu solto um grunhido de raiva pela minha estupidez e volto para sua direção. Fico chocada ao ver a porta aberta e duas botas escuras saindo para o chão escorregadio.

"Espere!" Eu chamo quando eu me aproximo, ainda vacilante com a vertigem do acidente e do sangue. "Você não pode se mexer! Você pode ter deslocado a coluna" Minha voz falha na minha garganta enquanto ele sai e encontra o meu olhar. A chuva cai mais forte agora, deixando sua jaqueta solta, que está cobrindo o outro casaco de flanela leve, progressivamente mais escura.

Gotas escorrem dos seus cabelos desarrumados e marcam a extensão de sua testa lisa com leves contusões antes de caírem em seu rosto escuro e adornado com um brilhante anel de sobrancelha prateado. Seus olhos verdes marcantes estão em branco e agitados enquanto olham para mim, seus lábios rosados estão em uma linha sombria. Eu varro seu corpo e seu rosto com meus olhos, procurando qualquer sinal de lesão grave e não encontro nada, mas a marca em forma de curva em sua testa provavelmente é de seu volante.

"Você está bem?" Eu pergunto em voz alta sobre o som da chuva batendo no cascalho. "Eu sinto muito! Eu sou uma idiota, e eu não estava prestando muita atenção e o carro derrapou..." Eu paro quando ele simplesmente olha para mim, seus lábios se partem ligeiramente, mas as palavras não emergem. Ah, que bom Bella. Você deu um dano cerebral ao pobre rapaz. "Você está bem?" Pergunto novamente enquanto me aproximo dele.

Ele começa a piscar, franzir as sobrancelhas com um estremecimento. "Eu não estou ferido", ele responde com uma voz que é quase muito suave para se ouvir. De repente, ele fecha os olhos e deixa cair a cabeça, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos úmidos. "Você está sangrando", observa ele, numa voz curiosamente irritada quando olha para a calçada. Sua mandíbula está endurecida. Ele começa a murmurar tão humildemente que eu não consigo discernir a totalidade de suas palavras, "... se machucou... deve estar... bem... foda-se." Sua cabeça agita.

Confusa e começando a acreditar que eu realmente _tinha _lhe dado uma lesão cerebral, eu pergunto, "Você tem um celular?"

Ele levanta a cabeça lentamente, as gotas de chuva escorrendo de seu nariz, quando seus olhos se abrem. "Você tem?", Pergunta ele, claramente desorientado enquanto seus olhos digitalizam a estrada atrás de mim.

"Não, eu... eu não o trouxe comigo", eu admito, enquanto passo os braços em volta do meu tronco. A frieza das gotas de chuva penetra minha roupa e faz com que meus dentes batam, meu corpo treme, fazendo meus músculos doerem ainda mais. Anseio pelo calor de um banho quente e minha antiga cama, quando eu finalmente chegar em casa.

"Bem, isso é um problema", ele responde sem emoção, reclinando-se contra o seu carro. Tremo violentamente quando eu peso as possibilidades de qualquer carro funcionar. Seus olhos me seguem quando eu entro no sedan preto e tento dar a ignição.

_Clique_.

Nada. Eu continuo tentando, como se a minha persistência maníaca por milagre fosse consertar o motor esmagado. Eu posso sentir soluços subirem quando eu viro a chave com desespero, mas é inútil. Eu bato no painel com a palma da mão, desencadeando a fúria da minha mão assustadoramente pequena. Eu realmente consigo fazer um som muito alto. Com uma respiração calmante, eu volto para a estrada chuvosa e fixo os olhos no homem que agora está agachado no chão. Sua cabeça está em suas mãos, balançando de um lado para o outro enquanto ele está encostado no pneu traseiro do seu veículo. Ele ainda parece estar resmungando para si mesmo quando ele levanta a cabeça e olha para o horizonte com um profundo suspiro. Seus olhos estão em conflito, procurando, ainda sem foco quando eu cautelosamente me aproximo dele.

"Seu carro ainda pode funcionar," eu ofereço com um encolher de ombros, derrotada.

Olhando-me para encontrar o meu olhar, ele lambe a chuva de seus lábios e para. "Não vai", diz ele, com certeza, as mãos apertando os punhos. Eu acho que seu carro já estava quebrado, um olhar sobre o capuz levantado confirma isso. Alguma coisa muda em seu olhar, deixando seus olhos verdes frios, e determinado quando acrescenta, "Nós podemos ir andando."

Estou bastante certa de que posso estar com o queixo caído aos meus pés quando eu pergunto com incredulidade, "Andando? Nesta chuva? _De jeito nenhum!_ Nós podemos apenas esperar que alguém passe por aqui e nos veja aqui 'em baixo'". A forma como eu ilustro isso _realmente_ agitando as mãos no ar, provavelmente, me faz parecer uma guarda de transito louca. O interior do carro parece muito mais atraente do que andar pelas poças por toda a noite.

Longe de achar engraçado minha observação, a sua expressão sombria permanece inalterada, enquanto seus olhos perfuram os meus. "Eu conheço um atalho pela floresta", explica ele, sua voz alta sobre a chuva quando ele segura o meu olhar. "Podemos chegar lá em poucos momentos, mas temos de nos apressar." Sua mão se estende e agarra meu cotovelo, puxando suavemente enquanto ele me gira.

"Me desculpe!" Eu arranco meu braço e estreito os olhos. "Eu não vou para a floresta com um completo estranho. Você seria menos assustador se me oferecesse doces para entrar em seu carro", eu digo secamente quando ele me vira.

Sua expressão sombria fica impaciente, e ele fica irritado enquanto muda seu peso e seu cabelo molhado gruda em sua testa. "Corrija-me se eu estiver errado, mas quem bateu em quem?", Pergunta ele, apontando para os destroços. "Se alguém aqui tem o direito de puxar o cartão do 'foda-se', sou eu. Então, aqui estão as suas opções." Ele alterna seu peso novamente, mantendo os olhos com a dureza similarmente fria. "Você pode vir e ir comigo procurar ajuda, ou você pode ficar aqui sozinha. Eu vou, independentemente disso", ele finaliza, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e flexionando seu maxilar.

Eu ainda permaneço parada e tremendo enquanto a chuva golpeia minha cabeça e ombros. Fico com aquela sensação incômoda na boca do estômago, que dispara alarmes dentro da minha mente, e sinto como se algo não estivesse certo. O homem olha novamente para mim, e eu procuro os seus olhos por qualquer brilho predatório, mas não encontro nenhum. Suas feições, embora nítidas e apertadas com a impaciência e uma tensão evidente, são conflituosamente suaves e sinceras. Ele não pode ter mais que um ano que eu, eu percebo, isso não deve aliviar-me em nada, mas por alguma razão, isso alivia. Seu olhar ainda está frio, mas não necessariamente assustador. No entanto, eu sei que não é certo deixá-lo levar-me para o isolamento.

Eu olho ao redor quando mordo meu lábio e brevemente considero ficar. Eu sei que vai ficar escuro em breve, e até posso dizer que este caminho em particular tem pouco tráfego. Ficar sozinha aqui parece uma idéia inquietante, mas ir com ele não parece muito melhor.

Volto-me para ele e pergunto humildemente, "Você realmente conhece um atalho?" O pensamento de chegar a um telefone em um futuro muito próximo é bom demais para abandonar.

Ele balança a cabeça forte, a chuva correndo por seu cabelo achatado e em seu nariz. "Mas nós temos que ir", responde ele, encontrando meus olhos com um olhar intenso. "Agora".

O conflito que grita na minha mente não está sendo resolvido com rapidez suficiente, e ele gira sobre os calcanhares para ir embora. Eu assisto suas costas por alguns segundos, enquanto me abraço antes de eu finalmente ceder.

"Espere!" Eu chamo, soltando meus braços e ombros em sinal de rendição. Ele imediatamente para e vira de volta para mim, de cabeça baixa, como se ele estivesse esperando este resultado o tempo todo. Eu corro para o sedan e recupero minha bolsa Gucci hedionda, lembrando de como eu usava a bolsa sobre meu ombro - com a alça pequena, ou com a longa, uma que podia ser trocada - uma fonte de tensão constante entre Renée e eu. Agora tudo parecia ridículo. Esta era a diferença entre nós. Nós duas temos visões diferentes do panorama, a dela geralmente envolve fotos que estão sendo tiradas, e a minha tem um pouco mais de substancia.

Ele me olha enquanto eu abro o porta-malas, descompacto a minha mala e removo as roupas de dentro. "O que você está fazendo?", Ele pergunta, ansioso, protegendo o rosto da chuva com a mão, quando eu me posiciono de modo que o carro esteja entre nós.

"Um segundo!" Peço ao remover os meus sapatos. Eu tiro o meu jeans molhado de chuva, suspirando de alívio assim que ele atinge o asfalto com um "splat." Coloco um segundo par de meias, antes de vestir minha calça de moletom grossa e calçar meus sapatos. _De nenhuma maneira eu iria andar com essas calças molhadas grudando na minha bunda._ Eu removo minha jaqueta e coloco outra camisa, antes de vestir meu casaco de mangas longas.

Então eu chego na minha mala e procuro a faca que Charlie me enviou no meu aniversário de dezenove anos, seis meses atrás. Ele estava preocupado comigo andando em San Diego desprotegida, dado o meu novo estado humilhante, e desde que eu recusei veementemente usar uma arma ou um _taser_*, ele percebeu que um spray e uma faca eram as únicas coisas que eu aceitaria com qualquer medida de graça. Eu me asseguro de carregar as duas, porque, embora eu seja uma gata assustada desesperada, eu não sou estúpida. Eu seguro o spray, e coloco minha bolsa no meu pescoço, a cruzando sobre o meu tronco confortavelmente. Ela está com todos os meus cartões de crédito e identificação. Bloquear o carro é inútil, então não há outra maneira de garantir que eu não vá ser roubada. Eu tenho que fazer isso direito, eu decido.

_*__ Uma __arma de eletrochoque__, também conhecida pelo nome __Taser__, é uma arma não-__letal__ que descarrega __energia elétrica__ (armazenada em forma de bateria) em um organismo vivo com o propósito de paralisar o corpo. Nesse meio tempo, o autor do disparo pode dominar o alvo.__  
_  
Eu já errei muito.

Com uma respiração roubada, saio de trás do carro e ando ao seu lado, com uma faca na bolsa Gucci que pairava sobre meu quadril e uma lata de spray de pimenta posicionada na palma da minha mão. Eu aceno. "Estou pronta".

Ele envolve seus longos dedos em volta do meu cotovelo, mais uma vez, e começa a me levar para o montueiro de samambaias molhadas e pelo chão da floresta coberto de musgo. Eu desprezo sua mão em meu braço e me preparo para empurrá-la de volta quando eu tropeço, o seu firme aperto me segurando enquanto ele continua o seu passo.

Irritada por precisar de sua ajuda e ainda desconfortável sobre confiar em um completo estranho, eu pergunto, "Qual seu nome?"

Seu olhar permanece fixo à frente enquanto ele pisca para afastar as gotas de chuva e me junto às pressas a ele. "Edward", ele responde laconicamente, me dando um olhar de lado que não é nada se não um completo aborrecimento. Minhas sobrancelhas sulcam enquanto eu me esforço para lembrar por que seu nome parece tão familiar para mim. Eu procuro os recessos de minha memória, um pouco danificada, dado o estado de espírito que estou atualmente.

_Edward. Não é um nome comum hoje em dia. Isso meio que me lembra de... __  
_  
Eu suspiro, aterrando meus pés em lugar errado enquanto ele me empurra para a frente. _Isso não pode estar acontecendo_. A probabilidade de haver dois Edwards perto de Forks é tão minúscula que a gravidade da situação instila outra nova ansiedade na boca do meu estômago. Tudo se encaixa mais quando eu penso sobre isso, até o carro prata que meu pai tinha me falado, e estou completamente chocada com a desgraça completa da minha sorte. _Jesus realmente me odeia. __  
_  
Eu sou agredida com memória após memória da manhã que passei na varanda de minha casa em San Diego, falando com Charlie no telefone e absorvendo cada palavra sua, como se isso pudesse me deixar mais próxima dele. O nome _"Edward Cullen"_ tinha sido falado em vários tons de descrença e raiva, e ao longo dos meses, transformado em inflexões farpadas e enferrujadas que se envolveram em torno das sílabas de seu nome acintosamente. Eu deixei meus passos lentos, um pavor frio me varrendo quando alarmes internos começavam a gritar, _"Fuja, sua vadia idiota." __  
_  
Ele geme com o meu temor repentino e grita sobre a chuva, "Vamos lá, você tem que ser mais rápida do que isso!" Sua voz, embora dura e exigente é traída pelo desespero em seu olhar enquanto ele se vira para mim. A frieza de seus olhos de repente se transforma em um âmbar sofrido contra a chuva verde e branco quando ele pára e olha para trás. "Tudo vai ficar bem, ok?", Ele me persuade com uma voz tensa ao afrouxar o aperto em meu cotovelo e se deslocar para mim. As linhas do seu rosto estão profundamente gravadas com uma agonia sutil que reflete através de seus olhos. Eu não consigo compreender como ele está olhando para mim.

Ele está me olhando de uma forma que ninguém me olha e, a profunda sensação que isso evoca no oco do meu peito faz meus olhos ampliarem. Porque ele está olhando para mim como se ele tivesse me vendo pela primeira vez, como se eu fosse uma perfeita desconhecida que não evoca nenhum julgamento predeterminado de sua autoria, como se estar vendo meu rosto não fosse nada que causasse qualquer outra coisa que não essa intensa dor, e como se eu não fosse nada.

Ninguém.

Ele não deve saber quem eu sou, eu percebo. Meu nome, minhas falhas, ou como a minha bunda parece quando o meu vestido está dobrado no fundo da minha calcinha é um vazio completo para ele.

Eu não me sentia tão livre em quase uma década.

Eu quero seguir Edward Cullen onde ele e seu caloroso, ignorante e agonizado olhar me levar.

E embora eu saiba _o que_ ele é e possa ouvir claramente a voz de meu pai tocando em meus ouvidos, me implorando para não seguir o criminoso mais desacreditado da cidade pela escura umidade da floresta - eu o sigo.

Com um sorriso disposto.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **OMG... de onde a Bella conhece o Ed?

Eu sou muito legal... postei e ainda faltava uma review pra completar a meta...

Meninas, estou feliz em adiantar que essa fic será dividida com minha amiga Lary Monteiro e ela estará postando o capítulo 3 no domingo que vem.

Então espero que vocês estejam gostando... essa fic é muito boa... eu li até a metade já e fiquei de boca aberta com as revelações.

Bjus a todas

* * *

**Perva´s Place informa**

_**Essa semana ainda teremos:**_

1) Edward Cullen, o mulherengo

2) 6 meses para o amor

3) O Plano (fic nova)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_**O Cansaço dos Habitantes Piedosos, que Habitam na Sombra e são Ávidos por Luz.**_

***- ~ I - o | WTF | o - I ~ -***

_**(Vulgo 'Insira qualquer poema clichê de Robert Frost, aqui').**_

_**

* * *

**_

À medida que caminhamos e tropeçamos com a densidade da floresta úmida, a chuva finalmente deixou de cair o suficiente para ouvirmos uns aos outros sem gritar, não que alguém esteja falando, é claro. Meu alegadamente, moralmente-extinto companheiro, prende firmemente meu braço, me ajudando sobre troncos verticais e me mantendo quando eu mostrei a minha inferiormente-graciosa tendência. Minha roupa se tornou pesada da chuva e fez caminhada mais difícil do que o habitual. O tecido adere à minha pele e se cola ao meu movimento.

Ele não parece ter um grande problema com a caminhada e mantém seus olhos para frente de seus pés no chão macio, refutando abaixo com quase nenhum som ou escorregão. Quando a luz solar escassa começa a deslizar para longe, eu fixo meus olhos nas suas botas e como elas se afundam no chão. Tento combinar seus passos com os meus próprios, e o desafio é o suficiente para me distrair da dor latejante que me aflige do pescoço para cima.

Seu comportamento está sempre mudando. Num minuto, ele vai olhar determinado, e vai acelerar seus passos. Então ele vai começar a abrandar, parecendo cauteloso e atormentado quando ele evita os meus olhos. E então ele vai retornar a sua determinada velocidade, desesperada e incerta, logo abaixo da superfície, quando ele desacelera novamente.

Eu comecei a ficar nervosa com as horas passando e o céu escurecendo. Ele pareceu estar fixo em algum caminho que eu não posso compreender, e em vez de questioná-lo, eu olho para seus olhos para encontrar segurança em seu calor. Eu geralmente estava satisfeita com a frieza perturbadora de antes, mas eu sei que o calor existe. A floresta durante a noite parece mais profunda, mais assustadora e a minha ansiedade aumenta, acabei de perceber a situação terrível que minha tolice, me trouxe.

Como senti pela milionésima vez, seus passos vacilaram e reduziram a velocidade, até que finalmente, ele estava parado e olhando para seus sapatos, ofegante pelo exercício da longa caminhada. Eu ergo minha cabeça e olho para ele com curiosidade, mas encontro apenas sua expressão retorcida em algo feio e atormentador. Ele sacode a cabeça e respira profundamente, flexionando os dedos molhados em torno do estofamento do meu braço e trava sua mandíbula.

"O quê?" Eu respiro, a espessura do arvoredo e vegetação engolindo meu sussurro assustado, quando eu agarro a lata de mace* me preparando para o ataque. Eu mantive minha bolsa Gucci descompactada, e a faca está aninhada para cima, caso eu precisasse dela. Seus olhos saltaram para os meus e permanecem lá por muitos instantes, conforme ele descansava rigidamente. Sem qualquer aviso, seus lábios se partem, e ele começa: "Seu pai tem um tipo raro de câncer agressivo e terminal. Um renomado cientista descobriu uma cura, mas quer mais dinheiro para ele do que você tem. A única maneira de conseguir o dinheiro é roubá-lo de seu vizinho rico, uma mulher idosa. Você faria isso?", pergunta ele, a penetração de seus olhos significativos e pesados.

_*__Mace__ é__ um __gás lacrimogêneo__ na forma__ de__ um __aerossol__ que __impulsiona __um __agente __lacrimogênicas __misturado com um__ solvente __volátil__. __Às vezes é __usado__ como__ um __dispositivo de __auto-__defesa. __Esta forma __de__ Mace__ é legal__ em__ alguns poucos países__, __assim__, sua utilização é __tornar-se __rara__. __A maioria__ dos __Mace __vendido__ hoje__ por __Mace__ Segurança __Internacional__ é __o spray de pimenta__, em vez __de __bombas de gás lacrimogêne o__, __mas __ainda é__ possível__ comprar __Mace__. __Muitas __outras empresas__ já__ fabricam __produtos __similares__._

Eu engulo ansiosa e tento processar a sua pergunta, embora internamente em pânico. Eu estou fazendo esquemas mentais dos métodos mais eficientes de incapacitar atacantes quando eu respondo distraída, "Eu roubo, mas eu irei pagá-la de volta assim que meu pai estiver melhor." Eu escoro minhas pernas para o assalto e enrolo os dedos firmemente ao redor da lata que está presa em minha mão. Eu estou consciente da sua respiração a cada minuto, e a mudança quando ele olha para mim, de soslaio com olhos em concentração, examinando minha expressão com um cuidado insondável.

Ele suspira, esfregando a testa com a mão ociosa. "Você pede", ele resmunga, apertando os olhos fechados em frustração. "Você pede á vizinha. Ela é idosa, o que significa que ela provavelmente viveu ao lado de seu pai na maior parte de sua vida. Ela lhe daria o dinheiro", diz ele e abre os olhos. Eles não são nem quentes nem frios quando olham de volta para mim. Eles são simplesmente tristes, envergonhados, e ele deixa cair sua cabeça enquanto eu permaneço incerta se responder a pergunta errada eu tinha selado a sua decisão de fazer uma jogada.

"Eu— eu sinto muito", digo, tentando voltar, mas o aperto no meu braço continua firme e inflexível.

Ele olha para mim e balança a cabeça, mechas de cabelo encharcado pastejam sobre suas sobrancelhas. "Foi um truque", ele sussurra. Algo em sua expressão muda, sua testa suaviza arrependida, um sorriso triste é repuxado nos seus lábios. Ele parece acalmar os mais feéricos* costumes.

_*Feéricos- __é o que pertence ao mundo das fadas, ou é próprio de fadas; mágico._

_Também são usados como sinônimos as palavras, deslumbrante, esplendente, esplêndido, fantástico e magnificiente, maravilhoso, espetacular._

_(N/T. Já deu pra entender né, Edward Cullen e seu sorriso é tudo isso mesmo.)_

Meus olhos se arregalam com a verdade de suas palavras, e eu pude sentir meu rosto pálido. _Era um truque_ . Eu comecei a mover a mão para a abertura da minha bolsa, posicionando-me para uma maior probabilidade de obter vantagem.

Ele suspira e, em seguida, se afasta do meu rosto com medo. "A pergunta era um truque. Quem optar por não roubar, está mentindo, e quem optar por roubar tem um caráter de merda. Não há uma resposta certa, do modo que é formulada." Ele inclina a cabeça para o lado como seus olhos atirando para a direita e esquerda, procurando na escuridão da moita com a dúvida. "Por aqui", de repente ele pronuncia com certeza, enquanto aponta para a direita e começa mais uma vez levando os meus passos, embora desta vez com mais pressa.

Há urgência na maneira como ele segura meu braço perto dele e acelera seus passos para um movimento próximo, e eu tenho que lutar para me manter enquanto o meu pé desajeitado me impede. A expressão no seu rosto é urgente e desesperada, os olhos se esforçando nas alcovas escuras, e como Ducks Dodgers* ele se esquiva dos baixo-ramos pendurados com facilidade.

_*Ducks Dodgers- __é uma __série de desenho animado __estadunidense__, que tem como protagonista o personagem __Patolino__. É uma __sátira__ a __Buck Rogers in the 25th Century__ e a __Flash Gordon__, séries de __ficção científica__ dos __anos 30__. _

_Mais informações na "bendita" Wikipédia - http:/pt(.)wikipedia(.)org/wiki/Duck_Dodgers_%28s%C3%A9rie_animada%29. _

_Foto- http:/www(.)/Joe_Alaskey_Duck_Dodgers(.)jpg_

_N/T- Não custa lembrar que tem que tirar os parênteses para ter acesso ao link._

_E eu adoro o "Marciano"._

Eu fiquei atrapalhada e confusa, e meu medo está sendo lentamente forjado pela minha frustração com as suas indecisões e evasivas quando ele me arrasta sobre troncos e obstáculos do chão da floresta. Não escapou do meu conhecimento que alguém certamente teria passado por sobre aquela estrada a pouco. Isso só ampliou a minha raiva. Estou decepcionada comigo mesmo por ter confiado nele, e agora eu estou presa em função de seus motivos imprevisíveis.

O silêncio escuro da floresta é sufocante e eu bufo laboriosamente quando eu puxo as pernas para passar ao seu lado. A velocidade em que ele me puxa junto, não se abrandou pelo que pareceu uma hora. Eu mal fui capaz de ver o suave brilho da lua por trás das árvores e a cobertura de nuvens espessas como a minha vontade de dar o fora. O ar frio bate no meu rosto e entorpece meu nariz, mas isso não é um resultado totalmente desagradável da viagem. A maneira em que o frio faz com que o meu pescoço, endureça ainda mais, no entanto, é desagradável, e como eu ainda marcho com ele para o desconhecido, me repreendendo repetidamente.

"Tem certeza que você sabe para onde está indo?" Eu peço em aborrecimento, ofegando enquanto ele acelera seus passos mais uma vez. Meus pés têm bastante dificuldade em fazer este passeio em um ritmo _lento_ , e eu não posso compreender como meu constante tropeço não o avisou para esse fato.

Sem conhecer o meu olhar, ele responde com uma cortada, "Sim", e empurra ainda mais rápido, quase arrastando-me agora como seu passos largos tornando impossível continuar. É um pouco como estar ligado a uma trela*, e isso me irrita.

_*Trela- __correia de couro presa a um animal._

Eu planto meus pés no chão barrento e puxo para trás, forçando-o a parar. "Qual é a pressa?" Eu estouro quando ele se vira para mim, bufando. "Eu estou tão perto de te dar joelhadas nas bolas e sair correndo na outra direção agora." Ele simplesmente olha para mim quando eu prendo minha respiração ofegante e puxo o cabelo molhado do meu rosto, o latejar do meu nariz e músculos alargando .

Seu peito arfa enquanto seus olhos me assistem com atenção. "Nós podemos descansar ... por um segundo", ele diz e, eventualmente, inclina-se contra o tronco coberto de musgo de uma árvore próxima. Fechando os olhos, ele bufa, "Eu sinto muito pela extravagância", e traz dois dedos pálidos e finos para cima para pegar a ponta do seu nariz.

"Seja como for," eu reclamei e achei uma árvore para inclinar-me abaixo. A chuva cessou completamente por agora, mas o esquecimento da escura densa vegetação roçando perturba-me. Eu tremo e envolvo meus braços em volta de mim quando eu descansar minha bochecha no meu joelho. "Onde é o lugar que estamos indo?" Eu pergunto distraidamente, tentando me distrair da dor do meu pescoço e rosto.

Há uma longa pausa onde eu não estou certa se ele vai responder antes que ele responda: "A cabana", em uma voz calma e venenosa. Estou surpreso com essa informação, porque ele tinha dito "atalho" e por alguma razão, eu mentalmente imaginei um caminho para alguma degradada loja de conveniência. É difícil compreender a sua expressão, meus olhos seguiram o reflexo da lua fora de seu piercing na sobrancelha.

Suspirando, eu fecho meus olhos. "Bem, se você estiver planejando me estuprar ou qualquer coisa, você provavelmente deve saber que me foi ensinado trinta e quatro diferentes métodos de castração via improvisação de talheres," eu minto, enquanto seguro meu Mace.

Há um embaralhamento distante e então seu longo suspiro. "Você é realmente uma espécie de idiota por me seguir."

Eu ergo minha cabeça e o encontro sentado no chão molhado, com os braços cruzados sobre os joelhos dobrados. "E você é realmente uma espécie de idiota para supor que eu sou realmente uma espécie de idiota". Levanto o Mace com uma expressão evidente.

Ele revira os olhos. "Oooh, spray de pimenta. Claramente, eu não tenho chance", ele responde alegremente, sarcasmo escorrendo de seus lábios quando suas pálpebras escorregam fechadas.

As suas covinhas se aprofundar nas bochechas, e eu assisto a ascensão e a queda de seu peito atrás seus joelhos antes de eu descansar minha cabeça mais uma vez e murmurar, "claramente".

Ele não tem a intenção de me prejudicar, e eu sei disso. Ele teve muitas chances entre o acidente e onde nos encontramos agora. Antes de sua prova estranha de moral, eu não teria sido convencido, mas algo desconfortável naquele momento parecia ter resolvido o que o conflito que havia sido feroz nos olhos antes. Achei alívio nesta realização, mas para resolver continuei cautelosa sobre suas intenções de qualquer maneira.

Houve um silêncio enquanto nos sentamos, pés separados em um agrupamento de árvores altas, a cobertura bloqueando o brilho prateado da luz do céu. Eu fecho meus olhos e permito que o cansaço do dia capte os meus pensamentos. Meu rosto contra o joelho macio e umedecido das minhas calças é estranhamente confortável, e eu me sinto rendendo, afundando cada vez mais na minha posição de fusão que é o musgo nas minhas costas.

"Hey," ele finalmente disse, o som surpreendente abriu minhas pálpebras. "Você não deveria ir dormir. Você poderia ter uma concussão ou algo assim." Seus lábios são colocados em uma linha fina quando eu mudo o meu olhar para ele e endireito a minha espinha.

"Como você sabe?" Eu estalo, a ansiedade que se dissipou sobre suas intenções rapidamente dando lugar à raiva contra suas decisões. Meus punhos se enrolam em pequenas bolas que cavam no meu estômago.

Embaraçado, ele responde: "Meu pai é médico. Eu sei que esse tipo de merda. "

Eu zombo. "Acontece que eu sei por um fato, que isso não é verdade", eu digo e descansar meu rosto novamente.

Após um momento de silêncio, ele pergunta em um sussurro mordaz: "Que porra que isso quer dizer?"

Normalmente, eu não iria provocar um homem maior que já é obscuro e me tem isolada em uma floresta densa e escura, mas a minha revelação anterior me deu a coragem de fazer a minha indignação conhecida. Meu cansaço também é um catalisador feroz.

"Bem, Edward Cullen", eu cuspi o seu nome e ergui a minha cabeça, estrelado por punhais em seus olhos chocados. "Isso é o que acontece quando o Estado revoga a sua licença médica. Você se torna um não-médico. Não é ciência de foguete* ou qualquer coisa assim ", eu respondo, sentindo uma hesitação construir quando eu olho para os olhos arregalados. Ele não esperava que eu soubesse seu nome, deixando de lado sua história familiar.

_*__Ciência de foguete__ é __um __complexo de__ difícil exercício ou mental ou de campo ou estudo, usado com freqüência em um sentido irônico ao sugerir que uma tarefa deve ser fácil ou simples, porque __não__ é ciência de foguete. _

_N/T- Americanos são esquisitos, eu sei ! Mas para mim eu entendo a expressão como a nossa "Entendeu ou quer que desenhe?"_

Tudo muito rápido, o choque se transformou em raiva, grosso e pesado sobre as linhas duras do seu rosto quando os músculos debaixo da pele flexível se contorceram. "Como você sabe sobre isso?", Pergunta ele em voz baixa, apertando os punhos para a tecido em seu antebraço.

"Meu pai fala muito", eu respondo com cuidado, evitando-se os nomes exatos que podem apontar-lhe para a minha identidade. "Nós temos uma rotina de falar um pouco todas as manhãs, em que ele gosta de me atualizar sobre o estado atual da taxa de 'crime' em Forks. Você e seu pai conseguiram fazer aparições repetidas em nossas conversas, " Eu informei e assisti consciente como seus olhos ficaram escuros. Ele não esperava que eu soubesse disso sobre alguém que eu conheço tão pouco. É estranhamente refrescante para mim estar no outro lado da averiguação, como estando do outro lado dissimulador, espelho de dois sentidos. Foram tantas vezes que estava em pé do outro lado.

Sua lábios tomaram um fôlego curto enquanto ele olhou para mim e passou a língua no interior da bochecha, seus longos dedos brincaram com o tecido úmido de seu jeans. Ele acalmou os seus movimentos quando um sorriso vazio se espalhou por lábios. "Eu não espero que alguém com a palavra 'Suculenta'* exibida em toda a sua bunda compreenda os meandros da minha situação. Então por que você não me faz um favor, e apenas cala a boca?", Perguntou ele, descansando a cabeça contra a parte de trás do tronco da árvore. Ele escondeu a frieza do seu olhar, com as pálpebras escuro e eu recuei, fazendo caretas quando eu me afastei.

_*No original é 'Juicy' que também pode significar 'Suculenta', mas a calça se refere a Juicy Couture, que é uma linha contemporânea de vestuário casual e acessórios com base em Arleta , Los Angeles , Califórnia, fundada por Pamela Skaist-Levy e Gela Nash-Taylor . Juicy Couture é comercializado como uma linha de roupas de alta qualidade a um preço acessível, e é destinado a mulheres com idades entre 10-26._

_Mas ele quer zombar dela... por isso ele a chama de 'suculenta'. Eu adorei o apelido._

Eu obedeci o seu pedido e lhe dei repouso sem interrupções, mas não porque ele pediu possivelmente na maneira mais rude do que nunca. Com mau humor, eu voltei a minha face à posição de descanso e apertei os olhos bem fechados, furiosa comigo mesma. Não consigo sequer imaginar a quantidade de hipocrisia necessário para mim ter julgado ele da mesma forma em que as pessoas me julgam. É o que eu odeio mais sobre estranhos, deduzindo o meu personagem baseado pelos artigos bregas e fontes não confiáveis. Começo a me perguntar se todo mundo não estava certo sobre mim o tempo todo.

Mas como eu posso saber, quando eu nem sei quem ele é?

Ela havia sido importante para mim por alguma razão, por saber que uma pessoa sobre a terra não acha essas coisas horríveis sobre mim, e saber que eu poderia tocar na parte mais profunda, escondida de mim para conseguir.

Eu tinha sido tão idiota naquele momento.

As corujas e o distante embaralhar dos animais penetraram no silêncio e calmaria em um silêncio confortável, que faz meu corpo doer de sono. Depois de muitos minutos, eu pude ouvir a respiração de Edward mudar, mudar para um ronco silencioso e suave que me alerta à sua inconsciência. Eu considerei acordá-lo, preocupada com ele ter um concussão também, mas, eventualmente, decidi ir contra ele, como o meu oscilar de alerta próprio.

O peso de minhas pálpebras superou-me, e eu me derreti na madeira em minhas costas mais uma vez, entrando no preto enquanto eu imaginei o calor seguro do ouro no verde, dançando em torno de um fogo negro e envolvendo-me em seu calor tranquilo. Eu imaginei me espalhando uma vez mais, ampliando e enrolando ao redor das mentiras que me acalmaram.

*-~I-o|W.T.F|o-I~-*

Eu estou sonhando de ser envolto em suaves lençóis verde-esmeralda quando sou abalada e acordada pelos sons de galhos triturando. Eu começo, meus olhos abertos voam enquanto meu pescoço tenso soa em sinal de protesto. Eu grito e enrolo os dedos ao redor da porção proposta de meus ombros enquanto meus olhos se acostumam com a luz acinzenta da madrugada. Posso dizer que o sol está apenas se espreitando mal para fora do horizonte, pois praticamente não penetra a nuvem e o dossel da floresta.

Edward está em pé sob uma árvore diferente, muito mais longe, de costas para mim, até eu ver um fluxo constante de líquido caindo de entre as pernas, estou confusa em sua postura de se espalhar. Eu sorrio e rapidamente desvio o olhar enquanto ele termina e volta ao seu lugar anterior, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo agora seco.

"Você terminou o descanso, Suculenta", pergunta estupidamente enquanto ele se desloca para um lado e olha para mim. É só agora que me ocorreu como ele parece ser muito estúpido.

Quem mais diabos perfura sua sobrancelha?

E usa _flanela_?

Que porra é essa de _eu amo os anos noventa_?

O hematoma em sua testa está em um profundo tom de azul e destaca-se surpreendentemente contra a palidez de sua carne. Lembro-me de quem é responsável pela situação, e eu, interiormente carranco. Eu suspiro e levanto-me, imaginando o ranger dos meus músculos, como máquinas velhas que estão enferrujadas pelo desuso nos últimos anos. Eu estremeço a cada movimento e tento esticar ao rolar a cabeça sobre meus ombros. Eu respondo com um afiado "Sim", e puxo meu cabelo para trás do meu rosto.

"Bom", ele responde e começa a andar no caminho anterior, ele havia escolhido.

Antes que eu possa pensar a seguir, ele vira a cabeça, olhando-me de sua periferia, como ele chama por cima do ombro, "porque nós estamos perdidos, e vai levar uma longa caminhada para encontrar qualquer coisa que lembre a civilização."

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora - ****Lary_ -_**_Oi meninas acho que sou meio nova postando aqui na Pervas FF né, eu fui começar a traduzir está fic no mesmo dia que a Nêni postou o capítulo 1 e como já somos companheiras na tradução de Wide Awake, me ofereci para ajudar._

_Espero que estejam gostando da fic, a Bella é muito hilária, e aproveitando a N/T meu perfil pessoal do Fanfiction . net é o http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2326045/Lary_Reeden, lá eu tenho outras traduções e fanfics de minha autoria._

_Beijinho e até o capítulo 5, já que eu fiquei responsável pelos ímpares._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**A Certeza de Disputas Aquecidas e Comportamentos Intrusivamente Abrasivos. ****  
*****- ~ I - o | W.T.F | o - I ~ -* ****  
****(Mais Conhecida Como a Vadia e Chute na Bunda.)**

**

* * *

**

Seus braços ocasionalmente balançam com indiferença enquanto ele anda, e isso me enfurece. A maneira com que ele bate os ramos que passam para baixo com facilidade me enfurece. Seu humor evasivo e o silêncio entre nós me enfurece. Sua constante mudança de comportamento e expressões faciais me enfurece. Principalmente o fato de que ele conseguiu me fazer me perder na densa floresta do Pacífico Noroeste me enfurece. Mas também, o sorriso que sempre sutilmente aparece em seus lábios quando eu tropeço e recuso sua mão, definitivamente me enfurece.

Caminhamos por horas até que o sol está alto no céu, e amaldiçôo a minha falta de atenção nos menores detalhes do treinamento de sobrevivência que eu tinha sido forçada a fazer por Charlie durante minhas visitas de verão na infância. Eu não posso diferenciar o leste do oeste, o norte do sul, e em alguns momentos, o alto do baixo.

"Eu não posso _acreditar_ que eu deixei você me arrastar para cá", eu finalmente quebro o silêncio pesado, minha frustração aumenta com cada erro quando eu sou forçada a bater em insetos no meu rosto. Eu imito sua voz aveludada, "Oh, por que ficar no carro e esperar por alguém, quando podemos caminhar pela floresta e realmente nos lascar de forma agradável e adequada?" Paro com o meu tom de zombaria, pois é cômico de uma forma muito diferente da que originalmente pensei. Eu continuo: "Sim, Edward, vamos sair pela floresta e nos perder e ser comidos por ursos. Soa tão fodidamente perfeito." Estou me censurando e tentando me lembrar de cada queda dos meus pés, porque eu tinha concordado em seguir esse babaca em primeiro lugar.

"Eu sou bom nisso", insiste com os olhos apertados. "Nós vamos encontrar nosso caminho para fora daqui. Você apenas tem que parar de reclamar", diz ele.

Eu, indignada, fico de boca aberta. Eu estava calma durante toda a manhã, e a primeira vez que eu menciono a extrema inconveniência da situação que _ele _causou, eu estou reclamando?

Eu _acho _que não.

Eu rosno baixinho. "Alguém já lhe disse que seu senso de direção é uma merda?" Eu assobio, e por pouco não caio de cara no chão quando eu tropeço em cima de uma raiz desconfigurada.

"Não", ele responde alegremente, balançando os braços enquanto puxa sua camisa de flanela e espreita sua jaqueta. "Alguém já lhe disse para não seguir estranhos para dentro da floresta?", Pergunta ele.

"Alguém já lhe disse que você deve estacionar fora da via quando seu carro quebra," Eu me viro quando eu apressadamente corro até ele.

Algo sobre a minha afirmação faz as bordas dos seus olhos dobrarem de uma maneira mais forte quando ele responde: "Eu não sei. Alguém já lhe disse que você tem que prestar atenção enquanto estiver dirigindo?"

Eu tiro meu cabelo da minha cara e pergunto: "Alguém já lhe disse que você não deve deixar a cena de um acidente?" Minha voz está subindo a um grito constrangedor, escoando a histeria e refletindo na direção dos contornos nítidos de seu rosto.

Ele franze um lado de seu rosto e olha para cima de mim com ironia. "Diz a pessoa que me seguiu", ele retruca, e após uma breve pausa, acrescenta em voz baixa: "Alguém já lhe disse que você tem a voz mais irritante de todas?"

Eu ranjo meus dentes e desvio de um galho. "Bem, alguém já te disse que... sua cara é estúpida?" Eu paro meus passos e suspiro, balançando a cabeça. Obviamente, minhas lesões e a desorientação estão afetando meu humor muito rapidamente. _Merda._

Ele se vira para mim, um sorriso raro, honesto flertando em seus lábios enquanto ele pára. "Minha cara é estúpida?", Pergunta ele com uma expressão de pasmo. Eu estreito meus olhos. "Acho que ganhei _essa_ luta verbal", ele late uma risada seca e se vira, retomando o seu passo. "Tente novamente, Suculenta".

Minha raiva sobe quando eu sinto uma sensação de calor rastejar por meu pescoço. O fato é que ele olhou para minha bunda atualmente, e eu estou envergonhada por razões não relacionadas ao termo exibido lá. Eu começo a me sentir perturbada e auto-consciente das maneiras mais absurdas. Eu nunca fui de me importar com o que o sexo oposto pensava de mim, por isso a sensação é estranha, intrigante, humilhante, e enlouquecedora. Eu _não_ quero Edward Cullen olhando para minha bunda, mas só porque eu estou razoavelmente certa de que o veludo rosa do meu moletom não me deixa de uma forma mais lisonjeira. _O que diabos está errado comigo? __  
_  
Em vez de tentar insultá-lo ainda mais, ou informá-lo do meu nome _real_ para que eu não seja lembrada de onde seus olhos foram, salvo meu último resquício de dignidade e sigo ao seu lado. Eu o poupo do meu olhar fulminante ocasional, o que ele de alguma forma não conseguiu perceber ou não deu importância. Eu bato meus pés com mais força à medida que andamos, esperando que o som chato de minha sola batendo contra a terra molhada vá fazer a minha indignação flagrantemente clara.

Ele permanece em silêncio, impassível.

_Bom Deus, eu poderia odiá-lo um pouco. __  
_  
"Eu preciso descansar", acabo por dizer quando meu estômago ronca e resmunga sua fúria, vazio. Eu me inclino para baixo de um imponente pinheiro e descanso com as minhas mãos em meus joelhos quando finalmente ele pára. O sol está espreitando através do dossel de folhas e um raio solitário reflete na vermelhidão de seu cabelo, fazendo-o clarear e brilhar.

Eu me amaldiçôo por não dizer que seu _cabelo_ era estúpido, porque isso _é tão claro_.

Ele revira os olhos com o silêncio incômodo, mas concorda e senta no chão onde ele está. Seus dedos encontram um pedaço de pau por perto, e ele empurra-o na posição vertical, espetando-o na terra fofa. Ele inspeciona a sua sombra com seus olhos perturbados e murmura, "É de tarde", removendo a vara e a atirando por trás dele.

Possivelmente, o seu conhecimento de como fazer isso pudesse até mesmo me cativar. Em vez disso, estou deixando meus joelhos juntos e lutando inutilmente contra minha bexiga. Eu começo a me balançar, mesmo sem perceber, apertando os olhos fechados e tentando me concentrar em qualquer coisa que não envolva um fluxo de água corrente constante.

Ele suspira. "O que é isso agora?"

Abro os olhos e olho feio em seu rosto, minha raiva crescendo exponencialmente. "Eu tenho que fazer xixi", eu gemo com os dentes cerrados, apertando os meus dentes juntos com firmeza.

Seus lábios se enroscam no mesmo sorriso estúpido de antes, e ele responde: "Bem, princesa, a terra é o seu papel higiênico", enquanto abre os braços em direção a floresta ao seu redor.

Meu olhar se intensifica à medida que eu ranjo meus dentes com mais urgência. "Olha aqui, Especial-Ed," eu resmungo, fazendo seu sorriso vacilar. "Você pode ser capaz de chicotear sua coisa para fora e espalhar a sua essência viril sempre que quiser, mas eu sou uma maldita _garota_", e sim, eu enfatizo este fato, agarrando meus mamilos da forma mais grosseira possível. Seus olhos se arregalaram comicamente quando eu continuo me segurando na minha mão pelo estofamento grosso de meu sutiã. "Portanto, não se atreva a insinuar que eu estou sendo uma 'princesa', simplesmente porque me agachar nessa floresta, fria e úmida, não parece atraente para mim. Entendeu?" Eu tenho um olho reduzido e um aberto se contraindo, enquanto ouso esperar ele discordar.

Ele estala sua língua e inclina a cabeça para um lado. "Você sabe, se eu escutasse melhor, seria quase como se eu pudesse ouvir violinos tocando", ele brinca com suavidade. Eu empurro a árvore com um olhar ameaçador e me preparo para reduzir as minhas expectativas femininas quando ele acrescenta: "Não se esqueça, quando for se limpar, são três folhas, baby", e pisca, um riso profundo escapando de seus lábios. Ele está curtindo o meu desconforto um pouco demais.

Eu giro em cima dele e mergulho a mão na minha bolsa Gucci, mal contendo a vontade de tirar a faca quando eu retiro um pacote de Kleenex do bolso. Eu sorrio enquanto eu o aceno para ele e começo a andar. O imbecil parece realmente decepcionado quando revira os olhos e cai no chão.

"Não olhe!" Eu grito quando me posiciono atrás de uma árvore grande, longe o suficiente para que ele não pudesse me ouvir enquanto eu faço isso.

De longe, eu posso ouvi-lo dizer: "Não fique se achando, Anna Nicole!"

Reviro os olhos e solto as minhas calças, fazendo caretas e resmungos enquanto me agacho. Não há nenhum jeito certo para uma menina fazer xixi no mato, eu descubro. Se eu mantiver minhas pernas muito perto de mim, eu piso em cima. Se eu agacho muito longe, eu mijo na minha calça. Se eu me inclino em um sentido ou no outro, ele escorrerá pelas minhas pernas. Naturalmente, eu estou convencida de que o termo "inveja do pênis" foi criado por uma mulher durante um agachamento na floresta.

Aproveito o que deve ser cinco minutos para esvaziar minha bexiga e utilizo os lenços do meu Kleenex avidamente. Eu levanto o meu moletom e estou aliviada que pelo menos uma questão foi resolvida. Eu estou ligeiramente mais confortável enquanto ando de volta para onde ele está sentado, encostado a uma árvore e brincando com alguma folha rebelde de uma samambaia. Ele olha para ela fixamente, perdido em pensamentos quando me aproximo, e posso perceber a mudança súbita de seu estado de espírito que é evidenciada pelo conflito nos traços verdes em seus olhos. Sento-me a alguns metros de distância e pego minha bolsa, pegando um pacote de chicletes e extraindo uma vara de seu invólucro. Eu os comprei em San Diego, na esperança de que mastigar no avião fosse evitar que meus ouvidos explodissem. Agora, era a coisa mais próxima que eu tinha de um sustento.

Meu estômago estava infeliz quando eu o coloquei em minha boca e comecei a mastigar. Eu me pergunto, enquanto eu encontro o hesitante olhar de Edward, o quão estúpida eu seria se estivesse feliz com a fome forçada.

Tinha que ser a dieta mais eficaz de todas.

Ele está me encarando estranhamente quando eu enfio o invólucro descartado em minha bolsa e meu chiclete mentolado é mordido o mais sutilmente possível. "O que você tem aí?", Pergunta ele, curiosamente, inclinando-se para mim e espreitando a bolsa preta que repousa em meu quadril.

"Coisas", eu digo evasivamente e a cubro protetoramente com minha mão. "O que é isso para você?"

Ele olha para cima e me encara fixamente. "Me dê seu espelho", ordena.

Eu estreito meus olhos e agudamente informo, "Eu não tenho um espelho."

"Mentira", responde ele, avançando em direção a mim. "Como você tão carinhosamente apontou anteriormente, você é 'uma merda de uma _menina_'. Todas as meninas têm espelhos. Especialmente as princesas. Me dê", diz ele e estende uma mão, com a palma para cima.

Foi preciso cada pedaço de minha paciência não pensar sobre essa facada quando eu insisto: "Eu. Não. Tenho. Um. Espelho".

Duvidosamente, ele olha para mim e mantém a sua palma na posição vertical. "O que é isso, algo constrangedor? Você tem um desses pó compactos da Pequena Sereia ou algo assim?"

"Pequena Sereia?" Pergunto enquanto bato minha gengiva entre os dentes. "Você poderia _ser_ mais sem sentido?" _Sério, onde ele está aprendendo essas merdas? __  
_  
Ele zomba e levanta o queixo, deixando a palma da mão no chão. "Você poderia _ser _mais irritante?", Pergunta ele, os olhos se apertando.

Minhas mãos apertam em torno da alça da bolsa e eu sinto meus olhos se iluminando de uma forma furiosa. "Você poderia _ser_ mais idiota?" Eu grito.

As rugas na sua aprofundam seu nariz quando ele olha com desprezo para mim. "Você poderia _ser _mais vadia?", Ele retruca com altivez.

"Sim!" Eu grito em sua cara. "Eu poderia, por isso não me teste, porra!"

Seus olhos brilham quando ele retorna a palma da mão para a posição ereta, olhando para mim com uma fúria constante. "Me dê sua bolsa, porra", ele ordena em uma voz ameaçadoramente calma.

Eu dou uma risada. "Bem, já que você pediu tão bem... Não. Eu puxo a bolsa do meu quadril para o meu estômago, segurando-o firmemente contra mim.

Suas narinas se abrem, as rugas no seu nariz desaparecem quando suas palmas viram para cima em um punho agitado quando ele a deixa cair ao seu lado. "... Você é tão... fodidamente intolerável!" Ele rosna e balança de encontro à árvore, finalmente mudando o seu olhar ao meu. Eu vejo quando ele aperta a ponta de seu nariz de novo, empurrando o peito com um sopro afiado. Parece que ele está quase se acalmando quando encontra meu olhar de novo, e de repente começa a uivar, "Caso você não tenha notado, estamos perdidos na porra da floresta!" Ele levanta as mãos para o ar, frustração e raiva derramando por todos os poros de sua pele pálida como se ele tivesse algum furo oculto e vomita. "_Não_ temos comida, _nem_ água, _nem_ telefone, e eu estou completamente _fodido_ agora!" A veia em sua testa que se projeta por trás da contusão e fica vermelha enquanto ele continua seu discurso: "E não quero dizer fodido como 'perdidos-na-selva-com-um-homem-das-cavernas'. Quero dizer, regiamente, fodido como 'se-eu-conseguir-sair-daqui-estou-morto'!" Seu peito é exigente, entra, sai, vai para cima e para baixo enquanto eu engulo nervosamente.

O verde de seus olhos agora está quente, não morno. Nem mesmo simplesmente quente, mas fervente, queimando, ardendo. Eu vejo os salpicos de brilho de âmbar e ardor em torno do preto de suas pupilas. Eu não entendo a fonte que dispara seu humor óbvio, mas esta é definitivamente a amostra mais profunda que eu já vi. Isso me deixa desconfortável.

Ele implora em um sussurro: "Então me dê a bolsa. Por favor", e, lentamente, levanta a mão novamente. A chama de seus olhos cintila e cai em um brilho opaco de exaustão. Alguma coisa sobre isso e as cavidades de seu rosto afundando cada vez mais, enquanto sua pálpebra tampa algo bem profundo. Passo um momento olhando em seus olhos, tentando decifrar o enigma de seus problemas. Gostaria de saber se o acidente com seu carro vai fazê-lo ser terrivelmente punido ou algo similar. Eu penso se algo é relacionado a isso ou a sua reputação decadente ou talvez até mesmo a algo relacionado a mulheres, mas eu não posso saber.

O que eu _sei_ é que ele tem preocupações muito maiores do que eu, talvez até maiores do que estar perdido na floresta. Alguma coisa escondida e oculta o corrói. Se eu olhar para ele perto o suficiente, eu posso vê-lo se levando pouco a pouco. Eu percebo que estou longe de ser um ponto na tela de seu radar, e estou na frente do seu rosto. É o que eu gosto mais nele, mas por algum motivo, eu sinto uma pontada de decepção nesse pensamento.

Eu removo a correia em torno do meu ombro e a coloco cuidadosamente na palma da mão, vendo quando ele, agradecido, desliza em direção a ela e a coloca em seu colo. Ele a abre totalmente e a vira de cabeça para baixo, despejando o conteúdo na terra diante dele.

Eu vejo quando ele joga a bolsa de lado e encontra o meu olhar. "Sinto muito por ter gritado", diz ele com sua voz suave.

Eu trago os meus joelhos ao meu peito e os abraço. "Não, você não sente", eu respondo, fazendo o meu melhor para ignorar o fato de que ele tinha apenas jogado uma bolsa Gucci de dois mil dólares na terra molhada.

Seus lábios se contorcem quando ele mesmo admite: "Não, não realmente." Observo suas mãos se moverem através de meus pertences, e eu realmente não me importo que ele esteja olhando sem censura o que sou. Se qualquer coisa, eu estou um pouco curiosa sobre o que o conteúdo da minha bolsa revelará.

É inteiramente em vão.

Ele começa a resmungar baixinho quando ele encontra o monte de lixo, uma expressão de foco total em seu rosto. "Lenços, caneta, gloss, chiclete... óculos de sol, uma cópia de 'Orgulho e Preconceito'..." Ele pára e olha para mim, franzindo uma sobrancelha, mantendo a cópia na mão. Continuando, ele diz, "chaves, carteira, recibos, faca..." ele pára enquanto segura a faca e olha para mim. "Você tem uma faca", diz ele sem emoção.

Reviro os olhos e penso: _Não me diga, Sherlock_. Em vez disso, eu sorrio e respondo em uma voz adocicada, "Eu planejei te esfaquear".

Ele franze os lábios, colocando a faca ao seu lado. "Uma lâmina vem a calhar", resmunga. Eu não estou necessariamente preocupada com ele a segurando, então eu o deixo de lado, internamente incentivando seus maneirismos de escoteiro. Imagino-o sentado na frente do conteúdo da minha bolsa Gucci, com aquela roupa bege, um lenço no pescoço e seus emblemas exibidos orgulhosamente. Eu suprimo uma risadinha, escondendo meu sorriso com o meu cabelo.

Ele continua mostrando o conteúdo da minha bolsa e passando a fazer comentários sobre os itens sob sua respiração. "Arma inútil, perfume fedorento, um prendedor de cabelo que você deveria realmente usar agora - Advil - que, _Deus-fodidamente-sabe_ que eu poderia realmente usar agora - moeda, desinfetante de mão, carregador de telefone que não vai ser nada útil sem um _telefone celular_." Ele enfatiza isso atirando-me um olhar, que eu totalmente desconsidero. "Um cupom? Isso é estranho. Duvido que você precise de um desses. Baterias, absorv-" Sua voz corta quando ele solta precipitadamente um dos meus absorventes, limpando a mão em sua camisa com um olhar de nojo no rosto.

Estalo minha língua. "Ele não foi usado, Edward, Jesus," murmuro e faço a minha cara de sem vergonha.

Ele encontra o meu olhar e enruga o nariz. "Usado ou não", e abre a garrafa de desinfetante para as mãos, aplicando uma quantidade generosa em suas mãos. "Então, você realmente não tem um espelho?", Ele brinca, como se consigo mesmo quando seus olhos se inclinam sobre o conteúdo mais uma vez. "Porquê?"

Eu xingo e me inclino sobre o espaço entre nós para roubar um prendedor de cabelo. "Eu disse que não tinha. Eu não gosto de ficar me olhando", eu digo quando eu varro o meu cabelo longe do meu rosto e pescoço, amarrando-o com um nó no topo da minha cabeça.

Ele franze os lábios e me olha por entre suas pestanas escuras. "Não me diga que eu consegui ficar perdido com a princesa mais auto-consciente do mundo", ele pergunta ironicamente, continuando a mexer através das coisas da minha bolsa. Eu aperto o meu queixo e olho para longe, usando os dedos para triturar uma folha e engolir o caroço que se formou na minha garganta.

Persistente, ele murmura, "lenços usados, _nojento_, medicamentos..." Ele faz uma pausa e retira um frasco de comprimidos marrom que está espiando no fundo da pilha. Seus olhos estão em chamas com a curiosidade e expectativa. Este foi mais um vislumbre do que eu tinha planejado lhe dar.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu olho para ele em um momento de pânico. Ele está assustado quando minha mão envolve na sua e tenta arrancá-lo de suas mãos. Meus dedos puxam e meu peito aperta e minha mente grita: _"Muito pessoal, idiota!"_ Seus dedos são finos, mas fortes, mãos frias enquanto elas aprisionam meus segredos em suas mãos ossudas. Ele sulca suas sobrancelhas em meu esforço inútil antes de ler o rótulo em voz alta "Isabella Swan, Zoloft*." Seus olhos digitalizam o frasco mais uma vez, e de repente ele se arrepende, desenrolando seus dedos em torno dele e deixando a minha mão e a garrafa voando no meu estômago. Eu fujo de volta para a minha posição e pisco as lágrimas que ameaçam enfraquecer a minha aparência.

_*O cloridrato de __Sertralina__ (ou Zoloft) é um medicamento utilizado no tratamento da __depressão__. O mecanismo de ação é a inibição da receptação da __serotonina__._

Seus lábios se curvam para baixo em uma careta afiada e ele desvia o olhar. "Desculpe", ele resmunga, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos. Eu não faço nenhum movimento para amenizar sua culpa, em vez disso seguro o frasco perto do meu corpo, desejando que eu pudesse fazê-lo desaparecer dentro de mim. Eu me pergunto se ao ele ver o meu nome o fez ter qualquer lembrança, e rezo para o chão me engolir. Suspirando, ele encontra o meu olhar, mas ele permanece inalterado. "Você não pode tomar isso aqui, né? Seu estômago está vazio há muito tempo", ele sussurra com uma voz irritantemente clínica.

Eu ranjo meus dentes e assobio, "Não me diga, Dr. intrusivo".

Eu sinto as camadas de minha máscara descascar e derreter no fundo dos meus sapatos enlameados. O que está acima dela é tão feio que faz meu estômago enjoar. Eu quero afundar minhas unhas na carne coceirenta do meu rosto e puxá-la para longe, deixando o músculo e osso, vermelho e marfim, a legitimidade da alma e da fragilidade da medula mole que se encontra abaixo.

Ele está em silêncio enquanto retorna meus itens à sua localização legítima, ainda alegremente ignorando que o nome Isabella Swan significa escândalo, obrigação, humilhação, falha, e erro. Em vez de saber essas coisas com certeza, ele simplesmente sabe que eu sou uma garota de dezenove anos de idade que adora saneamento, lê literatura clássica, não gosta de lixo, é econômica, embora não seja necessário, gosta de estar preparada, odeia olhar para si mesma, e depende de medicação para manter esse sorriso falso inabalavelmente seguro.

Agora mesmo, Edward Cullen sabe mais sobre mim do que qualquer parente de sangue, e é absolutamente aterrorizante.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene: **__Meninas, eu morro com todo esse sarcasmo do Ed. Essa fic dá um nó na minha cabeça, mas me divirto. Eu li a fic toda e OMG... muita coisa boa por vir. Só são 17 capítulos ao todo, então aproveitem cada partezinha. Quem ainda não leu "Wide Awake" e "Company Loves Misery" (ambas as traduções estão em meus favoritos) corre pra ler. São história da mesma autora. E são demais! Beijos. Domingo que vem quem posta é a Lary. =)_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 5_**

**_Aos poucos Revelando os meandros da informação mentirosa._**

***- ~ I - o | WTF | o - I ~ -***

**_(Vulgo Mostre-me seus braços ...)_**

_

* * *

_

"Como é que você me fala nisso de novo?", Ele resmunga, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans escura.

Eu as vejo dançando pelo lado de fora, seu jeans muda na forma de seus dedos quando eu respondo: "Seu mal-educado, você mexe nas minhas coisas e ainda quer me culpar por tudo."

Seus olhos se deslocam para cima para o sol poente no céu, um suspiro agudo escapa dos meus lábios. Seu maxilar está escurecendo com a barba, e bruscamente ascende a inclinação acentuada, descansando em suas costeletas num granido furioso.

Começamos a andar depois do incidente da bolsa, mas o meu silêncio e seu estranho comportamento passivo ao longo das horas, por algum motivo, incomodou-me absurdamente mais do que já incomodava. Ele se desculpou mais uma vez, mas, eventualmente, perguntou como ele poderia concertar isso para mim. Surpresa de que ele se importava, eu disse-lhe que essa reviravolta era um jogo limpo, e se ele pôde invadir minha privacidade, eu deveria ser autorizada a uma oportunidade semelhante.

Suas sobrancelhas arquearam para cima, o pequeno pedaço de metal embutido em sua sobrancelha cintilou quando ele olhou para as nuvens espessas e puxou as mãos para fora. Ele despejou seu conteúdo sujo em uma terra diante de mim, e depois enfiou a mão no bolso traseiro. Uma mão pálida surge com uma carteira, o que cria um som lascivo que encontra a sujeira. Outra mão pálida emerge com um conjunto de pequenas bolsas que parecem ser preenchidas com algum tipo de pó.

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu percebi o saco transparente, fixando-me nos menores. "Por favor me diga que não é o que eu acho que é", eu suspiro com os meus olhos subindo para encontrar seu olhar.

Ele olha para trás vagamente quando diz, "Okay. Isto _são_ cinco gramas de heroína." Sua voz, sarcástica e zombeteira, é estranhamente vazia.

Eu levanto o saco e o inspeciono, suspirando com o reconhecimento. Eu sei sobre drogas suficientemente bem já que, durante quatro anos, eu tinha sido forçada a frequentar a escola de preparação em uma base diária. Eu provei drogas antes, é claro. Qual experiência na escola preparatória estaria completa sem um pouco de uso de narcótico? Eu tentei tão duramente encaixar minha personalidade quadrada, enquanto esperavam que eu fosse redonda. Eu me lembro da sensação de queimação, na forma que o pó era puxado para cima do meu nariz e desaparecia com amargura no fundo da minha garganta. Esse era o _meu tipo_ preferido: cocaína e drogas de prescrição esmagadas, elegantes e glamourosas. Tropeçar na toca coelho*, para nunca mais voltar.

_*Toca do Coelho- __Metáfora__para__o__caminho__conceitual__que é pensado__para__levar__a__verdadeira natureza da realidade__.__Infinitamente__profundo e__complexo__, aventurando-se__longe demais provavelmente não é tão__grande__de uma__idéia. Tomar__drogas__alucinógenas__podem ser__considerados "__tropeçar"__no buraco__do coelho__, mas__é__também__explorada__por meio do pensamento__filosófico__e__existencial__. __A origem__do__termo__é__do__buraco do coelho__em__Alice__no País das Maravilhas__._

Mas à noite, no escuro e barulho dos clubes noturnos da alta sociedade da cidade, coisas acontecem que estão muito além das minhas experiências casuais de cheirar no banheiro. As meninas vão sempre com a intenção de beber, dançar e transarem com o mais próximo caso-com-fundo-financeiro, mas às vezes, elas são atraídas para trás dos quartos reservados para os "VIPs" e as putas sexualmente raivosas. Todo mundo sabe que a probabilidade delas de se perderem em uma via venosa e no esquecimento silencioso é bastante elevado. Algumas meninas não retornam às vezes até dias mais tarde, despenteadas e mal conscientes, cheirando a fumaça obsoleta, bebida e sexo. Depois disso, elas estão viciadas.

Sou repentinamente lembrada pela rainha socialite, Rosalie Hale. Nós tínhamos ficado próximas, por alguns instantes. Minha mãe tinha uma vez me dito, "Você vai ver como ela se move, Isabella. Ela é o que você deve aspirar ser."

Rosalie sempre dá uma impressão fabulosa. Homens e mulheres se reúnem à sua perfeição, e ela brilha com suas atenções. Ela poderia estar desse jeito agora, se ela não tivesse se tornado uma prova de que mesmo a perfeição pode cair. Duas semanas antes de eu decidir vir para Forks, Rosalie Hale foi drogada e estuprada pelo proprietário de um clube famoso, Royce King.

Isso nunca foi divulgado, é claro.

Vendo seus olhos sem vida, enquanto ela estava deitada na cama do hospital tinha me posto sóbria sobre estilo de vida que eu mal tinha acabado de almejar. Eu não queria fazer parte disso, o preço do risco era muito elevado, mesmo para mim. Ela era o belo cisne que havia caído no chão, de bico em primeiro lugar, ferido e firmemente plantado no solo, assim que ela olhou para baixo e para cima caprichosamente. Que tipo de mãe quer que sua filha aspire ser _isso_?

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas quando eu deixei cair o saco de heroína e olhei timidamente para Edward. _Eu não deveria ficar surpresa_ , eu decidi. Meu pai me contou o suficiente no ano passado, sobre esta pessoa, de modo que eu deveria ter esperado, ou algo parecido com isto. Até agora, tinha sido difícil conciliar o conturbado escoteiro que caminhava ao meu lado com o criminoso que meu pai tinha fervilhado por telefone. Agora, ele estava começando a parecer com algo mais monstruoso do que meu pai havia explicado. Eu não vim até aqui, para encontrar uma outra versão mais barata do sadista, Royce King.

"Bem", eu começo sem a menor cerimônia a atiro o saco para o lado. "Eu acho que se você decidir usar essa porcaria em qualquer lugar perto de mim, eu vou confiscar minha faca", eu atiro, e depois sinto meus olhos ampliarem mais uma vez quando eu adiciono: "Espere. Você não está usando isso, você está?" Ele não parecia estar, mas eu realmente não o conhecia, por isso era difícil de julgar.

Seus lábios se enroscam em uma revoltada pose. "O que faz você pensar que eu envenenaria meu corpo com algo assim?", Pergunta ele, olhando fortemente para o saco e dou um passo curiosamente chocada para longe dele.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, eu respondo: "Hum, porque você tem um saco cheio disso com a sua pessoa." Eu quero que ele saiba que eu não estou julgando-o com base no meu pai. Eu estou apenas julgando-o baseada na grande quantidade de heroína que ele está carregando confortavelmente no bolso de trás.

Dois e dois são quatro, de qualquer forma que você coloque.

Ele se enrijece e se inclina contra o tronco coberto de musgo de um grande pinheiro, cruzando os tornozelos. "Eu _vendo_ drogas. Eu não _uso_ drogas. Há uma grande diferença", diz ele, levantando o queixo no ar e evidenciado seu nariz para mim.

Eu franzo os lábios, quando eu lhe examino e decido em dúvida se ele está sendo sincero. Ele simplesmente não _parece_ ser um viciado em drogas. Eu vi os sinais, e ele não estaria passando por retratação agora se ele estivesse usando. Sua pele seria mais pálida, e suas maneiras mais inquietas. De repente, curiosa, eu pergunto: "Então, se você não usa, então por que você iria vendê-la?" Não faz sentido para mim porque não se poderia ser de outra forma. Até mesmo uma escória como o Royce apreciava a euforia da droga oferecida.

Ele bufa e se agacha ao meu nível, o cabelo caindo sobre sua testa momentaneamente esconde o hematoma roxo. "Qualquer comerciante, com metade do cérebro sabe melhor do que usar", responde ele, desviando o olhar envergonhado para o chão. "Eles acabam consumindo todos os seus suprimentos e se fodem, pois o vício se torna sua única despesa. Enquanto isso, pessoas como eu obtêm todos os seus clientes, porque os viciados também não são estúpidos idiotas. Ninguém gosta de estar ao redor dessa porra." Ele dá de ombros e suspira, deslocando seu olhar para o saco. "É um meio para um fim, mas provavelmente você não iria tão longe", ele sussurra e apóia o queixo nos joelhos.

Estou pronta para defender sua tese infundada antes de me decidir contra isso. Em vez disso, eu pergunto: "Porque seu pai perdeu o emprego?" Seus olhos brilham de raiva quando encontram os meus. Eu estou pensando se eu devo começar a contar a grande quantidade de emoções que ele passa em um período de apenas cinco minutos para a minha própria diversão.

"Ele não _perdeu_ o emprego", ele cospe venenoso. "Ele foi acusado injustamente e fez um exemplo para hipócritas filhos da puta que não podiam ver o que estava os encarando na cara", ele ferve, e seus olhos escurecem e ardem naquela maneira similar. Após um momento de respiração ofegante e afiada, ele acrescenta: "É chamado de assassinato de caráter. O povo desta cidade distingue-se dele." Seus punhos relaxam de seu punho e isso faz as suas pálpebras fecharem. A forma enérgica em que ele empurra seu cabelo longe de sua testa o faz parecer mais inocente do que eu sei que ele é. Royce King, ou não.

Lembro-me de manhã que meu pai me contou essa história. Charlie tinha prendido o próprio Dr. Cullen. O cirurgião mais venerado da cidade havia sido pego roubando drogas do hospital, e não apenas um pouco, também. Havia centenas de milhares de dólares em suprimentos supostamente assinados e interceptados, desaparecidos.

Os cidadãos da cidade, tinham ficado em um frenesi histérico quando a notícia se espalhou, sentindo que tinham sido induzidos ao erro pelo carisma e influência do Dr. Cullen. Eles se sentiram enganados e com medo de que a tendência da nova droga fosse contaminar seus filhos, e ele se tornou um alvo óbvio para uma paranóia já presente. Isso, juntamente com as próximas eleições políticas e sua recusa veemente a aceitar um acordo judicial fez um espetáculo particularmente indecoroso de todo o escândalo no tribunal. Eles tinham dificuldade em fazer as acusações apunhalarem, mas conseguiram condená-lo. Ele havia sido condenado a seis meses e multa encarregada de alguns milhares de dólares, mas também tinha sido proibido de praticar a medicina.

De um dia para o outro, o admirável, compassivo e rico Dr. Cullen se tornou o desempregado e inimigo público número um.

Eu não tenho idéia se essas acusações contra o pai de Edward eram bem fundadas, mas quando eu olho para o saco de drogas entre nós, pergunto-me se Edward não é muito, muito pior do Royce, possivelmente jogando seu próprio pai sobre o ônibus. "Você percebe que você está apenas confirmando a validade de tudo contra ele, certo?" Pergunto incrédula. "Só você faz isso? Ou é uma atividade da família?" Eu pergunto. Estou esperando mais de sua ira, por isso estou surpresa de encontrar com o seu suspiro desanimado.

"Eu não comecei o negócio até poucos meses atrás", ele sussurra com uma voz triste, escondendo o rosto nos joelhos. "Mas isso não importa agora. Nada disso importa." Eu vejo quando suas mãos vêm até seus cabelos, descansando em cima de seus cabelos espalhados delicadamente. Eu não consigo entender suas palavras, e isso me deixa incrivelmente mais agitada do que eu estou demonstrando, no _momento,_ de forma curiosa, contrária a repulsa que o seu comportamento deveria incitar.

No entanto, eu quero saber o "porquê" e "quando" desses eventos, para montá-las em um bonito quebra-cabeça. Eu _quero_ entendê-lo. Eu quero que ele justifique seu comportamento e entregue-se a idealista em mim que crê na bondade dos seus calorosos e raros olhos verdes. Eu quero saber se o que eu havia visto antes, não era falso, apenas escondido.

_Dane-se tudo à merda._

Com um movimento desagradável, dirijo o meu pensamento para as coisas que ele tinha extraído de seus bolsos. Eu acho que posso descobrir mais, indo por suas coisas, então eu começo a fazer exatamente isso. Ele tem muito menos do que eu. Somente uma quantidade escassa de trocados, uma carteira, as chaves de seu carro, um pedaço de papel de caderno dobrado, e um parafuso ao acaso estavam no chão macio diante de mim.

E, é claro, a heroína.

Eu vou para o item mais intrigante em primeiro lugar, esfregando as mãos juntas, em preparação para algo em particular, ouso dizer, suculento, quando eu levanto o papel dobrado. Eu estou supondo que é um bilhete de alguém quando eu desdobro, e eu preguiçosamente me pergunto se é de sua namorada. Eu acho que eu estou correta, quando esta reuni-se com uma escrita elegante e feminina, mas o conteúdo prova o contrário.

* * *

Edward,

Estou pegando um turno extra hoje à noite, então eu vou estar em casa quase ao amanhecer. Se você vai para a cidade, pegue um pouco de leite, por favor? Eu acho que Emmett bebeu um litro inteiro ontem. Precisamos começar a trancar as portas. Esse garoto é um poço sem fundo.

-Mamãe

P.S Não se preocupe com a noite passada. Ele não quis dizer aquilo.

Pare de deixar os sapatos no corredor.

* * *

Eu dobrei o papel de volta em seu pequeno quadrado e amaldiçoei a insurgência de perguntas que obilhete acrescentou tão convidativamente. Ele ainda está escondendo o rosto nos joelhos quando eu olho para cima, e eu considero perguntar-lhe o que a nota significa, sobre a mensagem sutil dentro, quem é esse "ele" é, o que "ele" não queria dizer.

Em vez disso, eu começo a sentir preocupação por sua mãe, que claramente se preocupa com ele e esta provavelmente preocupada sobre sua ausência. Eu a imagino andando no corredor de sua casa e vendo o espaço vazio onde seus sapatos sempre ficam. Eu imagino que ela rapidamente considera que ele tivesse obedecido a seus desejos. E então eu imagino o seu olhar para o galão de leite percebendo que Edward desapareceu. Antes de eu começar a imaginar o mesmo sobre meu próprio pai, um ato que eu sei que com certeza vai me causar tristeza momentânea, eu coloco a nota de lado e começo a me ocupar com a tarefa da investigação.

"O que é isso?" Eu pergunto, a minha voz curiosa invadindo o silêncio quando eu seguro o parafuso para inspecioná-lo.

Ele vira o rosto para olhar para mim, estreitando os olhos no item entre meus dedos. "Um parafuso", ele responde categoricamente. "Eu estava tentando consertar meu carro", acrescenta ele depois de uma pausa, ocultando o rosto mais uma vez.

Decidindo que este item é chato, e o deixo de lado, procurando o seu molho de chaves. Há nove chaves, o que parece um pouco excessivo para mim, mas há também um chaveiro de comprido, colorido, frisado, com as palavras, "# 1º irmão" escrito em branco, com miçangas quadradas.

"Você tem irmãos?" Pergunto surpresa.

Sem olhar para cima, ele murmura, "Irmã. O nome dela é Alice. Dezesseis anos".

_Alice_ . Um nome tão antiquado, medito, mas novamente, Edward também é. Suponho que seus pais estavam drogados quando os escolheram.

Eu desdobro a carteira com cuidado e, de repente, ele está me observando. Ele aperta seus braços sobre os joelhos e inclina a cabeça para trás contra o tronco musgoso atrás dele. Eu olho primeiro para sua licença de motorista do Estado de Washington. Fico sabendo que ele tem dezenove, também, mais velho que eu, por três meses, e que ele tem 77 quilos e cem gramas, e 1,85 de altura, e é um doador de órgãos. Eu gasto uma quantidade inadequada de tempo olhando para a foto em sua carteira, traçando as arestas do seu rosto bem barbeado, com o meu olhar, e guardando seus olhos na memória, porque eles parecem felizes no _presente_ momento. Imagino-o estando animado no dia em que ele passou no teste de condução, como qualquer adolescente estaria, o que leva cada grama do meu controle para manter meus lábios definidos em uma linha fina.

Eu reconheço o endereço de sua casa e meu estômago faz um flip solitário que dói, o ácido se movendo raivosamente contra a vaga que está sendo imposta. Os Cullen vivem no lado mais pobre da cidade. Forks não é uma cidade grande o suficiente para definir os "lados" ou qualquer coisa, mas é do conhecimento comum que uma longa rua no lado leste foi reservada para os casos de caridade, as mães que recebem benefícios sociais do governo, as pessoas com deficiência incapacitante, e aos idosos descartados.

Olhando para cima, eu encontro os seus olhos e eles estão distantes, as sobrancelhas puxadas para baixo nas extremidades, com uma expressão de remorso gravada em suas feições. Percebendo meu olhar sobre ele, ele atira os olhos para mim, e eu estou surpresa de ouvi-lo de repente, murmurar: "Você se considera uma pessoa que perdoa, Isabella?"

Eu pisco em choque com a pergunta inesperada quando ele segura o meu olhar. É a frase mais verdadeira que escapa de seus lábios desde que nos conhecemos, o que tanto intriga quanto me enerva. Eu realmente não tenho o hábito de falar de mim mesma, mas é fácil supor que ele está tentando me colocar no papel de alguém. Alguém que está perto, e talvez ferido em seus negócios corruptos. Vincando minha testa, eu respondo honestamente, mas de uma forma generalizada, "Eu suponho que depende da situação e se a pessoa pode me convencer de que está realmente arrependida."

"E se ela estiver?", Pergunta ele rapidamente, pescando para mim um pouco. O vislumbre de esperança em seus olhos é estranhamente desconcertante."Se ela estiver realmente arrependida, você poderia perdoá-la?", Pergunta ele com um foco desconfortável na minha expressão.

Eu levanto minhas sobrancelhas e não posso deixar de sentir como se eu estivesse sendo empurrada para uma obrigação em concordar. "Ah, eu suponho?" Eu respondo com cautela, mas também decido acrescentar: "Eu estaria mais propensa, se eu soubesse que ela tinha boas intenções." Isto não está indo a lugar nenhum, e eu não posso nem chegar a uma fórmula exata para sua investigação teórica. Estou raramente me desculpando com sinceridade, por isso é difícil dizer. Tenho a sensação que a pessoa com quem ele está preocupado não é nada parecida comigo, no entanto.

Felizmente, meu ajuste cuidadoso o faz parecer ligeiramente aliviado, quando seus ombros afrouxam. Seus olhos se afastam dos meus, o desconforto é evidente na reafirmação dos laços nas linhas de seu rosto. "Eu tenho boas intenções", ele murmura, como se confortando-se com suas palavras.

Eu esperei que ele continuasse, mas ele não, em vez disso ficou com o olhar perdido na distância com uma expressão pensativa. Eu recentrei a minha atenção para o conteúdo da sua carteira de couro, não encontrando cartões de crédito ou fotografias no interior. Não havia números de telefone de meninas, ou as grandes contas que eu esperaria ver de um traficante de drogas. Está essencialmente vazia. Existe um cartão de identificação caducado de Forks High School Library que não tem nada exteriormente exclusivo para o seu nome, e algo fino, amontoado na parte traseira. Eu sulco minhas sobrancelhas quando eu mergulho o meu dedo dentro e saio com o pacote laminado de um preservativo.

Eu solto-o com um suspiro e começo a limpar as mãos no meu jeans freneticamente. "Eca, nojento." Faço careta e eu estremeço dramaticamente, sacudindo-o com meu dedo.

Ele ri e gargalha languidamente quando ele fala pausadamente, "Ela não foi usada, Isabella." O eco das minhas palavras anteriores é uma provocação, mas estou momentaneamente atordoada em sua primeira utilização do meu nome real. A dilatação de seu rosto quando ele sorri torto faz seus olhos parecerem mais brilhantes, muito próximos de ser seu caloroso olhar anterior.

Eu sorrio encantadoramente quando eu devolvo o preservativo não utilizado para a carteira e respondo: "Ele nunca vai ser, Edward."

* * *

**_Nota da Irene: _**_Esse foi um capítulo by Lary Reeden... =)_

_Eu amooooooooooooooo essa apurrinhação entre os dois. E a cada dia fica mais legal. Espero que estejam gostando... Domingo que vem tem mais um._

_Reviews são bem vindas.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**As Voltas Indefinidas Desses Desgarrados Vigilantes Entre Suas Cascas Pequenas. ****  
*****- ~ I - o | W.T.F | o - I ~ -* ****  
****(Vulgo Kumbaya, minha vadia... Kumbaya.)**

**

* * *

**

Eu comecei a me sentir um pouco condicionada ao desconforto dos meus dedos quando eles cavaram dentro dos meus sapatos. Renée diz que eu uso um tamanho seis, quando eu realmente desafio a norma da perfeição e do desgaste do sete. Eu sei que ela percebe isso e me lembro vagamente do dia em que ela havia descoberto que o meu sapato podia ser de um tamanho inferior.

Nós estávamos dentro de uma boutique de luxo com alguma amiga aleatória dela e com sua filha. Renée estava ansiosa para me desfilar, me vestindo com roupas que me faziam corar, e provando para as outras mulheres que ela também era dona de uma boneca de sua imagem mais jovem no espelho.

"Ela usa um seis", Renée disse com indignação, o vendedor inspecionou meus pés descalços. Ele tinha olhado para ela com uma sobrancelha curvada, e depois para mim, encolhendo os ombros e confiando em sua palavra. Os sapatos não couberam confortavelmente, e meus dedos foram esmagados de maneira desagradável e dolorosa. "Perfeito!" Ela bateu suas mãos e comentou sobre como o azul do dedo brilhava sob as luzes.

Seis era perfeito, então eu tencionei um sorriso e concordei, o que a fez sorrir. Mas eu não era um seis. Eu era um sete. Eu era apenas um numero fora do ideal, em cada medida. Meus seios eram de um tamanho muito pequeno, minha cintura era uma polegada muito grande, minha bunda era uma polegada muito pequena, e eu sou uma polegada muito baixa. Eu só nunca me importei porque eu fui instruída para tal.

A tarde passou rapidamente à medida que continuamos a andar e, finalmente, o sol estava mais uma vez começando a descer ao longo do horizonte. Eu comecei a assistir Edward curiosamente enquanto ele parava de vez em quando, sem palavras arrancando algum tipo de amora da vegetação que passamos, e colocando-as no bolso do casaco cinza. Ele desliza a faca em sua cintura e, ocasionalmente, olha para o céu enquanto nós marchamos através de ramos suspensos e passamos por cima de raízes e troncos.

"Eu não entendo", ele resmunga, segurando um cipó grande longe para que eu possa passar. "Nós deveríamos ter atingido uma pista até agora." Ele abana a cabeça enquanto libera o ramo e continua a andar. Suas mãos caem no seu queixo de barbas salpicadas enquanto ele o esfrega pensativo, distraído.

Com frio, eu envolvo meus braços em volta de mim enquanto ele olha ao redor das árvores e folhagens, esperando que ele consiga encontrar sua orientação, porque eu estou subconscientemente colocando tudo em seus ombros. Eu removo outro chiclete da minha bolsa Gucci, e descarto a embalagem no chão em contrariedade com a sua incerteza.

Bufando, ele continua seu caminho e eu o sigo, como sempre, resmungando.

Ele se torna progressivamente mais sombrio quando as horas se passam, e eu começo a me perguntar se não deveríamos voltar para encontrar o caminho, apesar de eu perceber que será provavelmente mais do que um dia de caminhada de volta. A falta extrema de sentido de direção de Edward me deixa com compulsão de tomar as rédeas, embora eu provavelmente não fosse muito melhor. Eu posso ver a viagem e a ansiedade o atacando quando seus olhos ficam em fendas escuras e digitalizam vigilantemente.

Minhas unhas empurram em minha carne a cada passo, e fica difícil de continuar quando a lua nasce. Estou prestes a vocalizar meu cansaço quando ele segura uma vinha de volta para que eu passe, uma sensação de déjà vu bate em mim. Eu olho para o chão, me dobro, e recupero o papel do chiclete descartado com os olhos cansados. Eu o seguro e suspiro com agonia.

"Nós estamos andando em círculos", ele geme, pegando o papel de minha mão e esmagando-o em seu punho. Ele gira sua cabeça para trás e afunda contra outra árvore nas proximidades. Seus dedos puxam seu cabelo, e seus olhos, profundamente perturbados, se tornam desfocados enquanto ele desliza para baixo e berra de frustração.

De repente, me sinto estranha ao observar sua frustração evidente, por razões que eu não posso compreender. Eu o vi frustrado continuamente ao longo dos últimos dois dias, mas isso parece diferente, como se ele estivesse verdadeiramente derrotado. Acho que desde que eu estou contando com ele, isso me faz mais compreensiva do que eu deveria estar. Com um suspiro, eu desabo no chão e começo a retirar os sapatos. O preenchimento da meia dupla fez meus sapatos ficarem incrivelmente mais apertados, e eu me encolho quando eu os removo.

Eu estico os dedos dos pés e os mexo dentro dos limites de minhas meias, implorando. "Quem é 'ele'?" Pergunto, quebrando o silêncio e esperando distraí-lo de sua derrota enquanto eu esfrego meus dedos suavemente.

"O quê?", Pergunta ele.

"O 'ele' dessa nota em seu bolso. Sua mãe disse que 'ele' não quis dizer isso", esclareço distraidamente enquanto massageio meus pés.

"Oh", ele respira, piscando-me por um momento antes de imitar minhas ações e desamarrar seus sapatos. "Meu pai", ele responde severamente, enquanto tira suas botas escuras, colocando-as de lado com um suspiro. "As coisas na minha casa estão..." ele faz uma pausa, baixando a cabeça quando um lampejo de agonia varre suas feições. "Tensas".

Mordendo os meus lábios, eu pergunto: "Por favor, explique," apenas para distrair-nos do fato de que a lua tornou-se escondida atrás das nuvens. A escuridão é mais peculiar do que na noite anterior, o dossel dos ramos e folhas acima de nós, soprando ventos uivantes.

É difícil entender a sua expressão enquanto ele repousa a sua cabeça contra a árvore. "Esta não é uma merda de acampamento onde todos se sentam ao redor de uma fogueira e conversam. Isso não é da sua conta", ele responde com uma voz fria.

Reviro os olhos e enrolo os pés no chão debaixo das minhas coxas para aquecê-los. "Quer saber o que eu acho?" Eu pergunto.

"Não".

Eu começo a cantarolar: "Acho que seu pai está chateado porque seu filho está validando as acusações de todos contra ele. Eu acho que ele provavelmente deixa isso claro, em uma base regular, e eu também acho que sua mãe está presa no meio." Eu estou gostando - demais - de ser espectadora na vida de alguém dessa vez. Em San Diego, tudo é tão cortado e seco, e todos sabem da vida de todo mundo. Edward é um enigma divertido, complexo, mas um pouco previsível.

"Isso é ótimo", ele ri, e eu registro o baque surdo da cabeça dele na casca da árvore. "Isso é um pesadelo do caralho", ele murmura baixinho.

Eu dou risada apesar disso. "Muito rainha do drama?" Eu pergunto, surpresa e consternada com a sua sugestão.

Ele bufa, imóvel. "Esse é seu trabalho, Britney Sears."

"É 'Spears'", o corrijo, interiormente me chutando por retificar o seu desprezo.

"Eu sei como é dito," ele resmunga. "Foi uma dupla referência para... oh, _sem-uma-porra-de-noção_." Ele suspira e resmunga baixo para mim ", sem capacidade intelectual para compreender os meandros de seus insultos."

Isto me faz rir, claro. Os sons do meu riso ecoam pelas árvores em torno de nós, mais alto do que eu pretendia. Eu imediatamente suprimo a minha gargalhada e me encontro com um rosnado que não é nem dele, nem meu.

Meu estômago está vadiando como Renée na noite antes do dia do Botox.

Bato a minha mão sobre minha boca, puxando os meus joelhos em meu estômago, na esperança de que possa abafar os sons que surgem.

Edward se endireita, o som de alerta me prepara para sua abordagem. "Você tem que comer", ele sussurra, enfiando a mão no bolso e tirando um punhado dessas amoras cor de rosa.

Eu as olho na penumbra. "Eu não vou comer essas amoras aleatórias da floresta, obrigado."

"Não é aleatória", ele resmunga, aproximando-se do meu lado. "Elas são amoras rosas*, e eu as como todos os dias. Aqui." Ele estende a mão, cheia de bagas e as empurra para mim.

_*Gente, amoras em inglês é __black berry__, essa que ele cita é __salmon berry__ e eu procurei e encontrei uma amora de outra cor. É uma amora selvagem, encontrada somente em meio à mata fechada. Ela é amarela e também tem a rosa, então como não temos essa amora por aqui, inventei um nome para ela._

Eu estreito meus olhos. "Você tem comido isso _todos os dias_, e não me ofereceu nenhuma até agora?" Pergunto-me num sussurro furioso, meu estômago roncando mais uma vez.

Ele zomba. "Você não me ofereceu nenhum dos seus chicletes. Não é como se você não tivesse um pacote cheio."

"Você poderia ter pedido." Eu respondo, secretamente sentindo um pouquinho de culpa por eu não ter lhe oferecido nenhum.

Em uma voz firme, ele ordena: "Coma as malditas bagas", e de repente agarra minha mão, despejando-as em minha palma.

Eu as seguro perto do meu rosto e tento inspecioná-las na escuridão. Eu não sou conhecedora da comensalidade de vegetação de floresta, e esta parece uma responsabilidade bastante grande para confiar a ele. Mais um rugido alto e um movimento do meu estômago trai minha ansiedade, e eu estalo uma em minha boca, a mastigando experimentalmente. Elas não têm necessariamente um sabor agradável, mas não são ruins, também. Há uma ponta de doçura, mas a maior parte é amarga e com uma textura mais áspera do que eu esperava. Suponho que, sendo apenas perto da primavera, elas ainda não estão totalmente maduras. Ciente de que não é a coisa mais terrível que já digeri, eu como mais, consumindo primeiro em pares, trios e, em seguida, só as empurrando em minha boca.

"Não é tão ruim, hein?", Ele sussurra do meu lado, e eu posso vê-lo desenhar linhas na areia com o talo de uma folha grande.

Eu paro de mastigar e engulo grosso, movendo minha mão ao meu saco e retirando o meu pacote de chicletes. Eu o afasto para perto dele, colocando-o delicadamente sobre seu joelho. "Sinto muito sobre o chiclete. Não foi de propósito." Eu admito com remorso, correndo minha língua sobre os dentes para retirar os resíduos da amora.

Sua mão desce do tronco e alcança provisoriamente o chiclete. "Tudo bem", diz ele, enquanto extrai uma vara do invólucro e a empurra na boca. "Eu era muito orgulhoso para pedir", ele acrescenta com uma voz mais calma, mastigando suavemente.

Sua aceitação rápida da minha oferta irrisória, justaposta com a sua leve admissão deixa-me orgulhosa e momentaneamente abalada, e sinto meu rosto aquecer. Sua vulnerabilidade me deixa incrivelmente mais envergonhada por reter isso dele. Aguardo sua réplica espirituosa para compensar a fraqueza que ele tinha demonstrado, esperando algo terrivelmente previsível como uma referência a Suculenta. Eu seria grata pela oportunidade de contrariar o seu insulto e nos colocar de volta no mesmo lugar confortável e familiar que estamos desde que nos conhecemos. Mas, em vez de aliviar a tensão da atmosfera estranha, chamando uns aos outros de nomes bobos, nos sentamos em silêncio, mastigando nosso banquete da meia-noite.

Estou chegando ao fim do meu punhado de amoras quando ele fala: "Então, pra que esse Zoloft?"

Eu endureço e engulo o resto da minha refeição escassa. "Eu pensei que esta não era uma noite e conversas?" Eu digo com uma voz mais dura que o previsto.

Eu posso senti-lo encolher, a extremidade do seu ombro pasta o meu quando ele diz, "Só estou jogando conversa fora."

Eu franzo os lábios e respondo com uma voz irônica, sem pensar, "Conversa fora é: 'Ei, Ted. O que acha dos Dodgers.' e não é 'Ei, por que você não explica por que você toma doses cavalares de anti-depressivos para facilitar as manhãs e parecer valer a pena o esforço."

E só assim, eu tenho uma boca maior do que Divine Brown*.

_*__** Divine Brown**__ é uma ex-__prostituta__estadunidense__ que ganhou considerável reconhecimento público em 1995 quando __Hugh Grant__, um ator britânico, foi flagrado recebendo um boquete dela em um carro na __Sunset Boulevard__ em __Hollywood__. _

"Dificuldades para se levantar de manhã, hein?", Pergunta ele com uma voz irritantemente casual enquanto bate sua gengiva. "Parece ser um caso bastante normal para se desperdiçar prescrições dessas."

Eu dou uma risada sem graça quando eu deslizo meus olhos fechados. "Seja como for, especial-Ed. Você não sabe nada sobre isso", eu respondo, encontrando consolo na verdade da minha afirmação e ao regresso dos xingamentos.

Ele fica em silêncio por vários momentos, e os sons do farfalhar varrem ramos aéreos entre nós assustadoramente. Ele suspira. "Você não estava muito longe antes", diz ele, antes de esclarecer, "Sobre o meu pai e tudo mais."

Abro os olhos, depois de ajustá-los com a escuridão bem o suficiente para ver os contornos nítidos do seu rosto. Eu olho ceticamente para ele, me perguntando porque ele está jogando esse súbito momento Kumbaya*. "Oh", eu pergunto, levantando uma sobrancelha.

_*__Kumbayah ("Come By Here" — "Kum ba yah" - "Venha Aqui") __era uma canção espiritual dos Afro-Americanos dos anos 30. Foi apreciada durante o renascimento popular dos anos 60 e transformou-se na canção padrão de fogueiras._

Ele balança a cabeça, formando um vinco sucinto entre suas sobrancelhas. "Mas você não estava completamente certa, também. Ninguém está", ele murmura, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. "As pessoas não percebem o que algo assim pode fazer a uma família", diz ele desanimado, e eu posso facilmente assumir que o 'algo assim' deve ser os problemas legais do Dr. Cullen.

Há um silêncio em que eu chuto as pernas diante de mim e dou-lhe toda a minha atenção, ansiosa para incentivar a sua oferta de remendar o meu quebra-cabeça. Quando ele não continua imediatamente, eu falo com cautela, "Como era antes?" Eu realmente não quero percorrer essa merda chata, mas a opção que ver a foto maior exige os pequenos detalhes do fundo.

Um sorriso triste se reboca nos seus lábios enquanto ele puxa um joelho até o peito. "As coisas eram boas, eu acho. Nossa maior preocupação na época era para onde iríamos passar nossas próximas férias." Ele ri com uma expressão distante, enquanto mastiga suavemente, os músculos de sua mandíbula se expandindo com cada mastigada. "Alice sempre ganhava as batalhas. É impossível dizer 'não' para ela", acrescenta ele, mas depois seu sorriso cai e seus olhos olham para os meus. Eu pego um vislumbre do desespero em seu olhar quando ele diz, "Nós agüentamos um monte merda."

Meus lábios puxam para baixo em uma careta, quando eu rapidamente o olho, temendo que ele vá ver a verdade que se encontra abaixo disso, e como muito provavelmente eu agüento um monte de merda em uma base diária. Olhando as minhas unhas, eu pergunto: "Como isso ficou tão ruim?" Parece um salto tão extremo, de se preocupar sobre destinos de férias para ter que vender heroína para suportar as despesas.

Ele está em silêncio por um momento antes de suspirar fortemente. "Bem, é fodidamente óbvio, não é?", Pergunta ele com os dentes cerrados. Eu posso ouvir sua respiração travar e interiormente faço careta com o sinal de sua mudança de humor rápido quando ele continua em um tom sério ", o chefe da família é mandado para a prisão, os honorários do advogado começam a se somar, não há mais renda, sem o apoio de... ninguém, e a próxima coisa que você sabe é que a casa com a cerca branca está sendo tomada de vocês." Ele aperta a ponta de seu nariz e solta respirações lentas, finalmente se acalmando quando ele terminar, "dinheiro não pode comprar felicidade, mas é certo que ele ajuda muito com a merda toda."

Eu pessoalmente estou inclinada a concordar com o seu sentimento, mas estou mais inclinada a saber mais. "Porquê?" Eu pergunto. A pragmática em mim está faminta pela informação que a sua visão proporciona, enquanto a idealista em mim diz para ela parar sua choradeira e ser grata de que ele tem dois pais que não dão a mínima para ele.

"Por que o dinheiro ajuda?", Pergunta ele, incrédulo, encontrando meu olhar com olhos hostis. _Aqui vamos nós de novo_, eu suspiro quando ele ferve, "Como você se sentiria vendo sua mãe reduzida a um trabalho de garçonete no Lodge para alimentá-la? Qual seria a sensação de ver a culpa de seus pais por terem que negar a sua filha o seu primeiro carro, ou aulas de balé, ou essa maldita bolsa Gucci que ela estava falando por um mês e que, coincidentemente, está presa em seu maldito quadril agora!" Vacilei para longe de sua voz insensível, empalidecendo em choque e determinada a permanecer rígida até que ele acabasse com sua inimizade com a minha curiosidade. Ele estala a boca fechada, temor varrendo suas características quando ele deixa cair seu olhar e passa os dedos pelos cabelos. "Desculpe", ele murmura, olhando para mim com remorso. "Assunto encerrado."

O olhar de pena me atinge e, eu percebo, que provavelmente não vai durar muito tempo, dada a sua propensão desumana a mudar seu comportamento em um piscar de olhos. Este fato, misturado com a contrapartida de sua reação versus a explicação faz um riso profundo se construir dentro de mim. Ele também pode ter algo a ver com o meu hábito de rir nos momentos mais inapropriados. Eu faço o meu melhor para parar, não disposta a desencadear sua ira novamente esta noite, mas muito parecido com o acidente de carro, acho que é inevitável. O riso irrompe da boca do meu abdômen em uma gargalhada profunda, e eu me dobro, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Eu rio em minhas mãos, esgueirando um olhar cauteloso para ele através dos espaços dos meus dedos, e estou agradavelmente surpreendida ao ver a contração de seus lábios. Impulsionada por sua própria diversão, eu digo com risos: "Você é mais sombrio do que uma menina inchada, com TPM, da pré-escola em restrição." _E, Deus sabe que eu conheci o suficiente delas para ser uma perita.  
_  
Eu sinto uma onda de alívio familiar quando eu percebo que e passei por todo esse absurdo.

Ele ainda está lutando contra um sorriso quando revira os olhos e resmunga: "Sim, sim. Tanto faz." A escuridão exagera nas sombras de seu rosto, fazendo ele parecer fundo e velho quando eu me abraço mais apertado, recuando com a frigidez da brisa, e o repentino "Você consegue andar mais?", ele finalmente pergunta, achatando as palmas das mãos contra a sujeira e se preparando para levantar.

O simples pensamento de enfiar meus pés de volta nos sapatos me faz estremecer. Minhas pernas estão doloridas, especialmente o meu pescoço e ombros, que ainda se recuperam do acidente. Meus olhos, pesados e cansados, desejam o alívio do sono. Eu sei que eu não quero andar mais, mas eu também já não sinto prazer no pensamento de perturbar-lhe e isso me irrita. Sento-me em silêncio enquanto eu contemplo se devo ou não admitir a ele como estou me sentindo muito esgotada.

Como se sentisse o conflito passando na minha cabeça, seus braços afrouxam, e ele afunda de volta no chão. "Nós podemos descansar", diz ele, apertando a jaqueta. "Eu não estou exatamente com nenhuma pressa para chegar em casa, de qualquer maneira."

Eu franzo a testa, duvidosa de que um lar "tenso" poderia ser pior do que o congelar nossas bundas na floresta a noite toda, mas decido usar o provérbio de pegar o touro pelos chifres e enrosco-me contra a árvore que eu estou encostada. Eu tento puxar o meu casaco sobre meus joelhos quando o comprimo em meu peito, mas acho que estou muito confortável para me mover. Eu simplesmente resolvo abraçar minhas pernas e descansar a minha bochecha no meu joelho, sentindo o arrepio ocasional reverberar através de minha forma aconchegada. Meus dentes batem, apesar do meu esforço para relaxar todo o meu corpo enrijecido e respirar. Eu aperto meus olhos fechados e me esforço para imaginar o calor, imaginando-me espalhando os dedos dos pés e joelhos, subindo o meu corpo e descansando contra os meus ombros.

Há um barulho suave de baralhar a meu lado, e eu abro meus olhos para encontrar Edward removendo sua jaqueta preto. Meus olhos se arregalam quando eu vejo seu peito pela primeira vez, sua camisa de flanela desabotoada e expondo uma camisa clara térmica abaixo. Ela está esticada sobre os planos de seu peito e deixa pouco à imaginação quando as sombras mostram as curvas de lá.

Edward Cullen é um idiota bastante atraente, eu decido.

Ele segura a jaqueta com incerteza, e eu sulco minhas sobrancelhas em confusão. Olhando para mim de soslaio, posso discernir sua expressão desconfortável quando ele repentinamente move a jaqueta em cima de mim, me cobrindo do vento cortante com o seu material pesado.

"Edward", eu sopro, mais do que um pouco atordoada com este ato abrupto de cavalheirismo enquanto eu tremo sob o casaco. "Você vai co-cooongelar até a morte", eu digo. Meu rosto, inconscientemente, fuça mais perto da tela quente, detectando um cheiro que envia uma onda de calor reconfortante por minha espinha. Cheira muito aconchegante e limpo, com uma pitada do cheiro de madeira que nos rodeia.

Ele muda seu olhar para longe, encolhendo os ombros. "Eu não estou com tanto frio", ele mente, um leve tremor em sua voz traindo seu arrepio. Seus dedos passam pelas mangas de sua camisa de flanela clara e eu sei que isso está longe de ser o suficiente para cobri-lo pela noite.

Eu sorri e me preparei para extrair o conforto quente da jaqueta grande, quando uma idéia rapidamente me atingiu. Não é exatamente o ideal, mal conhecendo um ao outro, mas dada as circunstâncias, eu acho que nós podemos ignorar esse comportamento infantil e ter algumas horas de uma grande proximidade. Exalo e movo meu corpo junto ao seu contra a grande árvore que já estava apoiada. Eu posso sentir o seu corpo endurecer quando eu encosto o meu lado no seu.

"O que você está fazendo?", ele murmura quando eu levanto o casaco, o espalhando metade sobre ele, pois é quase grande o suficiente para acomodar a nós dois.

Reviro os olhos. "Eu estou compartilhando a jaqueta," Informo com uma voz aguda, levemente irritada por eu estar sendo obrigada a falar o óbvio, o que de alguma maneira torna isso _mais_ complicado. "E o calor do meu corpo," eu reclamo em voz mais baixa.

Ele permanece rígido quando eu me enrolo mais em seu lado, desfrutando do calor que emana de seu braço e de sua coxa contra a minha própria. Calafrios residuais se retiram

do meu corpo, nossa proximidade torna possível sentir os leves tremores que ressoam através dele. Eu me aconchego mais próximo e decido que esta não é hora de estranheza. Ele vai ter que lidar com essa merda depois.

Minha cabeça está encostada na casca áspera quando ficamos encolhidos sob o peso de sua jaqueta. Finalmente, o meu corpo para de tremer e eu sou capaz de fechar os olhos com um suspiro. O calor de nós se acumula sob o tecido, envolvendo-nos em seu casulo suave e penetrando minhas muitas camadas. Espero que ele relaxe contra mim, para aceitar a minha oferta e se aproximar, mas ele não faz isso.

O sono neblina minha mente e meu corpo enrola, inconscientemente, para mais perto de seu calor, zumbindo de satisfação. Eu permito que meu rosto caia em seus ombros, ignorando o modo como seu corpo fica impossivelmente duro quando eu me alivio na doce libertação do sono. Quando eu durmo, estou quase certa de que eu posso ouvir um murmúrio aveludado surgir no silêncio, no fundo, aninhado na vegetação e nas trevas, "Eu realmente sinto muito."

***- ~ I - o | W.T.F | o - I ~ -*  
**

Não é um sono tranquilo. É mais como um padrão de doses, despertando nos intervalos e ao me aproximar do corpo rígido de Edward. Eu me jogo nele. Sua tensão palpável permanece quando eu sou repetidamente despertada pelos sons estranhos da floresta, mas eu sou de alguma forma capaz de voltar a dormir, sentindo-me estranhamente segura apesar da imprevisibilidade da vida selvagem local que deveria me assustar. Depois do meu oitavo ou nono despertar, eu começo a observar-lhe cedendo, pouco a pouco, até que, finalmente, eu posso ouvir seu ronco leve e sentir que ele afrouxou contra mim. Furtivamente, eu me viro para descansar em seu colo, suspirando baixinho quando o conforto e o calor cai em minhas pernas mal acolchoadas. É difícil manter uma distância educada sob essa circunstância. Eu definitivamente não quero acordar em cima dele e nem nada, mas acabei apoiando meu peito em seu braço e avançando meu nariz mais para perto da curva de seu pescoço quente.

O aspiro grogue, e em um grande segredo, tão-secreto-que-eu-não-admitiria-nem-mesmo-em-meu-leito-de-morte, penso na forma como eu acho que ele cheira realmente muito bem. Muito parecido com o casaco, ele tem cheiro de sabão e floresta, exceto que tem uma pitada de algo mais, talvez o cheiro do resto do seu creme de barbear. Meu nariz rasteja mais perto da carne exposta do seu pescoço, em busca de calor para aquecer a ponta, e fica parado entre a camisa e a carne acima de sua clavícula. Eu respiro-o. Minhas pálpebras caem quando meu nariz formiga, respirando suavemente em sua pele e se entregando a um sono mais profundo do que eu tive por toda a noite.

A próxima coisa que eu sei, sou acordada pela luz fraca do amanhecer, tão esmagada perto de Edward, que um observador casual poderia supor que éramos íntimos. Eu de alguma forma consegui enfiar meu pé com a meia entre suas pernas e me torci completamente nele. Meu braço entrelaçou com o seu e eu me inclinei contra ele, ainda descansando minha cabeça perto da curva do pescoço dele.

Eu rapidamente descubro que Edward tinha superado sua aversão ao contato físico um pouco bem demais.

Mais surpreendente do que a minha pose é onde eu o encontro - ou melhor, _sinto_ - suas mãos. Elas estão espalmadas, encravadas entre as minhas coxas, e se contraem de forma intermitente enquanto ele sonha, ainda inteiramente inconsciente.

Eu enrolo meus lábios em um sorriso de escárnio quando eu sinto seus dedos deslocarem de maneira infinitesimal, perigosamente perto do meu lugar especial "Santo-Fodido-Christian-Bale*". Seu rosto está descansando na minha cabeça, sua respiração está profunda enquanto a jaqueta se desloca para cima e para baixo. Ele está imóvel, com a exceção muito inconveniente de seus dedos.

_*__ "Christian Charles Philip Bale"__ é um ator __britânico__ nascido no __País de Gales__. Começou a chamar a atenção após sua atuação no filme __Império do Sol__, de __Steven Spielberg__, quando tinha apenas treze anos. A partir disso, passou a flertar com o cinema independente por muito tempo, e ganhou mais algum destaque por seu personagem em __Psicopata Americano__. Porém, os filmes que o tornaram mundialmente famoso foram __Batman Begins__, __The Dark Knight__ e __The Prestige__ (br: __O Grande Truque__)._

_Arrasta... arrasta-arrasta... arrasta... arrasta-arrasta-empurra-arrasta...  
_  
Seguro meus dentes juntos e me pergunto o que na terra-cor-de-rosa de Christian Bale ele está sonhando. Eu uso essa questão como uma tentativa fútil de rejeitar a sensação, porque _de nenhuma maneira no inferno_ eu vou aceitar ser despertada por Edward Cullen.

Cinco minutos depois, decido que ele está escrevendo, tricotando, tocando harpa, ou tocando um piano. Seja o que for, está se tornando muito difícil de achar revoltante quando a minha respiração fica suavemente irregular. Pigarreio alto na esperança de despertar-lhe... antes que ele me desperte.

_Mais uma vez.  
_  
Ele desperta, mas de um jeito infeliz. Em vez de acordar, suas mãos simplesmente se movem, de modo que uma está com a palma da mão para cima e uma palma está para baixo, suavemente segurando uma coxa. O atrito do movimento e as palpitações resultantes estão me aquecendo, dando-me o impulso para empurrar suas mãos para baixo completamente. De repente, seu mindinho tem espasmos. Eu suspiro, pois sinto ele pastar levemente a carne sensível da minha macia, latejante, desejosa...

"URSO!"

Sua cabeça se encaixa, quando suas mãos se retiram de minhas coxas e seus olhos nublam em torno da área. "Onde?", Pergunta ele e esfrega o rosto furiosamente, ainda um pouco desorientado enquanto ele procura na nebulosidade da manhã cinzenta, rígido com a tensão. Seus olhos permanecem loucamente vigilantes por uma fração de um ponto antes de precipitadamente vir para os meus, finalmente, absorvendo a nossa postura.

Eu rapidamente desprendo os meus pés de suas pernas e me afasto, momentaneamente de luto pela perda de seu calor e cheiro e _- putaqueopariu-mil-vezes _- seus dedos inadequadamente agradáveis. "Eu pensei que tinha ouvido um urso", murmuro com a cara tensa, meu rubor provavelmente traindo minha atitude normal.

O verde de seus olhos me ultrapassa quando suas sobrancelhas sulcam. "Você ouviu um urso?", Ele pergunta estupidamente. Eu estou querendo saber quando um piercing de sobrancelha infernal tornou-se atraente para mim, porque por alguma razão... ele definitivamente é agora.

Eu aceno a cabeça, franzindo os lábios e deslocando o olhar para a minha bolsa Gucci. Eu procuro um chiclete, enquanto ele está esticando os braços musculosos no ar e expondo um pedaço da carne pálida e peluda abaixo de seu umbigo. Meus olhos se arregalam quando eu chupo o ar, não apenas mordendo, mas engolindo todo o meu lábio. Balançando a cabeça, eu repreendo meus hormônios e seus fodidos dedos-contorcionistas. Eu sigo com meus olhos enquanto ele se move a poucos metros de distância, o som de um rápido _'zzziiippp'_ emerge.

Seu fluxo constante de urina atinge o chão entre seus pés com um respingo plano, seguido por seu suspiro. Inclinando a cabeça para o lado para ver se eu estou bem atrás dele assistindo, ele suspira: "Eu não me preocuparia com ursos, doida. Eles dariam uma olhada nesse seu cabelo ninho-de-rato que está ostentando e correriam para as montanhas".

E só assim, que qualquer traço "sexy" estava devidamente aniquilado com seu xixi casual e suas afrontas mesquinhas.

Eu estreito meus olhos e beijo minha gengiva. "Você está vivendo em uma casa de vidro, especial-Ed," Eu replico enquanto infelizmente enfio meus pés de volta em suas prisões de marca. Quando ele se vira para me olhar por cima do ombro, eu olho incisivamente em seu cabelo _ridículo_, que está apontando em todas as direções. Ele dá de ombros e se movimenta antes de fechar o zíper e virar.

É bastante claro que a atmosfera amigável e aberta que nós compartilhamos na noite passada agora está completamente desaparecida, substituída com o mesmo comportamento tolo e imaturo que estávamos afeiçoados.

O sentimento muito distinto do "errado" de minha reação anterior a ele acende um desejo abrupto e terrível. Eu mordo meu lábio pensativa enquanto ele se abaixa no chão e puxa suas botas. Eu vejo quando seus dedos ágeis trabalham nas cordas, caindo sobre os fios e amarrando-os com habilidade, destreza... e uma fodida agilidade.

Eu penso, _mas que inferno_. Estou encalhada no deserto com um traficante de heroína insuportável, lesionada, fria, faminta, sedenta, e ainda me recuperando de um breve, mas completamente chocante, lapso de julgamento hormonal. A miséria adora companhia, certo?

_Certo._

Mordendo meus lábios, pensativa, eu percebo que não é muito inteligente provocar um homem maior e que eu, realmente não conheço nesta particular forma isolada-da-moda da civilização, para chutá-lo. Claro, porque sou uma vadia tola, a emoção disso apenas a torna ainda mais atraente. E nada me faria mais feliz do que vê-lo perturbado.

Eu me ângulo ligeiramente para o lado, esticando meus braços acima de minha cabeça, e bocejando languidamente. Eu puxo as mangas das minha muitas camadas com os dedos no ar, forçando-os para cima e sentindo uma parte significativa da minha barriga completamente exposta ao orvalho frio da madrugada. Eu interiormente sorrio, esperando que ele esteja observando enquanto eu me torço para os lados, deliberadamente, puxando as mangas bem pra cima. Permito-me num ápice, ir rapidamente para o lado, e vendo ele na minha periferia, apenas o suficiente para saber que ele está olhando na minha direção.

Quando eu solto meus braços, eu imediatamente me viro e abaixo a minha bolsa, recuperando meu prendedor de cabelo de dentro. Descaradamente, eu ressalto minha bunda para fora e afasto as pernas ligeiramente, curvando as costas desenfreadamente. Me imagino sendo um pavão e espalhando minhas penas coloridas em volta das minhas costas em um grande alarde, cutucando o meu peito e me empinando orgulhosamente em torno...

Ou será que só os machos fazem isso?

Acho alguma medida de tranquilidade no fato de que eu não estou usando uma calcinha obviamente exposta ou nada. Acho que isso é realmente muito inocente - para _o meu gosto_. Estranhamente, estou um pouco nervosa, eu me preparo para avaliar sua reação, ainda pairando sobre a minha bolsa e prendendo o meu cabelo em cima da minha cabeça. Ocorre-me que este tipo de comportamento em negrito é uma novidade para mim. Nunca foi da minha natureza provocar alguém dessa forma, intencionalmente. Estou inesperadamente insegura.

Eu engulo em seco quando eu mantenho minha posição e me abaixo, a minha confiança em declínio. Eu trilho meus olhos pelo chão e pelo meio das minhas pernas, lutando para absorver suas características de ponta-cabeça.

Ele ainda está sentado no chão a poucos metros de mim, as botas atadas contra a sujeira, suas pernas dobradas enquanto ele morde a unha do dedo médio. Sua cabeça está inclinada para baixo quando ele rói a ponta do dedo, e sua mandíbula está afiada, e se move minuciosamente com suas rígidas mordidelas, e está mais escura com a barba nessa manhã. Nada disso importa, no entanto. O que importa é que ele está olhando - muito fixamente - na minha bunda com as pestanas escuras, seus cabelos selvagens derramando sobre sua testa e enquadrando o seu olhar.

Eu atiro a minha cabeça para cima para permitir que um sorriso largo e vitorioso se espalhe pelo meu rosto. Eu endireito e sacudo minha presunção antes de olhar para ele. Seus olhos escurecidos estão guinados nos meus antes de aumentarem novamente. Ele deixa cair a mão de sua boca e embaralha seus pés, arrepiando os cabelos enquanto ele olha para o lado com uma expressão estranha. Meu sorriso perverso aumenta apesar do meu esforço de subjugá-lo.

"Pronta para caminhar?", Ele pergunta rispidamente, sacudindo a sua garganta com uma óbvia engolida quando ele, mais uma vez, veste o casaco grosso e preto e cobre o peito que eu estou cansada de não fazer nada mais, só olhar.

"Sim", eu respondo vertiginosamente e arrebato a minha bolsa do chão, usando cada milímetro de contenção que possuo para não pular na frente dele quando ele conduz o caminho.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:**__ Meninassssss... faltam 5 dias para o meu casamento *dor de barriga de nervoso*... então a Ju, minha amiga para todas as horas, está postando para mim. Sejam legais e deixem super reviews. Essa história está apenas começando. Estou louca para que eu e a Lary a terminemos logo para vcs lerem. É muitooooo legal. Beijos e até domingo que vem com a Lary._

_

* * *

_

**Nota:**

Olá, pessoal! Como a maioria já sabe, nossa querida Irene vai se casar essa semana, então ela está super ocupada com os preparativos finais. Eu postarei as fics pra ela aqui a partir de agora e enquanto ela estiver na lua de mel... então, DEIXEM REVIEWS e mostrem o quanto vc's apreciam o trabalho maravilhoso que ela e a Lary estão fazendo traduzindo essa fic perfeita!

Bjs,

**Ju**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capítulo 7_**

**_O desconforto da órbita entre a proximidade e coragem exibe audácia.__  
_*- ~ I - o | WTF | o - I ~ -***  
**_(T__ambém conhecida como__ que tipo de puta você acha que eu sou?)_**

_

* * *

_

Eu achei que ele estaria mais propenso a falar enquanto nós nos movemos através da floresta, mas o seu padrão provou-me o contrário. Ele ficou excepcionalmente silencioso enquanto nós caminhamos, mais falante à noite, e enquanto descansamos. Eu acho que ele se perdeu em seu cuidadoso foco das zonas circundantes, arrancando amoras enquanto passamos pela peculiar vegetação, mantendo o olhar atento sobre a localização do sol no céu.

Acho um motivador eficaz para caminhar. Evidentemente, eu estou cansada da tarefa, e os meus pés ainda palpitam em protesto com cada passo que dou, por isso é uma distração bem-vinda. Eu começo a sentir o desejo crescer mais descarado quando o sol eleva alto no céu. Eu quero provocar uma reação mais forte e outorgar a confirmação aos meus resultados anteriores. Meu interesse é novo e excitante, e é assim _como eu_ começo a ter essas propensões, enquanto eu estou na floresta, parto com os meus pertences e estou higienicamente desafiada.

Edward detém um galho baixo de lado para mim, permitindo eu passar na frente dele, e meus quadris _rebolam_.

Eu nunca fui uma reboladora-de-quadris . Na verdade, eu sou conhecida por rolar os olhos para as meninas que são. Encontro-me de repente compreendendo a sua conduta quando eu estalo meus quadris para os lados e sacio a minha nova fixação. É como um momento em que tudo isso se encaixa no lugar, e eu sou finalmente a moça de dezenove anos que Renée tem tentado despertar. Eu sempre me imaginei deficiente, apática com o sexo oposto, ou talvez simplesmente frígida.

Mas graças a Edward, faz todo o sentido para mim agora o porque das meninas agirem dessa forma.

Eu não sou uma virgem de dezenove anos de idade ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu tinha flertado antes, com certeza. Mas apenas porque parecia a coisa certa a se fazer quando um homem particularmente atraente me comprava uma bebida. Eu nunca tive esse tipo de emoção a partir disto.

Eu caminho pela frente por alguns passos até que ele se esgueira até mim, e então eu espreito para ele secretamente através de meus cílios. Sua mandíbula está apertada enquanto ele procura o caminho invisível à frente, mas ele está claramente distraído. Ele esfrega a testa com a palma da mão, apertando os olhos e lançando-os do terreno para a distancia à frente. Ele pisa nas depressões e sulcos na geografia, mas ele está andando muito mais lento do que o habitual. Gradualmente, bicando sua fortaleza de foco com o meu movimento deliberadamente persistentemente, eu me _empino_ enquanto passo por ele._ Deus, se Renee pudesse me ver agora ..._

Eu estou sem falta de tato, entretida por esta nova fascinação enquanto caminhamos. Eu posso sempre dizer quando ele está observando, porque seus passos tornam-se mais suave atrás de mim, e ele está por-demais-convincente distante quando eu encontrar o seu olhar. Mesmo que a movimentação-de-quadris comece a parecer ridícula, eu persisto porque é gloriosamente eficaz e confirma a minha idéia inicial.

Há um registro de tora não muito à frente, e ele a encara constantemente, concluindo estar na altura da cintura. Ele sobe em direção a isso de forma suave e volta, estendendo a mão em oferta. Eu balanço minha bolsa ao redor e agarro a palma de sua da mão com firmeza, permitindo-lhe me puxar para cima e impressiono-me com a facilidade com que ele o realiza. Sua agilidade é impressionante quando ele salta para baixo com um pequeno "baque", a longa jaqueta esvoaça em torno dele. Ele se vira e detém os braços para fora , enquanto seus olhos estreitam-se minuciosamente.

Isso é apenas muito tentador para resistir.

Eu lambo meus lábios e inclino apenas o suficiente para ele segurar minha cintura. Seus polegares pressionam-me um pouco dolorosamente quando ele me tira para fora da tora e é forçado a pressionar-se mais perto do meu corpo. Colocando minhas mãos em seus ombros, eu vejo sua expressão com cuidado, pois eu intencionalmente deslizo pelo seu peito magro. Seu maxilar trava, olhos enrugando-se nas bordas. Ele coloca-me no chão devagar, mas não retira as mãos de minha cintura tão rapidamente quanto deveria.

Eu roço por ele, apreciando a forma como ele ficou rígido e desorientado por uma fração de segundo. E então eu continuei meu balançar-de-quadril, porque eu estou na frente dele e isto se tornou um vício violento.

Ele inclina-se perto da minha orelha por trás de mim enquanto se aproxima e humildemente murmura: "Eu sei o que você está fazendo." O calor da sua respiração brusca contra o meu ouvido me assusta, e meus passos vacilam. Recuperada, eu olho desconfiada para ele enquanto ele caminha ao meu lado, um pouco decepcionada que minha inexperiência pode ter me feito transparente. Talvez todo o deslizar-de-corpo foi um pouco demais...

Eu amplio meus olhos e meu queixo cai em um show de falsa inocência angelical, porque eu planejo ordenhar minha favorável vantagem de plausível negação para tudo isso valer à pena. "Estou bastante certa de que eu não sei o que você quer dizer", eu digo.

Seus olhos ainda estão apertados em torno das bordas, mandíbula travada quando ele me olha de lado. "Não banque a estúpida comigo", ele responde antes de deslocar o olhar à frente. "Você sabe o que está fazendo."

Eu resfolego. "Sério?" Eu pergunto, revirando os olhos. "O que _exatamente_ é isso que eu estou fazendo?" Eu cito seu blefe. Tão transparente quanto eu tinha sido antes, ele é transparente como o vidro justamente neste segundo, sacudindo sua garganta com um engolir nervoso, enquanto seus olhos mudam incertos.

Eu posso lê-lo como um livro.

Franzindo os lábios, ele abaixa a cabeça e vê suas botas enquanto elas se movem contra a terra macia. "Você não quer que eu diga isso", diz ele, desafiando-me com um olhar torto. Um sorriso repuxa nos meus lábios quando eu percebo que _ele_ não quer dizer isso. Seja porque ele não está certo de sua acusação, ou simplesmente porque isto o faz se sentir desconfortável, eu não posso decidir.

Eu sorrio, levantando meu queixo enquanto eu golpeio um magro e flexível galho, obstruindo o meu caminho. "Diga me", desafio-lhe.

Suas mãos já não estão balançando despreocupadamente com os seus passos, quando ele retarda minimamente. "Eu não preciso dizer isso", ele responde com firmeza.

"Uh," eu levanto as sobrancelhas. "Sim, você precisa, em voz alta." A parte significativa de mim que está nervosa sobre ser descoberta está corando. A outra parte, muito mais maldosa de mim está apreciando sua tensão em um grau sádico.

Eu vejo sua fachada intimidante vacilar, apenas quando ele profere abruptamente, "Você esteve me provocando a manhã toda." Ele cuidadosamente compõe a sua expressão e endurece novamente quando seu olhar frio evita o meu.

"Provocando como?" Eu pergunto, iludidamente ofendida quando afrouxo minha mandíbula.

Ele está incrivelmente mais frustrado por ter sido feito admitir a acusação, as mãos ondulando em punhos apertados ao seu lado. "Você ficou" ele faz uma pausa, os músculos por trás da sensual barba por fazer de seu maxilar constringem, quando ele range, "abanando a bunda para—"

"Ha!" Eu ladro em voz alta, interrompendo-o. Balançando minha cabeça, eu zombo: "Em seus sonhos doentes e depravados, Especial-Ed." Interiormente, estou em minha realização física, e no meu rosto está o murchamento mortificado. Felizmente, embora eu seja inexperiente na arte da atração, ocorre que sou uma veterana na arte de representar.

"Não—" ele rosna enquanto seus pés começam batendo com mais fervor. "Não ouse dizer que isso é tudo coisa da minha cabeça", insiste ele, carrancudo para mim através da periferia de sua visão. O rosa brilhante de seu pescoço trai o seu constrangimento e é quase cativante.

Eu estalo minha língua. "Jesus, estamos um pouco presunçosos, não? Especialmente vendo como _eu sou_ o única que acordou com _a sua_ mão entre _minhas_ pernas", retruco com uma voz áspera.

Isso resulta em uma parada abrupta, agarrando o meu pulso e me forçando a parar. "Eu não fiz isso!", Ele insiste na defensiva, os olhos arregalados e aparentemente estarrecidos.

"Fez sim," eu suspiro.

Ele fica ainda mais conturbado, franzindo as sobrancelhas profundamente. "Eu não acredito em você", responde ele, e eu simplesmente dou de ombros, indiferente. As escalas estão equilibradas em meu favor, e em vez de eu ser a exibicionista descarada e vergonhosamente óbvia, eu sou apenas a companheira inconveniente de um pervertido. Eu sou boa com isso.

Travando sua mandíbula com força, ele pisa mais próximo, os olhos faiscando de raiva. "Você quer jogar esse jogo? Excelente", ele silva. "Mas um dia desses você vai puxar essa merda por aí com o filho da puta errado, e ele vai confundi-lo como um convite." Suas narinas alargam-se para fora, quando ele olha penetrante para baixo em mim e eu tenho o desejo de ficar na ponta dos pés e o olhar penetrante de volta.

_E lamber seu pircing de sobrancelha._

Sua insinuação é claramente destinada a ser uma advertência, mas o que Edward não sabe é que ele é o "filho da puta" e que eu já puxei essa merda na frente dele. Isso me faz pensar se ele está tentando me ameaçar, o que por alguma razão é apenas completamente divertido. Sua charada toda de ser o grande-lobo-mau é totalmente destruída por seus olhos, expressão facial, postura e cuidado.

Eu posso sentir uma farsa de longe — _destreza __elogiada de uma certa Rosalie Hale_—e agora, ele está cheirando a merda.

Um sorriso preguiçoso se espalha em toda a minha cara quando eu olho em seus olhos frios e verdes. "Você está me ameaçando?" Pergunto, de uma forma muito ameaçadora enquanto o meu sorriso arrogante permanece.

Seus lábios partem ligeiramente de surpresa, antes de apertarem em uma linha fina. A queda ligeira, derrotada de seus ombros confirma que meus instintos estão corretos. Ele está todo falante. "Você não tem absolutamente nenhum sentido de auto-preservação, não é?", Ele indaga com incredulidade.

Dou de ombros, estalando os lábios. "Claro, eu tenho. Eu sou apenas uma boa juíza de caráter, e você não tem as bolas* ", eu respondo com indiferença, satisfeita que eu provei a mim mesma estar certa. Me preparo para virar e continuar a caminhada enquanto me aqueço de minha vitória, mas suas mãos de repente puxam meu pulso, novamente, girando-me para ele.

_*Não tem as bolas- é o mesmo que não tem coragem ou que não é homem o suficiente._

"Eu não tenho as bolas?", Pergunta ele, com sua expressão enfurecida e mais uma vez suas narinas se abrem. Eu estou incerta se é o desafio da troca ou somente alguma animosidade subjacente em direção a frase popular que deixa sua fúria em chamas, mas ele está claramente ofendido. Eu simplesmente vejo como seu rosto fica vermelho de raiva, seus olhos repentinamente se lamçam sobre meu ombro, varrendo a floresta atrás de mim.

Ele libera meu pulso, mas caminha mais perto, folheando um canto de seus lábios como se sua língua estivesse numa vagina. Seu tenso e desconfiado olhar continua a procura, quando a palma de sua mão, de repente achata-se contra a minha coxa coberta de veludo. Meus olhos se ampliam à medida que observo seu olhar matreiro, e eu estou paralisada com a sensação de sua mão contra mim. Permanecendo parada enquanto seu estranho olhar atento explora a floresta circundante.

Ele desliza para a frente, enrolando os dedos ao redor da parte de trás da minha coxa e a sobe enquanto aperta meus músculos.

Meu queixo cai quando eu percebo a sua intenção, seus olhos ardentes esforçam ansiosamente. Antes que eu possa decidir se quero ou não quero instigá-lo, meu joelho passa por seu escroto, sua mão desliza suavemente até minha bunda, apalpando gentilmente. Estou sem palavras quando ele põe sua mão em concha em mim, esfregando o polegar sobre a minha carne, antes de aplicar uma pressão mais firme.

Meus hormônios traidores "fulguram-se", arrepios e contrações musculares escalam minhas coxas na liquidação calorosa entre minhas pernas quando sua suave massagem continua. Suas pálpebras estão pesadas quando ele finalmente encontra o meu olhar, o verde de seus olhos é escuro quando a nossa respiração se torna superficial.

"Que _porra_ você acha que está fazendo?" Eu pretendo que isso surja de forma perspicaz, ofendida e irritada. Em vez disso, ela surge em um sussurro trêmulo, traindo os meus hormônios e tensão, e meus músculos efetivamente alargam-se com o seu tenro triunfo.

"Eu estou mostrando um ponto, Suculenta", ele responde com um ruidoso tragar, seus olhos caem e exploram meu rosto. Lentamente, suas mãos recuam-se, deslizando suavemente da minha bunda para minha coxa, antes de cair ao seu lado.

Ele se vira e se afasta de mim enquanto eu fico rigidamente embasbacada, em suas costas, lutando pela coerência e lutando para tomar suas ações como irritantes, insultantes, e revoltantes como deveriam ser. Em vez disso, eu estou de pé aqui com meus lábios entreabertos em estado de choque, minha bunda sente descaradamente a ausência de sua mão macia, confusa, desorientada, e tensa.

_Maldição._

***-~I-o|W.T.F|o-I~-***

"Não", Edward disse rapidamente, balançando a cabeça. "Fim da discussão. Nós andamos." Sua voz cercada de finalidade, olhos firmes quando ele segura o meu olhar e cruza o braço sobre o peito.

Eu levanto os meus lábios em um desdém deliberado quando cerro os meus punhos. "Não, vamos ficar. _Fim da discussão._" Eu zombo teimosamente, projetando meu queixo.

"Não."

"Sim".

Seus olhos se fecham rapidamente quando ele respira fundo, levantando o peito. "Nós não podemos ficar", diz ele, mais uma vez.

"Por que não?" Eu grito, lutando contra a vontade de mexer os pés como uma criança petulante. "Faz todo o sentido! Meu pai está, provavelmente, à procura de mim já!" Eu imito a sua postura e cruzo os braços sobre o peito.

Eu não sou nenhuma sobrevivente ou qualquer coisa, mas é apenas o bom senso de permanecer em um local fixo nesta circunstância. Eu deixei Edward me levar por quase dois dias, o que eu não deveria ter feito isso. Eu posso esperar com certeza absoluta que Charlie tenha toda a força policial de Forks fora, à minha procura.

É hora de esperar essa coisa, e nós estamos na posição ideal para finalmente fazê-lo.

Com a menção de meu pai, seu rosto fica curiosamente em branco, sem emoção. "Nós provavelmente estamos perto de uma trilha agora. Basta esperar outra noite", ele argumenta com a voz suplicante.

"Não!" Eu lamento, agarrando o meu cabelo no meu punho. "Nós estamos no lugar perfeito para esperar _agora_ ." O gorgolejar do rio estreito ao lado de nós é um contraste reconfortante para a nossa discussão acalorada. O sol lança brilhantes tonalidades de laranja e roxo contra a paisagem, refletindo elasticamente fora da água.

Posso dizer que eu estava em êxtase ao ouvir os sons de um córrego próximo, após a tensão espessa do incidente de agarrar a bunda, incidente era um eufemismo. Mesmo Edward, tenso e silencioso, tinha mostrado um breve momento de prazer quando nos aproximamos. Ele forçou-me a esvaziar meu frasco de Advil e disse algo sobre fazer um "teste de contaminação." Ele encheu o frasco com água, e caíram alguns grãos de areia nele, esperamos para ver se ela ia afundar ou flutuar. Presumo que areia movediça implica em não-contaminação, porque ele tinha dado o seu aval quando o fez. Havíamos passado cinco minutos bebendo de um riacho claro, apreciando a vista do rio e relaxando antes de ele arruinar o momento, sugerindo que fossemos andar mais um pouco.

"Podemos seguir a porra do rio extremamente fodido, o que não me importo, mas _tenho que me mexer!_", ele insistiu, seus olhos selvagens com um desespero imenso. Para alguém que não tem pressa para chegar em casa, ele certamente tem muito urgência sobre a porra de andar.

Eu quero ficar perto do rio onde há um novo suprimento de água e vegetação, e eu definitivamente não quero me aventurar mais longe do que eu já fui. Eu posso imaginar o rosto roxo de Charlie quando ele descobrir que eu viajei tão longe da cena do acidente. Eu sei melhor — porque ele me ensinou, ele mesmo. Eu tenho dado a Edward dois dias para regularizar a situação extrema que ele nos colocou, e agora estou pronta para ser a responsável.

Afastando-se dele, eu mexo-me alguns metros e me abaixo nas pedras. Eu começo a retirar os sapatos. "Bem, eu vou ficar", eu digo, suspirando de alívio, quando eu libero os meus pés de seus limites. Eu esfrego entre meus dedos dos pés e murmuro: "Eu realmente não dou a mínima para o que _você_ quer."

Isso é uma mentira, mas não posso impedi-lo de andar e me recuso a seguir. Na verdade, o simples pensamento de estar aqui sozinha é angustiante e me assusta. No entanto, eu fiz tudo que eu posso para discutir meu caso e decidir simplesmente deixá-lo ir se esse é seu desejo.

Ele fica silencioso enquanto eu continuo massageando os meus pés, assobiando e estremecendo agora cada vez mais de dor. Finalmente, ele responde em voz baixa: "Eu não posso simplesmente deixá-la aqui."

Eu olho para ele do chão e o encontro com a cabeça para baixo, empurrando as pedras com a ponta da bota. "Você não tem nenhuma obrigação para comigo, ok?" _Mesmo que isto seja culpa sua._ "Você pode ir, e eu estarei bem", eu garanti, protestando interiormente por minhas próprias palavras quando eu compus a minha expressão cuidadosamente em lhe dei garantia.

Ele torce sua cabeça para o lado e esfrega as costas do seu pescoço, olhando para mim através de seus cílios. "Eu não posso", diz ele, simplesmente, deixando cair a mão e suspirando em derrota. Eu estou secretamente esmagada de alívio quando ele estreita ao meu lado e cai no chão.

"Dois dias", eu digo. "Se ninguém vier até lá, vamos andar, ok?" Peço baixinho, implorando com o olhar. Só parece justo, me dar os dois dias que eu tinha dado a ele.

Ele ri sem graça e resmunga: "É com isso que eu estou preocupado." Eu sulco minhas sobrancelhas em confusão, procurando seu rosto. Seus olhos, angustiados e perturbados estão fixados nas rochas diante dele. Ele passa os dedos pelos cabelos, aparentemente perdido em pensamentos. Eu apenas abro minha boca para perguntar o que ele quis dizer quando ele encontra o meu olhar. "Bem, a vantagem é que nós podemos fazer um abrigo temporário", ele murmura num tom triste, levantando-se do chão antes de varrer a sua bunda com as mãos. "Talvez até mesmo uma fogueira..." ele devaneia em silêncio, enquanto tira a faca da cintura e passeia em direção à orla das árvores.

O escoteiro retornando com força total, Edward define sobre a coleta de galhos e samambaias da área circundante. Ele é silencioso enquanto trabalha, com os olhos concentrando-se nos cortes da faca através madeira fina. Eu estou fascinada quando ele estabelece um cobertor grosso de folhas e agulhas* mortas apenas na borda da linha das árvores, desaparecendo e voltando com um punhado de folhas da folhagem verde e marrom. Sua construção é incrivelmente bem pensada e eu assisto, semi-aterrada quando ele planta galhos grossos na terra mole, empurrando seu peso em cima deles e se esforçando para empurrá-los o mais profundo possível.

_*Agulhas é a forma como também podem ser denominados os pinheiros, coníferas._

Quando quatro foram plantados profundamente no chão, ele desapareceu por detrás das árvores por um bom tempo antes de voltar com uma enorme braçada vibrante de folhas verdes de samambaia. Ele deixa-as e gira para onde eu me sento, tirando a jaqueta e soltando ao meu lado.

Ele murmura algo em irreverência, enxugando a testa com as costas da mão. Naturalmente, desde que sua jaqueta foi removida, eu estou tão distraída com a tarefa de olhar impertinente para seu peito até que eu sou obrigada a arrancar meus olhos e respirar, "Hein?"

Ele xinga e estende sua mão, para baixo, para mim. "O carregador do celular? Por favor?"

Entrego a ele, e pergunto: "Posso ajudar?" Torço minhas mãos, ansiosa, porque eu estou incerta de quanto de ajuda eu realmente sou.

Ele ladra uma gargalhada enquanto se afasta, falando por cima do ombro, "Se eu precisar de alguém para dirigir-se a mim apenas para reclamar, eu 'vou te dar' um sinal".

Eu vejo como ele corta as cordas com a faca, retirando a fiação interna e usa o modo McGuyvering* ao longo dos ramos mais finos dos postes que ele fez. Depois do telhado e a esquelética parede áspera terem sido feitas, ele decora as folhas de samambaia sobre ela, deixando o lado voltado para o rio completamente aberto.

_*Modo McGuyvering é construir coisas loucas de objetos aparentemente inúteis._

_O termo se baseia no personagem McGyver (Lê-se Magaiver) __da série televisão estaduniense._

_Teve sete temporadas que foram exibidas entre 1985 a 1992. McGyver tinha o poder de construir ou reconstruir qualquer coisa a partir de objetos mais estranhos._

Isto certamente não é nenhum Waldorf Astoria*, e eu não tenho muita confiança de que um vento forte não a demolirá completamente, mas é definitivamente um aprimoramento de como nós tínhamos dormido nas duas noites anteriores.

_*O__Waldorf-Astoria Hotel__é um hotel mundialmente famoso situado em__Nova Iorque__, nos__Estados Unidos__. Site Oficial __http(:)/(/)www(.)waldorfastoria(.)com/__ (N/T Retire os parenteses para ter acesso ao link.)_

"Nada mal", eu aprecio favoravelmente enquanto estamos diante do abrigo improvisado. O sol já havia desaparecido no horizonte, mas a escuridão fria é estranhamente neutralizada pelo esparrinhar de sons da água nas proximidades. Secretamente, eu esperava que ele conseguisse acender uma fogueira com quase nenhum material, em tudo eu elogio ele, "Survivorman* ficaria orgulhoso."

Ele bufa ao meu lado. "Les Stroud* não sabe uma merda sobre mim, Suculenta", diz ele, distraído, franzindo as sobrancelhas em concentração enquanto a faca raspa distante em uma vara de madeira de pequeno porte. Ele olha para o lado, encontrando o meu olhar, sorrindo ironicamente, quando ele diz, "Ele nunca passou sete dias em isolamento com você."

_*__ Survivorman__é um__programa de televisão__canadense__exibido no Brasil pelo__Discovery Channel__e apresentado por__ *__Les Stroud__, responsável por mostrar ao__telespectador__como sobreviver sozinho por sete dias em diferentes lugares inóspitos do__planeta__, com apenas uma__ferramenta__multiuso__Leatherman__ (__nome comercial__para uma linha de__multi-ferramentas__,__facas__e__lanternas de LED__) __.__Ele também é o responsável pela própria filmagem, carregando um conjunto de equipamentos que chega a pesar 22 quilos._

_O programa teve três temporadas (em__2004__,__2007__e__2008__), após a qual Les Stroud decidiu encerrar a produção do programa, devido ao cansaço das gravações consideradas extenuantes._

_

* * *

_

**N/T Lary**: Definitivamente foi o capítulo mais difícil de traduzir, mas também o que eu mais gostei na fic até agora.

Parece que o Especial-Ed estava tendo sonhos "Suculentos" com a Bella, heim.

O próximo é com a Nêni.

Beijinhos e reviews *-*

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:** Toda vez que eu vejo WTF abreviado eu penso "What the fuck?"... mas é o nome da fic abreviado... ahahahahah que merda. Eu só queria aparecer na nota. Até domingo que vem Suculentas!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**A Ressonância Plena do Minguante Incongruente na Borda Áspera da Água.  
*- ~ I - o | W.T.F | o - I ~ -* ****  
****(Vulgo McGuyver, Survivorman, e Associados.)**_

_

* * *

_

"Qual é-é a de-dessee f-fogo, Especial-Ed?" conversei enquanto eu estava curvada sobre as folhas, tremendo sob o meu casaco. Devia ser meia-noite agora, pelo menos, e Edward estava sentado um pouco distante, usando um arco feito de varas e elásticos de cabelo para tentar um incêndio por meio de fricção.

Era a coisa mais inútil que eu já vi, e eu encontrei-me desejando que ele fosse viciado em drogas. Um isqueiro seria realmente útil.

Embora eu não pudesse vê-lo no escuro, sua frustração com a tarefa inútil se tornou evidente pelos sons que ele fazia. Rosnados baixos e maldições emanavam dele enquanto o silvo furioso da madeira sendo friccionada flutuava em torno de nós. Com um derrotado "Porra!", eu o ouvi soltar as varas e o chiado cessou. "Isso não está funcionando", ele resmunga, e eu quase posso sentir a sensação de seus ombros caindo.

"Es-está tudo bem", eu tremo, passando os braços em volta de mim enquanto estou deitada de lado e me escondendo mais fundo no paraíso coberto de folhas. Eu me pergunto se dormir molhada não seria um erro terrível. Não havia muitas árvores para bloquear o vento gelado, e ele varria sem nenhum obstáculo para o nosso frágil refúgio.

Ele fica fora por um momento e eu posso ver o contorno da sua silhueta escura contra a reflexão semi-iluminada da água. Ele abaixa a cabeça e a descansa em suas mãos, seu peito arfante respirando profundamente com calmantes ofegos. E então ele cede e se arrasta para o meu lado, abaixando a cabeça quando ele se abaixa lentamente em um agachamento.

"Eu vou tentar de novo amanhã," ele sussurra, parecendo se desculpar.

Balançando a cabeça, eu rolo ao meu lado e pressiono minhas pernas contra o meu peito, respirando o tecido exuberante dos meus joelhos e acalmando um pouco com a sensação de aquecimento que ele proporcionava. O veludo amortece, mas eu continuo sentindo o calor rastreando minuciosamente mais longe a cada baforada que eu dou. Eu envolvo minha boca com as mãos e aqueço meus dedos no processo. Repito o ofego em meus joelhos até eu começar a sentir tonturas. Tento relaxar o suficiente para encontrar o alívio do sono, mas sou incapaz disso, a tensão me faz ter leves tremores o que torna isso impossível.

Eu suspiro e rolo nas minhas costas, olhando para os pontos escassos de luar que penetram nas folhas de samambaia em cima de nós. "Eu não consigo dormir", eu sussurro, olhando para Edward cautelosamente. Ele está sentado no lado oposto do abrigo com suas mãos apertando levemente em volta dos seus joelhos. Sentando-se para enfrentá-lo, eu peço, "Converse comigo".

Seus olhos correm para os meus rapidamente. "Conversar com você?", Ele repete. Depois que eu aceno, ele pergunta: "Sobre o quê?" Ele me olha duvidoso.

"Sobre qualquer coisa", dou de ombros, abaixando o queixo na gola do seu casaco. "Você vai para a faculdade?"

"Não", responde ele, uma ligeira amargura em sua voz. "Não temos dinheiro e meu G.P.A.* foi uma merda."

_*__Grade Point Average__: É uma prova como nosso "vestibular". Ela é feita para todos os alunos e dá uma média de pontos por aluno. Essa prova é levada em consideração por todas as faculdades dos EUA. E se você tem uma boa pontuação, pode conseguir uma bolsa em alguma faculdade. _

"Oh", eu respondo com uma voz triste, me sentindo um pouco mal por eu _ter_ dinheiro, e ter passado o ano passado fazendo quase nada, enquanto Renée planejava o meu futuro em torno de festas, eventos e potenciais pretendentes. Levantando o queixo, eu digo com firmeza. "Eu vou para a faculdade no outono. Literatura, eu acho", e aceno.

"Literatura, hein?", Pergunta ele.

Balançando a cabeça, explico, "Eu sempre sonhei em escrever um livro. Eu tenho o tempo e sei o suficiente, mas..." Eu paro, com vergonha de admitir que minhas experiências pessoais não são uma forma de inspiração criativa. Em vez disso, eu rapidamente pergunto. "Quem são seus amigos?"

Soprando as bochechas, ele afasta seu cabelo. "Eu realmente não tenho nenhum", ele sussurra e seus lábios se tornam em uma careta dura quando ele olha para longe.

Eu zombo. "Todo mundo tem amigos."

Sua cabeça agita. "Eu quero dizer, não amigos de _verdade_. Eu tenho... associados." Seus olhos se estreitam quando ele diz isto, se lançando da esquerda para a direita. "Bem", ele acrescenta abruptamente, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "E Emmett, que é... realmente nada."

"Um associado?" Eu escolho sua palavra anterior com um tom curioso.

Balançando a cabeça, ele explica, "Você sabe, uma pessoa que você se associa em caso de necessidade, em oposição à preferência."

Eu dou um suspiro pesado e sigo o seu olhar, observando os reflexos de lapidação das nuvens escuras. "Suponho que por essa lógica, eu tenho um monte de colegas também", eu digo de mau humor, perguntando-me brevemente como que seria ter um amigo de_ verdade_. Alguém para estar perto por preferência e não por necessidade. Todo esse conceito parece tão estranho para mim.

Ele bufa condescendente. "Eu acho um pouco difícil de acreditar que você não tenha amigos", ele fala vagarosamente.

"Para mim," Eu digo pensativa, ainda me sentindo um pouco nostálgica sobre uma pessoa que não existe. "Um amigo é alguém que se sinta confortável ficando de frente com você sem nenhuma máscara, e não importa o que você diga ou faça nesse processo, você sabe que ele ainda estará lá pela manhã com café e Cheetos para alimentar a ressaca no estilo do gueto." Termino com um aceno decisivo, de repente, desejando um café com leite magro de avelã em uma dose dupla e um saco de salgadinhos de milho barato enquanto meu estômago ronca. Eu tento lembrar de todas as pessoas que eu conheci dessa forma, e decido que eu nunca tive essa chance. "Eu não conheço ninguém assim", eu termino com um suspiro cansado. Rosalie tinha estado tão perto de ser a amiga que eu nunca tive, mas eu sempre soube para quem ela estava olhando, e certamente não era sempre eu.

Ele cantarola em consideração do meu lado antes murmurar baixinho: "Eu também".

Depois de um longo momento de silêncio parados, eu descanso meu queixo em meus joelhos, espelhando a sua pose, e pergunto: "Como são os seus associados, então?"

Ouço o som dos seus dedos percorrendo seu cabelo macio quando ele faz uma pausa silenciosa. "Eles são muito parecidos com vampiros", diz ele calmamente, uma borda estranha em sua voz. "Eles sugam a vida de todos que os tocam. Eles se preocupam com eles mesmos em primeiro lugar e depois com suas obrigações para com a sua equipe." O nervosismo em sua voz ainda continua no ar quando eu pressiono meus lábios e reflito sobre as semelhanças entre seus associados e os meus. Eu decido que eu gosto bastante de sua metáfora, e planejo usá-la no futuro, como isso é claramente semelhante a elite de San Diego.

Eu não posso parar meus lábios de se moverem, formando em torno as sílabas moles com a minha curiosidade "Então, por que se preocupar?" É bem possível que esta questão se destine a ser interna, um eco macio atinge a minha alma e a visão me mostra como eu tinha conseguido tornar-me o equivalente a uma pequena vadia ridícula.

É puramente retórico.

Então, estou muito surpresa quando, depois de muitos momentos de silêncio, ele realmente responde. "Eu sabia no que estava me metendo quando decidi assumir essa responsabilidade. Essas pessoas são apenas a minha única forma de-" ele estala e eu viro minha cara para olhar de soslaio para ele com curiosidade. Seus olhos sem esperança estão fechados com os meus, hesitantemente laçando os cabelos macios de suas sobrancelhas quando ele engasga um sussurro: "Esquece." Seu olhar está deixando o meu, seu corpo agora vibrando com a inquietação.

"O que foi?" Eu pergunto, levantando minha cabeça com interesse.

Ele late uma risada sem graça, balançando a cabeça. "Eu sempre falo demais perto de você. Eu sempre esqueço..." ele se acalma enquanto bloqueia o queixo, os olhos piscando com remorso.

Reviro os olhos. Como se não fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo de se ver. "Deixe-me adivinhar:" Eu começo com ironia. "Eles são a maneira de conseguir a heroína, que você consegue o dinheiro, que paga suas contas e faz seu mundo girar. Não se trata de uma cirurgia no cérebro", eu digo, um tanto ofendida que ele não perceba como muito óbvio ele fez a sua situação toda ser. Eu também estou um pouco chateada de que as charadas estavam ficando muito previsíveis, medíocres, uma foto preto e branco de apenas outra vadia.

"Não", ele responde com irritação, deslocando e curvando as pernas abaixo dele. Ele procura meus olhos com cuidado, permanecendo imóvel, a escuridão do nosso refúgio tornando seus olhos negros contra o branco. A intensidade do seu olhar me deixa inquieta e eu me afasto, abraçando minhas pernas mais apertadas no meu peito. Eventualmente, ele sussurra. "Não é sobre o dinheiro."

Eu xingo em frustração. "Mas você disse-"

"Eu sei o que eu disse", ele rompe com uma voz calma. "É verdade, mas não é a razão de eu fazer isso." Eu olho para ele e ele ainda está olhando para mim, fazendo eu levantar as sobrancelhas em um pedido silencioso para ele continuar, mesmo que eu esteja ficando entediada com a sua inconsistência. Ele curva sua cabeça para o lado enquanto sua expressão fica incerta, sugando seu lábio inferior em sua boca e o roendo ansiosamente. Antes que eu possa perder minha merda e fazer uma segunda tentativa de dormir, ele faz a pergunta mais inesperada, dada a natureza da nossa conversa. "O que você diria se eu lhe dissesse que o meu pai foi enganado?"

Curvando uma sobrancelha cética, repito categoricamente "enganado?" Isso parece ainda mais absurdo do que a crença de Charlie de que Forks poderia sustentar algo como um clube de drogas. Claro, eu posso estar errada sobre isso também, então eu tento me endireitar.

Ele acena, e sua expressão muda rapidamente para uma paranóica enquanto ele se inclina mais perto. "Foi um jogo desde o princípio", ele sussurra, os olhos apenas se movendo rapidamente do meu por sobre a área. Quando ele encontra o meu olhar dúbio, mais uma vez, ele explica em voz baixa, de olhos arregalados, "Ele nunca assinou aquela expedição, tenho certeza", ele faz uma pausa e lambe os lábios, achatando as mãos na cama macia e avançando para se aproximar. Eu inconscientemente inclino a cabeça para ouvi-lo enquanto ele continua, deixando seu olhar incrivelmente mais paranóico enquanto percorre a beira-rio. "Alguém é responsável. Eu sei disso em meus ossos. Meu pai não precisava do dinheiro, e ele não usa drogas. Ele nunca iria arriscar sua carreira por isso. Ele-" Ele para mais uma vez, sua mandíbula trava, enquanto os seus olhos piscam em uma fúria cega. "A medicina é a vida dele."

Eu levo um momento de silêncio para absorver essa informação, um pouco duvidosa. Claro que ele acha que seu pai era inocente, assim como eu sabia que Charlie nunca iria prender alguém, a menos que ele realmente acreditasse que era o culpado. "O que... o que aconteceu com as provas, embora?" Peço com cautela, muito desinformada para possuir conhecimento exato sobre o que a prova ainda era.

Edward dá de ombros, seus olhos caindo no chão almofadado. "Eles nunca tiveram muitas. A assinatura era muito parecida com a dele, mas não exata. A lista que encontraram em seu escritório com os valores correspondentes a receitas era _obviamente _plantada", diz ele, olhando para mim com uma expressão cínica.

Eu tive que dar isso a ele. Uma lista compilada de valores estupefaciente faz o Dr. Cullen parecer como um idiota desastrado, não uma mente criminosa de um clube de drogas bem organizada. Ainda que duvidoso, em minha opinião, "O hospital não podia ser tão ingênuo."

"Não", ele concordou, balançando a cabeça com um sorriso triste. "Eles não são ingênuos, Isabella. Eles são uma instituição gananciosa que estava em perigo de perder o financiamento de alguns dos mais ricos doadores da cidade se não limpasse a bagunça." Ele suspira, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e resmungando. "O dinheiro fala, e a merda anda..."

Enquanto eu assisto os cantos dos seus lábios se puxarem para baixo em uma dura carranca, não posso ajudar, mas reflito sobre a merda extrema da sorte Dr. Cullen. As eleições políticas locais e a necessidade do hospital do financiamento tinha feito um coquetel reconhecidamente agressivo. Eu não tenho certeza de que, se ele tivesse sido realmente inocente, ele nunca teria tido a oportunidade de exoneração de qualquer maneira completa. Esse pensamento se transforma em uma absoluta confiança, e acho que minha fé está lentamente fraturando. Lembro-me de como Charlie tinha falado do Dr. Cullen antes que isso tivesse ocorrido, e sua menção poderia ser descrita somente como admiração e um brilhante respeito. Eu sei o quanto meu pai se preocupa profundamente com Forks e estou um pouco envergonhada de admitir que eu podia vê-lo saltar em uma onda se ele estivesse realmente convencido pelos cidadãos.

Com o coração pesado, eu olho para cima e sou forçada a confrontar o meu pragmatismo interior, sentindo o peso da queda de desespero nos meus ombros quando o olhar anestesiado de Edward encontra o meu. "Sinto muito", eu respiro.

Há um silêncio em suspensão, como eu, ele me olha. "Você acredita em mim?", Pergunta ele, sua voz marcada pela esperança e apreensão.

"Claro", eu sussurro, sorrindo tristemente. "Eu acho que talvez ser uma estranha na cidade e não ter nenhum investimento lá me dá uma certa perspectiva imparcial ou algo assim. Eu vi em primeira mão o que a mentalidade louca pode fazer a alguém. Eu acho que... bem, acho que posso simpatizar com isso mais ou menos, mas também" eu percebo que me reduzi a gagueira e devo soar como uma idiota completa, então eu respiro e encontro o olhar dele, inflamando meu rosto. "Eu acredito em você", eu termino.

Seus lábios se puxam para cima num sorriso revivido, escoando com um alívio inimaginável quando ele suspira: "Obrigado."

"Ok", eu começo, ansiosa, agora que a intriga foi restaurada pelo meu enigma. "Portanto, não é sobre o dinheiro?" Peço, mal sendo capaz de lembrar como essa conversa toda começou.

"Certo", diz ele, como se saindo de uma linha de pensamento. Sua volta fica dez vezes mais paranóia e posso sentir um ar de consternação enquanto ele se inquieta com os dedos. "Bem, não há muitas pessoas em Forks que estariam interessadas na obter esse tipo de narcóticos. Tudo que eu tenho que fazer é encontrar a pessoa responsável", diz ele, inquieto e tenso enquanto seus olhos exploram meu rosto.

"Como?"

Impossivelmente mais rígido, seus lábios ficam em uma linha fina. Seus olhos vão desde os meus até a área aberta em torno do riacho e ele inclina-se mais perto. Pressionando o canto dos lábios, ele encontra meu olhar, olhos estreitos e escuros, e entoa em um suave sussurro, "Infiltração".

Eu pergunto francamente, "Infiltração de quê?" Ele segura o meu olhar por uma pausa imensurável, curvando uma sobrancelha como se um pedaço do quebra-cabeça clicasse no lugar que encaixa perfeitamente com a sua imagem ao redor. Meus olhos se dilatam, "Você quer dizer..." Eu paro quando um canto de seus lábios se puxam para cima em um sorriso maroto.

"Eu sou um excelente ator, Isabella."

Eu curvo meus lábios, duvidosa, olhando para ele, incrédula. "Então, você está me dizendo que a coisa de 'criminoso' e tudo isso é uma espécie de missão secreta para limpar o nome de seu pai?" Pergunto meio divertida.

_Puta merda, eu estou andando com um filme do Lifetime*..._

_*Canal americano para mulheres. Onde passam programas e filmes destinados ao publico feminino._

Descartando seu sorriso, ele acena lentamente, apertando os punhos enquanto eles descansam em seus joelhos. "Não foi fácil e eu tive que fazer sacrifícios para provar a mim mesmo, mas" Ele para, encolhendo os ombros tensos enquanto ele desvia seu olhar para o rio. "Não é sobre o dinheiro."

Estou incerta se eu quero rir ou me sentir horrorizado que ele esteja realmente dizendo a verdade, isto é, até eu perceber que _ele está realmente dizendo a verdade_. "O seu pai sabe?" Pergunto com reverência.

Balançando a cabeça, seus olhos, cheios de desespero, baixam para o chão. "Tive que fazer isso ser tão realista quanto possível. Isso significa ficar preso e ridicularizado... é gritante. Esse é o sacrifício disso. Um insignificante vandalismo, invasão de domicílio, roubo - você pode nomear isso - eu fiz isso para chamar a atenção para mim, porque o plano exigia isso. Recusei-me a envenenar o meu corpo com drogas, então eu fiz outras coisas", ele faz uma pausa, apontando para o piercing em sua sobrancelha enquanto revira os olhos. "Eventualmente, o pensamento de me unir com essas pessoas não pareceu mais tão estranho, então eu fiz isso. Acabei fazendo 'amizade' com o filho da puta mais assustador que vi no círculo - Jasper Whitlock. Então eu tive de me fazer parecer valioso, como ajudá-lo com o trabalho e oferecendo-me para assumir a culpa quando as coisas davam erradas." Quando ele diz isso, seus olhos endurecem a ganham um brilho profundo. Travando sua mandíbula, ele continua: "Depois de tanto tempo, só fazia sentido para o grupo ter que me dar o incentivo, James - o cabeça, começou a oferecer-me empregos solo. Um por um, fiz o que eles queriam e fingi precisar disso, o que não estava realmente longe de qualquer maneira. E agora... Eu trilhei meu caminho para a parte superior, e... para um último trabalho... Eu estava tão perto de-" Pausa, sua expressão fica aflita, a postura dos seus ombros amolecem. Em vez de continuar de onde parou, ele simplesmente termina em um sussurro desesperado. "Se minha família não me odiasse, ele ficaria desconfiado."

"Deus, Edward. Isso parece horrível", eu engasgo, imaginando como deve ser passar cada segundo do seu dia dedicado à mesma causa que despreza os seus esforços. Então eu percebo que, apesar de diferente, a minha própria situação familiar tem suas semelhanças, e minha simpatia por ele incha. Sem realmente pensar, eu coloco minha mão sobre a dele, em cima da cama de palha. Eu quase esperava que ele endurecesse e a retirasse, por isso estou surpresa quando ele simplesmente move seu olhar para a minha mão e suavemente sulca suas sobrancelhas. Sua mão continua sob a minha, mas eu sinto uma sensação estranha com a nossa carne mesclada, uma gentil eletricidade além da palma da minha mão faz transferências entre nós em um ritmo constante.

Seus olhos estão fixos na minha mão acima da sua, e ele lentamente a puxa, abandonando minha mão sobre a superfície áspera do chão. "Não é nada", ele resmunga, evitando o meu olhar. Posso vê-lo esfregar a mancha sobre os nós dos dedos com a mão, os olhos enrugados nas bordas enquanto ele olha para fora sobre o mar.

Tendo feito, com sucesso, a atmosfera entre nós ficar desconfortável, eu limpo minha garganta avermelhada e ângulo minha face para longe dele. Ainda um pouco afetada pela experiência estranha que me faz fazer bobagens e coisas ridículas. Eu varro o meu cabelo para trás, pastoreio minha bochecha com a porção da minha mão que fez contato com sua mão. Em minha mente, existe uma dimensão imaginária em que eu pulo e grito e bato as palmas juntas alegremente como se eu fosse uma menina de doze anos que foi tocada pela sua paixão de longa data. Eu acho que dou uma cambalhota, também. E talvez... ligo para seu telefone, o ouço responder, e então desligo, gritando e batendo as palmas juntas jovialmente. Lave, enxágüe, repita.

Eu pressiono meus lábios em uma linha apertada para evitar sorrir, rir, e parecer insegura, "Você me considera uma associada ou uma amiga?"

Leva-me um instante para perceber que eu realmente disse isso em voz alta. Nessa mesma dimensão imaginária, meu riso é cortado por um gemido interior, um tapa no rosto, e uma queda sem cerimônia da nuvem de uma menina da escola de nove anos.

Ele não ouve a mudança enquanto eu me sento rígida, olhando fixamente para minha mão como se fosse a coisa mais intrigante em um raio de dez quilômetros. "Você se sentiria confortável ficando de cara limpa comigo?", Pergunta ele, e o toque sutil de diversão que eu posso ouvir flexionando através do seu sorriso que cutuca minha jovialidade interior mais uma vez.

Dou de ombros com indiferença. "Bem, eu sei que você ainda estaria aqui na parte da manhã, porque você não tem escolha, mas também, você já passou por meus pertences particulares e viu um dos meus tampões e ouviu-me fazer xixi, e agarrou minha bunda" Eu divago, só tardiamente percebendo que todas essas coisas eram dolorosamente mortificantes para se repetir.

Existe uma entrada de ar, mas ele está em silêncio, até que, "Sinto muito por mais cedo", ele respira trêmulo. Eu olho para cima e tento encontrá-lo se deslocando desajeitadamente, correndo os dedos pelos seus cabelos. "O... quando eu peguei... você... eu... Quer dizer, eu não sou assim normalmente. Eu não sei o que diabos eu estava pensando", ele gagueja, terminando com um suspiro afiado e estreitando os olhos para o chão.

"Eu te perdôo", murmuro sinceramente ao olhar para longe. Em um instante, eu rapidamente me desculpo: "E eu também sinto muito. Eu não costumo... agir assim... também."

"Não!" Ele abruptamente grita e minha cabeça balança para ele, alarmada. Ele está apontando para mim com os olhos arregalados. "Você _estava_ me provocando! Eu _sabia_ dessa merda!", Ele bate a mão no joelho, com um sorriso vitorioso ameaçando se espalhar por todo seu rosto.

Reviro os olhos, protegendo o meu rubor e viro meu rosto para longe e resmungo, "Eu estava apenas me divertindo um pouco às suas custas." Eu me abaixo no meu lado e descanso minha bochecha na minha mão, de costas para ele e olhando as trevas. Minhas pálpebras estão pesadas, mas minha mente está cheia de confissões de Edward e brincadeiras lúdicas e o sentimento dos seus dedos contra a minha carne.

Depois de eu ter me enrolado e decidido tentar dormir mais uma vez, eu o ouço se mover, o som do farfalhar de tecido fica mais próximo. Ele estende o casaco em cima de mim e eu não protesto. Em vez disso, eu me enrosco, pressionando meu nariz no tecido e inalando seu cheiro de floresta e sabão.

Com nenhum pedaço da hesitação que eu poderia possuir, levanto a parte do casaco nas costas em um convite silencioso.

Meu braço começa a tencionar depois de segurar o casaco para cima por muito tempo. Eu estou apenas considerando a renúncia quando eu sinto ele se aproximar. Liberando o casaco da minha mão, ele posiciona-se abaixo dele, seu peito quase pasteja meus ombros quando ele se deita tão perto de mim que eu posso sentir sua respiração contra o meu cabelo, e eu sei... nós_ dois_ sabemos...

Nenhum de nós tinha sequer sentido frio, embora nenhum de nós admitisse.

Em vez disso, o primeiro amigo real que eu já conheci coloca lentamente o braço por cima do meu tronco. Contentes com o sentimento, nós fechamos nossos olhos, incapazes de ignorar o ritmo constante da corrente que flui entre nós novamente, e dormimos.

* * *

**Nota:**

Pessoal, mais um cap. pra vc's... a Nêni traduziu e a Lary betou, eu só vim postar aqui...

Deixem reviews para essa fic fantástica e as tradutoras maravilhosas!

Bjs,

Ju


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**As Chamas que Consomem as Nossas Misérias, Livremente nos Lapidam com seu Brilho Radiante. **  
** *- ~ I - o | W.T.F | o - I ~ -* **  
** (Vulgo Fodões, Maníacos, e Títulos de Capítulos.) **

* * *

Abaixando o meu livro, eu assisto, exasperada enquanto as mãos de Edward trabalham no arco improvisado contra o pedaço de madeira entalhado. "Você sabe a definição de insanidade?" Pergunto, lambendo meus dedos e virando uma página. "Repetir a mesma ação repetidamente e esperar um resultado diferente."

Sem parar, ele resmunga. "Oh, não. Eu não preciso de qualquer ajuda. Obrigado por perguntar." O assobio da madeira, seguido pelo sopro familiar de fumaça chama minha atenção pela quarta vez naquela manhã. Suas sobrancelhas estão profundamente enrugadas de concentração, ele tenta obter o acendimento das fagulhas para inflamar, mas é mais uma vez inútil. "Muito molhado", ele suspira em aquiescência, largando o pau.

Ele fala um pouco mais sobre tentar acender com muita umidade e precisar de alguma coisa para alimentar as chamas por tempo suficiente para secar a madeira e blá blá blá... tanto faz. Eu lambo meu dedo. Viro a página.

É de manhã cedo, o Sol, apenas mal ressuscitou por trás das nuvens. Parece terrivelmente como se fosse chover, mas novamente, sempre parece. O cheiro da água se mistura com as árvores e a sujeira grossa paira no ar enevoado. Apesar do frio, a atmosfera é sufocante e pesada. Então outra vez... isso poderia ser diretamente um indicativo de como tínhamos acordado.

A larga mão de Edward, dedos finos espalhados em toda a minha barriga, me seguravam em seu peito enquanto ele roncava suavemente nos cabelos da minha nuca.

Nós sonambulamos* em Forks.

_*No original 'spooned' que significa 'cometer atos sexuais enquanto se está sonâmbulo'._

Deve ser um fodido slogan de cartão postal.

Naturalmente, quando nós dois percebemos a nossa posição extremamente íntima, nós nos mexemos para longe um do outro, evitando olhares, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo, e limpando a garganta sonolenta. Nós oferecemos sorrisos tímidos e só gastamos um recorde de dez minutos chamando nomes uns aos outros antes de nós estarmos oficialmente fora da "Zona Estranha".

Ele chateado, eu agachada, comemos algumas frutas, bebemos água do riacho, e então me sento para ler o meu livro enquanto ele tenta novamente acender o fogo. Eu quero saber por que depois de apenas três dias estando com Edward desertando, isto já parece uma rotina. Eu me pergunto por que é cada vez mais confortável e normal aqui, mesmo que claramente não seja.

Principalmente eu me pergunto se estar desertando que me faz me sentir assim - confortável e tranqüila - ou se é estar com Edward, particularmente.

"Preciso de seu batom e de um tampão." Ele me tira de minhas reflexões silenciosas e levanta uma palmeira, lambendo seu chiclete com uma expressão vazia.

Erguendo minhas sobrancelhas, eu não posso esperar para não perguntar: "Ah... vamos com isso de novo?"

Mudando para uma expressão de revolta, ele bufa e fecha um olho. "Isso vai ajudar a acender o fogo."

Então eu dou os itens para ele, descartando o meu livro, porque o olhar em seu rosto quando ele engole e retira o aplicador de papelão do meu tampão é um momento Kodak. Ele usa a faca para cortar o fim do algodão, aplicando uma quantidade generosa de batom depois.

Depois, ele encontra meu olhar, um sorriso maroto flertando em seus lábios. "Eu vou precisar desse livro."

Meus olhos se arregalam em ultraje quando eu percebo a sua intenção. Pegando o livro do chão, eu o pressiono em meu peito. "Você _não_ irá queimar a Jane Austen, viu, Especial-Ed?" Meu olhar fulminante é firme e estável enquanto ele estala sua gengiva, palmas remanescentes no ar. Eu o abraço mais perto em recusa e rosno venenosamente, "Sobre. O. Meu. Cadáver".

Uma hora depois, há o crepitar de chamas lambendo a madeira úmida. Meus lábios são colocados em uma pequena e circular careta enquanto eu assisto o triunfo detestável de Edward. Ele está de pé com os punhos no ar, exultante quando ele gargalha ao céu, "QUEM É O FODÃO?"

Minha cópia de bolso, de Orgulho e Preconceito foi atacada. Estuprada. Violada. Dezoito páginas. Ele nem sequer me deixou escolher qual delas seriam usadas para o sacrifício, simplesmente as puxando em grupos, de forma desrespeitosa.

Inaudível, eu soluçava.

Edward então continua com satisfação, os olhos alegres para recontar a maneira pela qual ele iniciou um incêndio com nada além de compressas, batom, e papel, como se eu não estivesse _sentada em seu fodido lado_ quando isso aconteceu. Era definitivamente excesso de testosterona exultando e tudo mais.

"Vamos Suculenta. Quem é o fodão?", Ele canta com condescendência, enrolando a mão em torno de sua orelha e virando a cabeça levemente. _Um sorriso de comedor de merda... __  
_  
Eu imagino que ele seja um homem das cavernas, pisando em torno com uma tanga muito valorizada, enquanto bate no peito e grunhe, "Mim ser homem. Mim fazer fogo."

A pior parte é... Eu não posso reclamar. O fogo é bom e tão reconfortante que eu acho que eu só poderia derreter a sujeira embaixo de mim com todo o conforto e prazer. Eu estendo minhas mãos e as aqueço, enviando um silencioso agradecimento a Jane por seu sacrifício, e lhe dizendo que ele não tinha sido em vão, eu sussurro: "Você, certamente é _o_ foda..."

"Eu não escutei", pede, seu sorriso incrivelmente maior.

Com um acesso de raiva, eu sobressaio meu queixo e estreito os olhos. "Você é o fodão, ok?" _Jesus_. Para um arrogante bastardo sortudo ele é muito qualificado para a sobrevivência na selva.

Claramente satisfeito, ele cai para o meu lado e começa a aquecer as suas próprias mãos, os olhos ainda acesos do jeito mais raro. Tendo sido testemunha de sua conduta em constante mutação ao longo dos últimos dias, isto é novo e refrescante. Ele não está carrancudo ou angustiado ou irritado ou paranóico dessa vez. Eu tento parar de olhar enquanto ele olha para as chamas crepitando, parecendo tão fodidamente realizado e satisfeito consigo mesmo que eu realmente quero sorrir também. Eu reúno a dor de ver a queima das páginas que incitam silenciosamente agradáveis e adequadas.

Esta é uma situação séria. Este não é o momento para coisas como exibir a bunda, balançar o quadril, e as confissões noturnas sob o abrigo improvisado que revelam a beleza da sua alma. Nem helicópteros podem ser ouvidos chegando e não tem forma de saber se vamos ou não vamos sair da floresta vivos. E se Edward for a coisa mais próxima que eu já tive de um amigo? E se seus dedos se contorcendo fazem o meu lugar especial 'formigar-fodidamente-como-uma-bala' de prazer? Então, e se ele é, simultaneamente, o personagem e a pessoa mais real que eu já conheci?

Trata-se de sobrevivência pura e simples.

Isso é terrível.

***- ~ I - o | W.T.F | o - I ~ -* **

"Plucky Duck iria arrebentar a bunda do Patolino qualquer dia!" Eu replico, indignada, levantando os dedos dos pés mais elevados para a fonte de calor.

Edward zomba. "Primeiro de tudo, Plucky é como um pato infantil de merda... ou algo assim. Daí o nome do _Tiny*_ Toons." Suas sobrancelhas levantam-se enquanto ele fixa seu olhar sobre as chamas, reclinando-se nos cotovelos. "Patolino é um veterano. Voltando aos dias dos Looney Toons, nada foi. Não se pode foder com esse nível de experiência", ele dá de ombros.

_*Pluck é um patinho pequeno e verde do Tiny Toons. Tiny significa pequenino ou minúsculo, por isso ele diz que ele combina com o nome Tiny, por ele ser baixinho.__  
_  
Esqueci-me da forma como a conversa começou. Algo entre uma tentativa falha de captura de peixe e um punhado de amoras rosas, tínhamos começado a discutir a primeira coisa que faríamos quando chegássemos em casa. Um banho era obviamente a primeira coisa, seguido por algo gorduroso e frito. Depois disso, nós dois decidimos que iríamos fazer uma maratona agradável de televisão realmente horrível. Ele cometeu o erro de colocar Tiny Toons nesta categoria, o que despertou minha ira inevitável.

"Ah, vamos!" Eu grito, os lábios de Edward se curvam para cima enquanto ele olha para as chamas. No alto da exuberância do fogo, eu começo falando alto: "Você nem viu o Animaniacs? Eles eram _fodidamente-doidos_. Quero dizer, Deus, Edward... _'maníaco'_ está ali mesmo no nome. Pinky e o Cérebro tinham o objetivo de dominar o mundo. Tem algum Looney Toon que já teve esse tipo de ambição? E mesmo se... o Buster Bunny* fosse um modelo ruim para os erros, lhe deram uma parceira em contrapartida equivalente ao invés de simplesmente vesti-lo de drag. Babs Bunny** era-"

_*Coelho azul do Tiny Toons_

_**Coelha rosa, parceira do Buster Bunny__  
_  
Antes que eu pudesse terminar, Edward se dobra de rir de costas, saltando enquanto ele enterra o rosto em seus joelhos, sacudindo a cabeça. "Porra, Suculenta. Eu me rendo, eu me rendo." Ele coloca as mãos no ar em sinal de rendição e sorri ironicamente.

Satisfeita, aceno e respondo: "Bom".

O sol acaba de definir e as chamas da vitória de Edward sobem em volta da umedecida madeira que ele coletou para alimentá-lo. O barulho das chamas encontrando com a umidade estala faíscas no ar, desaparecendo em um vôo escuro.

"Oh!" Exclamo e me endireito, estreitando os olhos com seriedade. "Hamburger. Definitivamente mataria algo bonito e fofo por um hambúrguer."

Balançando a cabeça em agradecimento, ele concorda, "Isso é bom. Um desses Angus* sei-lá-o-quê, também. Gostoso e suculento." Ele suspira com saudade, um canto de seus lábios caindo em um beicinho adorável.

_*_**_ Angus_**_ é uma raça de bovinos, destinada à produção de carne de qualidade superior, tem as suas origens no Nordeste da Escócia, onde o seu aperfeiçoamento começou há cerca de 200 anos.  
_  
Eu estou corando porque ele disse que a palavra "suculento". _Deus, eu sou uma vadia_. "Apoiado. Terei a honra de comer três."

"Bebida?", pergunta ele distraidamente, acrescentando outra pequena pilha de gravetos no fogo.

"Hmm," Eu resmungo, recusando-me a assistir suas mãos baterem o pó contra o seu _muito lindo traseiro_. "Dr. Pepper com uma pitada de licor de romã", eu decido.

"Ha!" Ele late uma risada e reclina mais uma vez, chutando para fora seus dedos do pé em direção ao calor. "Simplicidade pretensiosa. Só você..." Sua cabeça balança, um pequeno sorriso puxando os meus lábios, e eu um tanto pasma com ele. Este sempre foi o meu preferido, cada vez que eu pensava no que pedir para beber. Eu me sentia confortável com a simplicidade da bebida, enquanto desfrutava do luxo da fantasia de cereja, porque ela estava simplesmente... ali. Chame-me de analítica, mas essa foi uma metáfora para a minha vida inteira. Parecendo notar a queda de minha expressão, ele oferece, "Leite com chocolate para mim", abaixando o queixo.

Meu sorriso se alarga e eu desloco o pé com o seu. "Você está brincando comigo, Especial-Ed. Eu deveria saber que você ia ser o tipo de Yoohoo*" Eu zombo.

*_É uma bebida de leite com chocolate vendida em garrafas ou latas nos EUA.__  
_  
Constrangimento passa sobre suas características por uma fração de segundo até que ele se recupera rapidamente. "Yoohoo é uma merda. É xarope de Hershey's e vitamina D, ou nada." Ele dá de ombros como se não estivesse admitindo gostar de uma bebida totalmente de crianças de quatro anos de idade, e eu percebo que ele está realmente à vontade comigo.

_Quando isso fodidamente aconteceu?_

Estou atenta enquanto eu procuro em seu rosto com emoção, pronta para tirar proveito disso. As noites são sempre tão reveladoras com ele, pedaços do meu quebra-cabeça se encaixam no lugar. Eu não sou tão estúpida a ponto de pensar que a nossa conversa da noite passada tinha resolvido o enigma que me atormentava. Havia algo mais escondido, e dada a gravidade do que eu já sabia, tinha que ser algo... realmente enorme. Eu me senti como Renee quando ela procurava por fofocas de todas as vadias arrogantes e narcisistas que ela conhecia.

Eu começo a disparar perguntas, começando com condimentos e descobrindo que ele prefere maionese em seus hambúrgueres, mas somente mostarda em seu cachorro-quente. Isso, é claro, é apenas levemente interessante e revela-se pouco como qualquer coisa sobre ele. Infelizmente, ainda é bastante fácil de estar interessada em suas respostas, observando como sua cabeça curva para o lado quando ele está particularmente pensativo.

Sentindo-se estranhamente corajosa, eu pergunto, "primeiro beijo?" Isso provavelmente tem menos a ver com a minha curiosidade sobre os seus negócios clandestinos e mais a ver com a estranha atração que sinto por ele.

Varrendo os olhos para mim, ele faz uma careta e admite, "Jessica Stanley, nona série, debaixo das arquibancadas".

Eu começo dando risadinhas enquanto eu questiono "Arquibancadas, eh, Casanova?"

Ele revira os olhos e parece descansar a cabeça para trás. "Foi completamente unilateral", ele resmunga para o céu.

"Oh," Eu respiro, acenando com simpatia. "Estupradora de boca, hein?"

Rindo, ele balança a cabeça, e depois olha para mim com uma expressão cautelosa. "Você?", Pergunta ele.

Eu gemo e estreito os olhos para o fogo. "Andrew Hudson, oitava série. Noventa e cinco por cento língua e... Eu acho que fui sufocada." Eu inclino minha cabeça para o lado, pensativa, em uma tentativa de lembrar a festa de Paulson na piscina.

"Hmm", ele cantarola, a testa enrugada. "Beijar é uma arte. Não é possível esperar que o pequeno aluno da oitava série, Andrew Hudson, saiba", ele responde com uma pitada de indignação, os cantos dos olhos se apertam.

"Eu cheiro um indício de azedume, não?" Peço com um sorriso.

"Pssh", ele zomba, voltando-se para mim com um sorriso. "Sem uvas verdes* aqui. Eu me sobressaio em todas as coisas, inclusive beijos." Ele mexe as sobrancelhas, a prata em sua carne acentuando-as enquanto ele reflete as chamas bruxuleantes.

_*Edward está se referindo a fábula da raposa e as uvas verdes. E amoral do quem desdenha quer comprar._

Eu pasmo com ele por uma fração de segundo mais longo do que o inteiramente apropriado, antes de responder: "Claro, com certeza." Os sons do fogo são tão quentes quanto o calor que ele emite, um torresmo confortável, que evoca um sentimento de conforto e segurança. Isso, juntamente com a maneira mais fácil em que somos capazes de discutir estas coisas faz com que seja mais fácil de investigar, "A virgindade?", Embora, eu sussurre uma oitava acima do normal.

Seus olhos se empurram aos meus, ampliando minuciosamente antes de se mover para os dedos dos pés. "Isso foi Tanya Denali, dois anos atrás", ele responde com um profundo suspiro. Não um suspiro saudade. Mais como um suspiro de remorso. Isto me deixa muito mais curiosa do que o absolutamente necessário. Ele está em silêncio um momento antes de girar para mim com um sorriso torto. "Os melhores três segundos da vida dela", ele pisca.

Eu ri alto, minhas costas levantando do chão com cada risada. "Ha. Ha. Muito engraçado." Reviro os olhos e chuto seu dedo do pé com o meu mais uma vez.

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha enfeitada e pergunta: "Quem disse que eu estava brincando?"

É difícil dizer o quanto ele está exagerando, mas há uma pontada de constrangimento corando suas bochechas, que confirma alguma verdade na sua admissão. "Oh, bem, nesse caso, é realmente muito triste", eu respondo, meus lábios se contraindo enquanto o seu olhar se transforma em uma careta sardônica.

"Você se saiu melhor, então?", Pergunta ele, sugando seu lábio inferior entre os dentes e os mastigando de braços cruzados.

Suspiro profundamente. "Eu não sei o nome dele," Confesso em um murmúrio, arriscando uma olhada na expressão de Edward.

Sua testa está profundamente enrugada quando ele indaga: "Como você pode não saber o nome dele?"

Revirando os olhos, evito seu olhar e explico, "Foi uma brincadeira. Houve essa festa... e todos os meus amigos foram. Foi realmente chocante pela arrogância, muita roupa formal e dança ruim." Lembro-me disso com um sorriso triste, poupando um olhar e vendo seu sorriso. Eu continuo, "De qualquer forma, eles realmente não tinham nada melhor para fazer do que zombar. Eles descobriram que eu era virgem e decidiram uma espécie de 'contribuir com a minha causa', alguém pediu para ele... Ele nunca me disse seu nome nem nada", dou de ombros, franzindo as sobrancelhas ligeiramente na verdade que eu nunca tinha perguntado a ele. "Ele apenas... me levou para a sala de casacos e... bem, você sabe." Envio-lhe um olhar aguçado, minhas bochechas aquecendo enquanto me desloco, desconfortável.

Ele olha-me intensamente e há, como sempre, um milhão de emoções diferentes em seu olhar. Frustração, tristeza, raiva, algo imperceptível? Ciúme? Não, não é ciúme. Isso não faz sentido. Acima de tudo, não havia pena definitivamente. "Isso parece realmente ruim", ele sussurra triste.

"Não foi tão ruim," eu defendo apressadamente. Minha primeira experiência sexual pode não ter sido o ideal, mas era minha, no entanto, e que a tornou especial em sua própria maneira. "Ele foi lento e foi gentil comigo." Eu resmungo irritada, lembrando como o homem teve o cuidado de não me causar muita dor. "Ele gostou do jeito do meu cabelo cheirava. E... ele me disse que eu era realmente bonita", lembrei-me nostalgicamente, e em seguida abaixei a cabeça, engolindo, quando eu me lembrei de como terrivelmente fácil eu tinha sido.

É claro que ele teria dito que eu era bonita, já que ele sabia o que estaria ganhando em troca. Naquela época, ouvir algo tão inocente foi uma emoção para mim. Eu estava acostumada a ouvir coisas muito mais grosseiras dos meninos da minha idade: "Bunda gostosa" ou "Mostre-me seus peitos." Eu até esperava que o homem fosse me dar seu número de telefone, mas ele não deu.

Olho para Edward para que eu pudesse ver seus lábios brincarem em uma de suas costumeiras carrancas. Em um esforço para reviver a tensão que eu tinha inadvertidamente acumulado entre nós, eu balanço minha cabeça e suspiro: "Mas ele não tinha camisinha e não sabia se eu estava fazendo controle de natalidade, então ele acabou se puxando para fora e gozando em todo o meu estômago."

Seus olhos guinam para os meus, por duas vezes como se ele fizesse uma dupla tomada, antes de ele irromper em uivos de risos que ecoam entre as árvores. "Por favor, diga que você está mentindo", ele implora, olhos vesgos enquanto ele lança suas afiadas risadas ao vento.

"Ele fez isso mesmo. Fui marcada para a vida." Aponto para meu peito e aceno com tristeza.

Recuperando-se de seus risos, com suspiros ele inclina a cabeça, olhando para as chamas brilhantes com atenção. "Bem, eu acho que isso é um insulto", ele resmunga.

"Você acha?" Pergunto sarcasticamente.

Rindo, ele balança a cabeça e se vira para mim, apoiando-se sobre um cotovelo. "Bem, _isso_ é obvio, mas eu quis dizer..." ele faz uma pausa e parece reconsiderar antes de terminar com uma expressão abruptamente séria, "... ele te chamou de 'bonita'." Seu olhar se move para uma intensidade incrível quando ele levanta a mão, detendo-se no ar por apenas um breve momento, antes de ele a trazer para o meu rosto. Ele afasta uma mecha do meu cabelo para longe do meu rosto e a enfia atrás da minha orelha, sussurrando: "Eu acho que você é _perfeita_."

O rastro deixado por chamas de seu dedo na minha bochecha, um caminho que dissipava a eletricidade que gentilmente me espantou momentaneamente em silêncio. Seus olhos brilham com o calor e agita essa sensação semelhante que eu sentia nesses dias na floresta desde antes. Neste momento frágil, eu finalmente entendo que eu não sou atraída por Edward, porque ele é totalmente ignorante sobre quem eu sou. Sou atraída por Edward, porque ele vê algo em mim que nunca ninguém viu: a perfeição.

Minha respiração parece presa na minha garganta enquanto eu olho para seus lábios, como se a palavra que ele disse pudesse ser vista emergindo como uma espécie de manifestação visual da magnificência. Seus lábios se partem e eu mal posso ver a ponta de sua língua varrendo contra o seu lábio inferior. Eu olho de volta para seus olhos e procuro quaisquer sinais de falsidade, mas apenas encontro as calorosas jades, uma pitada de timidez trincando seu queixo.

Ele parece um menino, mas ele não é. Ele é um homem. Eu passei quatro crepúsculos fascinada com a sua formação, encantada com seus movimentos, e cativada por seu rosto e palavras. É simplesmente absurdo ter me levado tanto tempo para reconhecer a minha atração por _ele_. Eu sabia que estava presente, mas tinha me escondido atrás de comentários maliciosos e inanes flertes. Mas eu nunca sonhei que ele pudesse ver algo tão simples e imperfeito como eu, do que qualquer coisa mais do que um incômodo forçado. E agora ele estava me dizendo as palavras que eu nunca esperava ouvir de ninguém, muito menos de alguém tão belo e fascinante como _ele_.

Eu não sou perfeita, no entanto. Certamente, o deserto e a falta de alimentos fez ele ter alucinações.

É esta a mentalidade quando eu inclino meu rosto para mais perto dele, me movendo um pouco a meu lado para buscar uma maior proximidade, por que... se ele me deixar, eu vou tirar o máximo de proveito de sua insanidade momentânea. Seus olhos ardem quando ele percebe as minhas intenções, refletindo as chamas nas proximidades, com uma piscada forte e abstrata. Mas ele permanece rigidamente colado à sua posição enquanto meus lábios descem aos seus.

"Você não me conhece", ele respira quando meu nariz faz contato com o seu, os intrincados detalhes de seus olhos tornando-se claros na minha visão. O bater de suas pálpebras e a maneira em que ele levanta o rosto traem a sua antecipação, e quero dizer que eu tive relações sexuais com homens que eu conheço menos. Eu quero dizer que eu provavelmente o conheço melhor do que ninguém já o conheceu. Eu quero dizer que eu sei o que sinto ao acordar nos seus braços e sinto como se eu não estivesse realmente perdida na floresta, e _quero_ dizer que isso é mais que suficiente - que isso parece a coisa mais certa do que tudo que eu já experimentei.

Em vez disso, eu fecho meus olhos e sussurro com toda a sinceridade: "Eu realmente quero." Eu pressiono meus lábios nos dele, e meu corpo estremece com a umidade fresca dos seus lábios dóceis e satisfatórios. Embora seus lábios não respondam aos meus, sua mão sobe até minha bochecha e a toca suavemente. Minha boca se move sobre a sua com um receio crescente. Seu polegar acaricia a pele fina na borda do meu queixo enquanto eu puxo suavemente seus lábios com os meus, buscando a sua resposta e rastejando minha mão no tecido de sua camisa.

Eu abro meus olhos para ver os seus, retardando o meu beijo a uma varredura simples dos meus lábios quando eu procuro seus olhos com nervosismo. Tento imaginar como seria ser rejeitada por ele, e depois ter que dormir ao seu lado por uma quantidade indeterminada de tempo, agora que eu fiz a minha atração por ele conhecida. Há uma angústia incompreensível escondida debaixo de seu olhar quando seus dedos tecem suavemente meu cabelo, segurando minha cabeça na palma da mão e segurando-me a ele.

"Eu não posso", ele murmura penosamente contra meus lábios. No entanto, o fato de que ele não faz nenhum movimento para se distanciar de mim torna seu conflito flagrantemente claro. Além da tristeza em seu olhar, há uma excitação e um desejo explícito.

Incerta sobre o motivo por que ele estaria tão conflituoso, eu imploro, "Por que não?" E busco seus lábios com os meus mais uma vez, beijando-os suavemente enquanto eu avalio a sua expressão.

Sua ingestão de ar é fria contra a minha boca, quando ele responde: "É complicado..."

Franzindo as sobrancelhas em meu aborrecimento, eu puxo meus lábios para longe e ofereço-lhe um olhar firme. "É apenas complicado porque você está fazendo ser complicado. Apenas me beije e cale a boca." Eu aperto a minha mão em sua camisa e o aviso com meus olhos em uma última tentativa.

Seus lábios se partem ligeiramente enquanto ele gagueja para mim, seus dedos no meu cabelo antes de repente, estranhamente ainda apertados. Seus olhos, sendo tão incrivelmente expressivos, fazem o momento em que ele resolve seus conflitos espantosamente claros. Sua mão esmaga minha cara e eu choramingo com a força com que seus lábios começam a devorar os meus. O nariz dele cria chiados desiguais de ar que fazem o seu entusiasmo aparente. Meu nariz ainda está ferido do acidente, terno e sensível, mas eu pressiono mais meu rosto, incapaz de realmente dar importância. É como se ele derrubasse um muro e estivesse escolhendo me mostrar algum tipo de desejo exasperado de longa duração por mim - embora eu saiba que provavelmente meu narcisismo esteja falando.

Minha mão desliza para cima do seu peito e emaranhando-se em seu cabelo caótico, pressionando o rosto mais perto, enquanto eu brinco com seus beijos em velocidade e intensidade. Nós abrimos as nossas bocas, ao mesmo tempo, escolhendo ignorar completamente a nossa falta de higiene dental quando nossas línguas se encontram.

Ele geme tão baixinho que mal posso ter certeza de que havia ocorrido. Entrando em minha boca com fervor, sua mão abandona o meu cabelo e encontra meu quadril, puxando meu corpo mais perto do dele. Nós nos agarramos, deitamos, e nos jogamos. Aguardo ansiosamente imitando o seu beijo enquanto nossas línguas continuamente se chamam de volta pelos nossos lábios, apenas para mergulhar para frente com entusiasmo. Eu levanto a minha perna sobre seu quadril em uma tentativa de me aproximar. Sua mão desliza do meu quadril e apalpa minha bunda. Ele massageia delicadamente no início, antes de espalmar firmemente e esmagar minha pélvis com a dele. Seu gemido áspero reverbera da minha boca e meu corpo desce, fixando-se no ponto dolorido entre as minhas pernas.

Eu rolo em minhas costas, puxando um punhado de tecido e seu corpo comigo. Ele consente sem muita objeção, só minuciosamente hesitando enquanto ele descansa entre minhas pernas abertas e continua seus beijos gananciosos. Respirando de maneira irregular, eu levanto meus quadris e busco o atrito de sua ereção provável. Eu sou recompensada com o seu ronco agudo em minha boca quando eu faço contato, ofegante com as sensações quando impulsiono os meus quadris mais para ele. Seu peso cai sobre mim, uma pressão satisfatória contra o meu peito que me deixa incrivelmente mais ofegante enquanto eu me contorço por baixo dele.

Ele apóia o antebraço em ambos os lados da minha cabeça e ergue o rosto, olhando para a floresta com os olhos escuros e um peito arfante. Ele abaixa a cabeça, mas não encontra o meu olhar. Em vez disso, ele aperta os olhos para a escuridão e trava a mandíbula, murmurando baixinho: "Porra, eu estou indo para o inferno."

Eu vinco a testa em confusão, pois estou muito positiva, dada a sua história, de que ele estava indo para o inferno muito antes de se esfregar com uma vadia aleatória na floresta.

Finalmente soltando seu olhar dos meus, seus olhos dançam e ele aperta seus quadris em mim com uma pressão deliberada, e eu perco a capacidade de dissecar o contexto de sua declaração. Nós dois suspiramos estremecendo e expirando, cavando minha cabeça no chão, enquanto arqueio meu corpo para ele.

Ele desce seus lábios para o meu pescoço e beija minha garganta distraidamente, com foco no movimento de sua ereção se esfregando contra mim. Eu escorrego minhas mãos debaixo de sua camisa e desprendo a fivela de seu cinto, esmagando sua pélvis apertada em mim enquanto eu me torço contra ele brutalmente. Vejo vagamente o seu braço se deslocar para fora da minha periferia, cavando sua própria palma da mão na sujeira quando os nossos movimentos ficam mais e mais rápidos.

"Merda," ele assobia em meu pescoço enquanto meus quadris giram nos dele, uma pressão crescente, familiar e urgente, faz o meu se mexer mais e mais desesperado. Ele murmura na carne do meu pescoço, abafando seus murmúrios, "Esperei muito tempo... melhor do que eu... porra..."

"Apenas" choramingo, deslizando minha mão para baixo e para dentro do bolso de trás, agarrando-o para mim mais apertado. "... Não pare."

Eu posso dizer que esta será uma das experiências quase-sexuais que eu nunca iria dizer para as minhas amigas. Em vez disso, eu embelezarei e convenientemente me esquecerei de mencionar a maneira pela qual ele desliza o seu pênis para fora, apenas ao lado da "Zona Permitida", e o movimento corrente faz meus quadris se posicionarem. Elas nunca irão saber o som de sua risada rouca contra meu pescoço enquanto eu xingo de aborrecimento e começo a me esfregar adequadamente. Eu definitivamente deixarei de fora que quase bati a minha testa contra a sua quando eu procuro seus lábios e febrilmente me aperto contra ele. Eu provavelmente só direi que ficamos nus, fizemos sexo na floresta e deixamos por isso mesmo. Na realidade, isso parece muito mais íntimo e vulnerável.

A melhor parte da experiência é ver a sua expressão quando sua testa encosta na minha, pressionando beijos distraídos em meus lábios. Seus olhos estão fodidamente bem fechados, mandíbula firme enquanto suas sobrancelhas suavemente sulcam de concentração. Ele desliza-se contra mim, com uma fluidez eventual, encontrando um ritmo que se adapte a nós dois. Ocasionalmente, os seus traços tranqüilizam e ele suspira longo e lento. Outro redemoinho febril de meus quadris, e sua testa novamente vinca, apertando os dentes enquanto ele empurra em mim com mais urgência.

Eu posso finalmente me sentir naquele precipício delicado e estou tão perto de explodir, que minhas mãos tremem com a tensão, minhas pernas tremem e queimam com o esforço do meu contorcer frenético sob seu peso. Minha mente canta um mantra de "_Não pare. Não pare. Não pare_".

Um helicóptero do caralho poderia pousar no rio, e eu ignoraria esse maldito.

Assim que o meu osso pélvico começa a latejar em protesto contra o atrito, umas flores de calor violentam meu corpo. Eu gemo e empurro meus quadris mais forte, me esfregando contra ele, quando o súbito desejo de tê-lo deslizando no inferior, encontrando a minha abertura e entrando em mim, irrompe em uma detonação feroz.

Eu digo o seu nome, totalmente gutural e embaraçoso, e quem realmente se importa que ele saia como, "E-war? - Poorrraaa"

O doce, quase dolorida sensação do meu orgasmo lentamente diminui. Eu clico meus quadris nos dele por uma última indulgência do prazer residual, e movo o meu olhar cansado para ele.

Ele ainda está se movendo contra mim, com o rosto enterrado em meu pescoço enquanto suas respirações rápidas molham minha pele. O braço que está segurando-o parcialmente se agita quando seus músculos se contraem. Erguendo a cabeça, ele resmunga, com um impulso forte, seus olhos de repente voam livres.

Ele dá uma guinada de cima de mim, dobrando-se fora quando ele desfaz rapidamente suas calças e leva-se em sua mão. Eu observo com temor quando ele bombeia seu punho violentamente, jogando a cabeça para trás em arrebatamento. Sua palma contrai em torno de si, e... bem, eu estou descaradamente inspecionando o bastante... impressionante tamanho de seu pênis.

_Santa Mãe de... __  
_  
Com um gemido sufocado, ele acalma a mão e entra em erupção, derramando no chão em jorros longos. Massageando e espremendo para fora os restos de seu orgasmo, as chamas brilhantes dançam em sua pele pálida, acentuando as cordas apertadas da sua garganta que vibram com o seu rugido estrondoso. Seus ombros descem, caindo de cabeça quando ele cai no chão, respirando pesadamente.

Me aproximando de minha bolsa Gucci, ofereço-lhe um lenço para limpar a pequena quantidade de sêmen que está frisada na ponta do seu pênis mole. Ele aceita sem encontrar meu olhar, rapidamente limpando e refazendo suas calças e suspirando. Ele fecha os olhos e enterra seus dedos em seus cabelos, um sulco agonizantemente arrependido de seu rosto, um olhar severo, e um balançar de cabeça.

Quero rir – muito alto - de sua expressão gritante de vergonha. Eu levanto-me e dobro os joelhos ao peito, abraçando-os contra mim, enquanto eu engulo a bile que passou em minha garganta. "Isso não demorou muito," eu engasgo, deslocando o olhar da sua cara de arrependimento.

Ele está em silêncio por um momento antes de responder num sussurro ferido, "Bem, você gozou primeiro. Pelo menos eu não gozei em seu estômago ou coisa parecida ... "

Percebendo que ele havia entendido mal, eu viro para ele e estreito os meus olhos "Eu quis dizer sobre essa sua cara de 'Orgasmo arrependido'. Geralmente, os rapazes levam poucos minutos para perceberem que cometeram um erro..." Me afastando, eu viro e afundo meus dentes em meus lábios.

Ele zomba e de repente joga o braço sobre meus ombros. Eu tento afastá-lo, mas ele simplesmente me puxa para ele, esmagando-me contra seu peito. "Não é isso. Nossa!" ele murmura em aborrecimento, sacudindo a cabeça. Contra a minha rigidez, ele consegue me deitar ao seu lado, me virando para ele quando ele suspira. Mergulhando seu polegar por baixo da barra da minha camisa e esfregando minha pele. "Eu já lhe disse, é complicado", ele respira, olhando nos meus olhos com o calor, agora conhecido. Ele inclina a cabeça na cama de samambaias que está em baixo de nós, estudando meu rosto. "Se eu pudesse explicar... e saber que você ainda estaria aqui a luz do dia, eu o faria. Mas-" ele bufa e seus olhos ficam doentes, repugnantes. Ele os fecha. "Eu sou um fodido egoísta."

Estou surpresa com sua reação, mas também, exponencialmente irritada. Eu levanto minha mão para agarrar o seu rosto e faço cara feia para ele. "Você não pode simplesmente se soltar por uma noite?" Peço, lembrando-me de expressões similares de incomodo enfeitando seu rosto quase sempre desde que eu o conheci. Eu só tinha finalmente começado a ver um lado diferente. Ele me fazia desejar ter o conhecido em circunstâncias diferentes, em uma realidade onde pudéssemos desfrutar do nosso tempo juntos, como estávamos fazendo para a maior parte da noite. "Seja o que for, simplesmente esqueça. Finja que... Eu não sei... nós saímos caminhando juntos e nada mais importa ou algo assim."

_Jogue a uma menina um osso... querendo um osso. __  
_  
Na verdade, a coisa toda dessa culpa virtuosa dele está matando a minha alegria e fazendo-me sentir como se eu tivesse feito algo errado por querer que ele fique um pouco feliz com tudo isso.

Ele pisca para mim fixamente por um momento antes de vincar a testa em confusão. "Fingir?", pergunta desconfiado. Algo cintila em seu olhar, o canto dos seus olhos flexiona quando um sorriso triste dobra os cantos dos seus lábios para dentro. "Sim, eu sou muito bom em fingir", declara ele, passando a mão para que ela repouse leve sobre meu quadril.

Ele dobra o cotovelo e eu descanso meu rosto em seu braço, enquanto ele repousa a sua na palma da mão. Ciente de que ele concordou com minha sugestão, eu me aproximo, aninhando nele tão perto que o nosso nariz se toca. Temos um desses estranhos, longos momentos em que não fazemos nada, só olhamos um para o outro. Não é tão estranho como deveria ser. Em vez disso, ele lança uma gargalhada rouca, sem motivo aparente do que apenas ser capaz de fazê-lo. Seus lábios lutam com um sorriso, mas perde a batalha, e se arrepende.

Retorno seu sorriso e reprimo uma risadinha, porque me sinto como uma idiota do caralho -flutuando e impressionada com a perfeição de seu rosto e a sensação de seu polegar esfregando a carne que se estende por cima do meu quadril. Há a sensação semelhante de um zumbido formigando, uma corrente, correndo. Isso me deixa tonta e ridícula. Eu envolvo meus lábios ao redor da ponta do seu nariz e o sugo em um beijo desleixado, recuperando a minha posição. Ele curva uma sobrancelha, mas permanece mudo, sorrindo de uma maneira muito estranha, inegavelmente infecciosa.

Estar perdida na floresta com Edward é provavelmente a melhor merda que eu já fiz. Eu vivi uma vida muito boa, cheia de luxos e de pessoas bem pagas para me deixar confortável. Eu deveria ter me contentado com _essa_ realidade, mas nenhuma delas se compara com essa experiência e eu não me refiro apenas ao orgasmo, embora... sim, tenha sido incrível.

Se eu morresse uns oitenta anos a partir de agora, eu olharia para trás na minha juventude e só o veria sentado em frente a esse fogo, triunfante e belo e me beijando. Se um dia eu encontrasse inspiração suficiente para escrever um livro autobiográfico - qualquer coisa - eu deixaria todos os capítulos em branco, menos um. Seriam páginas e páginas deste passeio acidental, seus olhos na chuva, seu cabelo ao sol, sua mão na minha bunda, peito contra as minhas costas enquanto dormíamos, sussurros à meia-noite que revelavam a pureza de suas intenções, e a forma em que ele está olhando para mim agora.

Este momento especial só poderia ser resumido em nada menos que uma centena de páginas. Eu ia escrever sobre a queda dos seus olhos e nossa exaustão quando pretendemos não ser completamente deixados na desolação do deserto. Eu descreveria o sentimento de sua mão deslizando sobre meu quadril e espalmando minha bunda, seu sorriso crescendo em um sorriso quando eu percebo que ele é _definitivamente_ um babaca. Eu nem sequer roço sobre os momentos em que tenta manter os olhos abertos, mas eventualmente se rende a nossa fadiga.

Eu me pergunto, enquanto respiramos uns contra os outros, como eu poderia descrever a forma como o piscar radioso de Edward dança no fogo sobre nós em um grande e vibrante balé com palavras insignificantes. Temo que isso não seja possível sem a visão, cheiro, som, gosto e sentimento. Eles nunca fariam justiça. Então eu os guardo na memória. Eu mentalmente documento a varredura de seu cabelo, o cantarolar de seu contentamento, a maneira que os nossos pés se entrelaçam e se emaranham, e as batidas de sua pálpebra enquanto nos espiamos tolos e sonolentos, e estou confiante de que eu nunca vou esquecer a noite em que me senti perfeita.

Nossos corpos atados afundam mais profundamente em nosso leito de folhas secas, lentamente, caindo num sono satisfeito. O fogo e o calor entre nós nos envolve, e sim, eu sei como eu chamaria esse capítulo singularmente cheio do meu primeiro livro.

_Amassando as Samambaias com Edward Cullen._

_

* * *

**N/T Lary** – Oi meninas primeiro queria agradescer o carinho que recebemos pelas reviews._

_Esse foi o capítulo ,masi fofo e engraçado da fic até agora._

_Particularmente o que eu mais gostei foi quando ele diz que queria "leite com chocolate" como bebida, é a minha favorita também .*-*_

_Beijinhos e até o 10 que promete surpresas hehehe._

_**N/T Irene -** Oi meninas... faz tempo que minhas notas não aparecem aqui... então resolvi escrever algo pra vocês. Essa fic aqui me deixava louca. Adoro o Ed com esses_

_mistérios dele... nossa... ele me conquista. Traduzir esse capítulo deu um trablho... ele tem 13 páginas e muitas observações... quase não venci. Então sejam legais e_

_deixem reviews para nós. Domingo que vem a Lary aparece por aqui de novo. _

_Outra coisa... vcs devem ter percebido que no final do capítulo a Bella fala o nome da fic e eu traduzi de outra maneira. Pq? Pq 'Withering' pode significar uma série de coisas...e nessa frase ela estava realmente falando de 'amassar' e não de 'secar'. O ingles nos confunde pelas várias opções de significado de uma palavra só. Nos perdoem as confusões.  
_

_Beijosssss  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Capítulo 10_

_A Fragilidade da Compreensão dos Pés, Fugindo do Centro dos Delicados Aliados.  
_*- ~ I - o | WTF | o - I ~ -*  
_(Mais Conhecida como Adorável Pequena Apunhalada de Suas Verdades.)_

_

* * *

_

Eu estou sonhando com ... amarelo. Isso é realmente a única maneira que posso descrevê-lo. É brilhante e quente, e me lembra daqueles dois anos que e Renee e eu vivemos em Phoenix. Ele pulsa em torno de minha pele e penetra-me, aquecendo-me de fora para dentro, não me lembro de ter sentido algo tão vibrante, embora eu saiba que as coisas não são destinadas a _sensação_ vibrante. Isso definitivamente não é amarelo. Ele faz cócegas nas pontas dos meus dedos e desliza a minha forma, fazendo cócegas em minha carne com o seu calor espinhoso. Isso me faz querer sorrir e rir e dançar, mesmo sabendo que eu sou péssima nisso.

Estou procurando alguma coisa com meus olhos ansiosos e, embora eu saiba que eu estou procurando algo em particular, eu _não_ sei o que estou procurando. Eu rodopio, escaneando o dourado espaço ausente por este _algo_ que eu... _não posso_ ficar aqui sem.

Não demorou muito para eu encontrá-lo. Ele está atrás de mim, olhos fechados, com o rosto inclinado para trás, como se a absorve-se o amarelo reverentemente. A primeira coisa que noto é seu cabelo, como ele brilha brilhantemente, refletindo a luz dourada que é consumida nos salpicos de vermelho, branco, e por algum motivo, verde. Eu simplesmente presto atenção a sua respiração firme quanto o calor em seu rosto brilha, iluminando as pálpebras e acentuando as poucas fendas de suas dobras. De repente, seus lábios se contraem, os cantos puxando para cima em um sorriso travesso.

Ele racha uma pálpebra, o sorriso alarga. "Pare de ser tão fodidamente feminina", ele castiga, finalmente abrindo os olhos e encontrando o meu olhar com diversão.

Sentindo-se como se tivesse alguma capacidade ímpar de ler os meus pensamentos, ele pergunta: "Quem disse que eu estou sendo feminina?" Embora do lado de dentro, eu certamente me_ sinta_ feminina... o que definitivamente não seja nem um pouco como eu sou. Eu quero meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e quero gritar, porque ele tinha estado aqui, esperando por mim. Recuperando, eu acrescento, "Além disso, acho que toda a coisa de 'ter uma vagina' faz com que essa coisa seja uma espécie de inevitável..."

Ele joga a cabeça para trás e ri, um rouco, mas musical som. Olhando-me nos olhos, ele sorri e responde: "Você vai ter que me mostrar isto em algum momento", então pisca.

Eu não posso ter certeza se estou corando, porque meu corpo já se sente tão _ardente_. "Algum dia", eu concordo descaradamente, e nós estamos _flertando_. Eu abafo uma risadinha.

Seu sorriso cai lentamente, os olhos se flexionam em um olhar vazio. O amarelo em torno de nós sente-se como se estivesse escurecendo, de alguma forma, mas estou convencida de que meus olhos estão pregando peças em mim. Ele apenas parece muito infinito para de alguma maneira cessar.

"Você não me conhece, Bella."

Eu pisco rapidamente em espanto com o nome a que ele se dirigiu a mim. Somente Charlie já me chamou de Bella. Isso parece tão íntimo e... particular. Como se ele estivesse dentro da minha vida e estivesse se contradizendo com suas próprias palavras, as usando. Eu poderia ter gostado se exponencialmente seu olhar não se deslocasse para um frio desolador.

"Eu quero", eu garanto, mas estou momentaneamente distraída, pela aura sempre-em-escurecimento que nos encasula.

Seu olhar fica endurecido, e eu quase posso discernir o momento exato em que ele expulsa a possibilidade. "Isso não é importante", diz ele sem emoção, e começa a se afastar.

Meu peito está pesado com as palavras dele quando o piscar amarelo difunde-se para um verde maçante. "Edward..." Teimosamente, eu alcanço seu braço e puxo forte, estranho a falta de gravidade no nosso espaço vazio, parecendo fazê-lo voar em minha direção com o movimento.

Sua cabeça se encaixa com a minha, seus lábios definem-se em uma linha sombria. "Eu sou um excelente ator, Isabella..." Sua voz desaparece embora seus lábios permaneçam em movimento. Sua voz treme dentro e fora, como uma televisão com recepção ruim, e eu estico a antena de orelhas de coelho* fracassadas da esquerda para a direita. "... Alguma coisa... ouvi falar... por que... porra... a última vez... prometo... estúpido se machucar... acorda... acorda... porra... Isabella..." Eu estreito meus olhos quando eu vejo seus lábios vibrarem em câmera lenta, o barulho vindo mais claro, até que de repente agarro meu queixo, puxando meu olhar para seus olhos. Eu suspiro na fúria e ódio sob a verde atmosfera que temos agora em um chafurdar carvão, cinza, estéril. Seus dedos cavam minha pele, puxando-me mais perto e suas narinas se abrem, a voz rosnando, "Maldição, Isabella. Acorde _caralho_!"

_* Antenna Rabbit Ears- antenas de orelhas de coelho, são aquelas com duas varetas, apontadas para lados contrários, normalmente utilizadas em televisões "antigas"._

Meu corpo balança para a frente, peito arfante, com afiadas respirações abafadas. Eu trago o ar frio da noite, descansando a mão sobre meu coração, agitado violentamente contra meu peito. Estou suando, eu percebo, o brilho suave me faz tremer contra o vento frio.

Eu limpo os meus olhos e nem me assusto no início com a escuridão que nos rodeia. Não demorou muito para eu saber o que tinha acontecido com o fogo que outrora nos aqueceu. Eu procuro a minha volta por Edward, um vago senso de déjà vu, e o encontro desmontando o abrigo atrás de mim com uma pressa tranquila.

Sulcando minhas sobrancelhas, eu começo a perguntar: "O que—", mas seus olhos se lançam para os meus, frios, duros, e sutilmente em pânico. Ele levanta o dedo aos lábios e inflama pelas narinas. Ele declama silenciosamente, algo que se parece com "_Cale-se,_" mas a escuridão torna difícil determinar com certeza. Ele continua a sua tarefa com rígidos movimentos silenciosos, rangendo os dentes quando os galhos estalam quase de maneira inaudível.

O fosso que ele tinha feito para o fogo está coberto de areia, ainda há uma fumaça fraca ressurgindo das cinzas. Meu queixo cai quando eu percebo que Edward tinha intencionalmente apagado o fogo que ele havia trabalhado duro para criar, a prova de seu triunfo agora era nada, apenas uma pilha de uma fuligem mistura com o solo úmido. A jaqueta está coberta em cima de mim e eu a puxo para fora enquanto me preparo pra levantar e perguntar o que diabos está acontecendo.

Antes que eu pudesse mesmo estar totalmente de pé, seus longos dedos de repente envolveram-se em torno de meu cotovelo, me puxando para cima. Eu encontro o seu olhar, com olhos interrogativos, mas encontro-me com uma expressão que implica, claramente, em ter que ficar de boca fechada. Estou vagamente registrando como isto está me deixando puta quando eu começo a ouvir o tropel distante de passos.

_Vários_ passos.

Meus olhos se arregalam de alegria quando eu me afasto de Edward e distinguo pelo menos duas balizas remotas de luz, filtrando por entre as árvores. Eu levanto os meus braços e inspiro um profundo suspiro, me preparando para um grito profundo para sinalizar aos pesquisadores até que uma mão fria bloqueia minha boca.

E então estamos correndo. Ou melhor, Edward está correndo e me puxando ao lado dele. Meus pés arrastam quando a sua mão pressiona-se nos meus lábios, suas pernas fortes nos empurram para frente e para trás na cobertura de árvores. Eu rosno sob a palma da sua mão e tento erguê-la para longe sem sucesso. Minha mente está enfurecida que nossa salvação esteja tão perto, e ele ainda esteja me arrastando _para longe_ dela.

Quando ele me puxa a uma boa distância, ele para e força nós dois em um agachamento. Seus olhos estão se movendo de lado a lado, escoando terror de todos os seus movimentos, o aperto de mão em meu braço, seu calmo arfar e sua postura rígida.

"Você tem que correr comigo", ele ordena em uma voz quase silenciosa, olhando por cima do ombro uma vez antes de encontrar meu olhar.

"O quê?" Eu assobio, incrédula, tentando empurrar-me para longe dele.

Sua mandíbula trava mais quando seus olhos perfuram os meus. "Isso não é quem você pensa. Vou explicar mais tarde, mas temos de avançar. Agora". Sua voz rodeia-se de finalidade quando ele nos eleva e olha para mim com cuidado, avaliando minha aquiescência.

Eu vi Edward desgastar tantas expressões diferentes ao longo dos dias. Eu tinha chegado a me familiarizar com todo o seu mau humor e, muito recentemente, o seu bom. Eu o vi aborrecido, chateado, agitado, inquieto, triste, e desesperado. Eu mesmo o vi confortável, contente, confiante, vitorioso, e até mesmo despertado.

Eu _nunca_ o vi com medo.

Medo é realmente um termo fraco para descrevê-lo neste momento. Suas emoções jamais são fracas ou sutis. O próprio Edward está longe de ser fraco. Este fato só amplifica a minha preocupação e disposição para apresentar-me aos seus pedidos, porque, eu acho que deve ser necessário um lote inteiro do inferno para fazer alguém forte como Edward parecer tão fodidamente petrificado.

Então, pela segunda vez na minha vida, eu sigo Edward Cullen na floresta, deixando atrás de mim a civilização.

Eu ainda quero respostas enquanto nós corremos. Ele me pega quando eu caio e seus olhos são apertados com uma estranha mistura de foco e de medo. Nós nunca olhamos para trás, mas curiosamente, eu posso sentir os estranhos atrás de nós enquanto nós nos movemos com a noite. Nossa respiração é difícil e irregular. Nós apenas nos mantemos em movimento. Ele fica atrás de mim e ao meu ritmo brando e desajeitado, nunca tão irritado como ele deveria estar.

Ele é paciente.

Ele é impaciente.

Ele é uma porra de paradoxo perfeito.

Isso tudo é bastante fodido, e eu sei disso. Eu não me importo se são alguns campistas perdidos seguindo o nosso caminho. Eles podem nos ajudar. Não faz sentido deixar a área quando as pessoas estão tão perto. Não faz sentido que _Edward_ não perceba isso. Isso significa que ele é um completo lunático, ou sabe algo que eu não sei. E por que ele sabe algo que eu _não_ sei? Não era nisso que eu estava a poucos dias até nós nos conhecermos? No escuro?

"Este é provavelmente um tempo muito grande para fazer isso, de 'explicar' as coisa, você não acha?" Peço com hostilidade quando ele me empurra para mais longe, as mãos nas minhas costas.

"Fale baixo", ele sibila. Eu ranjo meus dentes com raiva porque eu quase tropeço em outra raiz ou tora ou toco ou monte ou... _porra, eu odeio a fodida floresta_.

Sem abrandar, ele apanha-me e começa com uma voz calma: "Isso não é uma festa de busca, ok?" Suas inspirações são afiadas nos meus cabelos, suas mãos segurando minha cintura e empurrando-me... sempre empurrando-me para a frente.

É difícil ver alguma coisa através da espessa cobertura da escuridão, mas eu sei que seus olhos estão focados no caminho à frente, direcionando-me para longe dos obstáculos. A lua está oculta ou totalmente inexistente. Nós estamos indo em um movimento rápido e, eventualmente, temos de subir um barranco de pequeno porte. Ele sobe cavando, em primeiro lugar com as botas no chão e impulsionando seu corpo com facilidade. Ele estende sua mão e me puxa para cima, apenas forçando minimamente quando eu luto para imitar a sua graça.

Depois que eu estou ao seu lado, espero que ele me empurre mais longe, por isso fico surpresa quando ele se inclina, descansando as mãos sobre os joelhos."Você sabe o grupo com quem eu estava circulando? James?", Pergunta ele. Ele faz uma pausa e realmente fica parado por um momento, procurando o meu rosto enquanto ele luta para recuperar o fôlego. Ao meu aceno chiado, ele sorri oco, deslocando seu olhar para o chão macio. "Bem, isso são eles."

***- ~ I - o | WTF | o - I ~ -***

"Você—" minha voz chama, simplesmente porque eu estou tão furiosa. Eu quero o andar no pequeno espaço por trás das árvores, mas seu olhar duro torna claro que eu tenho que permanecer em silêncio e imóvel. Incapaz de liberar a minha frustração, contento-me com "Por que eles estão atrás de você?"

É claro que eles estão atrás dele. Faz todo o sentido. Edward regiamente chateou alguém.

Caminhando em direção a mim e escovando o meu ombro, ele pergunta: "Será que podemos andar e falar ao mesmo tempo?" Seus dedos novamente enrolam em volta do meu cotovelo e me rebocam, embora desta vez um pouco mais suavemente. O medo e o pânico não se dissiparam, mas ele está fazendo um maior esforço para esconder isso de mim. Eu não estou certa se isso me deixa aliviada ou aborrecida.

De qualquer maneira, eu sigo ao seu lado e faço o meu melhor para corresponder ao seu ritmo.

"Eu deveria ter sabido", suspira ele, enrolando os dedos nos punhos apertados. "Essa coisa toda deserta é componente de James. Ele é bom em monitoramento." Balançando a cabeça, ele começa: "Foi o último trabalho que eu deveria fazer", ele procrastina, escondendo o rosto de minha vista. Sua voz é baixa, mas claramente em dificuldades. Talvez até com remorso. "Eu fodi muito tudo. Eu acho —"

Eu puxo ele e paro, de boca aberta, incrédula, e reconsiderando um vicioso esfaqueamento com muito mais seriedade. "Isto é sobre aquela heroína!"

Suas mãos engatam sobre minha boca mais uma vez, muito mais frio quando suas narinas se abrem. "Um pouco mais alto caralho, por que não?" Lentamente, ele retira a mão, convencida de que meu olhar fulminante será a extensão da minha fúria. Continuando o seu caminhar, ele olha para o lado e engole."Sim, eles estão aqui... a despeito da heroína", confirma ele, oferecendo-me um olhar de soslaio, que é curiosamente calculado.

Enquanto eu ando ao seu lado, eu começo a duvidar dele, por alguma razão que eu não posso justificar inteiramente. Não há nenhuma razão para ele ser honesto comigo, mas não há nenhuma razão para ele ser _des_onesto comigo também. Seus olhos estão cuidadosamente fixos no chão, e ainda estamos indo em uma velocidade difícil para os meus pés e pernas. Eu tenho absoluta confiança de que ele pode ir muito mais rápido, e que eu estou sobrecarregando ele.

Se Edward estivesse realmente preocupado em proteger a sua heroína, ele provavelmente teria me abandonado. Isso é o que traficantes de heroína _fazem_. Eles não se importam com ninguém, além de si mesmos. Mas Edward já deixou claro que a heroína é uma fachada para sua infiltração. Então, por que ele se importa? Por que ele não vai apenas entregá-la, e terminar com isto?

Nada fazia sentido algum.

"Por que não a dá para eles?" Eu finalmente pergunto, e estou ainda mais intrigada com seu olhar alarmante.

Sem abrandar, ele responde no mais estranho, possessivo e determinado tom, "ela não é deles." Seus passos ficam mais altos, e eu vagamente registro esse _ela _parece muito com algo que um _verdadeiro_ traficante de heroína diria.

Eu estou em uma derrota, e irritada que eu tenha me permitido ser arrastada no centro de alguma pequena rixa de drogas da cidade feudal. Isso não é exatamente o que eu tinha em mente quando vim visitar Forks. Ficar perdida na floresta, eu posso lidar, mas isso está fora do meu alcance. Eu sou uma filha da puta, mimada e pequena riquinha satisfeita de SoCal*, que porra. Infelizmente, não há como voltar atrás. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que esses homens são capazes. Eu não sei se eles são trapalhões idiotas ou gênios do crime com armas. Tudo o que sei é que _Edward_ sabe, e eu sou obrigada a confiar em seu julgamento.

_*SoCal : Forma abreviada de Southern California ou traduzindo __Sul__da Califórnia_

Não muito tempo depois que fizemos a partida rápida da margem do rio, um chuviscar começa a cair do céu, salpicando em nós um soprar e bufar e empurrar para frente no meio do mato denso. Nós somos bem silenciosos, os sons da nossa respiração irregular preenchem os espaços negros que nos rodeiam. A chuva estala em gotas gordas atingindo folhas e galhos. Uma estatela sem cerimônia em minha testa e faz cócegas quando ela drena pelo meu nariz. A chuva faz com que o chão debaixo de nós amoleça, mascarando os nossos passos enquanto viajamos silenciosamente durante a noite.

Sendo o incômodo insuportável que é, meu corpo anseia por um longo descanso antes que qualquer ação possa ser considerada aceitável pela presente, tensa e focada sociedade atual. A abordagem de James havia interrompido meu sono, e agora a fadiga estava começando a me alcançar rapidamente. É engraçado como viver assim —sem comida— me deixa facilmente fatigada. A cama de ásperos detritos florestais, que parecia repugnante e desconfortável poucos dias atrás, agora parece que seria celestial para se deitar, pensei melancolicamente. Duvido mesmo que nem a chuva me incomode tanto quanto ela teria na primeira noite.

Eu começo a cair com mais freqüência, as horas passam, a lentidão dos meus membros os tornam incapazes de transpirar qualquer quantidade de graça, especialmente na velocidade em que ele me empurra. Edward fica cada vez mais frustrado com os meus tropeções, seus olhos ficando mais apertados, mandíbula tensa, punhos mais apertados quando ele ajuda e puxa forçando-me junto. Eu posso ver sua paciência vacilante e sua irritação e desespero, finalmente reluzindo inteiramente.

Infelizmente, minhas tentativas de ser coerente o suficiente para imitar a sua vontade são fúteis, e eu tropeço, mais uma vez, pisando em falso quando meus pés capturam uma raiz emaranhada. Está muito escuro para ver o chão, quando meu rosto se aproxima rapidamente, mas eu posso sentir isso vindo, e me fortaleço com minhas mãos.

Estou esperando que Edward me pegue.

Ele não.

Eu aterrisso com uma drenagem-de-pulmão ", Oomph!" Minha palma interrompe minha queda em um galho molhado arrebitado e irregular. A dor penetra a pele macia abaixo do meu polegar e me faz chorar para o lixo. Meu corpo treme quando eu levanto-me, as mãos de Edward finalmente vem a levantam-me. Seus olhos estão brilhantes, com veemência, quando eu encontro o olhar dele, mas se transformam em preocupação quando ele vê a minha lesão.

"Merda," ele assobia, estremecendo a minha mão levantada entre nós—membros unidos ainda. Eu cheiro, mais do que vejo, o sangue escorrendo pela minha carne e misturando-se com as gotas de chuva. Engulo grosso, ele faz uma careta e cuidadosamente embala minha mão na sua, só tendo um momento de deliberação para escanear o espaço sobre os nossos ombros. Ele inala uma respiração sem fôlego e se prepara para remover a farpa com os olhos cuidadosos.

_Intrigante._

Sua preocupação por mim supera a sua necessidade de fugir, e isto me intriga ainda mais quando seus suaves dedos pressionam na minha mão. Eu sufoco um gemido quando ele persuade a madeira da minha carne, lançando-me os olhares apologéticos para avaliar minhas respostas às suas ministrações.

Eventualmente, o galho está livre, e Edward o joga de lado com um estalo curto de seu braço. Levantando-me totalmente, ele começa a falar, franzindo a testa: "Eu sinto muito. Eu estava—"

Mas ele congela quando ouvimos o som de passos atrás de nós—o tirar de um galho, o pincelar de uma folha contra a textura, o arfar das respirações. Ele olha intensamente nos meus olhos, rígido quando ele solta minha mão. Meus olhos se arregalam em retorno, porque eles tinham esgueirado-se sobre nós, a suavidade da terra úmida mascarando seus passos também.

Há apenas uma fração de segundo, enquanto nós estamos na chuva e compartilhamos um olhar conhecedor, mas parece que o momento se transformou em algum tipo de oblíqua câmera lenta. Ele está em pânico e conflituoso, seus lábios se partem tão acentuados, rápidas respirações saem de sua boca em pequenos jatos de vapor cinzento.

Estou incerta do que o meu olhar detém, mas estou convencida de que é um pouco derrotado, assustado, e com certeza articulado. Pedindo para ele fazer alguma coisa e me tirar dessa confusão em que ele nos empurrou. Principalmente, porém, eu estou preocupada com ele e o que eles farão quando pegá-lo.

Não há tempo para correr ou se esconder, os faróis de luz estão derramando sobre nós muito rapidamente para fazermos uma fuga. Os ombros de Edward caem, sua respiração fica difícil quando ele empurra o ar para fora mais do que ele parece ter dentro. Seus olhos estão agonizantes, torturados, resignados quando ele inclina o rosto para o céu, as gotas de chuva respingando sobre suas pálpebras espremidas.

Isso é mais do que terror.

Isso é desculpa, envolta em desespero, com uma ruidosa borda de "_Eu estou tão fodida agora_..."

Abro a boca para pedir desculpas por minhas falhas, para dizer-lhe que esta é a história da minha vida, para pedir perdão por estragar o que poderia ter sido uma fuga fácil a partir de seus demônios, mas sou cortada pela súbita queda do lábios de Edward contra os meus.

Eu suspiro de surpresa, enquanto suas mãos rodeiam minha cabeça, as pontas dos dedos pressionando rudemente em meu couro cabeludo. O beijo dura apenas um segundo, mas sua mensagem é surpreendente. Sua língua se impõe entre os meus lábios, e com um breve impulso está rapidamente se afastando quando ele pressiona um sensacional final de seus lábios nos meus. A umidade da chuva abafa o beijo, a nossa fusão de lábios se solta e desliza e escorrega e gela.

É roubado e urgente e sem fôlego e cheira a _despedida_.

Quando ele puxa seu rosto longe, ele sacode o seu corpo com isto. Os passos estão perto o suficiente para que eu possa ouvir os murmúrios e ver a forma como as lanternas iluminam as folhas aos meus pés em um círculo luminoso. Mas eu não posso me concentrar em suas vozes, ou qualquer outra coisa, quando Edwardestá me olhando _assim_.

Ele é frio e pedregoso, toda a expressão é limpa a partir das bordas de sua face pálida. Isso me lembra do sonho que eu tive horas antes e faz meu coração cair em uma maneira que eu não estou esperando.

Então ele pega o meu ombro, e eu estou muito assustada com a aspereza de sua aderência para ver o movimento quando ele gira em mim, esmagando as minhas costas em seu peito. Ele gira em torno de nós para enfrentar a _eles_, e mais uma vez, sua mão está sobre minha boca. Sua respiração em meu ouvido, é lenta e controlada, uma cutucada de seu nariz contra o meu cabelo, uma varredura de seu polegar contra a minha bochecha.

"Sinto muito", ele sussurra em voz baixa e tensa, antes de inspirar profundamente. Eu posso sentir seu peito expandir-se contra as minhas costas assim que eu agarro a sua mão em confusão. Edward está bradando uma mensagem em meu ouvido, fazendo-o puxar e vibrar em sinal de protesto, quando ele chama, "Eu estou com ela! Por aqui!"

Eu ainda estou puxando a sua mão quando surgem duas figuras distintas. Eu endureço, acalmando minha mão quando a minha respiração ofegante vem nítida através do meu nariz. Meu coração começa a bater freneticamente conforme eles caminham mais perto, os rostos velados pela escuridão das sombras.

"Porque vocês demoraram tanto?" Edward pergunta em uma voz uniforme, fazendo cócegas no meu couro cabeludo com seu hálito quente. Tento olhar para ele, mas descubro que ele está apenas na minha periferia. "Eu estive preso nessa floresta fodida por quatro dias", acrescenta com um rosnado, irritado e quase ameaçador quando o punho em torno da minha boca aperta.

A dupla diante de nós levanta suas lâmpadas, obrigando-me a olhar de soslaio e recuar da distância da intrusão brilhante. Há um breve momento de silêncio suspenso enquanto a chuva cai nas folhas e na terra, e não tenho idéia do que Edward está _fazendo_.

Uma voz estranhamente calma responde: "E eu passei quatro dias de monitoramento nessa floresta de merda. Tente explicar isso?" Há uma acusação definitiva na forma como a sua voz reduz a uma ameaça estrondosa.

Eu preguiçosamente pondero a falta de extrema violência, para não mencionar a mão de Edward na minha boca, ou a maneira em que ele tinha, basicamente, chamado-os para nós.

_Que porra é está que esta acontecendo?_

Edward não pular uma batida quando ele responde em aborrecimento. "As instruções que você me deu eram uma merda. Como diabos você espera que eu navegasse por aqui? Nem todos—"

Ele é cortado pelo mesmo ressoar como antes. "Você acha que eu vou acreditar nisso—"

"Pare!" Há uma nova voz de comando. Sua silhueta parece alcançar e agarrar o braço do outro, aparentemente incerto. "Eu te disse 'ele só está perdido, homem'", ele acalma. Eu posso distinguir um ligeiro toque de sotaque sulista acentuado em sua voz, mas não posso distinguir o seu rosto na escuridão. Ele parece estar acalmando o ambiente com sua voz fria.

Isso com certeza não está funcionando comigo. Minha mão ainda está se agarrando a Edward, tentando desalojá-lo da minha boca.

O homem que ele está retendo zomba: "Se você estiver fodendo isso para mim, Edward, que Deus me ajude..."

Edward responde bruscamente, bufando, "Eu não fiz nada, foda-se." Sua outra mão vem na minha cintura e agarra meu quadril. Ele inclina a cabeça e esmaga isso contra seu ombro com a palma da mão sobre minha boca. Meu rugido zangado constrói quando eu passo o meu calcanhar para esmagar os seus dedos dos pés. Antes que eu possa, sua voz ressoa em torno da área, casual e, ainda, de algum modo, automático.

"Eu trouxe ela para você como você pediu. Agora, onde está meu pagamento, porra?"

* * *

_**N/T- Lary:**__ Foge das pedras, adagas, machadinhas, tomates e tudo o que vier._

_Eu só traduzo, vão brigar com a autora que parou ai._

_Mas eu disse que ia ter uma surpresa, não disse? *-*_

_**Nota da beta Irene: **Como assim? Esse tempo todo ela era refém dele e nem sabia? OMG. Eu amo essa autora. Até domingo que vem e sejam boazinha: Deixem reviews!  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11****  
Gritos de Guerra São o Excesso Líquido de Lições Infelizes.**

***- ~ I - o | WTF | o - I ~ -*  
****(Mais Conhecida Como Você Arqueia-se para Alguém, e Você Acha Que o Conhece...)**

* * *

Como isso parece uma eternidade, estou convencida de que ainda estou dormindo. Minha mão dói quando escorrega frouxamente da de Edward na minha boca. Tenho certeza de que o manchei com meu sangue, porque eu posso sentir o cheiro, amargo e abrasivo debaixo do meu nariz. Não desmaiei a partir do cheiro disto, embora eu realmente tenho vontade. Minhas pernas estão pesadas, e a adrenalina que senti momentos antes está sendo substituída por algo mais sombrio e desolado. Meus pés pulsam,quando eu os encerro.

_Era um truque..._

Eles estão falando, mas suas vozes me lavam como um filme confuso, distorcido e obscuro. O som é como olhar através de finos, amassados, e sujos plásticos. Suas vozes se esticam e aceleram, poucos punhados de assobios e uma pronúncia lenta, longa e resmungada, distorcida e abstrata. A chuva cai mais forte, golpeando minha cabeça enquanto eles falam de coisas que não posso compreender. Ou talvez eu apenas não _queira_ compreender. Mesmo que, penosamente, eu _completamente quero _compreender. Meus olhos se fecham quando eu me lembro.

_Você é realmente uma espécie de idiota por me seguir..._

Eu colapso em Edward e desejo que o chão se abra. Eu desejo que as raízes animem o vento em torno de meus pés, puxando-me para o solo úmido, para que eu possa descansar entre as venosas tiras na sujeira. Eu espero sentir o jato de lama entre meus dedos com as ondulações e o frio, me afogando. Eu quero desaparecer. Eu quero acordar. Meu peito dói toda vez que ele fala.

_Eu sou um excelente ator, Isabella..._

Apesar de estar esmagada por Edward, cada parte do meu corpo está fria, como gelo, bem, toda a parte, menos meus olhos e mãos. Os dois queimam e contundem. Calor e arrepios pelo meu rosto, contrastam surpreendentemente contra o frio que risca com ele. Eu necessito de força para tremer, e mais ainda para tirá-lo de cima de mim. Quão bom seria fazer isto, eu me pergunto? Não há esperança de eu levar quatro homens adultos, e mesmo que eu o fizesse, qual é o ponto? Minhas pernas curvam-se quando eu me esforço para respirar.

_Eu acho que você é perfeita..._

Quando, finalmente, um calafrio percorre minha espinha, eu começo a sentir o aperto de mão de Edward afrouxar, apenas minimamente. Um de seus dedos tocando meu quadril debaixo da barra da minha... _oh Deus_. Eu o beijei. Eu o deixei fazer coisas comigo. Eu o senti em cima de mim, eu queria que ele estivesse _dentro ____de_ mim. Minhas lágrimas se transformam em um silencioso soluçar, e a deturpação de suas vozes fica suficientemente clara para eu entender. Minha cabeça pulsa enquanto o seu dedo acaricia a minha pele.

_Foi o último trabalho que eu deveria fazer..._

"Nós tínhamos um acordo. A ficha pela menina," o grande homem dizia até mesmo calmo, mas com o tom ameaçador. Ele dá um passo em frente, e eu mal posso ver o loiro em sua tira amarrada para trás, com a estatura de sua forma, e a falta de limpeza do casaco. "Você quebrou isto. Ela deveria estar na cabana há quatro dias atrás. O que você acha que isso fez para os meus planos? Há coisas a considerar. Uma porra de cronograma todo, que você porra—" Seu piscar os olhos para mim faz com que um soluço me escape, abafado pela palma da mão de Edward.

_Eu trouxe ela para você como você pediu..._

Eu choro porque o homem de pé diante de mim é terrivelmente familiar. Lembro-me do olhar lubricamente e meu pensamento inicial de repulsa no aeroporto quando ele me entregou as chaves do pequeno e preto sedan stick-shift. Seus lábios se levantam em um fugaz sorriso agradecido, perturbado, antes que ele se concentre mais uma vez em Edward, Edward, o quer convencê-lo de que os planos foram apenas adiados, Edward, cujo polegar está acariciando devagar a carne do meu quadril, Edward, que tinha sido contratado para me levar para uma cabana na floresta.

E este é o primeiro momento em que eu finalmente compreendo... ele sempre soube quem eu era. Este é provavelmente um golpe incrivelmente pior do que saber que ele tinha sido enviado para enganar-me a segui-lo. Todo esse tempo... a cada segundo, que ele olhou para mim, ele sempre soube. Foi tão surpreendente que eu me senti tonta, e meus joelhos estavam brevemente fracos. Eu tinha construído muita fé, assim por diante no meu anonimato em sua presença, muita alegria nisto e conforto, e tudo tinha sido uma mentira construída para ele receber _o dinheiro_.

_Agora, onde está meu pagamento?_

"Tudo ainda pode ir como o planejado", Edward suspira, encolhendo os ombros. "Eu não entendo porque você tem que ser um idiota quando eu era claramente o incomodado", ele raciocina com indiferença. Ele não é nada como a pessoa que eu pensei que conhecia apenas á algumas horas antes. Sua voz é fria e inexpressiva, mecânica. Seu aperto é apertado, mas... de alguma forma solto em todos os lugares certos.

Ele _era_ um excelente ator. Eu daria isto a ele. Talvez o melhor que eu já conheci, pois eu realmente acreditava...

O homem grande, que eu só posso supor que deve ser James, gasta uma quantidade indeterminada de tempo nos examinando. Embora eu me encolha sob o seu olhar, Edward continua reservado e recolhido. Quase entediado. Uma rajada de vento sopra as folhas e a chuva para lá e para cá enquanto estamos em um momento de suspense. Por fim, James olha por cima do ombro para o outro homem e acena.

"A trilha fica à cinco minutos. Vou chamar Laurent e mandá-lo tirar o Jeep por aqui." Enquanto James fala, ele está abrindo um telefone celular, uma pequena luz parte da tela brilhante em um místico azul-esverdeado. Ele se vira para falar com o receptor, em um sussurro baixo para a pessoa do outro lado.

Eu sinto o nariz Edward pressionando-se no meu cabelo e me sinto enjoada.

***- ~ I - o | WTF | o - I ~ -***

A trilha _é realmente_ de apenas cinco minutos. Edward mantém sua mão sobre minha boca enquanto ele me mantém no seu peito e me arrasta como um boneco flácido, seus braços como frias barras de aço. Os dois homens médios nos flancos um de cada lado, ambos silenciosos, enquanto Edward me dirige com os seus passos. Ele é bruto, mas de alguma forma gentil quando meus dedos mal pastam pelas as poças no chão. Às vezes, eu posso sentir a ponta de seu nariz pressionando contra mim, exalando e inalando em meu cabelo. A chuva torna a visibilidade quase inexistente, e pergunto-me de braços cruzados como eles podem encontrar o seu caminho através disto.

Realmente, porém, é difícil importar mais. Há tão pouco o que importe. Por um lado, eu sou a maior idiota do mundo e tinha, basicamente, entregado-me ao ... meu captor. E por quê? Porque eu achava que ele não me conhecia? Porque eu me senti livre? É tão surreal pensar que eu tinha sido uma vez orgulhosa de minha própria lógica e cuidado, trazendo a minha bolsa e a faca, faca o que eu voluntariamente _dei _ a ele. E agora ... agora eu me permiti ser usada, havia deixado ele levar as coisas de mim, tornando-se nada mais do que uma prostituta que eu jamais esperava ser.

Eu não sei o que eles vão fazer comigo. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia se são esses "planos", constituídos para estupro ou assassinato ou servidão. O céu é o limite. Minha vida não pisca diante dos meus olhos enquanto caminhamos. Eu tento pensar novamente em meu tempo na fogueira, mas acho que a dor em meu peito se agrava exponencialmente a cada segundo. Eu _sei_ que tudo isso era um ato para me acalmar. Eu tento achar alguma coisa nas profundezas da minha mente, contra o cansaço que pesa sobre mim e faz cair ainda mais as minhas costas sobre Edward. Mas não há nada. Eu vejo Charlie, e eu vejo o abandono. Vejo Renee, e vejo a banalidade. Vejo Phil, e vejo a glorificação.

Eu tinha tudo, mas eu não tinha nada.

Eu não choro enquanto nos aproximamos da trilha. Eu não luto. Eu sou um corpo sem vida, pendurado em seus braços em submissão, porque simplesmente não há razão para ter determinação. O corpo de Edward parece endurecer com p pisar na superfície e mesmo que embora eu me recuse a olhar para ele, eu posso dizer pelos seus suspiros afiados e seu aperto apertado que ele está com raiva. Talvez irritado que estávamos tão perto da trilha, mas eu estupidamente queria ficar na beira do rio. Isto não teria mudado nada, no entanto. Isso não significaria que eu teria sido liberta dos seus planos. Teria feito isto simplesmente mais rápido.

É agora que eu entendo porque eu me sinto tão fria e insensível. A pior parte de toda essa revelação não é que eu poderia morrer em breve. De alguma forma, eu sou capaz de chegar a um acordo com a minha mortalidade. Eu sou jovem, mas eu tenho visto lugares e coisas, eu tive o pleno de uma vida como qualquer pessoa da minha idade poderia desejar. A morte ... seria péssima, eu não posso mentir para mim mesmo, sobre isso. Mas isso parece não ser nada a me preocupar mais, dada a minha incapacidade de parar o inevitável.

Não, a pior—parte —de longe—é saber o quão perto eu tinha sido de ter algo verdadeiramente especial, por uma vez, e o sentir sendo arrancado de mim em um segundo violento. Eu me sinto como o alvo de uma piada. Os imagino sentados ao redor de uma mesa e apenas rindo sobre a puta que havia caído na realidade por este disfarce ridículo.

Eu deveria ter mantido a caminhada e finalmente, solucionado. Eu não deveria ter ficado no rio. Se tivéssemos mantido a viagem, eu nunca teria experimentado o fogo ou aqueles tenros momentos de antes. Eu poderia ter morrido acreditando que era impossível eu me sentir desse jeito com alguém.

A ignorância é uma bênção.

Nós estamos esperando pelo Jeep na chuva, a lama no chão levantando-se com as torrentes de folhas que nós amassamos. Eventualmente, Edward solta as mãos da minha boca, aos poucos, até que apenas pairam sobre os meus lábios, escovando-os suavemente com a minha respiração. Eu não grito. Ninguém que se importaria em me ouvir.

"Mantenha o domínio sobre ela," as ordens de James, vem na voz de aço, rompendo o silêncio e fazendo-me estremecer.

Edward zomba e derruba as suas mãos todas juntas, em desafio. "Ela não vai a lugar nenhum", ele insiste, apesar de sua aderência ao redor da minha cintura endurecer ainda mais.

James parece se recompor com o tom de Edward, o seu ombro para com a tensão crescente, enquanto seus olhos em fendas estreitam-se perigosos. Aparentemente, ele está tentando parecer calmo, e apenas falhando miseravelmente. Sacudindo a cabeça para o lado, ele cospe "Você não deveria tê-la amarrado ou alguma coisa assim? Porra, é como trabalhar com inválidos." Ele caminha até mim e tenta levar as minhas mãos, mas Edward me puxa para seu lado.

"Eu já lhe disse. Ela não vai a lugar nenhum ",ele adverte, seus dedos cavando-se ao meu lado.

Os lábios de James são peculiarmente finos. "Comporte-se", ele responde , se afastando com um olhar duro. "Se ela for executada, você estará correndo atrás de seu próprio cú." Ele se vira para olhar para trás na trilha, só lançando os olhos para nós ocasionalmente, suspeito e preparado para lidar com o que aparecer.

O segundo homem está do outro lado, olhando para os sapatos e coçando a cabeça, como se estivesse pensando. Eu tenho um momento para inspecionar ele. Bem, eu demoro alguns instantes. Eu acho que devo saber cada detalhe sobre ele, .James posso descrever com facilidade porque—apesar de sua ameaça—ele é bastante simples. O outro homem pode ser loiro também, mas ele tem um capuz puxado sobre a cabeça, protegendo os cabelos da chuva. Ele se inclina para trás contra uma árvore e estuda os seus dedos, mas não interage com ninguém.

E Edward... Bem, eu percebi que eu provavelmente poderia descrevê-lo melhor do que eu poderia me descrever. Fisicamente, pelo menos.

Depois do que parece uma eternidade, podemos ouvir o som grade e alto de um motor, vejo os faróis distantes saltando através das árvores. Todo mundo está estoicamente em silêncio enquanto ele se aproxima, o largo pedaço grande de metal enlameado diante de nós.

As luzes brilhantes iluminam a todos, fazendo os seus rostos claros para mim como eles viajam para o veículo alto. Eu recebo um vislumbre do segundo homem e sufoco um suspiro. Ele tem cicatrizes em seu rosto, espalhadas na extensão da ponte de seu nariz, bochechas, sobrancelhas e o queixo tem marcas pequenas e irregulares. Seus olhos encontram os meus por apenas um segundo antes de capotar distante. Ele entra no banco de trás, sem expressão.

James leva a espingarda, mas não entra, até que Edward me guie para o banco traseiro, empurrando-me para dentro entre ele e o cara das cicatrizes. Quando todas as portas batem, eles ainda estão silenciosos, o motorista acelerando o motor e as manobras do veículo com uma grande-liga de três pontos.

O interior do Jeep é antigo e arranhado, mas a coisa mais próxima que eu vi de civilização em dias. O aquecedor manda ondas de ar quente, me envolvendo e me oferecendo uma falsa sensação de conforto que não dura. O espaço tem cheiro de musk e fumaça, e eu descanso minha cabeça contra o assento, olhando fixamente para fora do pára-brisa. James me oferece um olhar, valorizando o meu respeito com os olhos redondos. Em vez de agachar, eu me encontro com o olhar firme e olho em seus olhos por muitos momentos. Não estou certa do que estou tentando transmitir. Talvez eu esteja esperando pela culpa ou sua compreensão ou o karma para vir e o empalar com um agradável raio relâmpago.

Em vez disso, os lábios dele se enrolam em um repugnante meio sorriso.

Edward pigarreia, prejudicando nossa conexão, e James se transforma à medida que partem. A estrada é esburacada e agita-me de um lado para outro, batendo o meu ombro contra Edward, então para o próximo do homem perto de mim. Eu não me endureço para diminuir o empurrar, porque eu acho que realmente não importa. Eu de alguma forma consigo me fazer-me entorpecida, vazia, indiferente e escuramente vaga. Eles poderiam me colar no arremesso e ver minha cabeça ir para frente e para trás com cada solavanco, e tudo seria o mesmo.

O passeio leva apenas uma hora ou algo assim. Eu penso em dormir, mas, eventualmente, decido contra isto, muito desconfiada de que minha companhia fosse permitir. Edward está em silêncio ao meu lado e não me oferece nem um olhar, em vez apóia o cotovelo no puxador da porta e descansar sua bochecha em seu punho. Ele parece estar assistindo a um cenário na passagem, mas eu sei que está muito escuro, para ver qualquer coisa fora das janelas coloridas.

Uma pequena parte de minha mente está em alerta por algum motivo e tenta mapear os caminhos que eles tomam, a direção que vão, eles estacionam. Existem apenas duas voltas, eles tomam a para a esquerda, e isto não faz qualquer tipo de sentido para mim. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de onde estão me levando.

Esta noção se agarra contra mim quando chegamos ao nosso destino. O Jeep chega ao fim, e embora eu possa ver a frente iluminada de uma cabana, eu aparentemente registro e sinto que estou mais perdida do que eu já estive. Pelo menos, na floresta que eu tinha esperança. Este lugar é intimidador, porque eu não sei o que me espera lá dentro.

Meu coração tamborila descontroladamente, meu estômago se revirando quando todos eles abrem as suas portas. Eu estou colada à minha cadeira, meus dedos segurando os lados do casaco, e enterrados no tecido de pelúcia. Meus olhos arremessam freneticamente. O homem das cicatrizes sai primeiro, e eu _acho_ que eu posso provavelmente deslizar para fora e fazer uma corrida para ele antes que outros possam dar a volta no veículo.

Antes que eu possa conjurar qualquer coisa mais concreta, uma mão capta o meu braço e puxa-me com um grunhido áspero, deslizando-me através do assento. Eu lamento, me preparando e meio que esperando algo me bater. Mas sou simplesmente puxada para fora do carro, a mão agarrando-me e atirando-me para fora do assento. A porta do carro bate, e eu estou cara a cara com Edward.

Minhas sobrancelhas se vincam em confusão e desespero quando ele olha para mim, suas narinas largas e olhos lívidos. Sua mão aperta em volta do meu braço, seu olhar intenso queima dentro de mim. Ele ergue as sobrancelhas de forma significativa, como se estivesse tentando se comunicar de alguma, forma silenciosa, que só me confunde ainda mais.

De repente, o homem das cicatrizes toca o seu ombro, sacudindo-o. "Edward", o homem respira, surpreso e espantado quando ele olha para os dedos de Edward, cavando em meu braço. "Que diabos...?

Percebendo a força do seu punho, os dedos de Edward afrouxam-se imediatamente, seu rosto fica branco quando seus olhos se arregalam. Eu olho para longe e tento forçar em volta os sentimentos que surgem quando eu olho em seus olhos. Sentimentos familiares. Sentimentos que tinha florescido durante nossos dias e noites juntos. Sentimentos que foram baseados em falsa compaixão e malandragem.

Em vez de dormência, tristeza ou auto-piedade, eu começo a sentir a ira quando os quatro me levam para a cabana. Edward ainda detém o meu braço, mas com muito mais cuidado. Ainda assim, eu estou furiosa. Zangada. Ébria-na-porra-de-algo-feroz. Eu quero quebrar alguma coisa. Eu quero gritar e gritar e chutar e cuspir em seu rosto maldito. Eu sei onde está a faca. Em um segundo plano, eu poderia girá-la, arrancá-la de sua cintura, e cortar sua garganta em uma porra-perfeita.

_Impulsione-se_, minha mente grita, tentando argumentar com minhas fantasias furiosas. Incapaz de conciliar a minha lógica com as minhas emoções, eu estou atrasada no momento em que entro no prédio. Eu absorvo o chão com os olhos, com medo do que este edifício se pareça por dentro.

O piso é de uma pelúcia bronzeada, com botas impressas e incorporadas nas fibras e esteiras, juntamente com a lama cinza. O ar cheira a algo velho e antigo. Alguém atrás de mim, fecha a grande porta de madeira, e há um som distinto de clicar, uma trava, um tilintar.

Estou trancada dentro.

"Primeiro o fim dos negócios", James começa, a escovar passando por Edward, eu e viajo enquanto ele se aproxima a um sofá floral da vovó. Ele estatela e olha nos olhos de Edward como para a dispersão dos outros dois ao redor da sala. Seus olhos azuis são de um corte abrasivo, fino e dissimulado. "Ela está imunda pra caralho." Aponta-me sem encontrar meu olhar, me olhando como se eu fosse alguma posse ... que precisasse de limpeza. "Não vai dar para fazer uma foto agora, vai?", Pergunta Edward, apoiando o pé em seu joelho casualmente.

Edward fica em silêncio por um momento, mas não me atrevo a olhar para ele para avaliar sua expressão. "Primeiro, os arquivos", ele finalmente pede em uma voz calma.

Os olhos de James rolam para cima, o rosto evasivo e até irônico. "Você terá os seus arquivos de merda, imbecil. Mas não até nós obtermos o resgate. Não é possível obter o resgate até que você faça o pedido, e nós não podemos fazer o pedido até que você limpe a sua bunda suja para cima. Entendeu?" Suas palavras são firmes e os olhos sugerem que não há nenhum argumento que se detenha.

Mas minha cabeça está girando quando eu processo suas palavras. _Refém_. É claro que haveria resgate. Esta revelação me alivia e meus ombros caem. Estou certa de que eles querem o resgate de Charlie, Renee, Phil, inferno ..., talvez dos três. Isso não significa que eu esteja fora da floresta. Só porque eles não têm a intenção de me matar, certamente não sugere que eles não têm outras opções, mas é um pontinho de luz no meio da minha particular merda de hoje de manhã.

"Vou levá-la", o homem das cicatrizes abruptamente entoa, empurrando a parede e finalmente encontrando o meu olhar. Ele parece cauteloso e tenso, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e aguardando a confirmação de seu líder. Seu capuz é finalmente removido, e eu posso ver o seu cabelo ondulado e loiro, debatendo sobre a sua cabeça enquanto ele caminha á frente. É só agora é que eu posso dizer o quanto todos esses homens parecem mais velhos. Acho que eu tinha assumido que Edward tinha se encontrado com eles enquanto estavam na escola há um ano, em sua própria faixa etária. Mas James parece estar em seus vinte anos, como faz Laurent. Jasper mesmo não pode ser muito mais jovem do que vinte e um.

Edward, de repente me alcança e agarra meu braço de novo, o que _realmente_ está começando a ficar velho. Sua voz é firme e sutil em pânico. "Vou fazê-lo. Onde é o banheiro? ", Pergunta ele, já levando-me para o corredor estreito.

James ondula a mão com desdém, murmurando, "Segunda porta à esquerda", e pega um controle remoto próximo para ligar uma televisão. Mas o homem cheio de cicatrizes, com pequenas manchas de pele rosadas espalhadas em seu rosto e na garganta, nos observa com os olhos irritados, desconfiados e inquietos quando recua.

Eu estou abruptamente cheia de minha própria marca impressionante de tensão por estar sozinha com Edward, mais uma vez. Minha garganta se aperta o meu estômago se agita enquanto ele me leva a uma porta, abrindo e acendendo a luz. O pequeno banheiro é quase nú, apenas uma pia em um pedestal, um vaso velho, e uma banheira patenteada preenchem o espaço. Não há tapetes no chão, mas, curiosamente, há três toalhas de mão azul-claro.

Edward fecha a porta atrás de nós e eu pego, seu rosto no espelho.

Eu faço esforço para não vomitar.

Mas vôo sobre o banheiro seco e lanço sobre a bacia da pia, tendo tido o meu estômago vazio por muito tempo para produzir algo. Eu aperto o meu lado e espero por alguns instantes para isto se resolver, minhas costas estão balançando com movimentos involuntários. Eu suspiro para respiração que é sufocada por outro lançar, e repito isso por aquilo que parece ser para sempre, até que finalmente desaparece.

Quando isso acontece, há lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, catarro entupindo o meu nariz de modo que eu devo fungar para limpar as vias respiratórias. Ofegante, me viro e bato na mão de Edward, pairando sobre minha cabeça. Ele rapidamente me agarra de volta e empurra o rosto, alcançando os botões na banheira para ligá-la.

Primeiro bolhas na água, mas eventualmente flui o que parece ser um fluxo de calor, vapor saindo da banheira em ondas de balonismo. Quando ele tampa o ralo, percebo que está banheira não tem chuveiro e meu coração se afunda.

Sem olhar para mim, Edward se vira e vai para o canto mais distante do banheiro, limpando as mãos pelos cabelos. Seu nariz é enterrado na parede enquanto ele suavemente da às ordens, "Entre na banheira."

Meus instáveis dedos apalpam o zíper da minha jaqueta enquanto eu tento sufocar a vontade de chorar. Eu puxo lentamente os braços para fora das mangas e pleiteio em um gaguejo tenso: "Você tem que e-e-estar aqui?"

Observando suas costas, eu posso ver a pausa em sua respiração, o aperto de suas espáduas em seu ombro, e a queda de sua testa contra a parede enquanto ele pergunta: "Você prefere que seja um deles?" Sua voz não é controlada como tinha sido antes. Em vez disso, é preocupante e triste. Suas mãos se enfiam nos bolsos, sua fronte colidindo contra a parede.

Eu reconheço que é melhor tê-lo aqui, em vez dos outros. É razoável. Edward parece o menos ameaçador do grupo, apesar de eu saber o quanto isso é uma mentira. Eu tento, mas meus dedos ainda tremem quando eu levanto minha camisa sobre a cabeça e a atiro para o piso de ladrilho frio. Eu faço uma tentativa honesta de reprimir as lágrimas, quando eu retiro o meu sutiã e deslizo o meu moletom. Eu estalo quando eu ligo o meu polegar debaixo da minha calcinha, fria e tremendo quando eu olhar para Edward arfando em volta. Quando eu finalmente a trago para baixo, eu corro para a banheira.

É a primeira vez em que eu acho que eu nunca soube o que é me sentir completamente nú. Não se trata de roupas da mesma maneira que ser uma prostituta não é sobre ter relações sexuais. Nú é _tudo_ : moles quadris, segredos de infância, e expressões furtivas.

Isso era tudo o que eu havia dado, para ele e eu me pergunto enquanto eu entro na água. O calor é agradavelmente urticante quando eu me abaixo, segurando minha mão ferida em meus seios nus. Eu sinto como se ele pudesse se virar a qualquer momento e me ver, o que é mais metafórico do que eu gostaria de admitir. Eu prendo minha respiração enquanto eu me sento, fazendo contato com o calor da água, e levo meus joelhos ao meu peito. Eu tento me cobrir com minhas pernas, empurrando para longe do conforto das bolhas de calor, pois este é de longe o _menos_ confortável do que eu jamais estive.

Eu ligo a torneira e corro quando ela vem fria, mas imediatamente volto para a minha posição anterior, enrolando-se em mim e ansiosamente verificando as costas de Edward. A sala está cheia de um silêncio fino, os sons de uma intermitente da torneira pingando reverberam-se fortemente para fora das paredes com azulejos.

_Blurp dreep... blurp dreep... blurp dreep..._

O vapor sobe e reveste minhas narinas, tecendo em torno de mim nas plumas delicadas quando eu inspeciono ao meu redor e vejo Edward da minha periferia. Não há sabonete e shampoo-nem-condicionador sentados na borda da banheira, apenas uma toalha dobrada ao seu lado.

Embora o calor da água é, sem dúvida gratificante, eu não consigo me preocupar em ficar limpa.

Apenas alguns pensamentos passam pela minha cabeça, Edward suspiros e turnos. O som do tecido de sua jaqueta soa insuportavelmente alto quando ele começa removê-la, tanto sua peça pesada quanto a de flanela caem no chão. Meus músculos tencionam quando eu me abraço apertado, esperando que ele se vire uma vez que ele as removeu. Em vez disso, ele deixa cair ao seu lado, hesitante por um momento, e depois agarra o colarinho na nuca, puxando para cima sobre sua cabeça.

_Ele não... não é?_

Surpreendentemente, sem virar, ele rola o pano de sua camisa em uma longa faixa, trazendo-o sobre os olhos e amarrando-o na parte de trás da cabeça. Ele se vira e eu engulo tão alto que ecoa nas paredes com azulejos. Trazendo um dedo à boca, ele o aperta contra os lábios e, lentamente, caminha para o lado da banheira. Meus braços se contraem em torno das minhas pernas, e eu fujo bem longe dele, agachada no extremo da banheira. Eu posso ver a alça de minha faca pressionada contra o seu estômago bem tonificado, e embora eu sei que isto poderia ser a minha chance de dominá-lo, eu simplesmente não posso me imaginar _fazendo_ isso.

A orla de sua camiseta oscila em torno de seu nariz enquanto seus dedos estão banheira, sentindo sua localização e rebaixando-se. Inconsciente, lágrimas rolam em minha face, molhando meu queixo, caindo sobre meus joelhos e me fazendo cócegas enquanto elas escorrem entre minhas coxas. Seus lábios são colocados em uma linha fina, o rosa deles é pálido quando ele se move e se instala de modo que suas costas estão viradas para mim, encostadas contra a porcelana.

Dobrando sua cabeça para o lado, ele suspira, dobrando os joelhos. Eu posso ver a complexidade de suas veias subindo em sua garganta, os tendões reclusos e a luminescência sob a iluminação fraca, opalescente. Tão baixinho que eu não estou mesmo certa se eu ouvi, ele sussurra: "Eu vou tirar você disto, Isabella." Mas então ele descansa a cabeça para trás, em frente ao antigo limite da cabana. As gavinhas gotejando de seu cabelo molhado em minha banheira, enviando fitas circulares de ondas com cada uma de suas gotas. E então ele se inclina com a cabeça ainda mais para trás, olhando para mim sem me ver. E eu sei que eu tinha ouvido corretamente, porque eu quase posso sentir o seu olhar aquecer sob a camisa que ele promete: "Eu juro, eu farei."

* * *

**N/t: Lary-** _E ai mais um pouquinho de suspense heim..._

_Quem chuta como o Edward vai tirar a Bella dessa? _

_Beijinhos e até o 12... _

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:** Lembrando que essa fic está finalizada e somente com __**17 capítulos**__. Então curtam bem ela... pois em 6 capítulos acaba._

_Estamos tentando postar esse capítulo desde domingo retrasado, mas o ffnet estava com problemas. Espero que entendam. Até domingo que vem. Beijos girls!  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**A Responsabilidade da Fé, Guarnição Convincente e Tentativas de Aliança.**

***- ~ Io | WTF | oI ~ -***

**(Vulgo Caro Edward****, Foda-se. ****Amor, Bella. ****P.S Eu Gosto do Seu Peitoral. P.S.S Eu Te Odeio.)**

* * *

"Porquê?" Eu pergunto, imitando seu sussurro abafado. "Por que eu deveria acreditar em qualquer coisa que você diga?" Meus dedos enrolam-se sob a água e arrastam contra o fundo, fazendo um som áspero e profundo.

Rigidamente, ele responde: "Você não devia". Há um outro longo silêncio, e os pingos da torneira estão diminuindo, os intervalos esticam mais e mais a cada descida. Ele descansa os antebraços sobre os joelhos, o dobrando um sobre o outro. "Mas é verdade", acrescenta ele, a convicção em sua voz marcada por um buraco em meu estômago, um resultado de sua decepção constante. "Eu mataria cada um deles antes que pudessem tocar em você." Quando ele diz isso, eu assisto os nós dos seus dedos ficarem brancos, estendendo-se sobre o osso, afiado e cavernoso.

"Você não fez nada, além mentir para mim." Eu assobio, tentando fazer o sentido de porque esse ato seria mesmo necessário agora que eu estou aqui e ele pode conseguir... o pagamento.

Ele exala um suspiro longo, mas parece que não consegue argumentar, fechando a boca com lábios esguios. "Você se lembra do que disse naquele dia?", pergunta ele, e eu reflito de volta em minha cabeça. "Você disse que perdoaria alguém se ele quisesse, e tivesse boas intenções..." ele puxa isso para fora, como se esperasse algum momento eureka acontecer.

Em vez disso, eu esmago meu queixo em meus joelhos e respondo friamente: "Sim, bem, desculpe-me por estar tendo um tempo difícil para acreditar que você tem boas intenções. Talvez seja toda essa coisa... de ser enganada pela floresta—"

"Você me seguiu, e se você me deixar expl—"

"Além disso," eu lhe interrompo a palavra, ignorando seu comentário com um rosnado. "Eu estendi a cortesia comum para os seqüestradores até você, então você estava na mesma merda lá."

Nosso assobio sussurrado cessa, e o silêncio é ensurdecedor. Eu posso ver um vinco na sua testa, o piercing de sobrancelha espiando por baixo da camisa, ainda com os olhos vendados. Ele passa os dedos na bainha esfarrapada e lamacenta da calça jeans, sem palavras diante da porta do banheiro.

"Eu menti para você uma vez, em todo esse tempo", ele respira. "Eu sei que isso não faz diferença, mas... foi só uma vez." Ele inclina a cabeça para cima novamente, como se pudesse me ver, implorando. "Eles não estavam atrás da heroína, mas eu quis dizer o que eu disse sobre eles estarem atrás de algo que não era deles."

Eu simplesmente olho para ele enquanto contemplo as suas palavras, sentindo que eu não posso vir a conhecer a verdade nelas. "A mentira vem em muitas formas. Uma delas é a retenção completa da—"

"Eu não queria assustá-la ou—"

"Informação vital, e eu acho que você estar sendo contratado para me raptar, é malditamente vital", eu termino num acesso de raiva, irritada com a sua constante interrupção.

Há um silêncio parado, um som de um riso vem crescendo a partir da sala de estar no corredor.

"Por favor", ele sussurra, batendo a traseira de sua cabeça contra a banheira. "Deixe-me explicar, e eu prometo, eu não vou deixar nada de fora e eu não vou mentir, o que eu sei que provavelmente não vale exatamente nada para você, mas" ele faz uma pausa e parece permitir-me um momento de oposição, mas, eu não me oponho. Por que deveria?

"James foi sempre mais esperto do que eu tinha lhe dado o crédito", ele começa com um profundo suspiro, apoiando os braços ao seu lado, as mãos espalmadas sobre o azulejo. Estou bastante certa de que ambos sabemos que eu posso pegar a faca, a qualquer momento. Mas ele não sabe que eu não posso imaginar-me tendo uma vida acima de tudo isso, tirando a vida de um homem que eu senti... há apenas oito horas atrás. Sua posição é de uma oferta-passiva. "A primeira vez que eu o conheci com Jasper, ele era suspeito, eu acho. Conforme o tempo passou e eu não... agi como os outros, provavelmente eles cresceram", ele comenta baixinho, sacudindo a cabeça. "De qualquer forma, recentemente ele veio até mim e... cortou a merda, por assim dizer. Ele sabia o que eu queria o tempo todo." Os lábios de Edward se enroscaram em um sorriso amargo, um sorriso silencioso com um tremor no peito. "Ele me disse que me daria as provas, que não eram contra ele, mas que ele poderia me dizer quem era e apresentar as provas... mas, condicionalmente". Rindo de novo, ele murmura: "Eu fui tão estúpido."

Eu calmamente zombei. "Eu sei o que é esse sentimento."

Ignorando-me, ele continua em uma respiração suave. "Ele disse que tudo que eu tinha que fazer era um último trabalho para ele. Bastava estar na estrada, quando chegasse a hora e atraí-la para a cabana." Se endireitando, ele se vira para mim, girando o corpo e apertando o peito pálido contra a porcelana. Eu empurro minhas costas contra a banheira, segurando minhas pernas quando eu engulo. "Eu disse 'não' quando ele me falou, eu juro por Deus, Isabella", ele sussurra em tom frenético, inclinando-se para mim como se a sua proximidade pudesse fazer suas palavras sinceras. "Mas ele continuou... exibindo os arquivos para mim e o tempo para tomar a decisão estava se esgotando. Era tão tentador, você não entende? Não só eu poderia provar a minha inocência e do meu pai, mas eu conseguiria sair." Ele pára e está rígido, por um momento, antes de escapulir gradualmente de volta à sua posição.

Como eu poderia concordar com isso? Eu seria uma mentirosa se não percebesse a minha compreensão ao seu desespero para limpar o nome de seu pai, mas à custa de quê? Existem limites.

Ele murmura muito baixo para só eu ouvir: "Eu... mudei de idéia... na hora..."

"O quê?"

Virando o rosto como se estivesse surpreso ao ouvir minha pergunta, ele repete: "Eu mudei de idéia na última hora. Eu só... bem, eu não podia. Os fins não—"

"Justificam os meios" eu terminei amargamente.

Lentamente, ele balança a cabeça e a deixa cair. "Mas que porra, caralho, Laurent estava comigo, e ele..." Ele continua em um grunhido, suas mãos aglomeradas, "Ele fez alguma coisa para o meu carro e eu não conseguia movê-lo, ou fazer qualquer coisa. E então, quando você bateu em mim... você estava sangrando, e... eles prometeram-me que ninguém ia se machucar. Eu estava tão chateado, mas..." Ele xinga, despenteando seus cabelos e enviando um borrifar de água, chuviscando da banheira. "Mas eu pensei que eu poderia fazer isso, porque eu estava tão cansado de lidar com eles." Suspirando, ele dá de ombros: "Eu cheguei ao ponto da floresta onde eu deveria trazê-la aqui, e... eu não podia." Ele sacode a cabeça com firmeza. "Eu não vou me transformar em um daqueles desgraçados sem alma. Meu pai diria que não vale a pena, e ele estaria certo."

Espontaneamente, a memória de Edward murmurando sobre esse dia, o olhar de conflito em seu rosto, e o dilema moral ímpar com o que ele tinha me respondido vem a mim. Suas ações e palavras se relacionam com a sua explicação, eu suponho. Ele havia ficado perturbado ao ver-me ferida, ele tinha estado incerto quando tínhamos chegado a esse ponto, e ele tinha pedido meu perdão muito antes que eu soubesse que havia alguma coisa a perdoar.

Ele rosna, então, os lados do seu lábio arqueiam para cima. "É claro, então, eu estava tão concentrado em você ficar longe deles que eu acabei nos perdendo." Rindo sonoramente, acrescenta, "Eu imaginei que poderia tirá-la de lá, de volta para seu pai antes que pudéssemos encontrá-los, porque mais uma vez:" Ele me encara, franzindo a testa para cima. "Eu sou um idiota."

Puxo meus lábios entre meus dentes e aterrisso um dedo na água. Ainda há apenas um pouco de vapor, tornando abaladas as pontas desfiadas do meu cabelo ondulado. "O que eles vão fazer comigo?" Eu sussurro involuntariamente como uma criança vulnerável.

As arestas de sua mandíbula se apertam. "Eu não vou deixá-los fazer qualquer coisa para você", ele promete, voltando com uma voz fervorosa. "Eles vão tirar uma foto sua, colocá-la em uma sala muito confortável, e ligar para os Dwyers para pedir o resgate. Uma vez que a trouxeram aqui—" Ele desmorona, derrubando seus ombros. "Jasper é encarregado de não deixá-la sozinha. Eu não sei o local. Eu não estou a par de tudo." Ele termina com um profundo suspiro, comprimindo a ponte de seu nariz através de sua camisa. "Eu não sei se posso confiar em Jasper", ele admite.

"Aquele com as cicatrizes...?" Eu pergunto timidamente.

Balançando a cabeça, ele esclarece sem rodeios, "Ossos do ofício".

Eu enrugo meu rosto em confusão, perguntando como ele poderia ficar tão ferido no tráfico de drogas... Parece que a explosão foi em seu rosto, no laboratório de metanfetaminas? Eu pergunto à toa, mas há coisas muito mais importantes para refletir, principalmente se eu deveria ou não confiar em Edward. Eu acho que eu não tenho nada a perder se eu fizer. Já estou em uma situação ruim eu tenho zero de esperança de sair.

Mas isso parece idiota.

Ele não trouxe nada além de conflitos e confusão desde o dia que meu carro tinha amassado o seu, mas eu estou disposta até mesmo a considerar confiar nele de novo? Quantas vezes me amaldiçoei por segui-lo, em primeiro lugar? Há muitas perguntas assim e decisões à espera para serem feitas quando ele puxa os cordões dos sapatos ansiosamente, os ombros altos e duros.

No entanto, de uma coisa eu estou certa, e é de que Edward não iria nunca me causar dano.

Fisicamente, a minha mente ecoa.

Ele me beijou com reverência não tem nem nove horas atrás. Ele acariciou minha bochecha e compartilhou seu segredo comigo. Ele queria que eu lhe trouxesse 'a luz do dia.' Seus sorrisos e risadas e carícias foram sinceros, eu tinha tanta certeza. O contraste de sua dupla personalidade faz com que cada parte do meu espírito de guerra entre em conflito. Algo dentro de mim está, como sempre, totalmente disposta a segui-lo e confiar que ele sabe o que está fazendo.

Meu coração?

Bem, isso é a besteira imperdoável, um buraco no queijo.

Não importa o quanto ele se sente preciso.

Talvez seja apenas a idéia dele como amigo, como confidente, como alguém que poderia me beijar e ver uma versão distorcida da perfeição que eu sempre desejei ser. Em troca, eu pretendia ter acesso a todas as partes da sua vida. Eu queria ver cada centímetro do seu corpo e reivindicá-lo, conhecer as profundezas de tudo o que ele está escondendo. Eu queria dormir ao lado dele e ser engolida pelo amarelo de novo, e eu definitivamente queria que ele quisesse vir comigo.

Mas a minha mente começa discordando veementemente... enquanto eu tento decidir se eu ainda quero essas coisas. Eu as queria como uma versão do Edward que eu não posso nem mesmo ter a certeza que existe. Somos estranhos, realmente. Eu nunca fui muito estúpida. Eu sou uma pragmática e não compro aquele "siga a merda de seu coração". Especialmente por alguém que eu conheci a cerca de quatro dias, que me enganou, me seqüestrou, e agora está tentando explicar seus pecados com... bem, com um testemunho simpático pra caralho, mas ainda...

É perigoso e imprevisível me colocar em suas mãos não confiáveis novamente. Eu deveria apenas esperar silenciosamente o pouco tempo no cativeiro e esperar que Phil e Renee dêem parte de suas riquezas para estes monstros. Eu me pergunto o que ele faria em seguida. Será que ele ainda tentaria me libertar? Quais eram seus planos?

Sento-me na banheira, perdida e confusa e quente durante a tentativa de conciliar as minhas emoções com a minha lógica.

Mas as emoções não são lógicas, e nem é o que eu sinto quando o vejo no espelho, minutos antes. A mesma visão que me fez ter náuseas e ânsia de vômito e tinha me deixado sobre a pia. Ele estava me olhando com aqueles olhos verdes e mornos e preocupados e compassivos e... ele me olha como se eu fosse a única pessoa no mundo que realmente o conhecia. Como se ele e eu estivéssemos juntos nessa.

"Mostre-me seus olhos", abraçando o fim com uma voz ofegante, eu me aproximo.

Ele vira sua cabeça e pergunta: "Hã?" expirando em confusão e incredulidade.

"Seus olhos", repito, inalando profundamente. "Eu não posso dizer quando você está mentindo se eu não ver seus olhos."

A camisa que o venda se move quando ele sulca suas sobrancelhas. "Mas... se eu... Eu não acho que deveria... você está nua", ele termina sem jeito.

Dou de ombros com delicadeza e descanso minha bochecha no meu joelho. "É só pele. Somos adultos. É mais importante para mim"

"-Confiar em mim", ele termina com uma voz não muito ansiosa. Eu concordo com suavidade, embora eu queira dizer "e é mais importante para eu saber que você não está sendo um enganador filho da puta." Então, novamente, ele sempre me pareceu melhor com palavras.

Inflando as bochechas, ele bate a cabeça ao lado da banheira, mais uma vez antes de chegar à parte de trás da cabeça e segurar o tecido. "Você tem certeza?", pergunta ele, acalmando suas mãos.

"Apenas faça. Olhe-me nos olhos," Eu o desafio, me virando para que tudo o que ele possa ver seja a minha canela e, se eu trabalhar do jeito certo os meus tornozelos, ele não verá a terra santa.

Depois de outra breve pausa, ele gentilmente desdobra o nó de sua camisa e a desliza, ainda de costas para mim, quando ele olha para a porta. Ele parece esfregar os seus olhos, soltando o tecido e alisando os cabelos com uma respiração profunda. Ele se vira lentamente e meus músculos se contraem involuntariamente. Tão rapidamente que eu sei que ele não pode ver qualquer outra coisa, ele fixa os olhos em mim e encaixa a mão contra o lado da banheira, enrolando os lábios sem jeito e tentando rebocar um semi-sorriso.

"Eu realmente sinto muito", ele sussurra, abandonando o seu sorriso hesitante e suspirando. A carne macia ao redor dos seus olhos esta escura e rebaixada quando ele olha para mim, seu cabelo totalmente áspero e selvagem, ainda mais sujo do que o meu. O redemoinho de seus olhos se concentra e os salpicos de ouro me lembram de horas antes, de um riso em uma fogueira e um beijo aquecido.

E eu só sei.

Eu me lembro dele dizendo exatamente essas palavras para mim na segunda noite que passamos juntos, metade coerente, tal como eu estava na época. Sua voz tinha flutuado por meus ouvidos como uma melodia que não tinha feito nenhum sentido, até agora.

E para todas as suas falhas e omissões, acho que... Eu não me importo, e é tão ridículo que eu quero rir... ou talvez tente vomitar novamente. Eu me apaixonei por ele como uma completa idiota e não apenas no esmagado 'linda' ou no 'passageiro rebolado' seco como uma espécie de caminho, também. Isso é tão profundo que o pensamento de voltar atrás, para longe dele e da sinceridade absoluta de seu olhar, na verdade dói.

Mesmo se eu tivesse ou quisesse, ele é a minha única chance.

Eu acho que há um caminho e um único caminho, em que Edward poderia se redimir de suas ações, e que é me deixar sair daqui, viva, intacta, em uma única peça. O que faria de certa forma eu me odiar um pouco, eu resmungo: "Qual é seu plano?"

Ele solta um suspiro tempestuoso, seus ombros se flexionam quando ele se ajeita, mais uma vez contra a banheira, para longe de mim. Sentindo-me ligeiramente mais voluntariosa, pego o sabonete e começo a ensaboar minhas mãos, os sons de seus salpicos macios, tornando-o ainda mais fácil.

"Bem, eu estava pensando sobre o ponto de queda de Jasper, e perguntando se eu poderia talvez tê-lo ao meu lado", ele reflete em voz alta, arrastando-se para a frente e projetando o queixo com deliberação. "Eu acho que posso recorrer à sua natureza mais... humana, embora... para ser honesto, eu não conheço bem o suficiente dele para ter certeza de que ele... não ficaria do lado de James." Ele termina com uma expiração agitada, levando os dedos em seu pescoço nu e massageando a carne lá. "O ideal é que tudo ande como o planejado, ele conseguiria o dinheiro, eu pegaria os arquivos e quando você estivesse fora daqui, poderíamos retornar, mas..." Ele faz uma pausa e inclina a cabeça, enquanto eu esfregava as minhas mãos juntas. "Alguma coisa está errada nisso tudo, e eu não consigo dizer exatamente o que é." Ele parece pensativo por um instante, batendo os pés, antes de terminar com um suspiro: "Eu definitivamente preciso conversar com Jasper embora, e você... bem," Ele torce sua cabeça, o suficiente para eu ver metade do seu rosto, mas não o suficiente para ele olhar diretamente para mim. "Você vai ter que tipo... interpretar o papel."

"Interpretar o papel", eu sussurro categoricamente. "O que exatamente isso significa?" Há uma margem de ressentimento na luz de minha voz, sabendo que não há realmente nenhum "papel" para representar. Eu estou realmente nesta situação. Eu não posso ser mais realista do que eu já sou.

Esquivando o queixo, ele responde ao se encolher, "Você tem que agir como se você me odiasse... Como se você estivesse com medo de mim."

Eu ri com isso, um pouco alto demais, e sou obrigada a sufocar minha amargura com a palma da mão molhada. "Isso não é tão diferente da verdade, de qualquer jeito", eu garanto.

Dando de ombros, ele olha para o lado e engole. "Sim, eu entendo."

Eu começo a limpar os meus braços e as porções de minhas pernas que eu posso chegar sem me desdobrar. Há muito tempo não me depilo e o restolho me faz fazer uma careta, e de repente, eu tenho o desejo de me depilar. Este é um pensamento bastante intrigante, medito, porque há apenas alguns minutos atrás, eu não tinha sequer me preocupado em ficar limpa.

Mas isso era quando eu não tinha qualquer vestígio de esperança.

Exalo um grunhido próximo e mergulho a toalha na água, decidindo que James tinha razão sobre uma coisa. Eu realmente estava suja. Eu timidamente desdobro as minhas pernas quando Edward simplesmente olha para o chão, a parte traseira de sua cabeça tocando a porcelana, que fica ao lado do shampoo. Finalmente desejo desfrutar do conforto da água quente, eu me posiciono no inferior de minhas costas, suspirando quando eu descanso minha cabeça contra a banheira. Com esta vantagem, eu posso ver o lado do seu rosto, e com um dardo simples de seus olhos, ele está me olhando.

Ele apressadamente empurra seu olhar para longe, murmurando, "Desculpe", por ter olhado quando ele não deveria.

Revirando os olhos e certa de que ele não tinha visto nada, exceto meu rosto, eu tento nos reorientar para o nosso planejamento. "Então, eu tenho que estar desnorteada e fraca, você conversa com Jasper, certifica-se de que ninguém quer me mutilar ou estuprar, ou me matar, e então..." Eu paro na expectativa, levantando o joelho no meu peito e esfregando os meus calejados pés.

Ele continua em um tom arejado "James vai tirar uma foto sua, contatar os Dwyers, dar-lhes 48 horas, e, em seguida, organizar os pontos de soltura, que estão, separados. Eu não sei nada além disso. Eu não sou tão estúpido a ponto de pensar que ele não tem planos de contingência e... não tenho idéia de como ele pretende contornar a lei. Eu assumo que ele vá usar o clichê "se a polícia se envolver, eu vou matar sua filha." Ele estala um suspiro e balança a cabeça delicadamente. "Mas, novamente, não há como prever."

Particularmente instável, eu continuo a me banhar num silêncio contemplativo. As fibras dos tecidos são ásperas contra a minha pele, mas de uma maneira muito boa. Eu esfrego a minha carne com lânguida atenção e ainda cuidado, com foco no embalo dos sons dos pingos de água que me fazem lembrar um pouco do rio e respirar o macio Edward. O conforto do calor é tão relaxante que eu estou com medo de talvez cair no sono. Eu ainda estou correndo sem nenhum combustível, emocionalmente, mentalmente, e definitivamente esgotada fisicamente.

Edward parece perceber algo na pia e rastreia até ela, de pé, de costas para mim ele abre um pequeno armário de remédios. Meus músculos espiralam-se infinitamente, com medo de que ele possa se virar e olhar para mim, mesmo que ele já tenha tido muitas chances de olhar de soslaio na minha vulnerabilidade. Ele não olha, é claro. Depois de embaralhar através de seu conteúdo por um instante, ele recua ao meu lado, andando para trás e facilitando-se em sua posição anterior.

Articulando com a cabeça para o lado e olhando nos meus olhos, ele pede baixinho: "Me dê sua mão", e segura um pacote de gaze e água oxigenada.

Tendo me esquecido completamente da minha lesão, eu levanto minha mão para inspecioná-la. Eu nunca tinha deixado de ficar molhada, então não há sangue endurecido com a sujeira no meu pulso, mas estava horrível e de revirar o estômago. Eu rapidamente a ergo e a enfio debaixo do seu nariz, apertando meus olhos que se fecham e tremem.

Ele é gentil enquanto ele a limpa, utilizando as toalhas de mão e, ocasionalmente, solicitando as que eu molhei na minha banheira. Eu distraidamente reconheço que Edward seria um excelente médico, como seu pai, pois se há uma coisa que ninguém nesta cidade poderia negar, é que o Dr. Cullen era bom no que fazia. Eu também pensei em divertimento e na verdade, com um pouco de amargura, que o talento de Edward em manter as coisas indecentes não mencionadas apenas o torna mais eficiente na área médica.

Quando ele tinha concluído, a minha mão estava toda enrolada e eu a trouxe para o meu rosto para avaliar seu trabalho. "Obrigado", murmuro, apoiando-a no lado da banheira e suspirando. Infelizmente, a água está ficando fria neste momento e eu tremo. Meu cabelo ainda está nojento e eu duvido da minha capacidade de lavá-lo com uma mão, se eu decidir dar-lhe um tiro honesto, eu vou enfiar a minha cabeça como um pato debaixo d'água, emergindo rapidamente e endireitando-me.

Eu gentilmente empurro o frasco de xampu até ele, pingando água no ombro e no seu peito quando eu timidamente peço: "Você pode espremer isso em minhas mãos?"

Perspicaz, ele pega o shampoo e o abre, apertando uma quantidade liberal em minha palma e retornando a garrafa ao lado da banheira. Para o meu crédito, eu recebo uma boa metade do meu cabelo ensaboado muito bem, arranhando meu couro cabeludo com as pontas dos dedos e, ocasionalmente, pavimentando-os com restos de floresta perdida. Infelizmente, eu estou fazendo isso com a minha mão esquerda e não consigo imaginar passar mais do que com cinqüenta por cento da espuma no emaranhado.

Eu suspiro pesado, lavando a minha mão com espuma na água e sombrio o que eu tenho que resolver. Mas Edward, sempre é astuto, e deve ter entendido a minha situação. Ele recupera sua camisa e a enrola ao redor de seus olhos mais uma vez, virando-se para mim assim que ela está firme no lugar.

"Eu posso...", ele arrasta fora e senta-se com a embalagem, esperando a permissão, ele a suspende entre nós, descansando em seus calcanhares.

Pigarreio desajeitadamente e por sua vez, lembrando-me que vai valer a pena o meu desconforto depois. Eu também não sou particularmente contrária de lhe ver em uma posição subserviente, mas eu prefiro de alguma forma os beijos nos pés do que algo tão íntimo como a lavagem dos cabelos.

Eu fico com os meus olhos estreitos quando ele amortece a mão na água e, acidentalmente escova minha coxa.

"Desculpe", ele pede desculpas rapidamente e enterra os dedos no meu cabelo.

Eu posso ouvir sua engolida nervosa, quando eu fecho meus olhos, finalmente cedendo à satisfação da massagem de seus dedos contra o meu couro cabeludo. Completamente, ele trabalha os dedos pelo meu cabelo, drapejando sua totalidade ao longo da borda da banheira. Estou assumindo que esta é por uma questão de evitar a carne de minhas costas. Ele ignora o derramamento de espuma e água sobre seu peito e sobre os azulejos.

Eu vagamente registro o quão confortável este banho é, e descanso minha cabeça contra a banheira, apoiando meus pés na borda opostas e confiante de que ele não vai retirar a sua venda quando ele cuidadosamente livra os meus cabelos longos de folhas perdidas e agulhas e sujeira. Eu acaricio a superfície da água com a mão e fecho os olhos. Os sons de sua respiração e os dedos contra mim causam uma tranquilidade involuntária, os músculos do meu pescoço relaxam. Eu estou tão cansada, e eu libero um suspiro contente quando eu sinto a inexatidão do meu cansaço devorar os meus pensamentos.

A próxima coisa que eu sei, é que eu estou sendo despertada por um golpe afiado. Eu dou uma guinada para cima e ponho os meus braços em volta de mim, olhando por cima do ombro para Edward, dedos remanescentes no ar. Ele está com o pescoço, congelado e tenso quando empurra a cabeça para a porta. Ele tem espuma escorrendo de suas mãos, e por toda a cintura da calça jeans escura da minha banheira.

Levantando-se pacificamente, ele sussurra: "Mantenha as costas viradas para a porta", e se vira, retirando sua camisa por sua cabeça. Suas mãos pegam sua jaqueta, extraindo a camisa de flanela de dentro e empurrando-a em mim apressadamente. O sussurro de Edward no meu ouvido é rápido e silencioso. "Cubra-se", ele ordena, e eu prontamente o faço, agarrando a camisa em volta de mim e esticando-a em meus seios. Estou absorvendo as extremidades na água quando eu viro minha cabeça para encontrar seu olhar desvairado. Meu coração bate loucamente quando ele racha a porta, parando quando ele respeita quem está do outro lado.

Finalmente, eu ouço o que eu penso ser a voz de Jasper, "Que diabos está acontecendo aqui. Faz quase duas horas" Há um silêncio pesado, e eu não posso ver seu rosto. Eventualmente, Jasper pergunta em um grunhido estranho, "Onde está a porra da sua camisa?" Há um baque e Edward aparece para manter a porta fixa quando ele tenta responder.

Mas Jasper rapidamente o domina e a força de seu pé abre a porta, percorrendo o espaço. Ele encontra os meus olhos e eu suspiro, dobrando-me e agradeço que ele só tenha uma visão da flanela de Edward e meu cabelo ensaboado. Eu aperto meus olhos fechados quando eu ouço o seu baralhar atrás de mim.

"Por que você está molhado?" Jasper pergunta, uma pitada de desconfiança laçada em seu tom.

Edward responde com frieza, mas, honestamente, "A mão dela está ferida. Eu estava lavando seu cabelo." Após um momento de silêncio parado e discordante ele acrescenta: "Tem algum problema com isso?"

Eu quase posso sentir os olhos de Jasper na minha cabeça quando ele secamente responde: "Não há problema aqui. Vim apenas trazer algumas toalhas e sua mala." Há um baque, um arrastar do tecido de pelúcia, e, em seguida, passos rápidos. Estou sendo subitamente envolta em azul escuro, na riqueza de uma toalha bem grande.

Eu a uso para cobrir o que a camisa não pode e viro ligeiramente, observando a postura rígida de Jasper.

Jasper muda seu olhar para trás entre Edward e eu, antes de se fixar no meu olho e perguntar de forma significativa, "Você está bem?" Ele ergue as sobrancelhas e as fecha em meu queixo, olhando de soslaio para Edward por um milissegundo breve, e eu percebo que este idiota está realmente preocupado comigo.

Irracionalmente, sinto-me com o instinto de defender a impressão incompreendida sobre Edward que Jasper tem. Isso é totalmente absurdo, é claro, então eu aceno uma vez. Edward definitivamente não ganhou minha defesa dele. Se Jasper quer pensar que ele é um monstro, pervertido do mal, o que me importa? De fato, como Edward havia dito, isso era uma espécie de ponto de qualquer jeito.

Jasper retira-se furtivamente para fora da porta, aplacado pela minha segurança, e a fecha atrás dele. Edward se mantém de costas para mim quando eu enxáguo meu cabelo e reflito sobre a minha mala. É sem dúvida a mesma bagagem que estava no porta-malas de meu carro. Eu percebo que eles provavelmente estavam com o meu carro em algum lugar, tomando-o fora da estrada para evitar suspeitas transeuntes.

Eu saio da banheira e me seco, Edward continua vigilante para frente da parede quando eu me curvo para abrir minha mala. Eu removo as roupas confortáveis, evitando os jeans apertados, as camisas reveladoras, e saias e vestidos que foram embalados para mim. Eu escolho algo que eu costumo usar na cama, mas que pode passar como modesto: calças de pijama velhas e uma camisa grande com mangas longas.

Eu imagino, com uma carranca que vestir a camisa de flanela de Edward ficaria suspeito e a atiro mal-humorada, amarrotada e úmida, em cima de sua jaqueta, que ainda encontra-se em uma pilha no chão de azulejos.

Eu me sinto como uma nova pessoa depois de estar limpa. Tanto é assim que eu me viro e eu realmente me olho no espelho pela primeira vez em dias.

Me engasgo com o que vejo.

"O quê?" Edward pede em alarme, virando apenas o suficiente para ter a certeza de que eu estou vestida antes de vir para o meu lado.

"Meu nariz!" Eu grito. Eu aponto com o dedo, roxo, preto e azul com contusões que cobrem a ponta do meu nariz, estendendo-se para os meus olhos. Eu não tinha percebido que a minha lesão do acidente tinha sido tão... ruim . "Eu não sabia..." Eu paro, franzindo a testa e soltando a mão enfaixada. Eu deixo cair o queixo e retorno para o espelho, ignorando o olhar perplexo de Edward.

"Não está funcionando", informa, puxando a camisa sobre a cabeça e retirando a tampa da banheira. Eu vejo os redemoinhos na água indo pelo ralo em um tornado pequeno, devorando toda a sujeira e os restos da floresta. Ele me encara e passa os dedos em seu cabelo, embora esteja com um pequeno pedaço de folha e o joga na banheira.

"E quanto a você..." Peço hesitante, torcendo as mãos e recolhendo minhas coisas, as coisas estão na cabana e eu sou positiva com que eu sei e já conheço há algum tempo. A mala e a roupa são familiares e me acalmam da maneira mais ridícula. Travando sua expressão confusa, eu esclareço, "Você vai se... limpar?"

Na verdade, embora eu ainda esteja desconfiada dele em muitos aspectos, eu não quero que ele me deixe sozinha. Ele é o segundo na mala da familiaridade, e eu não estou acima de ser pegajosa, considerando o fato de que eu sou uma seqüestrada em um cativeiro no deserto isolado do noroeste do Pacífico.

Eu acho que estou autorizada a ser um pouco patética.

"Oh", ele respira e olha no espelho, alisando o cabelo. Com caretas, ele leva a última toalha de mão limpa e a molha sob a torneira da pia, usando o sabão para lavar o rosto. Eu me afasto enquanto ele começa a trabalhar em seus braços, esfregando com sua força e eu concedo-lhe a mesma oferta da privacidade que ele tinha estendido para mim.

Ele espirra em torno por um longo tempo, e eu preguiçosamente me pergunto se ele vai lavar o cabelo com água da torneira pia, mas permaneço virada, apenas no caso de ele se despir ou algo assim. Sim. Eu vi seu pênis. Sim. Eu gostei muito. Não, eu não quero visitar essa linha de pensamento, neste momento particular de tempo.

Após os salpicos cessarem, ele sussurra, "eu terminei", e eu me viro, para encontrá-lo arrepiando a toalha no cabelo, e seu peitoral... brilhante.

Eu suspiro.

Seqüestrador, seqüestrador, seqüestrador! Meu cérebro continua gritando.

Eu concordo, mas nós temos uma aliança, e ele mostra seu sorriso, balança a cabeça, salpica-me com água e ri quando eu sou golpeada e faço uma careta para ele, brincando. É um momento mais leve, furtivo e talvez um pouco ridículo dada a nossa história, mas ele está quente de novo, um vislumbre dele pelo fogo, e eu estou esperando que o inchaço no meu peito seja simplesmente eu percebendo que o seu calor é ele apenas... sendo ele mesmo.

Nós dois enfrentamos a porta e lançamos respirações, começando o nosso jogo em suas respectivas faces. Eu e o meu canal interno-manhosa-assustada-feminina-garota e aceno, esperando que ele possa ver o fundamento em meu olhar. Ele responde com um sorriso suave, levantando a mão no meu braço e dedilhado minha carne.

"Posso?", pergunta ele atenciosamente quando seus dedos cercam meu braço. Reconhecendo a sua tentativa de tornar as coisas entre nós um nível um pouco mais discreto, eu concordo com um aceno de cabeça. "As coisas que eu digo, e como eu ajo... não são-"

"-Você está apenas fazendo seu papel", eu termino com um sorriso triste. "Eu entendo".

Suspirando, ele se vira para a porta e pega a maçaneta, mas faz uma pausa, esfregando o polegar sobre meu braço em um pequeno círculo. Antes que eu possa questioná-lo, ele empurra os lábios em meu templo em um movimento rápido, afastando-se e evitando meu olhar mudo. Meu coração dispara quando eu olho para ele, confusa e... Droga.

Apaixonada.

* * *

**_Nota da Irene: _**_Oi meninas... hj passamos por um susto... o ffnet não estava funcionando. Graças a Deus ele voltou e estamos postando. O capítulo foi traduzido pela Lary e revisado por mim._

_Espero que estejam gostando. Agora só faltam 5 para finalizarmos a fic. Até domingo que vem por aqui e não se esqueçam que amanhã tem Such a Great Heights. =)_

_Bom resto de domingo para todas.  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13****  
****Estudos diligentes e culminações demoradas. **

***- ~ I-o | W.T.F | o-I ~ -* **

**(Vulgo A merda da teimosia de Quem Quer ser um Mártir Irritante.) **

* * *

Edward estava certo. Há um quarto reservado para eu ficar nele pela duração da minha estadia aqui. Ele me leva até o quarto logo após o meu banho, James e os outros estão aparentemente desinteressados na logística de lidar comigo. Os olhos de Jasper são especulativos enquanto ele observa Edward, enviando-me um olhar preocupado ocasional. Sua aparência faz minha testa vincar enquanto eu mantenho minha cabeça erguida, imaginando como alguém tão evidentemente empático acabou em sua posição. Certamente, se ele se importa tanto em como eles agem, então ele não teria concordado com algo parecido com isto.

Edward está calmo enquanto abre a porta do meu quarto, a palma da sua mão pressionando delicadamente nas minhas costas quando eu entro. Assim que a luz está acesa, isso é tudo que posso fazer para reprimir um sorriso. Eu não deveria me sentir tão entusiasmada com a visão de uma cama, mas eu certamente estou. Eu quase quero saltar para cima e para baixo sobre ela. Se eu possuísse a energia para fazer isso, poderia ter sido uma coisa para se preocupar.

Há uma mesa redonda no meio do quarto, três cadeiras, uma cadeira de balanço no canto da cama de solteiro, e um grande tapete que cobre o chão. A única janela presente está coberta com madeira compensada. Isso, obviamente, significa que eu devo ficar do lado de dentro, fixada à parede com grandes pregos e parafusos. Há uma grande colcha cobrindo a cama, uma daquelas velhas, com pedaços desiguais que parece mole, mofada e insuportavelmente confortável.

Eu ando até a cama e me rebaixo na borda, correndo a palma da minha mão sobre a tela colorida e suspirando, uma mistura de alegria, medo e fadiga.

É agora que James entra no quarto, uma câmera de vídeo grande em sua mão e um sorriso obscuro se espalhando por seu rosto. Jasper e Laurent aparecem ao seu lado, quietos e reservados enquanto eles ficam para trás. Edward fica perto de mim, felizmente.

"Pronta para uma pose, princesa?" James pergunta sarcasticamente, e eu me ofendo com o nome que Edward tinha usado uma vez para mim com respeito. Porra, eu _odiava_ ser chamada de princesa. Isso sempre fazia meu pulso acelerar, meus punhos apertarem, e meu queixo bater em desafio.

Edward, sentindo isso e me conhecendo suficientemente bem, dá passos na minha frente e se vira, me puxando pelo braço e me levando em frente à grande tábua de madeira cobrindo a janela. Ele me dá um olhar duro quando vira as costas para os outros, um aviso claro, e eu suprimo uma aquecida carranca.

James leva um momento para ligar a câmera, claramente, uma câmera de vídeo e não uma máquina fotográfica, o que parece estranho para mim.

Ele inclina a cabeça enquanto seus olhos passam por cima de mim, segurando a câmera na palma da mão e franzindo os lábios. "Algo não está certo", reflete ele, enrolando o punho sob o queixo. Lanço meus olhos para Edward, nervosa, querendo saber se tínhamos sido capturados, mas Edward é um ator melhor do que eu e está simplesmente raspando a sujeira de debaixo de suas unhas. "Ah!" James de repente exclama, sorrindo sombriamente. "Ela precisa... de menos. Menos roupas. Edward, rasgue a blusa dela."

As três cabeças no quarto de repente se levantam, todos sincronizados pedindo um "quê?"

James revira os olhos, passando o seu olhar sobre eles, em aborrecimento. "Eles vão pensar que ela está em um perigo maior, seus idiotas. Nenhum de vocês tem um cérebro? Ninguém quer pensar na pequena princesa sendo violada."

"Não", três vozes distintas gritam, surpreendendo-me quando eu mesma vejo Laurent o encarando com nojo.

"Eu já lhe disse, sem merdas doentias. E isso é uma merda doentia", acrescenta Laurent, cruzando as mãos sobre o peito.

Jasper concorda vocalmente com Laurent, pálido e espantado enquanto encara seu líder com olhos incrédulos. A reação de Edward é sutil, e me pergunto se eles podem até mesmo discernir o aumento de seus ombros, a junção de sua mandíbula, e o tremor de seus dedos enquanto se apertam em sua cintura.

"Me desculpem?" James pergunta em uma moagem confusa de seus dentes, os músculos de seu pescoço ondulando. Eu engulo grosso enquanto eu assisto a prova do seu temperamento explosivo no flash de seus olhos e o aperto de sua mão. Olhando para trás e para frente entre os três, ele dá um passo deliberado para frente. "Eu não estava ciente de que isso era uma porra de uma democracia." E então sua mão está segurando o cós da minha camisa.

Sinto medo, surpresa, meus olhos voam para Edward quando eu recuo. Com um forte puxão acentuado de sua mão, ele empurra meu pescoço para baixo de uma forma dolorosa e divide um rasgo grande na frente da minha camisa. Eu grito, com a velocidade chocante e a dor da gola da camisa puxando na parte de trás do meu pescoço. Eu tropeço para frente e sou forçada a colocar minhas mãos no peito de James para me equilibrar.

Quando ele retira a mão, meu peito esquerdo inteiro está exposto ao ambiente, a carne acima do branco do meu sutiã vermelho está livre. Os outros três homens olham com horror, Edward fica de lado com a mão agora completamente abaixada dentro de sua camisa, provavelmente segurando o cabo da faca.

Eu envio-lhe um olhar que é cheio de medo, mas também cautela.

De repente, os lábios de James vão para cima em um sorriso e ele se inclina mais, minhas mãos caindo de seu peito enquanto eu me encolho. "Seus pais parecem realmente amar você", ele murmura, levantando um dedo para o meu ombro nu e arrastando-o sobre minha clavícula. Edward dá um passo adiante. James inclina-se mais e me cheira, inclinando a cabeça, uma pequena carranca brincando em seus lábios enquanto ele procura o meu rosto. Finalmente, ele conclui: "Eu não entendo", e dá alguns passos.

Um suspiro coletivo é liberado quando ele retorna à sua posição, sem antagonizar-me ainda mais. Os outros homens desviam seus olhos e eu acho que cobrir meu peito com os braços só vai irritá-lo mais. Eu tento imaginar que é como um biquíni, e que as pessoas tinham me visto com menos que isso.

Então porque me sinto tão humilhada?

Estou piscando para conter as lágrimas quentes quando James ordena com uma voz dura "Jasper, os jornais e revistas."

Jasper pega um jornal grande da mesa e o enrola, jogando-o para mim, e aparentemente com medo de me encarar. O jornal cai no chão, e James ri quando eu me curvo para pegá-lo, rangendo os dentes e desejando que os outros dois saíssem da sala para que Edward pudesse esfaqueá-lo.

Quando eu estou parada com o jornal de três dias atrás, ele me faz dizer coisas para a câmera. Coisas estúpidas e ridículas como: "Por favor me ajude, mamãe." _Como se eu chamasse a Renee de "Mamãe"_, eu interiormente zombo. Ele ensina-me a dizer mais coisas, me fazendo demonstrar medo e fraqueza para a câmera. "Estou tão assustada, e essas pessoas aqui vão me matar se vocês não derem o que eles estão pedindo. Estou com frio e com fome e blá blá blá". James está insatisfeito com o meu tom, que é muito monótono e desprovido de qualquer emoção honesta. Edward tenta convencê-lo de que irão acreditar que esta é verdadeiramente a minha personalidade. Em vez disso, James abruptamente remove uma pistola grande da parte traseira da cintura, todos os olhos lhe seguem atentamente enquanto ele a coloca sobre a mesa com um sonoro "clank" e me olha incisivamente, batendo com a unha.

"A arma é uma vadia na melhor das hipóteses," ele cospe, apertando seu punho em torno da câmera em sua mão. Meus olhos se ampliam com a multiplicidade de significados que o comentário está sendo carregado.

Na tentativa final, eu realmente estou com medo, e minha voz oscila, piscando as lágrimas cada vez que ele faz gestos à sua arma de fogo, um lado obscuro e ameaçador preso em seu olhar. Eventualmente satisfeito com meu desempenho, ele finalmente desliga a câmera e vai para fora do quarto, mandando alguém ficar comigo o tempo todo.

É claro que Edward assume esse dever com um bufar falso, declarando: "Por que não? Não é como se eu não tivesse sido babá dela por quatro dias", e se senta na cadeira de balanço ao lado da minha cama, mandando um olhar de soslaio para Jasper quando ele quase protesta.

Seu completo cara-empático-sequestrador de merda que está claramente começando a frustrar Edward quando ele cerca a porta, olhando para mim com os olhos gentis. "Fome?", pergunta ele, esfregando a parte de trás do seu pescoço e arrastando os pés.

Levantando a parte rasgada da minha camisa, estou bastante certa de que a promessa de comida é a única coisa que pode levantar o meu espírito, depois do que acabara de acontecer. Eu aceno com fervor, com um sorriso involuntário, caminhando para a mala na cama e a abrindo para encontrar uma nova camisa.

Curiosamente, os olhos de Edward estalam-se, e ele fica de pé ", eu deveria ter feito alguma coisa", afirma, com uma ênfase um pouco estranha no "eu" .

"Eu não me importo", Jasper pasta a mão na maçaneta remanescente, até a porta. Edward parece quase desapontado, porque ele percebe que seria forçado a me deixar sozinha com Jasper, e cede com uma carranca oculta, abaixando-se para trás na cadeira e olhando para seus sapatos.

"Você deveria fazer isso", ele se rende em um murmúrio antes de perguntar: "Você é alérgica a alguma coisa?"

Eu respondo: "Não", um pouco surpreendida por sua pergunta, pois nunca me perguntaram nada como isso antes. As pessoas fazem comida para mim o tempo todo, mas ninguém nunca perguntou se eu tenho alergias. Parece estranho, assim como... Edward. Eu acho que a razão é por ele em si ser filho de médico, mas ainda assim, sinto-me um pouco... tocada por ele.

Jasper balança a cabeça e sai do quarto, finalmente, nos deixando em paz, o silêncio é reconfortante e bem-vindo. Ou seja, até que eu ouço a fechadura da porta sendo travada e uma sensação de desconforto faz meu estômago revirar. Eu coloco minha mão na minha barriga, um rugido longo preenchendo o vazio que nos cerca.

Eu mantenho minhas costas para Edward quando eu levanto minha camisa sobre a cabeça, substituindo-a por uma nova que eu nem sequer me preocupo em olhar.

Quando termino, Edward suspira, ombros caídos. "Eu deveria ter pensado nisso", ele sussurra.

"Pensado em que?" Pergunto, finalmente relaxando na cama. Eu vou ser capaz de ouvir James vindo com o barulho da fechadura, e essa noção me acalma infinitamente.

Olhando para mim por debaixo de seus cílios, ele franze a testa. "Algo para alimentar você. Eu estava tão distraído com tudo, que eu nem estava pensando..." ele trilha para fora e muda seu olhar para o chão, arrependido e decepcionado.

Luto um sorriso, percebendo que ele queria ser o único a me alimentar, ao invés de Jasper. Edward tinha toda essa coisa de cavaleiro na armadura brilhante, acontecendo. Mesmo na floresta, ele gostava de me ver como alguma donzela em perigo, contando com ele para as coisas essenciais, como alimentos e fogo e segurança.

"Nós nem sequer estamos aqui há tanto tempo", eu exclamo, dobrando as pernas debaixo de mim enquanto eu me pergunto se Jasper não vai trazer algo para Edward comer. Eu estou esperando que ele o fará.

Dando de ombros, ele inclina a cabeça para trás contra a cadeira e a deixa cair, olhando para a porta com vigilância, claramente cansado quando suas pálpebras se inclinam para seus pés, balançando suavemente a cadeira para frente e para trás. "Sinto muito que... que eu tenha deixado James fazer isso com você", ele se desculpa com os punhos apertados.

Reviro os olhos e trago meus joelhos no meu peito. "Você não o deixou fazer nada, Edward", eu garanto. "Você não poderia ter enfrentado todos os três. Eles poderiam ter matado a ambos. Mas, ele realmente não foi tão ruim", eu minto.

Balançando a cabeça, ele murmura, "Isto é, tanto quanto ele vai conseguir. Eu não me importo com os outros. Eu-" sua voz racha e ele esbarra a cabeça contra a madeira da cadeira, fechando os olhos. "Eu prometi que não iria tocar em você", ele sussurra em um engrossar.

"Está tudo bem. Eu estou bem", eu o consolo, mas posso dizer que não adianta quando ele se mantém parado e mudo.

Estamos em silêncio até que ouvimos Jasper na porta novamente, desfazendo os bloqueios e entrando com um prato grande e uma garrafa de água embalada debaixo do braço. Edward se endireita, seus olhos se apertando quando Jasper entra e fecha a porta com o pé. Eu toda bato palmas alegremente enquanto ele caminha até mim, me dando água na boca com o sanduíche enorme deitada no prato, e o saquinho de batatas fritas ao seu lado.

Jasper se estende no prato e olha para mim em tom de desculpas. "Nós não temos muito estocado."

Mas ele não terminar, porque eu já fui sobre o prato e dei uma mordida mortificante e colossal. Eu mastigo quando eu sinto o meu rosto inchar, o pão é saliente nos meus lábios e é incapaz de caber em minha boca pequena. Eu faço "huns" quando eu sinto o gosto de presunto de peru e queijo, e quando eu abro meus olhos, Jasper está olhando para mim em uma espécie de diversão perplexa. Eu coro furiosamente, embora eu realmente não me importo com o quão porca eu estou sendo.

Eu coloquei minha mão sobre minha boca, parecendo ser educada, quando eu estou realmente empurrando o excedente de pão para a boca. "Eu como pouco", eu respondo na defensiva enquanto tentava mastigar e engolir.

Edward contrai os lábios enquanto ele chacoalha um pouco e vira o rosto, e a mudança em seu humor é totalmente valida, o que me deixa mais envergonhada de agir desta maneira.

Jasper pigarreia, balançando a cabeça em compreensão enquanto visivelmente sufoca um sorriso e oferece: "Bem, se você precisa de algo mais..."

"Mhm", é a minha resposta distraída quando eu tomar outra mordida no sanduíche, olhando para ele sair e antecipando os sons da trava neste momento.

Edward finalmente libera uma risada bufando. "Você deveria ter visto seu rosto quando ele entrou com essa coisa. Acho que você até babou um pouco", ele pasta os dedos no queixo dele com um sorriso, e eu passo meus olhos, despedindo-o com um aceno.

Embora... Eu limpo um pedaço de pão no meu queixo quando ele olha para longe.

Quando minha boca está finalmente vazia de sanduiche, eu engulo e timidamente empurro o prato para fora. "Você deve comer a metade", insisto, lambendo meus lábios. "É realmente muito grande para uma pessoa."

Ele ronca novamente e balança a cabeça. "Eu estou bem. Alimentado."

Eu estreito meus olhos, sabendo que ele tem que estar tão faminto quanto eu estou. Eu simplesmente não posso continuar a comer na frente dele enquanto ele fica lá, balançando e fingindo não estar lançando os olhos para aquilo, ou inalando o aroma, ou realmente querendo algo para comer.

Teimosamente, eu respondo ao levantar meu queixo. "Eu não vou comer, se você não come."

Ele estala um suspiro e endurece com um pouco mais de força. "Não seja estúpida. Coma seu lanche. Vou pegar alguma coisa mais tarde", ele persiste.

"Não."

"Sim".

"Não."

Ele rosna humilde, mas o aperto de seu rosto sugere que ele está lutando contra um sorriso. "Alguém já lhe disse que você é uma teimosa de merda?"

Eu sorrio e chicoteio meu cabelo úmido sobre meu ombro. "Freqüentemente. Alguém já lhe disse que você tem um complexo de mártir realmente irritante?"

Ele peculiarmente levanta uma sobrancelha e se inclina para mim, olhando incisivamente na minha camisa. "Às vezes. Alguém já lhe disse que os San Diego Padres* chupam paus?"

_*San Diego Padres – é uma liga da segunda divisão de Baseball da costa do pacífico dos EUA._

Olhando para minha camisa, eu percebo que eu estou vestindo uma das camisas da equipe de Phil. "Não em tantas palavras. Sua evasão é chata, pare de mudar de assunto" Eu acuso.

"Eu não estou mudando de assunto."

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, eu desafio, "Merda, coma a metade. Do sanduiche maldito, ou eu vou gritar 'estupro' no topo dos meus pulmões. Jasper só poderia olhar para você até a morte."

Ele ri disso, o riso de seu peito é livre e leve, e ele cede com um suspiro, seu rosto caindo quando ele rouba metade do sanduíche do meu prato e o levanta à boca. "Obrigado", ele resmunga antes de tomar uma mordida maior do que a que eu tinha.

Satisfeita com sua aquiescência, eu lhe pergunto: "Qual foi a questão do câncer terminal?" Lembro-me de quando ele me perguntou o enigma, o que eu agora posso assumir que foi o ponto criado para levar-me aqui. Eu assumi que a minha resposta estava errada, por que ela teve o efeito adverso, eu me pergunto?

Ele conhece o meu olhar e sorri intencionalmente em torno de seu mastigar. "Eu queria saber o que você era. Uma mentirosa ou alguém que só se preocupava com as pessoas próximas a você." Seus olhos são atenciosos, e ele murmura, "vê-la como uma pessoa real tornou mais fácil para mim desafiar James."

Sulco minhas sobrancelhas, e repito o que ele disse, "Quem opta por não roubar, é mentiroso, e quem decide roubá-lo tem o caráter de merda."

Balançando a cabeça, ele explica, "Você rouba, mas você gostaria de planejar a devolução, mesmo que não haja uma opção melhor que você não pode ver. Você não é um santo, mas tenta fazer o melhor, dada a informação que você estará devolvendo." Dando de ombros, ele tira o pó das migalhas de pão de sua mão e encontra o meu olhar. "É exatamente a mesma resposta que eu dei", explica ele, seus lábios puxando para cima em um sorriso triste.

Eu dou risada e continuo comendo meu sanduíche, abrindo o saco de batatas fritas e as espalhando através do prato, fazendo com que ele tome algumas dessas também. Enquanto nós comemos como dois animais completos, enchendo a boca e tentando falar com o pão, eu acho que o pior está à nossa frente, e tento aproveitar os bons momentos enquanto eles duram.

***- ~ I-o | W.T.F | o-I ~ -***

Eu estou limpa, tenho um estômago cheio, e consegui pescar minha escova de cabelo da minha mala e passei quase uma hora trabalhando nos nós, enquanto amaldiçôo a falta de todos os homens não comprarem condicionador, e agora estou na cama. A confortável, quente, cama macia e com uma colcha me cobrindo. Eu quero dormir. Meus olhos se inclinam, e eu estou bastante confiante de que o sol nasceu, embora a madeira ao longo da minha janela faz com que seja impossível dizer.

Mas eu não acho que é uma boa idéia, dadas as circunstâncias, assim eu tento me manter acordada, esfregando as mãos sobre meu rosto e tentando manter conversações com Edward.

Ele não está realmente se saindo tão bem por si mesmo neste ponto, as suas palavras como as minhas, começam a falhar.

"Você pode dormir, você sabe", diz Edward, finalmente, o balanço de sua cadeira de madeira é rítmico e calmante. Eu enrolo e olho para o teto, um pouco irritada que eu estou sendo tão transparente.

Soltando um suspiro, eu admito: "Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia."

Há um silêncio profundo, pouco ou nenhum som vindo do outro lado da porta, os olhos de Edward a olham fixamente.

"Eu vou cuidar de você", ele promete, dobrando a cabeça para apanhar o meu olhar torto, olhos quentes e macios.

Eu não respondo, ao invés puxo os cobertores para o meu queixo e conto até cem na minha cabeça. Eu tento usá-los como um método para ficar acordada. Meu corpo, resistente, e vira de lado e tremo debaixo da colcha, os dedos enrolando para dentro e varrem contra o frescor suave dos lençóis.

Eu fecho meus olhos só para descansá-los, paro um pouquinho e foco nos sons ao meu redor. Está chovendo lá fora, e eu só posso discernir o mal tamborilar no telhado e janelas fechadas fora de mim. Apesar de saber o que e quem me espera do lado de fora, o quarto parece seguro e protegido. O nosso próprio pequeno casulo.

Mesmo quando eu me entrego à idéia de dormir, eu acho que eu não posso, e eu estou grogue e inquieta debaixo dos cobertores, o pensamento de enfrentar Renee, quando ela receber o vídeo de mim. Gostaria de saber sobre Charlie e pensar em como ele está, provavelmente, responsabilizando-se por essa coisa toda. Mas então eu pergunto se Renee disse a Charlie, dado que James provavelmente fez uma ameaça contra o envolvimento da aplicação da lei, e Charlie é a principal 'aplicação de lei' em Forks. Então, o que ele pensa, eu me pergunto?

Este pensamento me atormenta há algum tempo, mesmo quando os meus pensamentos confusos crescem e eu me esforço para lembrar como Charlie parece. Tem sido há tanto tempo, desde que eu o visitei, e agora, sob o peso do meu cansaço e emoções, eu não posso imaginar seu rosto, e isso me incomoda.

Eu imagino o que vou fazer quando eu estiver finalmente livre, e me pergunto como Renée e Phill vão ter seu o dinheiro de volta. Eu penso em retornar para Laurent e James, mas sinceramente, James é o único que consegue reunir uma quantidade de ódio em mim. Mesmo Laurent não parece tão ruim, não querendo submeter-me ao seu líder doente e torcido ao tormento da nudez na câmera. Jasper não parece tão ruim. E Edward ... bem, tanto quanto eu amaria odiá-lo, ele provou a si mesmo, agora mesmo, cuidando de mim, prometendo proteger-me, e eu sei que ele vai.

Com a exceção desagradável de James, nenhum deles parece realmente mal para mim.

E quando eu acho isto na minha mente nublada, tecendo seus nomes e rostos em volta de mim em alguma versão futura de um comunicado da polícia, eu certamente irei ser apresentada, algo que me impressiona.

Eu dou uma guinada tão rápida, que me faz ter tonturas e eu coloco minha mão na minha testa, atirando o meu olhar para Edward.

Ele olha para mim, sonolenta, mas seus olhos são largos e em alerta, uma vez ele pega a minha expressão. "O que foi isto?", pergunta ele, apoiando as palmas das mãos contra o descanso do braço da cadeira de balanço, quando se prepara para atacar qualquer coisa.

"Antes," Eu começo com uma voz rápida, varrendo o meu cabelo e o afastado do meu rosto. "Na casa de banho quando você disse que algo estava fora, mas você não pode colocar o dedo sobre isto?" A um aceno confuso seu, eu continuo, "Eu sei que o que não faz sentido sobre isto Edward. É tudo tão claro." Quero rir quando eu jogo os cobertores de cima de mim e começar a caminhar pelo quarto.

Seus olhos me seguem, mas ele não volta para o banco. Ao contrário, ele está, com seus dedos perto da faca em sua cintura, enquanto seus olhos varrem o espaço com a vigilância. "Diga-me."

Eu paro e me volto para ele, erguendo minhas sobrancelhas. "Porque eu sei o seu nome?" Eu peço.

"Porque eu o disse a você", ele responde, vincando a testa em confusão.

Eu aceno devagar. "Sim, mas... James, te chamou pelo seu nome verdadeiro na floresta. Ele chamou todo mundo lá pelo nome real." Algo parece dar um flash nos olhos de Edward e eu acenei com a cabeça em confirmação. "Eu sei como todos vocês se parecem. O que é que me impede de..."

"Delatar todos nós de qualquer maneira", ele termina e bate a palma da mão na cabeça, fechando os olhos. "Deus, eu sou tão estúpido. Por que eu não pensei... Deus, ele deveria ter-nos colocado usando máscaras ou algo assim ..." Ele caminha e se afunda na cadeira, seu rosto uma máscara de concentração e foco.

"Ele é muito burro?" Eu pergunto.

Balançando a cabeça, ele coça preguiçosamente a nuca cobrindo seu queixo. "Não, não há como ele ignorar algo assim. Quero dizer... se você soubesse o grau de organização que foi feito para isso." Ele encontra meu olhar e está extremamente sério. "Estamos falando de meses de preparativos. Mapas e desvios, os caminhões de reboque, as intercepções do motorista, uma carta enviada escrita por você para seu pai que é quase exatamente a sua ajuda para jogá-lo fora de seu desaparecimento, sem sequer mencionar esta cabana, que tem cerca de trinta e sete bloqueios por toda parte. É um investimento muito grande para ele, Isabella. Eu era o elo mais fraco..." Ele caminha e passa os dedos pelo cabelo agitado. "Se nós não estamos usando máscaras ou usando nomes diferentes, não é um erro."

"-Ele planejou que fosse assim", eu respiro, basta saber que cada detalhe disto foi organizado em cada ponto. Até mesmo enviar Edward pela floresta sem um telefone celular parecia muito descuidado.

... Ou talvez não.

"Oh, Edward", eu suspiro, caindo como eu viajo de volta para a cama. "Você não entendeu? Todo esse tempo você acreditou que você fosse atirar areia nos olhos dele, ajudando-me, quando na verdade"

"-Ele está atirando areia nos meus", ele termina com um rosnado, enterrando os dedos em seus cabelos, descansando sua testa em suas mãos. "E não só em mim, mas em todos nós. É uma configuração do caralho. Tem que ser isso, que filho-de-uma-puta".

Antes que ele possa completar sua frase, o som da abertura da porta o perturba, nos fazendo endurecer.

"Deite-se sob as cobertas", ele sibila, deslizando a mão debaixo da camisa e, presumivelmente, segurando a faca. Enquanto eu venho para rastejar debaixo da colcha, ele acrescenta: "Aja como se estivesse dormindo."

Eu lanço os cobertores sobre o meu ombro e me viro para a parede, acalmando o meu corpo assim que a porta se abre. Tento acalmar a minha respiração em um ritmo provável de dormir, meu coração está batendo furiosamente enquanto ouço a porta fechar novamente. Sob minhas pálpebras, meus olhos não conseguem ficar parados, e de repente eu estou muito feliz que eles não podem ver o meu rosto.

* * *

**N/T- Lary:** OMG, eu estou lendo a fic conforme vamos traduzindo então nem eu sei o que acontece.

Quem será na porta Jasper ou James? E o pior será que ele escutou a epifania da Bella, não percam o próximo episódio nesta mesma hora neste mesmo canal. *Assistindochavesdemaismodeon*


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**Alianças Tenebrosas dos Demagogos e Bandidos, a Santidade do Conforto. ****  
*****- ~ I - o | W.T.F | o - I ~ -* ****  
****(Vulgo Lambidas e Lábios e Pequenas Lições de Moral).**

* * *

"Há quanto tempo ela está dormindo?" Jasper pergunta, e eu estou tão grata por ouvir a sua voz em vez da de James que eu tenho que suprimir um suspiro tempestuoso.

"Há pouco tempo", é a resposta murmurada de Edward, e ele está balançando mais uma vez, para frente e para trás contra a madeira.

"Hmm", cantarola Jasper, e o baque alto de suas botas parece levá-lo para a mesa no centro do quarto. Uma cadeira desliza sobre o chão, quando ele se senta. "Quer dar uma pausa?" Ele oferece.

"Eu estou bem. Obrigado de qualquer maneira", recusa Edward, batendo os dedos na madeira da cadeira.

Há um longo silêncio antes de Jasper suspirar. "Eu não agüento mais ficar lá com ele", ele admite com uma voz suave. "Só mais dois dias...", acrescenta ele em voz sussurrada. "Só mais dois dias e eu me livro dessa merda para sempre."

Edward permite dar uma pausa, e eu quase posso ver sua testa vincando quando ele responde: "Este é seu último trabalho também?" Outro silêncio e eu posso assumir que Jasper acena quando Edward pergunta: "Vai voltar para o Texas?"

"Mhm, você sabe que minha mãe mora lá. Ela está perdendo a casa. A economia está ruim e tudo mais..." ele para e eu giro meus olhos atrás de minhas pálpebras. Como se por trás de cada criminoso, houvesse um ente querido em necessidade. Eu sei que isso tudo é besteira.

Edward suspira: "Eu conheço o sentimento", e eu posso ver a carranca dura em seus lábios.

"Além disso, vai ser mais fácil lá, longe de Maria e de todos. Inferno, talvez eu vá-" a voz de Jasper racha e há uma lacuna curta em suas palavras, o silêncio pesado com alguma emoção, estranha e palpável. "Talvez eu possa até ficar limpo, estando com minha mãe", ele termina com uma voz melancólica, cheia de saudade e dor.

"Talvez", Edward fala e os sons de sua cadeira de balanço crescem ainda mais quando ele abranda. "É mais fácil fazer o certo quando você tem alguém por quem fazer isso", ele sussurra baixinho, em seguida, acrescenta, pensando alto: "Ei, Jasper? O James sabe sobre isso? Que você vai para o Texas para ficar com sua mãe e ficar limpo..."

Alguns segundos de respirações e Jasper responde: "Claro. Por que diabos você pensa que eu estou aqui, fazendo isso?", Ele pergunta com uma sugestão de indignação. "Ele sabia que eu precisava de um montante fixo para pagar a casa e se ofereceu para me deixar entrar, como a pessoa de bom coração que ele é." Ele diz isso com muito sarcasmo, então meus lábios se contraem, e eu decido que –vícios em drogas e tendências criminosas a parte– eu meio que gosto de Jasper.

"Eu gosto de você, Jasper", Edward diz, copiando meus sentimentos com tamanha precisão que momentaneamente me assusto. Há uma batida forte de sua cadeira antes de ele falar, e eu posso perfeitamente imaginar ele se inclinando para frente, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. "Então, eu vou te dar um conselho. Cai fora daqui enquanto você pode."

Eu posso ouvir a chuva cair lá fora, um uivo suave do vento distante que escoa através de uma janela ou porta dentro da casa. Pedaços de brisa vibram sob as fissuras e passam, espiando e se dissipando através do quarto. Parece que está vindo uma boa de uma tempestade.

"Ah, é? Isso é uma ameaça?" Jasper pergunta com uma voz aguda, suspeita e defensiva.

Edward suspira, a cadeira relincha contra o chão quando ele se balança. "Por que você sempre faz essa merda?", Pergunta ele. "Nem todo mundo está a fim de foder você, Jasper. Talvez eu esteja apenas preocupado com você. Já pensou nisto?"

Jasper zomba. "E por que eu precisaria que você estivesse preocupado comigo? Eu sou o único que é mais antigo. Você é o único em quem ninguém confia. Sempre pelos lados- ei!" De repente ele rosna. "Não olhe para mim desse jeito. Isto não tem nada a ver com..." Ele vacila, um devastador rosnado em sua voz fazendo minhas sobrancelhas sulcarem e meu coração se apertar. Ele limpa a garganta e solta uma risada amarga: "E de qualquer maneira, estas são palavras muito legais vindo de um outro seqüestrador. Você não é melhor do que ele ou eu. Não há honra entre ladrões, garoto-Eddy".

Eu carranco quando eu percebo o quanto Jasper é amargurado. Eu me pergunto como ele era quando criança, antes de vir para esta vida e se envolver com as pessoas erradas. Eu me pergunto o que o levara para ela e imagino que deve ter algo a ver com essa garota que ele chama de Maria. Principalmente, eu me pergunto o que destruiu a sua esperança e desiludiu-o de forma tão significativa que, até mesmo pensar em ficar limpo e ter uma outra vida era como um sonho distante para ele, intangível e pouco provável, apesar de todo seu desejo por isso.

A cadeira de Edward ainda está parada, sua respiração relaxada e superficial. "Isabella", diz ele levemente, e eu espero que ele continue, curiosa para saber o que ele vai dizer sobre mim. Ao contrário disso, ele suspira: "Você pode parar de fingir agora."

Me mexo cautelosamente, alarmada pelo fato de ele revelar minha atuação para essa pessoa, pois mesmo que eu não ache que ele seja uma pessoa má, eu temo que a sua atitude desencantada vá colocá-lo em mais problemas. Eu prefiro não ser arrastada para isso, mas a voz de Edward deixa claro que preciso entender que Jasper, Edward e eu não somos seqüestradores e seqüestrada. Eu lentamente rolo em minhas costas, espiando cautelosamente a expressão vazia de Jasper e o incentivo de Edward.

"Está tudo bem. Jasper é legal", Edward me tranquiliza com uma expressão calculista.

Eu suspiro e respondo, apesar de tudo. "Sério? Porque essa conversa toda forneceu algumas evidências muito convincentes do contrário." Jasper estava certo sobre a probabilidade de não haver honra entre ladrões. Edward era uma rara exceção, mesmo que ele tivesse problemas com honestidade.

As sobrancelhas de Jasper estão profundamente enroladas enquanto ele olha para frente e para trás entre nós, deslizando até a borda do seu assento com uma expressão apreensiva. "Você sabia que ela estava fingindo? Merda, Edward, por que nós não apenas dizemos tudo a ela? Talvez o número da nossa carteira de motorista e o endereço das nossas casas. Puta merda", ele castiga Edward, claramente perdendo a conexão entre nós.

Reviro os olhos, esperando que Jasper não possua uma arma como James, mesmo que eu esteja seriamente duvidando de que ele me causaria danos. Eu sei que ele vai precisar de mais do que minhas palavras. Jasper não parece ser uma pessoa fácil de se convencer de algo, sendo tão firme com seu jeito, e tão acostumado com seu estilo de vida. Edward precisa dele ao seu lado para que isto funcione, de qualquer maneira. E eu sinceramente não quero ver Jasper sofrer com James se ele não merece isso. Eu prefiro vê-lo naquela casa no Texas, ficando limpo, enquanto ele cuida de sua mãe ao invés de apodrecer em algum presídio remoto.

Eu tiro a colcha de cima de mim quando eu me sento, mas mudo de idéia e a seguro em meus ombros enquanto eu balanço minhas pernas sobre a cama e a olhos de jasper olhos me seguem com cautela e a Edward com a eventual percepção de como eu estou perto de sua cadeira ao lado da minha cama. Eu olho Jasper incisivamente quando eu me viro e pulo no colo de Edward. Os lábios de Jasper se partem um pouco quando eu levanto meus pés, envolvendo o cobertor em volta de mim de forma confortável e me aconchego no peito de Edward. Seus braços vêm em torno de mim, me abraçando, e é doce e bonito, e eu acho que eu quero me jogar com ele na porra do chão.

"Isabella, esse é Jasper. Jasper, essa é Isabella."

"É um prazer conhecê-lo", eu digo com um sorriso educado, então me corrijo, "Bem, ok, não particularmente."

Ele ainda está nos encarando, sua cabeça empurrada de volta em seu pescoço e testa enrugada comicamente.

"Então, Suculenta", Edward suspira no meu cabelo e começa a balançar, meus pés se firmam entre suas coxas, como na segunda noite. "Diga-me, como se pode descrever o Jasper aqui?", Pergunta ele, varrendo o meu cabelo para trás.

Sorrindo, eu respondo: "Muito bem. Ele é uma espécie de inesquecível." Estou me referindo a coisas não relacionadas com suas cicatrizes, mas rapidamente percebo como poderia ser insultuoso, então eu rapidamente acrescento: "Você sabe, cabelos cacheados loiros, alto, branco, o nome Jasper. Não há muitos desses por aqui."

Edward inclina contra a minha cabeça, Jasper aperta os olhos quando nós nos aconchegamos, parecendo bastante intimista. "E Laurent?", Ele murmura, sorrindo contra a minha orelha.

_Deus, ele está realmente jogando essa merda, não é? _

Eu suprimo um arrepio quando sua respiração lava meu ouvido, me fazendo cócegas. "Ele tem aquela coisa toda retrô acontecendo. A tarja vermelha abaixo da jaqueta? Tenho certeza que não é muito comum. E... bem, eu não quero ser rude," eu adiciono em um sussurro. "Mas seu nariz... bem, fala sério. Aquela coisa imensa deve ser o sonho de um artista plástico." Eu relaxo em Edward, secretamente, apreciando a abraçando e balançando a exaustão, uma vez mais superar-me quando eu sinto esse zumbido semelhante ao que senti na floresta.

"O que você está fazendo com ela, Edward? O que é isso?" Jasper pergunta em voz estridente, continuando sentado enquanto seu olhar voa para a porta e de volta para nós, desconfiado e tenso.

O peito de Edward expande-se com um suspiro e um bocejo quando ele responde, "Nós somos-" ele faz uma pausa e parece inclinar a cabeça para o lado, olhando-me interrogativamente.

"Amigos?" Eu sugiro, segurando a minha indiferença.

Ele acena e concorda. "Claro. Nós somos amigos."

Jasper ridiculariza e, finalmente, se levanta, sibilando freneticamente: "Vocês parecem um pouco mais que amigos. Você está louco? Você tem alguma idéia do que James vai fazer com você? Você tem sorte de ainda estar vivo depois de fingir se perder na floresta-".

Edward o corta, "Eu estava lascado muito antes de agora, Jasper. Ele sabia que eu estava duvidoso sobre essa coisa toda e ainda assim ele _me _mandou buscá-la? Isso faz algum sentido para você?", Pergunta ele em tom de frustração. Seus braços se contraem em volta de mim, e eu descanso minha cabeça em seu ombro, observando os músculos de sua garganta enquanto ele fala. "Nós não estamos usando máscaras. Isso não parece estranho para você? Ou o fato de que ele nos chama pelo nome. Você acha que isso é tudo coincidência? E o fato de que ele é o único filho da puta que vai tirar o dinheiro no ponto escolhido. Cristo, homem. Use a porra da cabeça", ele finaliza.

Jasper está inexpressivo enquanto está diante de nós, olhando fixamente nos olhos de Edward e medindo a honestidade que está ali. O momento parece se esticar por toda a eternidade quando eu bocejo, mais uma vez, e Edward me aperta, me puxando um pouco mais em seu assento.

"Tente dormir", ele pede em voz baixa ao meu ouvido e começa a balançar novamente. Eu me sinto como uma versão de um bebê ou criança sendo embalada para dormir, e isso me irrita. Tenho dezenove anos. Eu tenho peitos, três carros, acesso a um iate, e uma poupança do tamanho de Montana. Eu _não_ vou ser embalada para dormir como uma _criança_de merda.

Involuntariamente, coloco minha mão sob meu queixo, o meu olhar para a pele de seu pescoço se transformando em um olhar encapuzado de raiva. Eu nunca tinha sido embalada antes, bem, não que eu possa me recordar. Estar com Edward está de alguma forma sendo mais confortável do que a cama, suas coxas quentes e peito duro debaixo de mim, a ascensão e a queda de sua respiração no mesmo ritmo que a cadeira balança.

Eu carranco e toco nas bordas do edredom quando fecho os olhos.

Jasper finalmente fala, então, sua voz fica incrivelmente fria. "Você acha que ele está nos enganando?", Pergunta ele, uma pontada de raiva laçando seu desapontamento. Eu imagino que ele deve estar com o coração fixado no dinheiro com a forma que sua voz sai.

Edward cantarola de acordo, o barulho do seu peito vibrando suavemente debaixo de mim, e quero pedir-lhe para nunca mais parar. Esse zumbido... É relaxante.

"Talvez ele quisesse apenas colocar toda a culpa em você. Já pensou nisto?" Jasper cospe na defensiva.

Edward zomba: "Se tudo isso faz você se sentir melhor." Depois de um silêncio desenhado quando eu estou quase dormindo, Edward continua, "Você não é uma pessoa estúpida, Jasper. Olhe o retrato grande. Ele vai fugir, e eles terão três pessoas para assumir a culpa em seu lugar, o que... vamos ser sinceros, conhecemos essa cidade. Isso é o que importa. Depois de um ano, eles vão esquecer que alguém chamado James existe enquanto apodrecemos na cadeia."

E com isso eu caio no sono, o diálogo silencioso de Jasper e Edward molda meus sonhos enquanto ele me balança na cadeira, em seus braços, segurando-me não como prisioneira, mas apenas... me abraçando. É agradável ser abraçada desta forma.

***- ~ I - o | W.T.F | o - I ~ -* ****  
**

Acordei mais tarde, no começo, desorientada e confusa enquanto eu balanço para trás e para frente. Eu estou olhando para o pescoço de Edward de novo, minha mão sobre seu peito, e eu engulo alto quando meus olhos se focam.

Ele está olhando para mim preocupado, franzindo as sobrancelhas suavemente enquanto uma de suas mãos varre meu cabelo para trás. "Volte a dormir", Edward sussurra.

Balançando a cabeça e sentindo um calafrio corar meu rosto por eu estar aqui com ele, em seu colo, eu deixo meus olhos se ajustarem à luz e absorver o ambiente. Estou surpresa de encontrar Jasper na mesma cadeira de antes de eu ter caído no sono. Olhando para Edward, eu pergunto em voz áspera: "Quanto tempo eu dormi?" E esfrego meus olhos, tentando encontrar coerência.

"Cerca de cinco horas", ele responde, ainda uma pitada de preocupação laçando seu tom de voz quando ele franze a testa, achatando a palma da mão contra o meu quadril coberto pela colcha.

"Oh," Eu respiro de surpresa, tentando extrair-me do seu colo e me sentindo mais do que um pouco estranha por estar sendo vigiada enquanto eu dormia. Estava um pouco acostumada com Edward me olhando dormir, mas os olhos de Jasper estavam altamente especulativos na mão de Edward no meu quadril, meu rosto em seu ombro, a palma da minha mão espalmada no seu peito. Sinceramente, sentia como se tivesse dormido muito mais do que meras cinco horas de sono, e meu corpo ainda ansiava por mais.

Mas eu estou veementemente indisposta a baixar minha guarda por mais tempo.

Os olhos de Jasper me seguem quando me levanto da cadeira, tentando não tropeçar na colcha aos meus pés e andando de volta para a cama. Eu me rebaixo na borda e empurro o meu cabelo da minha cara, alargando meus olhos enquanto eu tento ficar acordada. Edward pigarreia e desloca-se, provavelmente dolorido por me ter dormindo com ele por tanto tempo.

"Então", Edward começa quando olha para Jasper e esfrega o pescoço sem jeito. "A linha do tempo..." ele para, como se estivesse tentando voltar a alguma pista que eu não estava presente para ouvir.

"Certo", Jasper se vira e se inclina para frente, cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, mãos postas. "Temos que trabalhar rápido, mas isso é óbvio. Há apenas 30 horas sobrando, e eu realmente não posso pensar em qualquer vantagem que James _não_tenha." Ele diz isso com uma rígida carranca.

"Ele não sabe que _nós_sabemos", lembra Edward otimista, mas os olhos cuidadosos. "Eu acho que podemos dominá-lo com força bruta, ou simplesmente o deixamos... acho que tudo vai funcionar perfeitamente. Utilizaremos o elemento surpresa", ele dá de ombros.

Eu _realmente_gosto do jeito que essa conversa vai, e eu me inclino para frente com entusiasmo, tentando absorver os detalhes e usar pistas de contexto para descobrir o que eu tinha perdido durante o sono. Mais tarde, eu prometo que vou fazer Edward explicar os pormenores da epifania de Jasper, a sua aliança flagrante, e qualquer outra coisa que eu tenha perdido.

Jasper suspira: "Não estou sugerindo nada contra a força bruta, mas..."

"Trabalho mais esperto, não mais difícil", Edward concorda com um aceno decisivo, franzindo os lábios, pensativo. "Bem, você sabe, há sempre aquela câmera", lembra ele, um sorriso travesso brincando em seus lábios.

Jasper parece recuperar-se, ou pelo menos, parece estar quase como alguém alegre, como Jasper pode ser. "Você acha que poderíamos incriminá-lo com a câmera?", Pergunta ele, divertido, mas duvidoso.

Dando de ombros, Edward responde: "Se nós plantarmos apenas a parte certa e agirmos friamente, porque não?"

O cortando, eu resmunguei, "Edward é um excelente ator", e seus olhos voaram aos meus por um breve momento, logo desviando o olhar, envergonhado.

"Sim, provavelmente eu devo ser", ele concorda com uma voz desesperada. "Eu posso levá-lo a admitir ter os arquivos também, provavelmente. Inferno", ele late uma risada. "Você sabe que o imbecil se regozija. Eu não ficaria surpreso se ele confessasse até ter atirado em Kennedy."

Os lábios de Jasper se curvam com a ironia. "Você pode ter uma chance, eu acho. Ele já enviou o vídeo para os Dwyers, mas ele está mantendo a câmera na dispensa. Você teria que conseguir um bom lugar para escondê-la, mas não devemos ter muito problema com isso".

"E o Laurent?" Eu pergunto cautelosamente.

Ambos olham para mim, e Edward balança a cabeça. "É muito arriscado envolvê-lo, Isabella. Ele pode não parecer tão ruim para você agora, mas... bem, vamos apenas dizer que Laurent teve seu quinhão de segundas chances, e fodeu-as de bom grado. As chances de ele se desligar de James é..." Ele pára e olha para Jasper.

"Inexistente", Jasper termina o assunto com naturalidade.

Franzindo a testa, eu olho as minhas unhas e aceno em concessão. Obviamente, eles sabem mais do que eu sobre as intenções de Laurent, mas eu sinto como se ele merecesse mais, por ter sido completamente oposto ao comportamento anterior de James. Ele não é um monstro, como James. Talvez ele esteja apenas em uma circunstância ruim como Jasper.

Edward suspira e aperta de repente os lados da cadeira de balanço, ficando de pé, com um assobio e correndo os dedos pelos cabelos. Virando-se para mim, ele enfia as mãos no bolso, virando para sua bota quando ele olha para o chão. "Existe alguma coisa que você precisa enquanto eu estiver lá fora?", Pergunta ele em voz baixa.

Eu abro minha boca, mas a fecho, meu pulso acelerando e minha língua parecendo anormalmente seca. "Você vai _agora_?" Sufoco, agarrando a colcha em meu estômago e deglutindo em rápida sucessão. Ele vai procurar a câmera de James, e se ele for pego, eu estou certa de saber o que James vai fazer com ele.

Ele olha para mim através de seus cílios com uma sobrancelha curvada. "Claro que eu vou agora. Você ouviu Jasper. E de qualquer maneira, é hora de mudança de turno", ele argumenta com um encolher de ombros, olhando para Jasper, que apenas acena.

"Mas-" eu tento argumentar, lutando para entender porque esse medo avassalador está me agarrando só agora, quando Edward está em perigo, ao contrário de quando eu me senti completamente impotente para salvar minha própria vida.

"Está com fome?", Pergunta ele, já se deslocando até a porta. "Sede? Você deve voltar a dormir, enquanto isso-".

Mas sua voz é cortada quando eu me jogo para frente e agarro seu braço, cada passo o levando um pé mais perto de sua possível morte na sala ao lado. É irracional e meu medo me deixa me sentindo desprotegida. Não é que eu precise dele aqui para me proteger. Eu só preciso dele aqui para ter certeza de que ele está bem e ileso. Se algo acontecesse com ele...

Algo dentro da boca do meu estômago me impele a continuar em pânico, e a fazê-lo ficar comigo, ao meu lado. E desta vez, não tem nada a ver com a minha própria segurança.

Eu olho suplicante em seus olhos perplexos, meus dedos se prendem ao redor da carne de seus braços, como se ele tinha feito comigo tantas vezes antes. "Não tem como o Jasper fazer isso?" Eu imploro, não mascarando a urgência e medo na minha voz.

Sua testa se enruga. "Não", diz ele lentamente, cobrindo minha mão com a sua e gentilmente erguendo os dedos de seu braço. "Você disse isso, Isabella. Eu sou um bom ator." Seu uso do meu nome completo parece formal e rígido e faz meu estômago virar. Mais uma vez, seus olhos achatam e ficam sem graça em um vago desânimo, seus lábios pressionados em uma linha fina.

Eu olho para Jasper e considero brevemente mendigar quando as minhas mãos começam inconscientemente a se torcer. "Eu sei o que eu disse, mas..."

Compreensão brilha sobre o rosto de Edward, seus lábios caindo em uma carranca enquanto suas mãos agarram os meus ombros, empurrando-me para trás. Ele sussurra suficientemente baixo para que eu esteja quase certa de que Jasper não pode ouvir. "Ele não vai te machucar." Claramente mal-entendendo a minha preocupação, ele senta-me na cadeira de balanço e tira a faca da cintura. Suas costas estão viradas para Jasper, então ele não pode ver o nosso intercâmbio. "Coloque isso debaixo do seu cobertor", ele ordena suavemente.

"Não!" Exclamo, alertando Jasper, cujas sobrancelhas se curvam interrogativamente. Em voz mais baixa, eu sussurro: "Você pode precisar dela. Para se proteger", acrescento significativa.

Ele responde secamente: "Ele tem uma arma, Isabella. Eu não acho que uma faca vai me fazer muito bem, se você sabe o que quero dizer." E então ele enfia a faca debaixo do meu cobertor e se afasta, mas minhas mãos estão nos seus ombros, teimosa e desesperada e... um pouco irritada.

"Pare de me chamar assim," eu falo duramente, sendo puxada para cima com ele, até que ele paira sobre mim com uma expressão confusa.

Ele descansa as mãos sobre os braços da cadeira de balanço e suspira impacientemente, "Chamar de quê?"

"Isabella", eu respondo, passando os olhos sobre a barba áspera que cresce em seu queixo acentuado e pescoço. Acrescento: "Eu prefiro Bella", sem _realmente_pensar muito nisso. Ouvir as palavras escaparem da minha própria boca é um pouco impressionante, como se eu nunca tivesse feito tal pedido. Eu nunca tive problemas com alguém me chamando de "Isabella". Antes de eu ouvir Edward me chamando de "Bella" em meus sonhos, eu não sabia como era agradável ser chamada pelo meu familiar apelido.

Ele exala um suspiro acentuado a partir do canto de sua boca, apertando os olhos em concentração. "Desde quando?"

"Desde agora," eu digo, mas sou incapaz de explicar mais detalhadamente. Não há como ele possivelmente entender quando eu ainda mal posso.

"Ok", ele vagarosamente revira os olhos. "Posso ir agora, _Bella_?" Ele destaca o meu nome com uma pontada de irritação, e espeta-me, no fundo, tanto que eu posso sentir meu rosto cair. A confusão aumenta o caroço na minha garganta enquanto eu cuidadosamente mascaro a minha expressão de dor, cobrindo meu rosto com o edredom.

Há uma ingestão aguda de respiração e, em seguida a sua mão está puxando meu queixo para o lado, forçando-me a encontrar o olhar dele. "Eu machuquei seus sentimentos", observa ele com incredulidade e separara seus lábios, olhos arregalados e horrorizados. Impossível negar isso, eu simplesmente pressiono meus lábios. Suas sobrancelhas sulcam de aborrecimento quando ele murmura distraidamente. "Todos esses sinais mistos de merda..." Inclinando-se ele se aproxima, seus olhos estão no nível dos meus, parecendo curiosos e articulados. Ele sussurra em tom leve: "Por que você não me disse como se sentia? Você nunca teve problemas com isso antes, e eu... não posso ler sua mente, você sabe."

Mas é quase como se ele pudesse porque ele consegue desviar a conversa para os pensamentos que estão fazendo meu peito parecer pesado. "Eu-" Pausando, eu percebo que meus sinais mistos são confusos mesmo. Eu faço uma tentativa de resumir meus sentimentos em palavras, afundando no turbilhão de emoções que estão se acumulando por dias, porque eu nunca _fui assim_. Infelizmente, a única declaração que eu posso fazer com qualquer confiança é uma simples, mas sincera: "Eu _não_quero que você morra."

Algo em minhas palavras fazem seus olhos se apertarem, seus lábios se pressionam em uma linha sombria. "Você _não_quer que eu morra?", Ele repete secamente. Ao meu aceno ele deixa cair meu queixo, cabisbaixo quando seus ombros caem e ele respira, "É que... quer dizer, porra, Bella. Você não quer nem mesmo que Laurent seja enviado para a prisão. É bom ver que você me coloque abaixo de um criminoso comum." Rindo amargamente, ele fixa os olhos em mim, sorrindo tristemente. "E eu com medo de que você não quisesse me dar uma hora do dia..." ele se acalma enquanto seus olhos vagos furam os meus, deslizando as mãos da madeira da cadeira quando ele se afasta.

"Espere!"

Tudo está saindo errado. Eu não consigo sincronizar as minhas palavras com os meus pensamentos ou os meus sentimentos. Ele age como se ele não fosse ainda quando eu chego e agarro seus ombros, mas depois mudo de idéia com um mau humor. Ele olha para mim com os olhos cansados e uma expressão vazia, o calor do seu olhar tirando meu conforto, embora eu saiba que ele está tentando ser frio comigo como eu fui com ele.

"Esse realmente não é o momento", diz ele, enquanto suas mãos voltam para meu braço, balançando a cadeira, e coincidentemente me coloca de frente a ele. Eu suspiro quando nossos rostos estão a centímetros de distância e, secretamente, concordo. Esse realmente não é o momento para o meu humor bizarro ou minha indecisão, mas não posso negar a dor que se arrasta em mim quando eu imagino a sua ausência.

Então eu fecho a distância entre nós e coloco meus lábios nos seus. Nossos olhos se cruzam os nossos olhares continuam trancados, e posso sentir sua mandíbula apertar, ouvindo o ranger do assoalho de madeira abaixo, seus dedos curvados ao redor do meu braço frágil descansam. Eu projeto meus lábios com um beijo decente, e então volto atrás, decidindo ser rápida, considerando que o momento simplesmente não é apropriado.

Edward não concorda, claro. Antes que eu possa até mesmo fazer minhas costas tocarem na cadeira, seus lábios estão batendo nos meus, seus olhos fechados enquanto ele toma meus lábios com fervor. Minha respiração se acelera, nossas bocas fundem no calor enquanto ele se prende em mim e me obriga a me aproximar. Há um suave "baque", quando eu devolvo o beijo avidamente, e eu tardiamente percebo que ele caiu de joelhos.

Suas mãos estão de repente agarrando meus quadris e eu encontro suas coxas com os saltos dos meus pés, pressionando. Ele está me puxando para mais perto e empurrando seu rosto no meu, virando meu corpo em uma curva delicada com os movimentos opostos.

Meus dedos estão enfiados em seu cabelo assim que o som de uma garganta pigarreando me leva a endurecer.

A voz de Jasper está fervendo com aborrecimento, misturado com o desconforto quando ele interrompe: "Tanto quanto eu odeio interromper esse momento único de despedida", Nos separando, nós dois olhamos para ele com expressões semelhantes em branco, sugando os nossos lábios em nossas bocas e deslizando nossas mãos. Ele restringe os olhos em desgosto e termina: "Eu tenho medo de que se você não saia logo daqui, eu vá mudar de idéia, considerando que você está me deixando com nojo."

* * *

**_Nota da Irene: _**_Oi meninas... consegui traduzir esse capítulo enquanto estava em Porto Velho, a trabalho. Semana passada foi o feriadão e eu estava sem computador. Eu sei que a fic é postada aos domingos, mas como não postei semana passada, resolvi adiantar pra hoje e dar um aviso: Eu e a Lary temos uma vida social, temos nossa familia, e temos nosso trabalho. Então nem sempre conseguimos fazer tudo no tempo certo e vcs devem perceber que a linguagem da fic é bem complicada. A Lary me avisou que está de mudança e ficará uim mês sem acesso a net, e ela vende o laptop dela. Então eu ficarei sozinha na tradução. E só posso postar de duas em duas semanas. Então agora só teremos um novo capítulo no dia_ 15 _de maio. E sim, teremos só mais três capítulos e a fic finaliza._

_Também quero dizer a leitora que me mandou um recado bem carinhoso por eu não postar no dia, que eu não sou paga por você para traduzir e as 5 horas que eu levo para traduzir um capítulo dessa fic nem sempre existem. Eu trabalho, sou casada e também sou leitora. E eu sempre tento entender as autoras e tradutoras quando elas não conseguem postar. E se você acha que estou demorando muito, pode ler no tradutor. Duvido que você consiga entender, pois essa fic tem uma linguagem super difícil. Mas você está livre para isso._

_Meninas, e quero agradecer a todas as outras que lêem a fic e compreendem que nem sempre poderemos cumprir o calendário. Eu vou tentar correr com o 15, e se eu terminar bem antes do dia... quem sabe eu não posto antes?_

_Beijos e beijos e até mais.  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**O Moderno Despertar da Habilidade de Bravura e Clemência Indeterminada. ****  
*****- ~ I - o | W.T.F | o - I ~ -* ****  
****(Vulgo a Merda Atinge o Ventilador e Escorre nas Paredes com Ewww).**

* * *

Jasper descansa sua cabeça para trás e olha para o teto, a boca aberta. "Pare com essa porra de pergunta", ele ordena isso, exasperado pela quinta vez. Eu tenho que dar-lhe crédito, eu suponho. Ele não tinha usado palavrões nas outras quatro vezes.

Ignorando seu pedido, eu capturo uma mecha de cabelo que está caindo em meu rosto, esticando-a sobre meus lábios e mastigando-a ansiosamente. "Que horas são?" Eu pergunto.

Ele bufa e levanta o rosto, seus olhos estreitando em fendas. "Alguém já lhe disse que-"

"-Eu sou muito chata, blá, blá, blá- _sim_." Com um suspiro em volta do meu fio de cabelo, eu resmungo, "Horas, Bisonho!"

Ele me olha quando tira a mão do bolso, dando um olhar para o relógio e respondendo com um afiado, "dez e quarenta e seis."

Eu aceno, mas medito preocupada em voz alta, "Meia noite começa a nova mudança de turno, no entanto. Certo?" Eu não posso mascarar a preocupação em minha voz enquanto tagarelo com os pés descalços sobre o chão, dobrando meus braços em volta do meu peito e, em seguida, os deixando cair ao meu lado e, em seguida, apoiando as mãos no meu quadril. Eu não consigo descobrir o que fazer com eles.

A camisa de flanela de Edward, que ele tinha deixado para secar na parte de trás da cadeira mais cedo, palpita em torno de mim enquanto me movo. Aproveito seu rápido mover e cheiro o tecido desgastado e o deixo me acalmar. Jasper parece estar perto de vomitar toda vez que eu faço isso.

Eu a empurro para longe quando a voz de Jasper assume um tom de zombaria, suas pálpebras batendo comicamente. "Oh meu Deus, meu pobre Eddiezinho com-sua-amada-cara-de-cagão vai chegar logo?" Seu rosto cai quando ele carranca e acrescenta um ruído surdo, "Cala. A. Porra. da. Boca."

Rangendo os dentes, eu o encaro enquanto eu viro em cima da cama e levanto as sobrancelhas. "Você é uma espécie de idiota, você sabe?"

Estranhamente inexpressivo, ele responde. "Se você perguntar a hora mais uma vez, você vai descobrir exatamente o quão idiota eu sou, e você não viu nada, Docinho."

Eu bufo em seus termos sulistas de carinho e estou tão perto de perguntar-lhe qual é a hora que eu tenho que fisicamente esmagar meus lábios. Eu decido me poupar disso embora, quando olho para ele, franzindo os lábios. Jasper não é tão ruim, realmente. Ele é um daqueles caras preocupados, cansados, idiotas cínicos que provavelmente podem dizer insultos hilariantes a uma mosca.

Então, novamente, talvez eu tenha algum tipo de imã louco para idiotas - ou pelo menos é o que parece.

Eu inspeciono suas cicatrizes e tento descobrir mais uma vez como elas ocorreram, se por nada mais do que para distrair a bolha de ansiedade que palpita em meu estômago. A rosa é gerada em pequenas manchas, e eu penso se elas são o resultado de algum tipo de respingo de produtos químicos ou talvez até mesmo um acidente com seixo.

Ele olha quase imperceptível sob o meu olhar, fecho o queixo, enquanto olho para longe. "Não é exatamente educado olhar, tampouco," ele resmunga depois de alguns momentos da minha análise minuciosa. Percebendo que suas cicatrizes, provavelmente, lhe deram algum tipo de complexo, eu peço desculpas e rapidamente olho para longe, fazendo uma careta.

"Por que você não pode só me perguntar?" Ele ruge, apoiando os pés sobre uma cadeira e cruzando os tornozelos. Ele olha para baixo de seu colo, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e escondendo o seu rosto de mim com seus cabelos.

"Como isso aconteceu?" Eu sussurro, após um momento, mordendo meu lábio enquanto movo a cabeça para o lado com um expirar rápido.

"Pára-brisas*", responde secamente, ombros rígidos. Sua voz torna evidente que ele não está aberto para responder dúvidas, então eu ofereço um baixo, "Sinto muito", e começo a dedilhar as bainhas das minhas calças de flanela.

_*Ele se refere ao vidro dianteiro do carro. Provavelmente um vidro desse se quebrou e machucou seu rosto._

Mudando de assunto, eu pergunto: "Então, quantas pessoas você e James já seqüestraram?" Eu não estou perguntando com amargura, raiva ou zombaria. Honestamente, eu realmente estou curiosa para saber a profundidade desta equipe... de tráfico de... drogas... ou o que quer que seja.

Levantando uma sobrancelha, ele responde: "Você seria a nossa primeira".

"Sério?"

Suspirando profundamente, ele explica, "Eu acho que uma coisa levou a outra, sabe? Primeiro você está fazendo negócios simples em becos, fazendo entregas, sendo segurança... depois, você sabe, você está planejando um seqüestro." Ele dá de ombros, mas desvia os olhos para a mesa. "Se alguém me dissesse há um ano atrás que eu estaria fazendo isso-" Ele aponta para o quarto "- eu teria dito para ele suspender os medicamentos por um tempo."

Após um momento de silêncio, vincando minha testa, e eu espreito para ele através de meus cílios. "Por que você não para, se odeia tanto?" Eu pergunto.

Diante de mim com os olhos dormentes, ele responde: "Quem disse que eu odeio?" Depois de alguns momentos me olhando, ele revira os olhos e olha para longe. "Eu odeio o trabalho, não o pagamento. Não é possível ter um sem o outro. Além disso," Seus olhos ficam apertadas nas bordas, pequenas rugas abanando nos cantos. "James tem uma maneira de manipular as pessoas. Assim como ele pode fazer você se sentir como um nada, como ele fez com você mais cedo, ele também pode fazer você pensar que você é valiosa e preciosa... ", explica ele, pensativo. "Ele é - bem, por exemplo, há esta mulher, Victoria", ele começa com uma animação um pouco maior. "Ela é realmente uma mulher inteligente, que acaba de voltar da pós-graduação, um futuro de ouro e toda aquela besteira", ele bufa. "Mas desde que James afundou os dentes nela - decidiu que ela era útil - ela não é nada além de outra de suas marionetes, você vê? Um desperdício," ele murmura a última parte, sacudindo a cabeça.

"E Maria?" Pergunto com cautela.

Com isso, todo o seu corpo fica rígido, as narinas dilatadas. "Maria é sua meia-irmã. Ela é a versão feminina dele, mas-" Ele engole seco, um olhar enojado em seu rosto. "Pior em alguns aspectos, melhor em outros."

Eu tenho involuntariamente deixado a atmosfera densa e estressante, e isso me faz franzir a testa. Eu preferia nossas discussões e brincadeiras à sua dura carranca e saltar de pernas. Na tentativa de aliviar o clima, eu riu, "Parece com uma máfia".

Seus olhos saltam para os meus, ele responde estoicamente, "Mais do que você imagina, Dozinho." Ele passa o polegar na ponta do seu nariz e baixa seus pés, virando-se para mim e estreitando os olhos. "Eu o vi quebrar a perna de um homem em dez lugares por chutar o pneu de seu carro." Ao meu grande olhar, ele continua com um sorriso, "Ele já fez dez de nós - o seu Eddy incluído - dar um susto em uma menina que o delatou".

"Uma menina?", eu gritei.

Balançando a cabeça, os olhos escurecendo e desviando o olhar. "Nós realmente não fizemos muito, no entanto. Nenhum de nós conseguiu-" Sua voz faz uma pausa com uma rachadura, olhos baixos. "Nós não a tocamos, só a assustamos como o inferno, mas - James imaginou algo _muito_diferente. E nós o deixamos pensar isso." Ele ergue as sobrancelhas de forma significativa e eu estremeço em sua insinuação. Fungando, ele se recosta na cadeira e olha para longe, resmungando: "E essas são as histórias que eu me sinto confortável em repetir a uma senhora."

_Bem, isso é reconfortante_, penso com ironia.

Eu pressiono meus lábios e me movo, de modo que eu estou bem ao meu lado, apoiada no meu cotovelo e tentando pensar em alguma coisa, além do fato de que Edward está lá fora, com o mesmo homem que quebra ossos e incentiva o que eu posso presumir ser seus seguranças a um selvagem estupro. "O que você acha que vai acontecer com ele depois..." Eu paro significativamente, mastigando meu lábio.

O rosto de Jasper fica ameaçador, mudando assustadoramente. "Se ele tiver sorte, ele só vai para a cadeia. Se eu colocar as minhas mãos nele primeiro..." Ele encontra meu olhar, e está triste e inteiramente sério quando decide: "Eu vou matar aquele filho da puta."

Eu sinto um arrepio subir pela minha espinha em sua sinceridade, a frieza das suas palavras e a força do seu olhar. Imagino que James e Maria devem ter feito muita coisa com ele para deixá-lo tão disposto a assumir esse tipo de retaliação, não que eu esteja com dúvidas de que James mereça isso. Mas sua confissão não me faz temer pela minha própria vida. Na verdade, isso me faz sentir... segura e protegida. Eu não sei se Edward iria tão longe. Jasper, obviamente, não pensaria duas vezes em me proteger de James, não sei se apenas por seu desejo pessoal de machucá-lo.

"Eu não acho que poderia tirar a vida de outra pessoa", medito em voz alta, conversando, enquanto enrolo uma mecha do meu cabelo em volta do meu dedo indicador.

Bufando, Jasper olha para longe, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha e olhando para o seu colo. "Você ficaria surpresa com o que você é capaz de fazer quando a pessoa merece, e quando você está na posição de dar isso a ele", diz ele sabiamente, levantando a mão para o nariz desfigurado, pensativo.

Eu enrugo a testa e estou prestes a interrogá-lo ainda mais quando seus lábios se levantam em um sorriso, e ele me enfrenta. "Você provavelmente é mais de 'acertar-em-sua-masculinidade' de qualquer jeito. Isso-" Ele levanta as mãos no ar. "Eu não tenho escrúpulos pessoais com isso, você sabe. De se encontrar cara a cara com esse monstro, acertar o joelho nas bolas dele o mais forte que você puder. Não há nada mais simultaneamente doloroso _e_humilhante para um homem."

"Ha!" Eu riu um latido. "Os caras sempre preveêm isso. Eu poderia ser mais do tipo de quebrar as pernas, sabe? Fazendo ele receber uma Tonya Harding* em sua bunda." Nisso ele mergulha a cabeça em um gesto apreciativo, concordando silenciosamente enquanto o quarto está mais uma vez em silêncio.

_*__ Tonya Harding, patinadora americana que mandou o marido quebrar a perna da concorrente em 1994 para que ela ganhasse o Campeonato._

O tempo vai passando e passando, e eu não consigo encontrar nenhum outro tema de discussão, então, forço meus ouvidos para ouvir a voz distante de Edward, para ter a certeza de que ele está bem e que seu plano está funcionando, mas tudo que eu ouço é a respiração de Jasper e o toque de seus dedos contra a madeira da mesa. Eu mastigo minhas unhas, um gesto característico e inquieto, resistindo à vontade de levantar e andar novamente.

Após o que parece ser de uma hora, as palavras estão empurrando os meus lábios, implorando para serem libertadas para a imensidão do espaço entre Jasper e eu. Eu pressiono meus lábios, enquanto o meu joelho salta impaciente, fazendo um esforço sincero para não irritá-lo ainda mais - até que acabo percebendo que eu não me importo. "Que horas são?" Eu digo.

Seu punho enrolado vem em cima da mesa com um grande estrondo, agitando a garrafa de água que está em cima dela.

Eu abafo outro sorriso.

Ele encontra meu olhar, e nossa atmosfera antes amigável desaparece, quando ele responde em um chiado, "É hora de você calar sua fodida boca antes que eu faça isso por você." Depois de um momento, ele acrescenta em tom pensativo, ainda irritado, "Pensando nisso, seria fodidamente glorioso."

"Seja como for," eu digo estridentemente com um olhar, de pé novamente e irritada por ter sido ameaçada quando eu sei o quão mentira isso é. Os músculos em torno das bordas finas de meus olhos se contraem. "Eu colocaria sua faca na porra da garganta antes que você possa degradar outra negativa. E eu _também não gosto_muito de você, de qualquer jeito." Eu pontuo isso com a faca na minha mão e imagino que eu deva parecer muito insana - embora eu mal possa me importar. Esperando mais uma hora - possivelmente muito mais - para que Edward volte, parece insondável. Eu vou explodir.

Eu vejo sua carranca na lâmina. Evidentemente, Jasper é um pouco contra a Edward ter me deixado com uma arma, em oposição a ele.

Minha respiração acelera enquanto meus olhos voam sobre as paredes do quarto, meus dedos inquietos e se contorcendo em volta da lâmina. Eu sinto como se esse espaço estivesse me sufocando. Parece que as paredes estão se aproximando, prendendo-me e provocando uma súbita vertigem sobre mim. Minhas mãos suam. Meus pés coçam. Minha garganta aperta, e meus dentes se esmagam. Fios de meu cabelo pinicam minhas têmporas, colando-se enquanto eu posso sentí-los pressionando contra mim. O ar está estagnado em torno de minha garganta e me aperta com dedos invisíveis, empinando minha cabeça em uma tentativa de respirar. Eu me esforço para encontrar alguma razão para sair deste quarto, para além dos bloqueios e da incerteza e da madeira e das paredes e do ar estagnado que me asfixia.

Com um suspiro, ansioso e rouco, insisto, "Eu preciso fazer xixi."

Seus olhos guinam para os meus, deixando cair seu queixo. "Você-" Eu posso ver seus dedos apertando na palma de sua mão, sua narinas inflam enquanto ele dá um pisão. Algo em minha expressão deve deter seu discurso, porque ele fecha os lábios e se transforma. "Você irá fazer algum homem muito infeliz um dia", ele rosna quando vai até a porta, puxando um conjunto de chaves e olhando uma por uma. Quando ele desliza as chaves na fechadura, eu balanço incansavelmente ao lado dele, o peito arfante, enquanto eu o ouço resmungar. "Peço a Deus que ele seja Edward."

Eu suspiro quando a porta se abre, uma grande lufada de ar fresco corre para mim e vibro meu cabelo para trás do meu pescoço. Eu decido que eu não tinha estado errado, quando Jasper imita a minha reação, fechando os olhos por um segundo e saboreando a frescura falsa da casa. Eles definitivamente não consideraram o que fechar todo esse quarto faria, mas felizmente, eu estou fora.

Jasper não agarra meu braço ou qualquer outra coisa, enquanto ele me leva para o corredor com passos macios. Em meus ouvidos ouço vozes, mas só posso escutar um baixo, ininteligível resmungo que não soa como Edward em tudo. Eu espio minha cabeça para baixo no final do corredor, quando nos aproximamos do banheiro e tenho a visão da sala.

Jasper parece estar observando-me enquanto a minha mão permanece na maçaneta, inclinando-se contra a parede e esticando o pescoço.

Embora nós possamos ouvir as vozes, as pessoas falando estão fora da nossa linha fina de visão. Eu giro a maçaneta e entro, fechando a porta do banheiro atrás de mim, mas encontro com o obstáculo abrupto das botas de Jasper.

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha quando eu olho para ele. "Você não entrar ai sozinha", ele sussurra horrorizado, franzindo os olhos nas bordas. "Isso seria suspeito como o inferno."

"Você _não_ vai me ver fazer _xixi_", eu assobio com raiva, mas ele simplesmente revira os olhos e força a porta com pouco esforço.

Uma vez lá dentro, ele fecha a porta e vai para a pia, fechando a torneira no alto. "Temos de ser cuidadosos. Motins não são exatamente algo que você quer expor." Então, ele vira as costas, oferecendo-me um olhar torto, quando ele diz, "Mije assim ou segure, Docinho. Não faz uma diferença mínima para mim."

Eu fecho a minha boca escancarada e bato os pés contra o azulejo quando eu ando no banheiro e me sento. Eu olho em sua volta enquanto eu flutuo sobre o vaso sanitário muito desgostosa com o pensamento da bunda de James o tocando e fazendo o mesmo que eu, e sou grata de que o meu tempo na floresta com Edward tenha me ajudado a superar a timidez da minha estranha bexiga.

Ele está imóvel enquanto eu faço minhas coisas, então levanto, puxando a minha calça e me lavando antes de ir para a pia. Lavo as mãos completamente, passando o sabão em minhas unhas e limpando as palmas das minhas mãos com cuidado. Eu tento demorar em um esforço para simplesmente... não voltar imediatamente para o quarto.

É na minha terceira lavada que Jasper finalmente se vira com um bufo impaciente. Eu desligo a torneira com um movimento irritado dos meus dedos, já planejando uma outra desculpa para sair do quarto, num futuro muito próximo. Mas assim que banheiro é livrado de todos os sons, podemos ouvir algo.

Gritos.

Os olhos claros de Jasper empurram à porta. Ele coloca a mão no ar, gesticulando para eu ficar em silêncio e imóvel. Eu fecho a minha boca para silenciar a respiração nervosa que emerge em bufos, meu pulso acelerando, tal quando eu aperto o meu ouvido na porta.

A gritaria aumenta.

Eu movo meus olhos em pânico para Jasper, que está parado sem movimentação e varrendo os olhos pelo banheiro distraidamente. Tudo o que eu posso fazer é amaldiçoar, ardente e insistentemente, e girando minha mente, minha mão trava em torno da maçaneta da porta quando eu pressiono minha orelha contra ela.

Há apenas a intermitente "Porra", sendo eliminado alto e claro o suficiente para eu ouvir, mas o tom de suas vozes deixam claro que isso é mais que uma pequena desavença.

Alarmada, eu olho para Jasper e balbucio "Edward?" Para que ele ofereça apenas um chacoalhar tênue de sua cabeça, franzindo as sobrancelhas marcadas em concentração.

Minhas unhas cavam o bronze dolorosamente enquanto a minha face se encosta à madeira. Meu suor pegajoso nervoso fica dez vezes pior. Eu achato a palma da mão contra a porta e vejo Jasper atentamente, alertando-o quando eu giro o botão com a mão escorregadia. Seus olhos se arregalam quando eu começo a avançar a porta silenciosamente, a abrindo para sair.

Antes que ele consiga emitir uma voz de protesto, uma mão grande passa por meu ombro e me puxa pela porta.

Eu grito, meu coração pulando quando uma grande mão pressiona sobre minha boca. E então eu estou sendo arrastada pelo corredor, esmagada a um peito e chutando minhas pernas freneticamente. Estamos de volta ao quarto abafado, pelo que minha mente pode processar, e eu estou sendo empurrada para dentro.

Eu suspiro para o ar enquanto eu giro, encontrando um olhar surpreendentemente verde. O rosto de Edward está pálido e tenso, a evidência de sua exaustão escondida por trás dos olhos assustados e matreiros. E eu me sinto como se cada gota de terror estejam sendo drenadas dos meus ombros. A constatação de que Edward não é quem esta discutindo com James é tão aliviante que eu estou apenas captando a solidez da minha conexão com ele.

Jasper emerge diretamente atrás dele e pergunta: "O que está acontecendo?" Antes que eu possa coerentemente formar minha pergunta.

Edward empurra a porta quase fechada e murmura freneticamente, "Laurent. A merda bateu no ventilador - ele é suspeito."

"Eu te disse que você deveria incluí-lo!" Eu sussurro furiosa, embora o meu peito esteja batendo em um ritmo frenético.

Ignorando-me, Edward se vira para Jasper e informa ansiosamente, "Parece que teremos que repensar essa coisa toda de força bruta."

Eles olham uns aos outros com expressões similares, mandíbulas tensionadas, punhos enrolados, olhos atentos a seus ouvidos avaliam a intensificação do argumento distante.

Eu envolvo minha mão em torno do pulso de Edward, forçando seus olhos para mim enquanto eu balançar a cabeça com veemência. "Nós podemos apenas escapar por trás e correr", eu protesto, olhos suplicantes, enquanto eu puxo seu braço. Seus olhos pulam para meus ombros, percebendo sua camisa de flanela em mim e ele simplesmente olha, sem palavras por um momento.

"O vídeo," Jasper pergunta, roubando os olhos quentes de Edward de mim.

Ele suspira, agitando seu cabelo com um decepcionado suspiro. "Eu sei onde está, mas eu não posso passar por onde eles estão. Eles vão me ver."

"Foda-se a fita," Eu assobio. "Nós vamos fugir e eu posso ligar pro Charlie. Ele vai acreditar quando eu disser que foi o James, e não vocês dois."

Jasper parece considerar isso com uma cara reservada e sombria, mas Edward... ele parece regiamente chateado, narinas dilatadas. "Eu não vou embora sem aquelas provas", ele rosna e eu quase me encolho, seus olhos expelem em fúria e determinação. "Ele menciona os arquivos-"

"Não vale a pena!" Eu afirmo, mas isso só parece enfurecê-lo ainda mais.

Puxando a mão para fora da minha, ele sibila furiosamente: "Eu não passei por toda essa merda para fugir como um covarde, quando estou tão perto de-" Pausando, ele cerra os dentes e aperta a ponta de seu nariz. Seus olhos se fecham segundos depois até que, finalmente, se abrem. "Eu não posso sair sem isso. Sinto muito", ele finalmente suspira e olha para mim implorando, a mesma angústia incompreensível puxando e empurrando-o em duas direções opostas.

Eu sei que Edward sabe que fugir é a coisa certa a fazer, e mais... essa determinação para completar sua missão - limpar o nome de seu pai - é tão importante para ele que ele se arriscaria a ser morto. Meu coração cai aos meus pés quando eu percebo que não há movimento nele, com seus olhos firmes e sua postura, seu corpo prepara-se para uma luta.

Eu percebo que _este_é o meu pior pesadelo. Nem ter fotos minhas tiradas de posições humilhantes. Nem estar perdida na mata. Nem mesmo ser sequestrada ou ter os dedos calejados de James arranhando o meu peito. Assistir impotente enquanto Edward se prepara para, possivelmente, morrer é o meu pior pesadelo.

Sem pensar, eu enfio a faca em sua mão, sabendo que ela é a única coisa que posso oferecer. Se eu pudesse detê-lo e fazê-lo ficar ou correr, eu iria, mas eu estou impotente. Ele apenas fica parado enquanto se dobra em sua cintura e escuta atentamente o movimento no lado externo do quarto.

Congelada, eu me esforço para respirar, enquanto ele chega até a porta e me encara. "Fique aqui. Nesse. Quarto. Não saia por_ nada_. Você me entendeu?" Ele ordena e tudo o que posso fazer é acenar e segurar meu abdômen, que está agitado e vibrando nervosamente.

Os braços de Jasper flexionam, e ele varre o cabelo para trás, inspirando um fôlego pesado e saindo primeiro do quarto. Edward só segura o meu olhar aterrorizado por um segundo, tentando tranquilizar-me com a confiança nele quando ele desliza para fora da porta e fecha-a atrás dele.

E agora estou nesta porra de quarto novamente.

Eu xingo e sopro de ar loucamente quando eu retomo o meu ritmo rápido. Meus dedos puxando e rebocando em si, a viscosidade das palmas das minhas mãos fazendo-os deslizar uns contra os outros pela pele. Eu coloco minhas mãos na madeira compensada e empurro, apoiando os pés contra o chão. Não tenho certeza de porque eu estou empurrando uma parede, mas tudo que eu sei é que está muito perto. As paredes vão implodir, me engolir, me esmagar contra elas como um inseto rebelde, só sei que elas vão.

Ao contrário de antes, eu tento não ouvir o que está acontecendo fora dos limites da minha prisão, com muito medo e covardia de ouvir Edward ser ferido. Eu fervorosamente empurro para fora todas as imagens de braços e facas contra a carne e sangue e cadáveres e James perseguindo vitoriosamente as nossas famílias e vencendo.

Não demorou muito para eu sentir como se o ar se acabasse, o calor do ambiente opressivo e grosso. Eu posso sentir o calor do meu sangue correndo em minhas veias, esperando que alguém caminhe de volta para a porta, rezando para que eu não ouça um tiro.

Assim quando os pensamento ecoam em minha mente, eu ouço o flagrante, "pop" penetrar nas fibras de madeira e com um estrondo separar-me dela.

Tudo se cala.

Meus pés ficam presos no chão, minha respiração trava na minha garganta, minha cabeça se inclina para o chão, inconscientemente, forçando os ouvidos para ouvir alguma coisa. Mas há uma total e completo silêncio - um silêncio tão pesado que eu quase posso senti-lo pressionando a coroa da minha cabeça.

Leva-me a extensão de três segundos para correr até a porta e, sem pensar eu a abro.

Eu não estou pensando, e mesmo que eu possa perceber o quão estúpido é sair do quarto e desobedecer a Edward, eu tenho que saber.

Não saber é a pior coisa, a minha mente deixou de forma vaga e improvisada as visões das possibilidades. É quase como se eu soubesse que vou encontrá-lo caído no chão quando eu virar no corredor, lábios abertos e as mãos segurando molemente ao meu lado. Sua camisa balança e voa atrás de mim, se agitando ao meu lado, e eu pressiono os punhos da manga comprida em minhas mãos. É como se eu estivesse andando no caminho para a minha destruição e... se ele estiver morto, por que isso importa?

_É mais fácil fazer o certo quando você tem alguém para fazer isso para você._

Meus pés estão quase em silêncio, mas, novamente, tudo que eu posso ouvir é o escorrer de sangue enchendo meus ouvidos, as ondas fluem e refluem em uma cacofonia estática indistinta. O corredor está escuro quando eu viro a esquina e encontro sala de estar.

A luz do espaço é fraca, mas de alguma forma brilhante. Seu sofá floral e sua poltrona estão vagos, o espaço entre elas fica a televisão, parecendo estar a milhas de distancia. Eu posso ouvir um baralhar na sala ao lado, que presumo ser a cozinha, então eu ando atordoada.

Meus passos são batidas maçantes, e meu rosto parece dormente e quente e pálido e libero tudo de uma vez. A força que me motiva é a visão provável do corpo de Edward sobre as cerâmicas, um furo irregular em sua carne fumegante. Eu empurro um punho fechado em meu abdômen enquanto me impulsiono para frente, o túnel da minha visão me leva a uma porta de entrada estreita além da sala.

Quando eu chego lá, eu não faço nenhuma tentativa de esconder-me ou ser encoberta. Em vez disso eu fico ali no meio do seu vazio, olhando para a frente para a cozinha e cavando meus dedos na carne macia de meu estômago. Eu posso ver as costas de Jasper, as mãos enterradas em seu cabelo enquanto olha para baixo, o rosto escondido. James está debruçado sobre o corpo imóvel no chão, sussurrando ordens para que ele seja removido e atravessando os bolsos da pessoa abaixo dele. A forma de agita com sua invasão, balançando apaticamente sobre o azulejo enquanto James mexe em bolso após bolso - traseiro e frontal, lateral e interior.

Mas nada disso importa.

Edward está contra a geladeira com olhos frios enquanto ele analisa o acúmulo de sangue que se arrasta em direção ao pé de suas botas. Seus cabelos estão selvagens como se ele estivesse correndo os dedos por ele por toda a noite. Seus lábios parecem rachados e finos enquanto ele encara tudo sem expressão, olhando para os vagos olhos mortos de Laurent.

Mas _ele_ está vivo. A visão dele de pé tão _não_morto desfaz o nó em minha barriga, libertando-o com um suspiro que eu temo que eles podem ouvir. Eles não ouvem.

Edward afasta-se e engole, travando sua mandíbula enquanto ele comunica algo que eu não posso compreender a Jasper com os olhos. Ele inclina a cabeça para um lado, em direção ao velho fogão ao lado de Jasper, e eu me esforço para decifrar seu significado.

Jasper olha para o fogão e eu vejo o lado do rosto desfigurado, sobrancelha curvada enquanto ele encolhe os ombros e envolve seus dedos em torno do punho de uma grande frigideira de ferro fundido.

Eu suspiro quando ele a levanta no ar com um sutil movimento que James ouve. James se vira, mas não antes de balançar Jasper por seus braços para a frente, no lado inferior da frigideira de ferro fundido, fazendo um doentio e alto "crack" contra o seu templo. A arma que James estava segurando desliza por todo o azulejo com um barulho desenhado.

O som dessa panela contra seu crânio vibra e faz vibrar a minha própria cabeça. Eu rodopio e achato-me contra a parede. Eu cubro meus ouvidos quando eu ouço mais embaralhar e batidas, rachaduras e grunhidos, e Jasper cospe, "Agarre seus pés!" Em seguida, pelo que parece uma eternidade, e eu penso que dois contra um deve ser bem fácil, certo?

Isto é, até eu ouvir outra grande batida e um grunhido que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

Eu espio a esquina. James colocou a faca no pescoço de Edward e solto a minha respiração em um tempestuosa "lufada", enquanto ele a mantém em sua garganta.

Todos os três estão soltando respirações afiadas, rostos vermelhos. Jasper está em pé ao lado de James pressionando, "Faça um movimento e eu vou cortar a porra da garganta dele." Ele pressiona Edward e aperta a faca na carne magra de seu pescoço. Ele estremece. James zomba e olha para ele quando ele rosna, "Eu quero saber o que diabos está acontecendo. Agora".

Jasper interrompe, "Pensei que talvez você pudesse nos dizer."

James e Jasper começam a discutir, as palavras acaloradas sobre a falta de máscaras e usar nomes e tudo mais, mas não consigo me concentrar. Meus olhos estão fixos em Edward, olhando fixamente para frente enquanto ele está rígido e ainda com as mãos no ar. Posso vê-lo calculando e sutilmente em pânico enquanto James pressiona a faca contra ele.

Eu sei muito bem que Jasper pode acalmá-lo com isso. James vai matar os dois, certamente. Meus olhos rapidamente digitalizam a área, pois não posso ser completamente inútil. Talvez eu possa fazer um desvio e distraí-lo por tempo suficiente para deixá-los ganhar vantagem novamente.

Então, olhando para o linóleo junto aos meus pés, vejo a arma.

Discretamente, quase baixinho, dou um passo em direção a ela e me dobro para buscá-la do chão, a blusa de flanela o tempo em torno de mim, escovando meus pés descalços.

Sua prata é pesada na minha mão, refletindo o feixe de luz em cima enquanto lança raios em meus olhos. Eu nunca usei uma arma antes e não tenho nenhuma experiência com elas, além do que Charlie tinha me ensinado quando eu era criança de nunca tocar na dele.

Eu engulo enquanto Jasper continua acusando-o, James não fazendo nenhuma tentativa de negar nada. O corpo de Laurent está só... _deitado_ali. Eu nunca vi um corpo morto antes e eu balanço, segurando a parede como apoio enquanto eu luto com a náusea que emerge. A poça de sangue negro aparece abaixo da cabeça, os olhos abertos e olhando para o nada.

Eu tento evitar olhar para o cadáver enquanto eu trago e aponto a arma para James, trêmula. Assim que ele me vê, não há como voltar atrás. Quando entro em vista, os olhos de Edward guinam de repente aos meus, como se ele pudesse me sentir quando os outros ainda estão discutindo. Sua postura fica absurdamente mais em pânico e parece que ele está tentando sacudir a cabeça, a lâmina apertando profundamente. Eu suspiro.

Eu rapidamente coloco meu polegar no gatilho e atiro, um distinto "clique" ecoando pela sala.

Seus olhos saltam aos meus, as palavras param em suas gargantas quando Edward bate a mandíbula. Ele parece realmente muito zangado comigo, mas eu continuo com a arma apontada para o rosto de James - olhos abertos e lábios em estado de choque. Eu visivelmente me desprevino quando ele permanece mudo e o momento se estende.

Eventualmente, seus lábios sangrentos se imprensam em conjunto, os olhos apertados e cortados. "Tenha cuidado para onde você está apontando essa coisa. Você não sabe como usá-la", diz ele, lançando os olhos para Jasper, que permanece imóvel enquanto olha fixamente para mim.

"Eu acho que eu posso descobrir isso", eu engulo. Charlie me ensinou sobre segurança, mas considerando que ele apenas deu um tiro em Laurent, eu sei que vai estar desativada. "Tenho certeza que você acabou de puxar o gatilho. Certo?" Pergunto trêmula e todos recuam.

Os dentes de James parecem moer ainda mais quando ele fala de lado para Jasper, "Você cuida disso, vou dar um jeito em Laurent", com um brilho nos olhos.

Jasper bufa e diz com uma delicadeza incomum: "Obrigado, mas você pode ir se foder", e sibila quando ele embala a mão no peito, obviamente ferido, provavelmente de lutar com James.

James ainda está segurando a faca na garganta de Edward e eu o assisto atentamente, garantindo apenas os olhos de James com um olhar intermitente. Sua mão aperta a faca, e seus olhos... Ele parece quase _nervoso_. "Vamos lá, princesa", ele inclina a cabeça e sorri calorosamente. "Você não é uma assassina agora, é?" Ele não está sendo condescendente. Ele está tentando soar simpático, me ensinando.

_Sério?_"Quer descobrir?" Eu pergunto.

Talvez eu não seja uma assassina. Mas seria _muito_fácil mudar isso. Um movimento do meu dedo iria acabar com seu mundo.

A mudança de poder seria quase cômica se Edward não estivesse ali com uma faca sendo pressionada em sua jugular.

Edward, olha incisivamente nos meus olhos, finalmente falando, seus lábios mal se movendo. "Bella, dê a arma para o Jasper", ele murmura, mas é interrompido por uma firme pressão da lâmina em seu pescoço. Ele assobia de dor quando sua pele se corta sob a lâmina.

James pressiona, "Não fale com ela!" E mantem a pressão. Eu imagino que um pouco mais de pressão e Edward estaria sangrando profusamente.

"Solte-o!" Rogo, incapaz de ver Edward nesta posição por mais um momento. Eu posso sentir as lágrimas picarem no fundo dos meus olhos, quentes e fazendo a minha visão borrar. "Por favor." Ao invés de libertá-lo, os olhos de James estão confusos e furiosos, o sangue de seus lábios gotejando em seu queixo.

Edward descuidadamente fala novamente: "Eu estou bem Bella, é só dar a arma para Jasper e sair, tudo bem?" Mais uma vez, a faca é pressionada ainda mais em seu pescoço e eu posso ver o sangue subindo à superfície da pele, borbotões em pequenas gotas. Ele estremece, fechando os olhos.

"Pare com isso!" Eu grito, dedilhando o gatilho e vendo os minutos escorrendo com o sangue degradado no pescoço pálido de Edward. Se eu der a arma a Jasper, eu não tenho nenhuma maneira de saber o que poderia acontecer. Ele poderia apontar para James e atingir Edward. Sua sede de vingança contra o seu líder poderia fazê-lo descuidado e irracional. Eu não sei se posso confiar nele com algo como a vida de Edward, aparentemente mais preciosa que a minha.

James, ainda confuso, olha para mim e para Edward com os olhos desconfiados, nossos olhares presos e intensos enquanto Jasper espera e aguarda o meu próximo passo.

Após um momento de impasse total, James bloqueia a mandíbula, compreensão piscando em seus olhos azuis quando ele sussurra: "Você está fodendo ela, não é mesmo?" no ouvido de Edward.

A sala inteira parece tensa, Edward fica impossivelmente mais rígido quando Jasper endurece. Parece que para confirmar a acusação, sua narinas inflam enquanto ele encara de lado para Edward.

"Me dê a arma, Docinho," Jasper sussurra, mas James simplesmente pressiona a lâmina mais longe, o silvo triste de Edward fazendo o meu peito apertar.

"Que tal, _Docinho_," zomba James e eu sei que não tenho muito tempo. Sua paciência está se esgotando, amplificada pela percepção de que Edward e eu somos... algo mais. Ele não só está bravo e defensivo, mas parece ironicamente traído. Seu domínio sobre a faca deixa os nós dos seus dedos brancos, a mão tremendo de raiva, enquanto olha para Edward, os olhos apertados. "As pessoas que eu tive me traíram por dinheiro, mas realmente? Por uma simples... _vadia_?", Pergunta ele, incrédulo.

Eu, então, tenho um desses momentos de definição onde eu sei que eu vou matá-lo. É o mesmo que saber quando ele tomou a decisão de colocar Edward na frente dele, sua outra mão pegando uma mecha de cabelo cobre e puxando sua cabeça para trás.

Eu posso ver Jasper enrijecer fora da minha periferia, preparando-se para saltar para a frente quando o tempo se desacelera. Meus dedos estão tensos e surpreendentemente estáveis em torno da arma e eu tomo a decisão.

"Eu _não_sou uma vadia".

Eu puxo o gatilho.

Eu antecipo o recuo da arma, mas não o 'pop' ensurdecedor que o acompanha. Meus ouvidos sentem o som estridente quando eu assisto a perna de James saltar. Edward está fugindo de debaixo de seu braço antes que James ainda bata no chão cheio de sangue, agora partilhado com o seu corpo em seu lugar. Eu cambaleio para trás, fecho os olhos e coloco imediatamente minhas mãos em meus ouvidos, pressionando o punho da arma contra um, enquanto eu esfrego o outro. Meus timpanos ficam dolorosos e eu flexiono meu queixo, tentando acomodar a coceira estranha que se segue.

Então, a arma está sendo retirada de repente da minha mão, e eu abro meus olhos para ver Edward diante de mim, de olhos arregalados e pálido.

Sua boca pressionada de antes, de repente grita, "Você fodidamente atirou nele!" E, em seguida gesticula para James no chão, gritando de dor, tremor e segurando a perna. Eu evito a visão de seu sangue, transformando o meu rosto e focando nos brilhantes olhos verdes de Edward. Eu percebo que nós ganhamos. Edward tem um corte superficial no pescoço que ele pressiona a palma dele, encolhendo-se, mas está ileso. James está incapacitado e nós podemos finalmente sair. Parece que o peso de toda a semana está sendo lentamente levantado de mim, fazendo-me sentir leve e completamente exausta.

Cansada como eu estou, eu quero cair e pular, chorar e sorrir, dormir e puta merda... tudo de uma vez.

Eu defendo com um pouco de indignação, "O quê? É apenas uma rótula*".

_*É um pequeno osso, situado no joelho._

"Você-" ele continua dizendo e fazendo uma pausa, antes de finalmente encontrar o meu olhar e levantar as sobrancelhas. Ele levanta a arma. "Você espera ver o seu pai quando ele ouvir sobre isso", diz ele.

Rolando meus olhos, eu pego uma toalha próxima ao balcão e rapidamente pressiono-a em sua garganta, cuidando de suas feridas, como ele tinha feito com as minhas. Ele inclina a cabeça para o lado e olha profundamente nos meus olhos, cobrindo minha mão com a palma da sua mão. Ele não precisava me agradecer, mas ele agradece.

Jasper interrompe em seguida, descendo até James, que está muito distraído com sua dor e sofrimento para se importar que alguém esteja pegando seu celular do seu bolso. Ele resmunga: "Eu teria apontado para as bolas dele, mas... tanto faz", e dá de ombros, abre o telefone e disca nove-um-um*.

_*Número da polícia americana._

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:** Ai está como o prometido. Agora faltam só 2 capítulos para o fim. Adorei várias frases desse capítulo. O Jasper até me fez rir. _

_Como vcs sabem, a LAry está sem pc e eu to traduzindo a fic sozinha, por isso os capítulos só virão de duas em duas semanas. Me perdoem, mas essa fic é super dificil de traduzir(como eu sempre falo). Ou tra coisa é que eu tenho tentado responder reviews, mas ja faz um tempo que o ffnet não permite isso, dando um erro._

_AmanHã teremos Such Great Heights, e espero vcs por aqui. Bom domingo a todas e curtam muito por mim. \o/ _o_  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.**

**O Imbróglio da Beneficência Cautelosa, Centros de Atenção e Interação Plenária.**

***- ~ Io | WTF | oI ~ -***

**_(Vulgo Christian Quem?)_**

* * *

Eu suponho que eu sempre fui uma pessoa socialmente desajeitada. Ou talvez... "Socialmente ansiosa" seria mais adequado?

Eu caminho no chão do meu quarto e só paro quando eu passo no espelho da altura da minha penteadeira. Eu achato minhas palmas sobre meu cabelo liso, indo para baixo antes e refazendo os meus passos.

O piso de madeira usado é um tipo cru, de forma antiquada. Há arranhões profundos de quando a minha cama tinha sido movida por aqui, e a cadeira da minha escrivaninha deixou duas faixas distintas empurradas para fora. Charlie queria me comprar algo mais novo, mais elegante, com rodas para usar com o novo computador, mas eu gentilmente recusei.

Com um suspiro, eu paro o meu ritmo, ao pé da minha cama e choramingo para ela com uma exalação longa, os lados da camisa de flanela de Edward caem gastos em torno de mim. Gostaria de tentar sentir o cheiro, mas, infelizmente, seu cheiro é muito longe do que está no tecido fino. Eu, então, enrijeço e guino para cima, fechando os olhos para o espelho do outro lado do quarto, alisando meu cabelo novamente. Eu me deito mais uma vez, mas desta vez, cautelosamente, olho para o meu teto.

Esta casa tinha sido de Charlie desde que ele e Renée se casaram. Ele pode pagar algo maior e mais novo, tenho certeza, mas ele é completamente conectado à familiaridade, fixado em sua confortável rotina diária de hábitos e vida simples.

Que eu quero mais que tudo.

Já se passaram três dias desde que Jasper tinha chamado a polícia na pequena cabana na floresta, e parece como se eu não soubesse mais aonde pertenço. Era mais fácil na floresta... talvez até na cabana também. Eu estava no meio. Eu não era nem daqui nem de lá. Isto tinha sido apenas uma parada em uma rota, uma pausa, e agora que eu finalmente cheguei, eu acho que não sinto que essa é a minha casa.

A nova cama personalizada que Renée encomendou para mim é grande e confortável, mas firme. Ela precisa ser usada um pouco, eu suponho. O grande armário está preenchido com as minhas roupas de San Diego. Na verdade, ele está cheio delas, roupas empurradas de cima abaixo e em caixas no sótão, mas eu não tenho vontade de usá-las.

Em vez disso, passei os últimos três dias com meu moletom, o que é estranho para mim. Todo o tempo na floresta eu estava ansiosa para vestir outra coisa e _não_ ter "Juicy*" soletrado em toda a minha bunda. Mas as calças são confortáveis, ainda mais do que elas tinham sido antes da floresta. Há um buraco perto da minha panturrilha de um cipó nodoso e espinhoso que tinha cortado a minha pele e me fez sangrar. A mancha é ainda visível, se eu olhar bem de perto.

_*Juicy – Suculenta, ela está falando da calça que fez o Edward apelidá-la assim. Eu não traduzi aqui, porque Juyce também vem da marca da calça, Juicy Colture._

Charlie encontrou-se com uma quantidade impressionante de resistência, quando ele tentou jogá-la fora. Como resultado, ele comprometeu-se comigo, concordando simplesmente em mandá-la lavar.

Claramente, eu estou perdendo minha mente.

Mesmo Charlie parecendo estranho para mim, o cinza salpicando na barba e no cabelo é surpreendente para mim em muitos aspectos. Tínhamos conversado muito antes de eu decidir visitá-lo. Eu sinto que o conheço, e ele ainda é um desconhecido. Eu me pergunto se ele se sente da mesma forma sobre mim, e acho que tenho razão, dada a forma em que ele passou os últimos três dias se recusando a sair do meu lado.

Ele me faz perguntas aleatórias - as coisas que pais devem saber, mas ele é muito esquecido. Minha comida favorita, a minha cor favorita, o shampoo que eu uso, o que eu gosto de fazer nos fins de semana. Ele está tentando me conhecer e eu a ele.

É uma sensação estranha.

Levanto-me novamente e vou para o meu armário, abrindo a porta e franzindo a testa para as linhas de roupas. Eu não consigo encontrar nada para vestir. Tudo aqui é caro... e formal. Até mesmo as peças desgastadas e ocasionais parecem formais. Eu me pergunto quanto de um desperdício seria para mim se eu jogasse tudo fora. Tudo isso. Até minhas fodidas meias, sutiãs e calcinhas.

Com um rugido, eu começo a pressionar os tecidos e jogá-los com raiva para o chão aos meus pés. Eu tento achar alguma coisa com a qual eu seja terrivelmente presa, mas não encontro nada. Nada além de um vestido de corte baixo que tem o sentido de me fazer parecer mais alta. Eu o rasgo no meio, quando eu o arremesso de lado e continuo a minha purificação. _Todo esse rosa tem que sair!_ eu decido, e eu digitalizo meus olhos sobre a variedade, escolhendo tudo que é pastel e cor de rosa. Eu, então, decido que todos os vermelhos devem ir (não tenho a tez certa para chama a atenção). Eu, então, decido que tudo que é branco, amarelo, verde, azul bebê e preto deve ir. É só quando eu percebo que o guarda-roupa está vazio é que eu desvio minha atenção para os sapatos que revestem o chão.

Eu atravesso meus sapatos um par de cada vez, seguindo os meus olhos sobre os tamanhos e cores e adicionando-os à pilha. _Tamanho seis* __de pumps shoes*__, __tamanho seis em sapatilhas de atletismo... tamanho seis em botas de couro... tamanho seis em sandálias rasteirinhas de verão..._ eu passo por meu cabelo e atiro para cima em minha posição, meus olhos selvagens correm para a janela. Atirando-me a ela, eu perco tempo com a trava e a giro aberta, apoiando as mãos contra o peitoril e me inclinando para fora.

_*Tamanho Seis é o tamanho 35 de sapatos e sete é o 36, lá eles utilizam uma forma de numeração diferente._

_**Pumps shoes – São sapatos de salto com o bico arredondando, se diferenciando dos scarpins._

Tão alto quanto eu possa controlar, eu grito para a floresta do outro lado da rua, "eu sou um FODIDO tamanho SETE! VOCÊ ME OUVIU? SETE! Não seis! Nem seis e meio! Sete-sete-sete!"

"BELLA!" A mensagem corta minha voz na janela. Eu olho para baixo para ver Charlie na calçada, batendo a sua porta da viatura e olhando para mim como se eu pudesse pular. Meus olhos voam a caminhonete vermelha, antiquada e estacionada na grama ao lado dele, e isso faz minha tensão derreter.

Eu tinha visto essa caminhonete durante a nossa viagem para La Push no dia anterior.

Charlie tinha a considerado "adequada" para mim enquanto eu o visitasse ou enquanto ele estivesse comigo. A visita me chateou. Pela maior parte do dia, o filho de Billy tinha salivado em cima de mim como um cão. Foi nojento e desconcertante depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Eu mantive minha distância dele, mas eu não poderia deixar de me sentir atraída pela caminhonete.

A caminhonete é velha. Decadente. Provavelmente, um pedaço de merda total. É pobre e normal e... simples.

E tudo o que eu tive que fazer foi pedir uma vez, e Charlie a comprou para mim de imediato.

"Olá, papai," Eu ri nervosa e comecei a aplainar meu cabelo novamente, colocando-o atrás da minha orelha. Eu passei muito tempo tentando dar-lhe uma boa impressão de mim e eu estava aqui, gritando.

Seu bigode espesso fez babados para cima enquanto ele fez uma careta. "Que diabos você está fazendo gritando pela janela?" Enquanto ele fala, ele move seu tronco e o abre, distraidamente removendo grandes sacos de papel marrom.

"Oh!" Eu grito, segurando minhas mãos. "Eu vou ajudar com isso!" E então eu tenho de descer correndo as escadas, atirando a porta aberta quando eu passo através da calçada para a viatura. Ele ainda está me olhando estranho enquanto eu ando de lado até ele e pego um dos sacos menores de seu tronco, oferecendo-lhe um largo sorriso.

Eu tenho tentado tornar mais fácil para ele estar em torno de mim. Eu lavo os pratos e lavo roupa e cozinho. Se Renée souber, ela provavelmente vai ter a merda de um tijolo de ouro. Mas eu realmente sei bastante como cuidar de mim e dele. Todos esses anos tendo as pessoas fazendo coisas para mim me deixou fraca de maneiras que eu nunca compreendi. Eu quero fazer as tarefas e ficar suja. Eu quero saber o quanto de detergente tem que ser usado para uma grande quantidade de louça. Eu quero esfregar o chão e automaticamente _saber_ que você não pode passar cera no linóleo frágil.

Eu _quero_ ficar em Forks.

A falha total não havia diminuído o meu desejo de viver nesta cidade. Sem que qualquer coisa, ela reforçou isso. Não há nenhuma maneira que eu possa voltar a outra vida de sempre e me convencer de que eu poderia ser feliz.

Charlie e Renée tiveram até mesmo uma 'conferência por telefone a respeito do meu futuro.'

Eles foram muito preocupados desde toda a coisa da floresta e da cabana. Quero dizer... Geez*. Fui seqüestrada _uma vez_... Eu rosno, mas começo a recordar o tiro e os seguintes eventos, embora eu tenha tentado empurrá-los para fora da minha mente por dias.

_*Geez - Gíria americana para Jesus. É como escrever J-zus no Brasil._

Depois que Jasper ter chamado a polícia, todos estavam quietos, esperando ansiosamente por eles chegarem. Edward tinha retirado a sua fita da filmadora e me sentou no sofá, preocupado que os acontecimentos tivessem me colocado em algum tipo de choque. Mas eu não estava em choque. Eu só... estava lá. Eu assisti televisão, no canal que James havia deixado no local e esperei o meu pai chegar, com cuidado, enquanto ignorei os gritos e gemidos vindos da cozinha. O sangue havia sido um pouco demais para mim, é certo, e meu estômago estava perto de purgar o meu presunto e queijo com maionese.

Quando Charlie chegou, ele estava positivamente frenético. Eu nunca tinha visto Charlie tão visivelmente angustiado na minha juventude. Eu sempre imaginei que o seu tempo na aplicação da lei tinha endurecido o seu exterior, fazendo-o contido externamente, embora eu tenha certeza de que no interior, provavelmente fosse uma história diferente. Ser mais velho fez-me vê-lo sob uma luz diferente, porém. Ele era real e tinha um ar de poder sobre ele que exigia respeito.

Charlie tinha ido para cima de Edward e Jasper com a arma, apontada pela primeira vez, enquanto gritava para eu sair de lá. Vendo uma arma apontada para eles, a fúria terrível de Jasper e o cumprimento imediato de Edward, e Charlie, eu coloquei meu corpo entre eles e a arma de Charlie, segurando-a em minhas mãos. Eu certamente não passaria por toda essa merda para salvá-los apenas para ter o meu pai chegando rápido no gatilho.

Levou o que pareceram horas para convencer a Charlie que Edward e Jasper não eram os agressores. Seus olhos não se mantiveram fixos, indo para frente e para trás, a arma ainda sendo apontada, com ambos estando em seus joelhos, as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça. Eu tive que inspecionar a minha mão com gaze, creditando a atenção médica para Edward, e a incapacidade de atacarem Jasper. Eu indiquei a ferida para Edward e a faca que iriam encontrar ao lado de James em suas contorções corporais.

Charlie não podia acreditar que eu tinha atirado nele. Jasper tinha se oferecido antes de eu assumir, mas eu assumi e comecei a contar a Charlie a verdade de todo o evento. Bem... a maior parte da verdade.

Eu estava agradecida que os dois pudessem me ouvir quando eu verbalmente autorizei a retirada de qualquer responsabilidade pelo planejamento do sequestro. Para qualquer outra pessoa, teria parecido que os dois haviam trabalhado juntos para garantir minha segurança secretamente. Eu percebi que não havia outra maneira em torno disto, Jasper e Edward tecnicamente co-conspiraram antes do fato.

A emergência dos responsáveis retirou-me primeiro da cabana, envolvendo um daqueles velhos cobertores marrons dados pela polícia em torno de meus ombros. Eu olhei por detrás de mim uma vez para chamar a atenção de Edward enquanto ele se sentou no sofá e começou a explicar os acontecimentos de sua semana por si mesmo. Ele me deu um aceno rápido e desviou sua atenção para o gestor, Jasper estava no corredor falando com o outro. Charlie virou-me enquanto uma maca coberta com o corpo de Laurent foi rodada para fora. James veio em seguida, gemendo e xingando e atirando-me um olhar que fez Charlie descansar sua mão em sua arma no coldre.

Charlie prendeu-se ao meu lado como super-bonder depois de colocar-me na viatura, sempre fazendo as mesmas perguntas repetidas vezes. "Você está machucada? Você está com frio? Tem certeza que está tudo bem?" Estes inquéritos em pânico foram separados apenas pelos comentários ocasionais, "Você está segura agora. Eles não vão deixar ele te pegar. Eu não posso acreditar que eu deixei isso acontecer. Você está ferida?"

Charlie me levou direto para o hospital quando eu me recusei a dramaticidade de uma ambulância. As enfermeiras e médicos me cutucaram e cutucaram, e eu só consegui que Charlie desocupasse a sala quando eu tive que vestir um daqueles vestidos horríveis.

Não foi até que finalmente me deixaram sair e ir para a delegacia para fazer uma declaração oficial, que eu o havia visto.

Ele estava sentado ao lado de uma das mesas com o que eu supus ser o seu pai e sua mãe sentados ao seu lado. Ambos pareciam cansados e irritados, olhos examinando a área, um de cada lado dele. Quando nossos olhares se prenderam, ele parou suas palavras e se inclinou para frente, como se ele pudesse vir a mim, mas ele não veio, em vez disso caiu para trás em sua cadeira me oferecendo um pequeno sorriso, muito triste.

Ele parecia exausto.

"Então, para jantar, eu estava pensando..." Charlie me quebra de minhas reflexões internas e atrapalha-se através dos sacos, antes de emergir com uma caixa de peixe empanado congelado. "Como nos velhos tempos, hein campeã?" E então ele assanha meu cabelo, e se desloca em torno de mim para colocá-lo no congelador.

"Isso é bom," Eu concordo em silêncio com um aceno de cabeça quando as minhas mãos começam a torcer nervosamente. "Quais são seus planos para o dia?" Peço casualmente, levantando-me ao balcão, balançando as pernas para trás. Eu começo a analisar a gaze cobrindo minha mão, espiando ele através de meus cílios.

"Não há planos." Ele dá de ombros, olhando-me desconfiado quando abre um armário e começa a descarregar os alimentos enlatados.

Eu digo um hum em reconhecimento, um pouco irritada interiormente de que "não haja planos" provavelmente significa que ele está hospedado em casa o dia todo em um sábado só para cuidar de mim. "Vou ficar bem sozinha, você sabe?" Eu o asseguro. "Eu acho que eu teria uma melhor chance de ser atingida por um raio do que de ser sequestrada por duas vezes em uma semana." Acrescento isso com um sorriso irônico, mas seu rosto cai e seus olhos são sombrios e evasivos. "Muito rápido?" Eu riu nervosamente.

"Eu duvido que alguma vez eu vá ficar bem com uma piada sobre o seqüestro da minha filha, Bella", ele castiga com uma voz calma, abandonando suas tarefas para abaixar-se para a sua cadeira na mesa. Ele suspira olhando para os adereços em meu tornozelo sobre o joelho e olhando dentro dos meus olhos com uma expressão de dor. "Você pode sempre voltar para a Renee," ele começa.

Eu o impeço, saltando para o chão de azulejos com um alto "smack". "Não", eu recuso firmemente. "San Diego é menos seguro do que Forks. Só porque esta _única_ coisa aconteceu."

"Eu não estou discutindo isso-"

"-Não significa que eu tenha que ser mimada como uma criança."

Olhamos um para o outro para trás e para frente, o silêncio preenchendo o espaço entre nós com desculpas não ditas. Eu sei que ele se sente responsável, enquanto ele não me permite que algo assim aconteça, mas esse tipo de pensamento é irracional. Edward estava certo sobre a Renee não ser capaz de ligar para Charlie. Ele nunca soube de nada do que estava acontecendo, até que recebeu o telefonema naquela noite. Agora eu tenho que vê-lo andando pela casa o dia todo, batendo-se e derramando a sua culpa em ter certeza que eu estou segura e feliz.

Mas eu finalmente percebi que os dois nem sempre andam de mãos dadas.

"Eu quero sair hoje", eu sussurro cautelosamente, engolindo os olhos arregalados com pressão para os meus.

"Sair?", ele pergunta como se eu estivesse pedindo para pular de um penhasco, e não apenas dirigir pela cidade. "Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia", ele decide com os olhos apertados.

Eu empurro uma mecha de cabelo para fora do meu rosto com um mau humor. "Papai, isso é ridículo. Eu tenho dezenove anos. Você não pode esperar que eu fique trancada nesta casa o dia todo." Estou satisfeita que ele não tenha me interrompido, mas seus olhos são suspeitos, o calculosos.

"Você quer ir vê_-lo_ não é?", pergunta ele intuitivamente. Quando eu simplesmente desvio meu olhar para os dedos dos pés e mastigo meus lábios, ele protesta. "Nós já conversamos sobre isso, Bella"

Rangendo os dentes, eu corrijo: "Não. Você falou, e eu ouvi" _e planejei vários métodos de como desafiar-te "-_ não faz sentido. Edward foi inocentado de qualquer injustiça," Lembro, elevando meu queixo em desafio.

Eu posso ver seus argumentos vacilarem, enquanto seus olhos vagueiam no chão, contemplativo. "É muito cedo", ele finalmente resolve.

"Foram _três dias_!" Eu grito, fazendo-o recuar um pouco. Carrancuda, murmuro uma desculpa rápida pelo meu tom e continuo, "Eu estou perfeitamente bem, ok? Eu-" Faço uma pausa aqui e tento recolher as minhas emoções. Charlie nunca foi um grande fã de teatro e nem de queijo, mas isso é importante. "Esta é minha nova casa, e eu não quero ficar presa aqui dentro, não está certo", eu imploro.

Ele se mexe desconfortavelmente, retirando as chaves do bolso e jogando-as sobre a mesa. Ele cruza os punhos e o queixo sobre eles, seus olhos se estreitam, pensativos. Espero até percebo a sua rendição, em uma queda de ombros e um franzir da testa e bigode, antes de gritar de prazer.

Ele recua e revira os olhos, embora eu possa ver a sua diversão no meu entusiasmo incomum na contração de seu bigode. "Leve seu celular! E esteja em casa antes de escurecer, por favor!" ele chama atrás de mim quando eu arranco até as escadas.

***- ~ Io | WTF | OI ~ -***

Sento-me no banco do motorista e olho em frente à pequena casa, mastigando ansiosamente meus lábios. Então a unha. Depois o cabelo. Meus pés descalços estavam no tapete do carro, e eu enrugo meu nariz para ele. Eu tinha conseguido fugir de Charlie, sem perceber que eu não usava sapatos, mas... bem, agora eu me sinto estúpida. Eu verifico o meu cabelo no espelho, achatando a palma da minha mão nele e alisando-o para baixo. Eu acho que essa pode ser a minha nova compulsão. Parece apropriado. Eu _estou_ começando tudo novo. Idiossincrasias e tudo.

A casa de Edward é... pequena. Parece boa em guardar tudo, mas é apenas pequena, com a parede vermelha e simples. Acho que poderia passar por "acolhedora" ou algum outro termo que não soa tão depreciativo, mas principalmente, eu acho que é uma casa em miniatura. Uma casa de bebê.

Há um carro na garagem, um sedan preto, muito parecido com o que eu tinha vindo para Forks, mas nada mais. Não há lixo pela calçada, uma caixa velha de correio que parece que foi vítima de um fim de noite tacadas de baseball mais de uma vez. O gramado é bem cuidado, e a passagem é clara, embora seja claramente pequena e tenha visto o seu quinhão da atenção cruel, e a casa é a mais bonita do largo quarteirão, de longe.

Com uma respiração roubada, eu saio do meu veículo na ponta dos pés até a porta da frente, em minha corrida mental e animada e ansiosa para vê-lo novamente. Eu me sinto como se estivesse lá há anos, e como se eu o encontrasse há anos. Não sinto que estou visitando alguém que eu só tecnicamente conheço há cinco dias.

Quando eu chego à porta, eu achato meu cabelo contra a minha cabeça mais uma vez, inalando ruidosamente e levantando o punho. Eu bato e então começo a dissecar a ação. O que meu bater diz sobre mim? Foi um pouco alto, eu musgosamente me preocupo, torcendo as mãos. Eles podem pensar que eu sou uma daquelas pessoas que ronca alto quando ri. E... _oh Deus..._ eu acho que eu sou!

Antes que eu possa sair do pânico total, a porta finalmente se abre, e eu estou cara a cara com a mesma mulher bonita que eu vi na delegacia naquela noite. Seu cabelo castanho me lembra o de Edward, seus mornos olhos castanhos são acolhedores enquanto ela sorri.

"Olá, Sra. Cullen, eu sou-" Eu começo educadamente, mas sou interrompida por sua risada calorosa.

"Bella, sim. Eu já ouvi muito sobre você."

Meu sorriso esmaece, e pergunto-me onde ela ouviu essas coisas sobre mim. De Edward ou da mídia? Mas ela me chamou de "Bella", eu percebo, e meu sorriso cresce. Apenas duas pessoas já me chamaram por este nome. E isso só pode significar que Edward tem falado sobre mim. Por este nome. Por _aquele_ nome. Muitas vezes.

Estou tonta.

"Eu estava imaginando se... Edward está em casa hoje?" Eu pergunto, apertando minhas mãos atrás das costas e, inconscientemente, espiando por cima do ombro. Só agora me ocorre que ele pode ter planos. É uma manhã de sábado, mas... ele poderia ter saído com os seus amigos ou algo assim. Então eu percebo, com horror, que eu nunca tinha perguntado se ele tinha uma namorada.

Eu estou perigosamente perto de perder minha mente.

Sei que é tarde demais, enquanto seus olhos inspecionam a minha frente, e eu lembro que eu nunca tinha retirado a camisa de Edward antes de eu sair da casa. Meu rosto se aquece enquanto seus lábios se contorcem e ela darda os olhos para os meus.

Seus dedos pálidos empurram a porta aberta, seu sorriso se alarga quando ela responde: "Claro! Ele ainda está dormindo, mas eu tenho certeza que você é a pessoa que ele ficaria feliz em acordá-lo". Ela então fica de lado, incentivando-me com os olhos moles.

Eu tento não deixar seus comentários facilitarem meus nervos demais. O todo não... saber se ele tem ou não uma coisa de namorada ainda está fresco na frente da minha mente. Eu me sinto ridícula por não perguntar algo assim _antes_ que eu houvesse deixado ele rebolar em mim na floresta.

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!_

A mulher me leva a um corredor estreito, virando em uma sala que parece que deve ocupar metade da casa. A sala tem um monte de móveis de grande porte, aparentemente formais e luxuosos, um branco e enorme armário, poltrona reclinável, que tanto lotam o espaço que parece que a sala engoliu tudo. Eu penso que a razão é que eles devem ter perdido sua mansão, mas tiveram que manter o que havia dentro.

Estou surpresa, porém, quando me aproximo do quarto e vejo o mesmo homem da delegacia de polícia sentado em uma poltrona, lendo um jornal com seus óculos apoiados no nariz em linha reta. Seu cabelo é loiro e meticulosamente penteado, e quando ele olha para atender o meu olhar, eu quase suspiro no verde de seus olhos, tão parecido com o de Edward.

Mas depois há também uma garota no sofá, empoleirada no topo e praticamente vibrando com empolgação. Seu cabelo é curto e preto, quase punk, e ela sorri muito para mim quando a mulher no apresenta.

"Bella, este é Carlisle, meu marido, pai de Edward" Ele acena para mim e eu aceno de volta, torcendo os dedos juntos, ainda, e depois ela se vira para a garota. "E esta é a nossa filha, Alice."

"Olá!" ela exclama, batendo no espaço ao lado com os olhos quentes. Nervosa, mas somente pela minhas próprias razões é estranho, eu entro na sala e tomo um lugar ao lado dela.

Sra. Cullen para pela porta de entrada e diz: "Eu vou buscar Edward", com um pequeno sorriso e um olhar significativo para o marido.

Eu me rebaixo no sofá, um pouco ansiosa que talvez ela não deva acordá-lo, quando Alice pergunta: "Quanto você está gostando de Forks?" e senta-se em suas mãos, inclinando-se como se a minha resposta fosse realmente o acontecimento mais importante no seu mundo no momento.

Me movendo um pouco, eu olho para o Dr. Cullen e respondo: "Eu realmente não tenho tido a oportunidade de ir a qualquer lugar."

Dobrando seu jornal ao seu lado, ele o descarta em uma mesa próxima e responde: "Seu pai deve estar muito preocupado com você." Seu rosto é sincero e convidativo, em seu pequeno sorriso caloroso, amigável. Eu sinto como se soubesse mais sobre ele do que eu deveria, como se eu estivesse me intrometendo.

"Sim... ele pode ser um pouco..." Eu paro, incapaz de completar o meu pensamento insuficiente. Eu acho que o Dr. Cullen tem a sua própria escolha de palavras para o meu pai, sendo que Charlie tinha prendido ele e partiu para destruir a sua reputação.

Yeah. Isso não é _completamente _estranho_._

"Protetor?" diz Carlisle. Eu aceno agradecida, grata que ele não pareça externamente hostil na fala dele e da facilidade em que volta para o sofá. Sinto-me confiante de que, com algumas sutis insinuações, eu posso começar a dar a Charlie uma chamada do Dr. Cullen e comer um pouco de galinha para o benefício de seu relacionamento uma vez amigável.

Os olhos do Dr. Cullen então caem aos meus pés cheios de areia e sua testa está em curiosidade.

"Oh, eu não tenho nenhum sapato que se ajuste," eu explico às pressas, mordendo meus lábios quando um afrontamento sobe minhas bochechas. Eu cruzo meus pés um sobre o outro, na tentativa de escondê-los.

Dr. Cullen ri, divertido, mas não pergunta mais nada.

"Na verdade," Eu começo, girando para examinar a moça ao meu lado. Ela é três anos mais nova que eu, Edward tinha dito. Ela parece menor do que eu, embora não seja muito pequena para a idade dela, simplesmente é o tipo delicada. A roupa que eu visto é apertada e reveladora, mas nela... seria quase natural. "Você quer alguma roupa?" Eu digo. Sua testa se enruga um pouco, então eu explico, "Bem, eu tô limpando meu armário e eu apenas... tenho caixas sobre caixas de roupas que eu não tenho idéia do que fazer com elas." Virando-me para o Dr. Cullen, eu explico: "Elas são dos tipos de design que você só não pode jogar fora." Reviro os olhos. "Que tamanho de calçado que você usa?" Adiciono como um adendo.

Virando-me para Alice, acho que a enfrento pálida e de olhos arregalados. "Tamanho seis", diz ela lentamente e o meu sorriso pode quebrar a minha cara no meio. "Você está se livrando de roupas de grife?", ela pergunta em um sussurro incrédulo.

Carlisle interrompe então, com um rosto severo. "Alice", ele adverte, encontrando o meu olhar. "Estou bastante certo de que não podemos aceitar nada disso", diz ele suavemente.

"Oh," eu levanto as sobrancelhas, em retorno absoluto, "Se você preferir que ela as ganhe ou algo assim, eu realmente preciso de alguém para me ajudar a comprar roupas novas... Eu cresci um pouco," eu minto. "Eu não sei se Port Angeles é boa o suficiente para ir às compras, e mesmo que eu soubesse, eu não acho que meu pai iria gostar da idéia de eu ir sozinha", é a razão que eu dou.

Ele fica estranhamente hesitante enquanto ele olha para trás e para frente entre Alice e eu. Seus grandes olhos castanhos estão quase implorando quando ele responder, "Compras com Alice é mais do que uma recompensa de um trabalho..."

Eu me pergunto se isso é algum tipo de orgulho ou um comportamento simples, mas antes que eu possa decidir, eu garanto-lhe: "Honestamente, Dr. Cullen, elas apenas vão para o lixo se eu não levá-las para fora da minha casa. Eu não posso nem mesmo estar no mesmo quarto que elas. Ela estaria me fazendo um favor, duplo. Olhe para esses pés descalços..." Eu forneço com meus lábios e projeto os dedos dos pés, fazendo a minha melhor impressão de uma criança com os pés descalços de um comercial de doação de um país de terceiro mundo. "Eu não tenho idéia de onde é a loja de sapatos."

Ele parece considerar isso com uma contração dos lábios, e eu acho que o prefiro como o Dr. Cullen. Ele é um bobalhão total. Finalmente, ele cede. "Isso é muito generoso da sua parte", ele aceita, e eu quase posso sentir queixo de Alice cair enquanto ela se senta ao meu lado, sem palavras.

"Na verdade, é muito desperdício para mim", eu sorriu vitoriosa, enviando-lhe uma piscadela para os lados.

Sra. Cullen entra na sala e, em seguida, viaja para a poltrona perto do sofá. "Posso arranjar-lhe algo para beber, Bella?" Eu declino com um aperto de minha cabeça, mas agradeço a ela com toda a amabilidade que eu pude reunir. Ela abre a boca como se fosse me perguntar alguma coisa, mas é interrompida por uma voz rouca e irritada se aproximando do corredor.

"Quem acorda às nove horas em um sábado," Edward resmunga, olhos inchados e grossos com o sono enquanto ele os esfrega grogue.

Quando ele finalmente olha para cima e fecha o seu olhar com o meu, ele congela. Estou um pouco atordoada com a visão dele, barbeado e de olhos brilhantes, com metade de seu cabelo para o lado achatado por causa de seu travesseiro. Há pequenas linhas recuando na sua bochecha, subindo em seu templo. A visão do pequeno curativo abrangendo três centímetros do seu pescoço faz meu estômago apertar, mas eu estou mais entusiasmada, mais do que eu pensei que eu ia estar quando vejo que ele não tinha retirado o anel da sobrancelha, embora eu saiba que ele não precisa mais dele para se mostrar. O mais chocante é que ele não está vestindo nada além de uma justa e desgastada camisa branca e boxers cinzas claro. É, simultaneamente, a imagem mais excitante e cativante que eu vi. Em. Toda. A. Porra. da. Minha. Vida.

Sim. Edward Cullen é dono da minha vagina.

_Desculpe, Christian B.*_

_***Christian Charles Philip Bale**__ é um ator __britânico__ nascido no __País de Gales__, vencedor do __Oscar__, __Globo de Ouro__, __BAFTA__ e __SAG Awards__. Foi o ultimo a interpretar o Batman em "Batman - O Cavaleiro das Trevas"._

"Oh", ele respira com surpresa, então, parece fazer uma tomada dobrada da sorte, limpando a garganta e enviando algum tipo de olhar secreto para sua mãe. Seus olhos passeiam pela sala quando ele gagueja: "Umm... você pode simplesmente... esperar... aqui... um segundo?" E então ele gira nos calcanhares e sai rigidamente da sala. Meus ombros caem, e eu suprimo um pouco quando eu mudo o meu olhar para Esme.

_Santo inferno, eu apenas molestei o filho dela visualmente, bem diante dos olhos da mamãe._

Mais queimaduras na face.

"Eu acho que quando eu disse 'companhia', ele assumiu que era Emmett", ela ri sem jeito, acrescentando: "Ainda que eu não sei como. Emmett não é companhia. Ele é mais como..." ela para com uma expressão pensativa.

"Ele veio com a casa", Carlisle conclui com um sorriso.

Bem, com toda a sinceridade, eu ainda estou recuperando do pensamento fodido-de-ver Edward em uma camisa e boxers, então tudo o que posso fazer é concordar em silêncio. Começo desejando que Alice não fosse sua irmã para que eu pudesse ligar para ela e fofocar complacentemente, "_Você viu aquilo? Yeah. Eu fiz sexo com essa merda._"

Também estou ainda me recuperando do fato de que eu nem sei se ele tem uma namorada. Eu me pergunto se eu posso perguntar furtivamente a uma das pessoas presentes, mas isso não vai acabar bem. Não passou despercebido em mim que eu só fui de tensa para completamente mortificada e deprimida no espaço de um minuto: _eu sou um caso perdido_. Um pouco desanimada com a minha falta de conhecimento sobre seu status de relacionamento, percebo os olhos de Esme sutilmente ansiosos, voando sobre a sala bagunçada.

"Você tem uma casa linda", eu finalmente elogio, sentindo-me ridícula por esquecer esse passo base no protocolo.

Os olhos de Esme encontram os meus por um breve segundo, mas posso sentir a sua dúvida e apreensão.

Franzindo a testa, eu asseguro: "Não, realmente. É muito vívida e acolhedora", embora isso soe como algo que as pessoas dizem quando _não_ gostam da sua casa, mas são educadas demais para dizer isso. Acrescento em um passeio nervoso, "Como, meu quarto, por exemplo. É enorme e grande, mas é tipo frio e impessoal. Tem esta cama realmente gigantesca e coisas gigantescas, mas... é muito dura e desconfortável. Precisa ser usada você sabe?" Faço eco dos meus sentimentos de mais cedo naquela manhã.

Três pares de olhos vem ao meu estalido, amplos e silenciosos. Depois de um momento, o Dr. Cullen irrompe em uma gargalhada abafada, Esme vem logo a seguir, ambas as mãos indo para cobrir suas bocas. A risada de Alice é muito menor, mas tão confusa quanto eu estou, eu simplesmente olho para trás e para frente sem entender.

Leva apenas um segundo para reavaliar as minhas palavras, e quando eu faço, meu queixo cai. Eu coloquei minha mão sobre meus olhos e afundo no sofá, mortificada e desejando que ele me engula inteira. "Eu sinto muito, eu... eu não quis dizer isso... _desse jeito_, obviamente..." Eu paro, me recusando a deixar que o meu vômito de palavras faça o meu rosto ficar com uma sombra vermelha outra vez.

_Embora,_ eu penso melancolicamente_, isso seria uma excelente maneira de esconder isso._

Depois de todos os risos abafados acabarem, eu dou a possibilidade de uma olhadinha e me sinto desconfortável, mais uma vez, esfregando o meu tornozelo com os dedos dos pés e me movo de um lado para outro.

Dr. Cullen abruptamente suspira, escorregando para a borda do seu assento e juntando as mãos entre os joelhos. Seu olhar é triste e arrependido quando ele começa, "Bella, eu me sinto obrigado a pedir desculpas pelo comportamento do meu filho. Asseguro-lhe que não tinha idéia do que estava procurando algum tipo de justiça... especialmente em meu nome." Ele exala um sopro afiado, estreitando os olhos um pouco. "Honestamente, eu provavelmente teria preferido que ele tivesse vindo a atravessar uma fase normal da adolescência, em vez disso, mas..." Ele balança a cabeça, limpando a sua expressão. "Eu sei que ele é parcialmente culpado por colocá-la em uma posição tão repugnante, e... faz-me sentir responsável, considerando suas motivações para fazê-lo." Ele franze a testa, recostando-se na cadeira, enquanto sua esposa olha, angustiada. Ela alcança a sua mão e a pega, transmitindo algo com o seu olhar que é íntimo, profundo e muito além da compreensão de uma estranha como eu.

Sinceramente, eu me sinto como se ela me desse um soco no estômago e torcesse minhas entranhas em nós. Ranjo meus dentes e eu tenho que enrolar meus punhos para evitar jogá-los no ar.

Infelizmente, falta-me muito de um filtro para a educação quando alguém está me enchendo o saco. "Essa é a versão mais distorcida de culpa que já ouvi," eu trabalhei duro bravamente, os olhos balançando nos meus em choque com a raiva flexionada no meu tom. Insensível, eu continuo, "No lado positivo, pelo menos agora eu sei que os complexos de mártir são genéticos. Quero dizer, mesmo que você tenha parado para pensar" Faço uma pausa, forçando a minha fúria a me dominar antes de terminar, "Se não fosse Edward, eu poderia estar morta agora, ou pior. Ele salvou minha vida, por amor de Cristo. Como você ousa pedir desculpas por algo como isso?" Até o momento de terminar, há um nó na minha garganta, minha visão aguada fixa intensamente em um vaso no centro da sala.

Eu estou um pouco constrangida, mas não diminuo a minha convicção em nada. Pelo que o único fator positivo na experiência é denegrido para além do perturbador. Sei que Carlisle não vê dessa posição em particular, mas não diminui a dor dela.

"Sinto muito, Isabella", ele pede desculpas em silêncio. "Eu não queria dar a entender-"

"Não quis dar a entender o quê?"

Eu pulo em surpresa com a voz de Edward e o encontro em pé na entrada, vestido com uma camisa escura e calça jeans, deslocando-se para o lado. Seus olhos estão estreitos e finos e olham desconfiados para o pai antes de encontrar o meu. Quando o faz, o seu rosto cai.

"O que ele disse?", pergunta ele, pedindo acusatoriamente de uma maneira preocupada.

Carlisle exclama: "Tenho medo dele virar o senhor falante. Espero que Bella perdoe-me," e olha para mim com uma expressão sincera de súplica.

Minha raiva desvanece, eu forço um sorriso e aceito com um lacônico semi-"Está tudo bem". Edward ainda está desconfiado e parece querer saber mais, então eu rapidamente acalmo ele. "Não é nada, Edward, de verdade. As pessoas dizem coisas de maneira errada o tempo todo. Na verdade, eu disse a seus pais coisas desnecessárias sobre minha cama 'precisar ser usada'. Nenhuma mentira." Eu pontuo isso com um sorriso irônico e estou completamente divertida com a ampliação de seus olhos.

Esme salta em seguida. "Edward, por que você não leva sua convidada para uma volta? Está uma linda manhã. O clima está muito confortável", diz ela com um sorriso secreto.

Balançando a cabeça, ele a sacode para o corredor, e eu fico, oferecendo gentilezas e dizendo a Alice que a porrada de roupas de grife e sapatos do tamanho seis de merda a esperam.

* * *

**N/T - Lary Reeden:** Nem posso acreditar que já estamos no penúltimo capítulo, eu vou sentir falta da _Suculenta_ e do _Complexo Irritante de Martir_.  
AngstGooddes003 para mim é um gênio da escrita. Quero agradescer a Nênizudinha por ter me aceitado para dividir a tradução, que tem um palavriado chato pra car***.  
Ahh e aproveitando vou fazer propaganda da minha "nova" tradução - Across The Airwaves.

Sinopse - Bella Swan está a sofrer outro ataque de sua insônia contínua, quando ela se depara com uma voz aveludada no rádio durante a madrugada.

Link - http : / www . fanfiction . net /s /6941807 /1 /Across _ The _ Airwaves_ by_ Isabel0329 (retire os espaço para ter acesso ao link ;D)

Beijinhos

* * *

**Nota da Irene:** Meninas, eu tinha pensado em esperar para postar esse capítulo somente na data que eu tinha marcado (semana que vem), mas não resisti e postei. Então entendam, que eu não sei que dia postarei o ultimo capítulo, pois ele é o maior de todos e quero ter tempo de revisar para postar. Me perdoem se demorar mais de duas semanas. Mas é tão bom tbm saber que estamos finalizando mais uma fic... estou feliz por isso. Vc pode deixar reviews? Então aperte nesse linkzinho bonitinho aqui em baixo.

Beijos e até amanHã com _Such Great Heights._


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

**Um Desenlace Contrariamente Divino e Oferenda de Declarações.**

***- ~ Io | WTF | OI ~ -***

**_(Vulgo Verdades Definitivas e Todo o Fodido Resto)._**

* * *

Eu ando timidamente até Edward e o deixo me levar ao fundo do corredor, o estreito espaço fazendo a nossa proximidade suficiente para tornar a pele do meu braço formigante. No meio do corredor, antes de chegar a porta dos fundos, vejo um par de sapatos lançados um contra o outro e sorriu, apesar de meus esforços para não. Assim que chegamos à porta, ele a mantém aberta para mim. Quando eu saio, eu olho para fora para o pátio, observando a imensidão verde do seu gramado e a altura da cerca de segurança e o portão de madeira beirando a linha das árvores. Eu gelo quando ele começa a caminhar sobre a grama.

"Uhhh", eu gaguejo, olhando para os meus pés descalços e enrolo meus dedos dos pés no cimento da varanda.

Parando, ele se vira com vincos na testa, e segue o meu olhar para baixo. Vendo meus pés descalços, ele inclina a cabeça e caminha para mim, curvando o canto dos lábios quando o reboca em um sorriso divertido. "Você não está usando sapatos", observa ele suavemente.

Revirando os olhos, eu explico: "Eu não tinha nenhum que coubesse."

Olhando para mim através de seus cílios, o pircing prata sobre sua sobrancelha reflete a luz solar, fazendo com que ele pareça travesso quando ele sorri torto. Ele vira as costas para mim, então, olhando por cima do ombro, ele se agacha em convite. Compreendo, e faço uma realmente patética escalada-em-transversal subindo em suas costas, seus braços bloqueando em torno de meus joelhos firmemente quando eu enrolo minha volta em seus ombros. Minha respiração se aprofunda quando eu sinto o seu calor apertar tão fortemente contra mim, meus seios esmagando suas omoplatas. Meu nariz está tão perto da pele do seu pescoço que eu posso detectar o cheiro de seu creme de barbear.

Ele cheira fodidamente glorioso.

Eu me acomodo confortavelmente em torno de sua cintura, e em suas costas enquanto ele começa a andar pelo quintal até a porta na extremidade do mesmo. Seus dedos finos se imprensam na carne de minhas coxas logo acima do meu joelho, e é realmente difícil me concentrar em outra coisa. Suas costas sobem e descem com sua respiração, o salto de seus passos me fazem segurar seu pescoço com força. Ele não parece ter qualquer problema em me levar. Ele manobra suas mãos para destravar o portão, girando e o fechando atrás dele.

Percebo que há uma pequena área, provavelmente destinada a entreter os convidados em frente à fogueira, com uma mesa de piquenique grande encostada contra o muro.

Quando chegamos à mesa, ele me abaixa gentilmente para a borda. A vista é realmente só de árvores e fuligem do fogo que a escavou, mas tenho que dar razão para Esme, por querer oferecer-me um pouco de privacidade, e eu sou grata. Eu me sinto como uma espécie de espetáculo, e isso me deixa desconfortável, especialmente dada a forma como eu totalmente mostrei minha bunda na frente de seu pai e de seu filho, não oficialmente concedendo minha vagina na frente de sua mãe.

"Então", ele começa lentamente, agitando os dedos pelos cabelos antes de se estabilizar nos pés e espalma sobre a mesa atrás dele, levantando-se ao meu lado. Olhando para mim de lado, ele pergunta casualmente. "Como você está?" embora haja uma pontada de ansiedade no balançar de seu pé e um suave farfalhar de seus olhos.

Eu dou de ombros e respondo: "Tudo bem, eu acho. Você?"

Ele balança a cabeça, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e espreitando através de seus cílios para as árvores em frente. "Meio estranho, mas... melhor do que antes, eu acho." Ele dobra a cabeça para mim, há uma pequena carranca em seus lábios. "Sinto muito sobre o que meu pai disse. Ele ainda está se ajustando à idéia de tudo."

"Eu nunca cheguei a descobrir o que aconteceu com a fita", eu imediatamente informo de frente para ele em completa atenção. Eu não tinha sido capaz de obter muita informação do Charlie sobre a prova ou o provável resultado que Edward conseguiu.

"Eles assistiram. E tiveram problemas em encontrar a admissão, mas..." ele para e há um sorriso puxando em seus lábios. "Acho que descobriram que o farmacêutico, era Victoria. Ela acabou confessando ter feito isso para James", ele finaliza.

Lembro da história de Jasper sobre ela e sinto meu rosto cair olhando para as árvores. "Será que ele vai ser capaz de trabalhar de novo?" Pergunto preocupada.

Ele inclina a cabeça, pensativo. "Há ainda algum trabalho a fazer após a condenação ser anulada, mas... ele vai ser capaz de trabalhar de novo", ele conclui com um leve suspiro.

"Isso é ótimo, Edward."

Rindo, ele olha para mim com um sorriso travesso. "Na verdade, acho que ambos queriam me matar depois de terem descoberto tudo. Tenho a sorte como o inferno de eles estarem muito distraídos com a merda legal agora." Ele se inclina para trás em suas palmas, e chuta para fora, as pernas balançando para trás e para frente.

Eu o sigo, oferecendo-lhe um olhar tímido quando eu escondo meus dedos sujos. "Como está Jasper?" Eu continuo, sentindo como se eu tivesse estado isolada na casa de Charlie por muito mais tempo do que eu realmente estive.

Entortando seus olhos, ele responde: "Foi para o Texas na manhã seguinte, ele prometeu manter-se em contacto quando o julgamento se aproximar", ele encolhe os ombros, deixando o queixo cair ao peito. Há um longo silêncio, quando imagino que ele está com sua mãe, cuidando de sua casa e talvez conseguindo um trabalho honesto. Quebrando o silêncio, Edward acrescenta em voz baixa, "Foi uma coisa muito legal que você fez para ele, Bella."

Eu carranco e desvio meu olhar para meus dedos novamente, mas eu estou derretendo por dentro porque ele ainda está usando esse nome para mim. "Ele não é uma má pessoa, Edward. Ele não merecia o mesmo destino de James", eu digo com veemência. Disso eu tenho certeza. Eu não sou tão ingênua a ponto de pensar que Jasper vá mudar completamente. É completamente possível que ele volte a usar drogas, talvez até mesmo recorra a meios obscuros para obtê-las. Mas ele tem a chance que ele merece agora, e esse é o maior agradecimento que eu poderia ter dado a ele, considerando o que ele fez por mim... e Edward.

"Ainda assim", acrescenta ele, mas não tenta empurrar mais nada. "Assistiu algum _Tiny Toons_?", pergunta ele, cutucando o meu pé com a sua brincadeira.

_*__Tiny Toons__ - É o desenho animado da Loney Tunes em versão Baby._

"Na verdade, não", eu respondo, levantando meu queixo. "Eu acho que... uma vez que você atira num cara, você é provavelmente muito velha para desenhos animados. Embora, eu não negue que passei um dia inteiro assistindo a uma maratona de _Beetlejuice_ na TV a cabo."

*_ Beetlejuice ("Os Fantasmas se Divertem" é um __filme__ dos gêneros __comédia__ e __terror__ de __1988__, dirigido por __Tim Burton__. A história segue um casal recém-falecido que contrata um bio-exorcista, Beetlejuice, para expulsar os yuppies que são novos proprietários de sua casa na Nova Inglaterra. O filme fez muito sucesso, levando a uma série de desenhos animados para televisão._

_**Mãe Delia: _Loira mãe da Lydia a adolescente gótica de (Os Fantasmas Se Divertem).

Ele ri com isso, erguendo as sobrancelhas: "Eu realmente peguei uma hora dessa, mas a mãe Delia** irrita a merda fora de mim."

Eu aceno de acordo em silêncio, antes de perguntar: "Você já teve um hambúrguer Angus, ou um pouco de leite com chocolate ou... você sabe..." Eu engulo grosso, acabando, "... uma namorada?" Minha voz é audível e dura pelo tempo que eu, finalmente, deixo escapar para fora, e posso sentir o calor subindo para meu rosto, pela enésima vez naquela manhã.

_Que maneira de ser sutil, __Rainha da Psicose__..._

Eu não sou corajosa o suficiente para avaliar a sua expressão quando ele cantarola, e responde baixinho: "Eu comi três hambúrgueres Angus, embora sem leite com chocolate ainda. Obrigado por me lembrar. Eu tive uma namorada por cerca de duas horas ontem, mas ela continuava reclamando, então eu tive que matá-la."

Repuxei o meu olhar para ele, seus lábios tão organizados que eram quase que assimétricos, com um sorriso arrogante. "É isso mesmo?" Eu jogo junto, intrigada que ele esteja sendo evasivo, mas descubro que ele não estaria fazendo isso, se ele_ tivesse_ realmente uma namorada. Eu capturo meus lábios entre meus dentes quando meus olhos caem sobre ele.

"Mhm", ele balança a cabeça. "Enterrei ela ali". Ele aponta o dedo na vizinhança geral do estaleiro, acrescentando que "foi muito chato, também, ter que cavar tudo." Seu rosto está hilariamente irritado, traído pelo seu sorriso abafado. Os músculos de seus braços flexionam quando ele se move, apoiado contra eles, ele se inclina para trás, casual, pingando sexo com seu olhar escuro nos meus olhos.

"Hmm," eu sussurro, olhando distraidamente seus lábios e lambo o meu próprio. "Pensei que você normalmente só as levasse para os sequestradores. Deixando que eles fizessem o trabalho sujo." Eu pisco, cutucando seu pé com meus dedos.

Seu sorriso oscila, seu rosto cai.

Eu suspiro, meus ombros caem. "Muito cedo?"

Sua garganta vai com um rápido engolir. "Eu acho que ainda é muito cedo para brincar com isso, Bella." E eu quero rir, mas eu seguro o melhor que posso. Para dois homens que nunca podem ser capazes de ficar juntos, Edward e Charlie podem certamente concordar um com o outro, mais do que sabem.

"Desculpe".

Mais uma vez há um silêncio carregado, seus pés estão confortáveis enquanto eu chuto o dedo na barra da minha blusa. Eu estou mais do que um pouco mortificada pela roupa que eu tinha escolhido. O suéter marrom e jeans apertados, realmente não fazem muito por mim, mas eles eram mais frouxos do que os itens que eu possuía. Eu estava cansada de me sentir apertada e estrangulada.

"Senti saudades", Edward, de repente, admite em um sussurro baixo, abaixando o queixo e evitando o meu olhar. Dirijo-me a ele em surpresa quando ele gagueja: "Eu, eu queria te ligar, mas... em seguida, seu pai atendeu, e... bem, você sabe." Ele olha para mim de lado e fecha o queixo. "Ele me odeia."

Franzindo a testa, eu corrijo: "Ele não te odeia. Ele só não sabe quem você é." Antes que ele possa discordar, eu me encontro com seu olhar e confesso: "Senti saudades de você também."

Diante de mim, ele olha nos meus olhos por um tempo indiscernível. Nossas pernas ainda perto se intensificam, ele me engole em seus olhos verdes com pequenos pontos pretos.

"Eu já a tinha visto antes," ele sussurra, eventualmente, a minha expressão confusa forçando-o a elaborar com cuidado, "Antes de você vir para a cidade."

Entendendo, eu simplesmente olho fixamente para ele, porque eu já tinha percebido isso também. Estou certa de que todos em Forks já viram fotos minhas, sendo um produto de uma cidade pequena, mesmo que, numa cidade de escala maior, eu era completamente insignificante. Agora que penso nisso, sinto-me ridícula que eu uma vez supus que ele não me conhecesse.

E eu não estava exatamente extasiada com a idéia de ele ver o meu vestido enfiado na minha calcinha.

"E...?" Eu continuo desinteressada, revirando os olhos.

Engolindo nervosamente, ele continua, "Alice meio que mantém você, sendo de Forks e tudo mais. Ela vê você como uma espécie de... não sei... ídolo ou algo assim. Como se você pudesse vir e fazer tudo fascinante, e ela poderia ser isso também". Ele revira os olhos para isto, mas atende o meu olhar e admite nervosamente: "Eu só queria te dizer, ser honesto sobre isso, porque..." Ele engasga antes de contorcer o rosto em uma careta.

Se eu não o conhecesse melhor, eu acho que ele estava _corando_.

"Diga-me," eu empurro, oferecendo-lhe um pequeno sorriso de encorajamento.

Ele olha para o lado, abaixando o queixo e terminando em uma respiração rápida, "Como é do conhecimento comum por aqui que eu sempre achei você atraente."

"Oh," eu expiro, antes de meus olhos se arregalarem e os meus lábios caírem em consideração. Eu não posso pregar uma emoção nele. Eu me sinto... constrangida, sim. Mas isso é mais relacionado ao contexto de que ele me achava atraente antes, eu me sinto triste por qualquer parte de nosso tempo na floresta que possa ter sido baseado em alguma falsa impressão sobre mim. Eu me sinto triste que eu não seja capaz de mudar isto.

Principalmente, eu me sinto como uma merda eufórica, porque "lisonjeada" é algo que eu diria se o sentimento não fosse mútuo. E é. Sim, muito.

E eu finalmente percebo nesta epifania enorme, aqui em uma mesa de madeira de qualidade inferior no lado da merda da pequena cidade de Forks, que só pode valer os elogios que vem daqueles que mais importam. Tenho certeza que o mesmo vale para o inverso, ele deve saber.

Parece tão óbvio, embora nem sempre tenha sido. Eu me sinto atrofiada, de alguma forma por não tê-lo visto mais cedo, ainda tonta com toda essa coisa, porque eu faço, e só isso me liberta de todo laço ao escrutínio público que eu fui tendo durante anos. É quase como se eu pudesse sentir as cordas sendo cortadas de mim, sinto-me escapar das suas garras, da mesma forma que eu tinha naquele primeiro dia, em pé ao lado da estrada com Edward.

O que as pessoas pensam sobre mim só importa se _eles_ importarem para _mim_.

_Huh._

Bem, uma chamada me ilumina e eu gostaria que alguém me ligasse e me recomendasse para uma fábrica de biscoitos da sorte do caralho.

"Isso é realmente assustador, não é?" ele pergunta com cautela. Quando eu não respondo imediatamente, muito ocupada com o meu negócio todo de epifania, ele elabora no mais cômico vomitar de palavras, "Eles só gostam de bagunçar comigo sobre isso, e... realmente, está... meio fora de proporção. É uma espécie de piada interna, né? Tipo, uma coisa provocativa porque... Eu sei que você não me conhece suficientemente bem para conseguir isso, mas... não é totalmente meu estilo de ser assim, ou mostrar o meu interesse em meninas... assim ou na TV, ou apenas... e tudo o que aconteceu foi um comentário inocente e eu quero dizer, _Bella foda-se_, eles realmente gostam de me ver sofrer e-"

Eu silencio seus balbucios com meus lábios os cobrindo, observando seus olhos através do meu campo embaçado e cruzo sua visão quando seu pânico vaza lentamente. Ele move os lábios contra os meus, finalmente, levantando a mão no meu pescoço e empurrando meu cabelo para trás por cima do meu ombro, e pasteja minha clavícula quando nossos olhos agitam-se fechados. Sua palma cobre o meu pescoço quando ele me beija, esfregando o polegar em pequenos círculos debaixo do meu queixo.

Eu me afasto, apenas o suficiente para encontrar o olhar dele sem forçar os olhos. "Você nunca respondeu à minha pergunta", eu repreendo sem fôlego, lutando contra o desejo de esfregar as minhas coxas juntas quando a mão dele continua no meu pescoço, deslizando para baixo. "Você. Tem. Uma. Namorada.?"

Lambendo os lábios, seus olhos na minha boca, sobrancelha curvadas e ascendentes, ele responde. "Eu continuo tentando perguntar a ela, mas ela está constantemente nessa porra me distrair com -Ei, você está usando gloss? Morango?", pergunta ele, se aproximando do meu rosto.

Eu zombo, me afastando e retornando à minha posição sobre meus cotovelos. "Isso é um pedido-de-namoro único, especial-Ed." Finjo indiferença quando eu balanço meu pé de novo, olhando para as samambaias, embora cada centímetro do meu corpo pareça estar pegando fogo por ele.

É tudo que eu posso fazer para não segurá-lo no topo desta mesa e começar o Efrega-Esfrega, Segundo Round.

Meus dentes batem.

De repente, lábios quentes estão no meu pescoço, achatando-se e se formando em torno de minha pele com um beijo de boca aberta. Eu suspiro, meu pescoço caindo dos meus olhos e rolando para trás na minha cabeça.

_Santa Mãe da porra..._

Edward fala entre beijos molhados, sua mão se movendo para a minha cintura e esquivando-se sob o tecido do meu suéter. "Eu sei que eu realmente não tenho nada para oferecer", ele ronrona sedutor, e eu por dentro tenho minha cabeça baqueada em forma de protesto, quando a baqueio para trás, sua língua percorre minha garganta.

Sua língua sai lançando-se para lamber abaixo do meu ouvido e meus cotovelos prendem-se. "Eu sou mal-humorado de manhã, eu sou viciado em cafeína, e eu não tenho dinheiro algum, nem emprego e nem esperança alguma de entrar em uma faculdade semi-decente." Seus beijos continuam quando ele levanta-se, minha respiração se transformando em puxadas rasas. Seus dentes pastam minha orelha e tremo meus cotovelos, mas suas mãos estão me puxando para cima, deslizando-me à borda da mesa, ele pula fora e se posiciona entre minhas pernas. Um gemido profundo de desejo escapa-me quando ele beija a minha mandíbula, resmungando: "Eu tenho um registro criminal... e os mais imundos pensamentos, Bella... todos sobre você..." Ele está respirando tão duro quanto eu agora, me cutucando com seu nariz e achatando a palma de sua mão sobre minha barriga.

Aproveito a sua pausa para a oportunidade de colocar minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura, puxando-o contra mim com os saltos dos meus pés descalços. "Mentes brilhantes pensam da mesma forma", eu respiro, me esfregando de encontro à protuberância em suas calças e colocando os lábios em seu pescoço.

"Deus, Bella", ele geme, me puxando para mais perto e empurrando contra mim. Seu suspiro lava sobre meu pescoço fresco e úmido. "Eu nem mesmo tenho mais um carro", ele engasga.

"O meu seguro vai cuidar disso, em dez dias - ao invés de trinta", eu digo em sua carne, empurrando sua camisa entre nós.

Ele assobia quando eu caiu com beijos ansiosos em seu estômago, subindo ao seu peito. Ele enterra seus dedos em meus cabelos, puxando rapidamente meus lábios aos seus e enfiando a língua na minha boca. Quando ele se afasta, beija na minha garganta outra vez, ofegante: "Meu orgulho vai estar tão fodidamente ferido", com outra moagem deliberada entre minhas pernas.

Eu lamento, e o som faz seus beijos ficarem mais rápidos, e mais rápidos quando ele chupa e lambe e minhas coxas se apertam em torno dele. Quando ele se afasta encontra o meu olhar, os lábios inchados, olhos escuros, quando eu endireito as costas e me aperto nele. Eu olho nos olhos dele enquanto minha mão serpenteia em torno de sua volta para sua bunda, chegando no bolso de trás e esbarrando em sua carteira. Eu a abro com uma das mãos, observando seus olhos escurecerem impossivelmente mais quando eu tiro o preservativo, já que uma vez eu o assegurei que ele nunca o usaria.

"Foda-se o orgulho. O assento traseiro do Volvo é espaçoso, e vamos precisar dele," Eu prometo com uma voz rouca.

Eu nunca estive tão contente de provar que eu estou errada.

Ele parece dividido por um momento, ele suga meu lábio e empurra contra mim, dando uma espiada ao redor da área para garantir a privacidade antes de decidir, "Isso está fodidamente certo." E então seus lábios estão nos meus novamente, mas desta vez, urgentes e gananciosos. Suas grandes palmas deslizam para cima para agarrar os meus seios, e ele geme em minha boca quando ele espalma as mãos neles, que acabam caindo debaixo do meu suéter.

O crepitar entre nós fica insuportável, a junção entre as minhas coxas insatisfeitas o querem, e a protuberância em suas calças endurece, significando que ele não está se saindo muito melhor.

Eu desajeitadamente apalpo o botão de sua calça, ansiosa e pronta e a escorrego para baixo, com boxer e tudo. Sua língua continua mergulhando dentro e fora da minha boca, deselegante, nossas respirações animadas, saltando fora da carne.

Ele remove a minha, da mesma forma desajeitada como eu tirei a dele. Afinal, ele não estava sentado em sua bunda. Ele ri alegremente, enquanto luta para abaixá-la em meus quadris, conseguindo retirá-las com um puxão final rápido. E então seus lábios estão nos meus novamente, suas mãos explorando o interior do meu suéter com entusiasmo.

Eventualmente, ele tem que se afastar. "Ei, você não tem que me dar algum tipo de declaração aqui?", Ele sopra enquanto começa a deslizar sobre o preservativo, os olhos irritados e fixos no portão.

Eu pressiono meus saltos em sua bunda, impaciente, gemo quando eu finalmente o sinto perto. Pulsações de excitação vão pelo meu corpo quando ele me empurra e me deita sobre a mesa, pairando sobre o meu corpo e varrendo o meu cabelo para trás da minha testa.

Eu prometo ofegante, "Eu declaro que você é o agarrador da minha bunda, titular da minha bolsa, dono da minha vaga, agora... por favor..." Eu o pressiono contra mim, olhando nos olhos dele quando nossas respirações colidem.

Ele entra em mim devagar, seu gemido crescendo mais a cada centímetro que deliciosamente entra em alongamento. Suas sobrancelhas palpitam para baixo quando ele pega o canto dos lábios entre os dentes, finalmente, sentando dentro de mim. "Foda-se, seu pai vai me matar", ele sibila quando ele levanta o quadril e começa a empurrar para dentro de mim.

Estou arfando freneticamente enquanto meus dedos viajam pelos seus cabelos, choramingando quando as palmas das mãos dele deslizam sobre a minha camisa novamente. Eu respondo com uma voz ridiculamente distraída, repleta de chance "Sou uma recém-hardcore. Você não lê os jornais?" E então meus lábios encontram seu maxilar, e eu começo a mordiscá-lo, evitando o lado esquerdo enfaixado.

Sua voz é rouca e profunda quanto ele responde "A mídia é um pau de merda", ele diz continuando o seu ritmo e tomando minhas lambidas quentes no pescoço.

Eu trilho meus lábios em seu ouvido e intencionalmente aumento o ritmo de meus quadris para encontrá-lo, sussurrando de grosso modo para ele, "É assim que sua namorada gosta."

Ele vacila apenas momentaneamente, sua ingestão aguda da respiração e a contração muscular que eu sinto dentro de mim me faz sentir um pouco debochada e vitoriosa. "Só minha", ele rosna, segurando meus quadris e enterrando-se mais profundamente.

Eu abafo meu grito no seu pescoço antes de garantir: "Só sua. Promete manter esse piercing na sobrancelha?"

Suas inspirações são erráticas quando ele começa a grunhir no ritmo de seus quadris, "Só se você prometer demonstrar isso, num futuro muito próximo."

Balançando a cabeça, excitada, eu prometo, "Entendi. Sempre... _Deus, sim..._ Onde estão suas declarações?" Peço, a sua língua contra meu pescoço me distraindo quando a construção de atrito ansioso abaixo começa a fazer as minhas coxas tremerem.

Ele ri em silêncio, ofegante em minha pele úmida, batendo contra mim. "A declaro a titular das minhas bolas, comerciante da minha merda, dona do... _porra, Bella_, o que diabos você quiser, só não pare com isso." ele implora trêmulo, meu braço já firmado desajeitadamente entre os nossos corpos e descendo.

Sorrindo preguiçosamente, eu explico em um suspiro: "Bem, eu percebi que fazer isso torna a coisa mais oficial".

De repente, ele congela, os músculos de seus braços trêmulos e rígidos. Ele capta os meus olhos e avisa em voz dolorosamente tensa, "Sua mão está a cerca de três segundos longe de alimentar meu complexo de inferioridade sexual", e trava a mandíbula.

Eu paro minha mão e olho para ele pedindo desculpas, puxando-a de volta e olhando para ele e me concentrando em algo sobre o meu ombro. Lentamente, ele começa a recuperar seu ritmo, seu rosto fica vermelho com um leve brilho de suor escorregadio descendo por nosso estômago. O atrito adicional começa imediatamente a me afetar, até que ele finalmente volta a grunhir, batendo em meus quadris com um ritmo mais frenético.

Mal posso falar quando eu continuo olhando para ele, sentindo o prazer que ele me concede, borbulhando dentro de mim. Querendo garantir-lhe que ele _não_ é inferior, eu pergunto em uma série de lamúrias quebradas, "Alguém já disse que você tem um pau ridiculamente grande" Eu arquejo, agarrando seus quadris quando nosso atrito e sua pulsação me trazem perto da beira de algo absolutamente magnífico.

"Não", ele resmunga, as sobrancelhas puxadas firmemente juntas. Olhando para baixo em meus olhos, seus lábios se partem, a respiração difícil faz sua voz quase ininteligível quando ele conta, "Alguém já lhe disse que você fala muito durante o sexo?"

Eu balanço minha cabeça, mas é mais como derrota. Minha pélvis está falhando ao encontrar a sua e eu assobio entre dentes, "Alguém já lhe disse para não rejeitar uma mão que quer te tocar?"

Seus grunhidos de repente se transformam em um gemido estrangulado, sua mandíbula aperta quando a batida de nossos quadris aceleram em um ritmo frenético. "Alguém já lhe disse, que... que... _ah, porra... porra,_ estou vindo..." E com um último impulso, ele endurece, colocando a boca aberta contra a minha, quando eu, em seguida, encontro a minha própria libertação, circulando meus quadris nele e lutando para não gritar.

Dez minutos depois, nós dois estamos em cima da mesa, completamente vestidos e completamente gelatinosos. Eu já estou instalada na quina da mesa, e minha perna está estou jogada sobre sua virilha, enquanto ele gira uma mecha de meu cabelo em torno de seu dedo preguiçosamente.

Eu viro minha cabeça e apoio meu queixo no seu ombro, encontro a sua inclinação, enquanto o meu olhar vai com o preenchimento do próprio concurso e algo novo e emocionante. Seus olhos, verdes e brilhantes me enchem de espanto. Eu quero fingir ser a pequena mancha de ouro que se esconde um pouco além das gotas pretas, e se espalha acerca de sua maneira, descansando a esmo contra o calor verde de sua intensidade. Quero estender meus dedos e suavizar o sulco da sua testa caso venha a retornar. Quero ver onde a água sai quando sangra por sua pele e explora a sua reação a cada fim do dia com o que eu só posso imaginar como felicidade.

Esse impulso não é desinteressado quando está _presente_.

É completamente indiscutível. Da mesma maneira que o fogo queima e o gelo congela. Muito como o sol nasce e se põe e o oceano irá aumentar e diminuir. É semelhante à morte, nascimento e renascimento.

Não existe outra opção.

Ele sorri torto quando eu olho para ele, suave e lentamente se espalhando sobre seus lábios, puxando para cima e enrugando um olho. Ele caminha com a testa enrugada.

"Alguém já lhe disse que você tem os olhos mais cativantes?" Pergunto olhando fixamente para ele, sentindo que floresço com semelhantes bolhas de calor dentro de mim.

"Não exatamente", responde ele, seu dedo se movendo ao redor da minha mecha de cabelos languidamente. Mudando a cabeça para me ver melhor, os dedos dele pastam na minha bochecha e ele pergunta: "Alguém já lhe disse que você é a mais 'sexy', mais louca, mais inteligente, mais forte e a mulher mais fodidamente bonita que já tive o prazer de estar em companhia?"

Rindo suavemente contra ele, eu respondo com uma sobrancelha curvada e com um sorriso seco, "Hum, não."

"Hmm", ele cantarola em desaprovação, fixando a cabeça contra a madeira e olhando para o céu nublado. Ele fica em silêncio por um momento, e eu descanso meu rosto contra ele novamente, fechando os olhos e me afogando no ordinário, espumante, macio, doentio doce cheio de mentiras melosas que eu não trocaria por nada. Seu peito se expande com uma inspiração profunda, a ele exala um zombeteiro suspiro quando ele promete: "Bem, é melhor se acostumar a ouvir isso, Suculenta, porque é verdade, eu estou sendo totalmente honesto hoje em dia."

E sorrio porque sei que ele é muito parecido comigo. Porque eu não poderia saber cada coisa sobre ele ainda, mas ele está disposto a mostrar-me, como eu estou disposta a lhe mostrar. Eu sorrio porque Forks se parece como um lar e eu tenho muito mais do que apenas um amigo.

Eu sorrio porque _Amassar as Samambaias com Edward Cullen_ é apenas o primeiro capítulo de um livro muito longo que eu não posso esperar para escrever.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora Lary: **_Nem posso acreditar que é o último, tanto quanto foi um desafio traduzir esta fanfic, eu me diverti muito lendo ela, assim como espero que vocês também tenham, e tendo a Nêni como minha parceira, eu admiro ela como tradutora e poder "trabalhar" com quem gostamos e admiramos é ótimo! Apesar de não responder as reviews, agradeço a cada uma delas, que são o incentivo para acordar cedo e traduzir. Bem é isso beijinhos e até outras traduções, sejam aqui na Pervas Place ou no meu perfil Lary Reeden. Bye ! _

_Agora apertem aquele balãozinho simpático logo ali abaixo e deixe um último Oi... _

_P.S Só para ninguém dizer que o "fim" está com "n" – não está errado é assim mesmo, francês, Cherries! ashuashuashu._

_**Nota da Irene: **__Meninas, revisei correndo esse capítulo para postar um dia antes do previsto e fazer uma surpresa pra vocês. Essa fic foi surpreendente e adoramos traduzi-la, apesar das frases as vezes fazerem nós na nossa cabeça. Mesmo a gente encontrando o sentido, as vezes ainda é complicado de entender, não é? Mas todas as fics da Angst são assim e são maravilhosas. Recomendo "__**Company Loves Misery**__" que está sendo traduzido pela Ju Martinhão e "__**Wide Awake**__" que é traduzida por uma equipe, que inclui eu e a Lary. Todas estão em meus favoritos._

_Muito obrigado por nos acompanhar e pela paciência. Algumas perguntaram se eu pretendo colocar alguma fic no lugar dessa e eu tenho duas novas autorizações, mas só quero começar a postar quando tiver pelo menos 5 capítulos delas traduzidos e ai venho avisar vcs. Uma é Rabbit Heart, da mesma autora de Parachute e a outra é SongBird, da mesma autora de Such Great Heights. As duas são ótimas, mas preciso me organizar para criar um cronograma e cumprir. Pq odeio ter que vir dar "explicações" sobre o pq de um post ter se atrasado. Mas a vida é complexa._

_=p_

_Beijos meninas e até segunda feira em SGH!_


End file.
